Richard Castle
by djinni14
Summary: Richard Castle is loved by few and hated with a passion unrivaled by others. Broken and hurting, his soul all but destroyed. Kate is hiding just to stay alive until one fateful day. Once upon a time, ... "Now Complete"
1. Chapter 1

**Richard Castle**

 **CH1**

Castle walked into town knowing that he had completed his assignment and paid no attention to the eyes that followed him. He had seen it all before and couldn't care less. He had done what he had been hired to do and now he expected to be paid.

From the outside it looked like a gauntlet that he had to pass through. As far as he was concerned they were invisible and not worthy of his attention. There was a time in his life when things had been different, but this was his life now.

Reaching the end, he found the mayor of the town that had hired him. He simply stood there, stared at him, and waited. He knew exactly what he would do if the mayor reneged on their deal. He had done it before and was only too willing to do it again.

That little bit of information had also gotten around. Not that he cared. It actually worked in his favor should any town that hired him decide to not pay him for all his hard work. He had expenses and needed the money. What he did didn't come cheap and neither did his expenses.

The mayor looked angry and tried to stare him down. Castle had gone through this before, too. He didn't flinch, didn't smile, didn't even blink; he just glared back. A heavy sigh from the mayor told him he had won. He watched as he reached into his vest, took out a bag, and all but threw it at him.

Caught with ease, he hefted it to determine if he had been short changed or not. He decided it felt right; he pocketed it and turned to leave.

As he walked, the town sheriff who couldn't handle the job, stepped out. "Theft is illegal in this town ...Castle," the lawman growled and all but spat out his name. It was obviously a challenge and since he was the sheriff and had the law on his side, he obviously figured Castle would back down and give the town back its money. Even if he _had_ earned it.

The sheriff wasn't a ninety-eight pound weakling but neither was he. Castle had long since sized up the lawman and knew his kind. The man was sheriff because the townspeople were cowed by him and did what he told them to do. There was no one in the town willing to stand up to the sheriff. That included the town mayor, he was betting.

' _Might as well get this over with_ _,_ _'_ he thought to himself. In a flash he slammed the palm of his hand straight into the sheriff's nose and followed through, pushing with all the muscle in his arm.

In his old life, Richard Castle had been a blacksmith that made specialized weapons on the side for special people. He hadn't concerned himself with just who they were so long as they paid him. And the people that wanted his weapons paid him well.

He in turn had done a lot of blacksmith favors for people in town. Between the two jobs he was able to actually live relatively well and supported his mother and his daughter. As a result he had plenty of muscles himself and had worked at keeping himself in excellent shape.

His hit to the sheriff's nose had broken it straightaway; he'd heard the sound of bone crunching. It had also caused the man's nose to bleed a crimson flood. Castle then kicked him straight in his balls which caused the sheriff to double over in severe pain.

He followed up his kick to the lawman's family jewels that were now going to be useless to him for a number of days – which if he was right, several women in town should be thanking him – with yet another hard blow to his nose that lifted him up off the ground. The sheriff was lifted up off his feet and fell backwards onto his back, unconscious. Being unconscious, however, didn't stop his nose from bleeding.

Hearing the sound of a weapon being cocked, Castle pulled his weapon so fast he was betting no one saw him do it. The only gun shot was his and the only sound that was the sound of metal hitting metal followed by the deputy crying out in pain.

He spun his weapon on his finger, put it back where it belonged, and watched the lawman hold his hand while cussing a blue streak.

He expected no more trouble from this town; he simply turned his back on them and walked away. He wasn't a fool, though, and kept his ears open for anything. Any little sound that would tell him that there was one more person in town willing to take him on.

He walked for the next four hours with no real destination in mind. That was until he started to get hungry. He had eaten last night but had skipped breakfast in favor of getting paid. Which reminded him... Castle pulled out the pouch that had his payment and poured it out into his other hand. A quick scan by sifting through it with his fingers showed that he hadn't been cheated.

At the next town he would pay to use the blacksmith's shop to make himself more ammunition after buying what he needed. He also had a idea for a new weapon that maybe he would try making if the smith had all the tools he would need.

But his growling belly needed to come first. He reached behind his head, delved into his little backpack after moving the cover flap off to one side, and pulled out what he wanted.

It was his own design and he was rather proud of it. It was about the size of an average handgun though far more bulky. Releasing the safety on it, he flipped his hand, the barrel snapped open, and locked into place.

He had learned the real drawback to the weapon was that he only had one good shot out of it. The connection sections were its weak point which required him to clean the barrel after each and every shot.

Still it was the only true long range weapon he had. After placing a round in the chamber, he checked the wind and started walking into it. Never go hunting downwind and give your prey a chance to detect you and run off.

Even doing this it took him almost two hours to spot a deer way off in the distance. He knelt on one knee, lifted his weapon, and stared his target down. _'Thank you_ _,_ _L_ _ord for what you provide on this day.'_

Richard needed only a single shot and he watched it drop where it stood. The sound was loud and likely anyone near would have heard it. The instant scent of blood also meant he had to move fast. Predators looking for an easy meal would be drawn to it.

He planned on taking only what he needed and leaving the rest for nature to take care of. He was willing to share so long as he reached it first.

Richard traveled quickly, came up to his kill, and checked it over. It was a perfect head shot. The buck never even knew he had died, which in Richard's mind was far more humane than what an animal predator would do. Some would hold the neck of its prey in its jaws and let it suffocate. It was a slow and agonizing death filled with terror.

It was this terror that he was familiar with and did his best to not inflict it on others unless they deserved it. Which were mainly who or maybe what he hunted for a living. Letting them feel terror didn't affect him at all. They actually deserved it, that and much more. Death was almost too good for them.

He pulled out his knife and got to work. He only needed the best parts of this deer. Enough to last him for a late lunch, late dinner, and maybe early breakfast.

After some work, while he kept an eye open as well as his ears, Richard eventually had the backstraps and tenderloins. He wrapped them up and stored them away and left the area. His senses told him that there was already a predator moving in for an easy meal. It hadn't died for nothing.

He walked for just over an hour until he found a good spot and started building his fire pit. That was followed by collecting some broken old tree limbs to use for his fire. In no time he had the tenderloins on the fire and then pulled out what little fruit and vegetables he had and waited.

Pouring a powder into some hot water, he drank it down after stirring it, all the while making a face. The stuff was vile tasting and it irritated him that he would be taking it for the rest of his life. He should be thankful that there was something easily found that he could collect, dry, and grind into a powder, but he wasn't. Not if it tasted like that.

His tenderloins and the rest of his meal helped to kill the taste, not that it made him happy. What did make him happy was that he didn't have to drink that crap for at least another two weeks. Much longer than that and he started to feel the affects and only had a short time before the worst started.

Next came gathering more firewood so he could at least have some heat in the morning to build the fire back up again. Searching his little backpack, he pulled out a small piece of cloth, unfolded it and shook it out, then placed it on the ground. With just a word he watched it expand out into his tent.

Richard had to admit it was a nice tent even if it had come from one of his victims. Her good fortune in being able to make it had been his when he figured out what it was and how to make it work.

It was fourteen feet by nine feet. It had one entrance and windows on three sides. There was a separate rainproof fly that was attached at the front of the tent and guyed at the sides. All he had to do was drive the stakes into the ground to hold it in place after putting out a ground cloth so that the floor didn't tear.

Next came digging a trench around it so that if it rained – and it felt like it might during the night – the water would drain away from the tent and go downhill.

He set up all of his equipment on one side and his mattress and sleeping bag on the other. Next he spent some time breaking down each of his weapons and cleaning them. One at a time all the while snacking on some deer jerky that he had dried a few days ago.

After the sun went down, he built up the fire a little and sat outside with his book in his lap. He had gotten it from his mother. Unfortunately he knew nothing about it how the bloody thing worked. Even worse, he couldn't read it any of it. It didn't stop him from trying as he flipped from page to page.

None of it made any sense to him. It was his mother's so it had to have a purpose. He just couldn't figure out what.

He was nodding off as he kept looking at his book. Satisfied that his fire could be rekindled in the morning, he put his book away. He stripped down and used a wet cloth to wash himself down before going to bed. Richard slid into his sleeping bag that was another item that had been happily donated from one of his victims.

Donated because she was dead and wouldn't be needing it or any of the other things he had taken. This particular sleeping bag allowed him to sleep in comfort. He found that after a short time he was rejuvenated after spending a long day hunting. The tent itself would keep the inside temperature at a nice seventy-two degrees, no matter what the temperature was outside.

It was middle summer now so the inside was cooler than outside at least until late at night when the temperature dropped. Hiding the rock that gave off light that never seemed to dim plunged the space inside into darkness. Another thing he had found out about the tent was that the same light didn't shine through. The tent effectively stayed hidden during the night. Even he found it hard to find at night.

He had learned about it the hard way when he had gotten up one night to go outside and water a local plant. He turned around and started to panic when he couldn't find his tent. It was a complete accident; he had literally walked into it and found it again. He had learned a lesson that night, one that he had never repeated.

Richard was awake just a few hours later. He was sitting up, panting heavily, and was just a little sweaty. He hated these but had come to expect them. Nightmares that woke him in the middle of the night. He mostly only had the one nightmare that repeated almost night after night.

It varied only a little, but in each case she died. He habitually crawled out of his sleeping bag and over to his things and drew out the most precious thing he owned. It was a simple drawing that lacked any of her coloring. However, it had her face. It was getting a little dirty and he feared that one day it would be so faded and smudged from where he ran a finger over her face that he would lose it.

He had already lost her, did he have to lose everything of her?

He couldn't help it or stop it as his tears turned into heartbroken sobs yet again. The pain was still so raw and it reared itself when he least expected it. He gently caressed her face every time he looked at the drawing which didn't help its condition. He crawled back into his sleeping bag, took the drawing with him, and studied every line. Memorized her every feature once again before he lost it forever.

As he was wont to do, Richard Castle wept and eventually slipped into sleep, holding the drawing tight to his chest, just above what was left of his heart.

Come morning he set the drawing aside and uncovered his forever glowing stone. He made sure the tent flap stayed open using the stone as a weight and went outside to do his business. Once back inside he went about putting things together for his breakfast then went outside and built his fire back up so he could cook.

This area was filled with woods and small streams that eventually emptied into lakes before finally reaching the sea. The area was had a number of small towns with populations ranging anywhere from just a few dozen to just over a few thousand. He only knew of one large city that if the talk was accurate, continued to grow. He had never been there and presently had no reason to go there. Perhaps one day, but not today, and certainly not tomorrow.

Once breakfast was complete he pulled out his list. He always got information from each town about the next possible job. His next one was in a small town called Truro. He had no idea how big it was, not that it mattered. He just needed to find someone to pay him to solve their problem.

Castle's first job would be to wander around town and judge just how desperate the people were. The more trouble they were in, the more he would charge. Truth be told, he would do it for free, but he really needed the money so he could make the ammunition he needed or to purchase certain items.

His life was simple and he didn't see it changing anytime soon. He was starting to pack when he heard it. He sighed heavily and went outside to look around and smell the air. "Damn it!" He really wanted to get to the next town and investigate their situation. But there was a storm coming and he didn't want to get caught out in it.

Forced to change his plans, he went back inside his tent, gathered items he would need, and went back outside. His first stop was the closest stream he could find so he could fill up all his containers with fresh water.

Next came searching for wild fruits and vegetables. He was just setting his last trap for small animals when he felt the first raindrop. He ran for his tent before the skies opened up and drenched him.

Trapped in his tent, he spent his time by opening his book and studying it yet again. It was significant, of that he was certain. He didn't ever remember his mother using it, however. He had found it hidden in her room and assumed it was important. If it was important to her it was important to him.

Since it was raining, he went outside almost naked and hung up some of his clothes so that they got soaking wet. Later he would add some soap and wash them before hanging them back out to dry.

It meant he would be there for a while which was fine. Richard Castle had done this before and would put the lull in his mission to good use. Tomorrow would be a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Richard Castle 2**

Richard found as he sat in his tent, that he was partially right. It was a new day, however, it was raining cats and dogs. He could hear the angry drops pelting his tent. The tent was holding up nicely to the pounding of the rain. A quick peek outside told him that his little trench around his tent was doing its job.

He left the windows open so he could get some fresh air blowing through. Since it was summer the rain was actually rather warm. Just why it was raining so hard in the middle of summer was a mystery. Summer was usually a dry time to the point that plants would be starving for water and some would start dying.

Fall was the rainy season, not summer. Still the water was warm to the touch so he stripped, took his one bar of soap that he had purchased in one of the towns and went outside. It was time to make use of the weather.

He was actually starting to enjoy himself as he started dreaming of days gone by.

" _But it's raining_ _, D_ _addy." She didn't want to go outside and get all wet. She was supposed to stay dry and not catch a cold. Her dad had impressed_ _up_ _on her that catching a cold was bad._

" _It's a warm rain. We can run around and do s_ _illy_ _stuff. Have fun, make mud pies."_ _He_ _listed a number of things that they could do outside in the rain. Only to_ _see_ _her shake her head. She was being smart and her dad was being something else._

Thanks to the rain Richard didn't really notice the tears that ran down his face. Still he was having fun out in the rain and getting clean at the same time.

Stepping back inside his tent he let the air dry his body. While he had a number of things, something to dry himself off wasn't one of them. He chose to remain naked for the remainder of the day. The only real problem was what to eat since he had no way to cook. Even the wood he had collected would be too wet to think about using by now. And the fire he had had would be cold, wet ash.

Being confined to the interior of his tent was boring. He decided to take the time to study his short list. They were all towns that he could go to to offer his services. For a price, of course.

The next one sounded like several days walk and it was the closest to where he was at the moment. His list was a little short which meant he would need to go into some of these towns and remain unknown while he gathered information. He needed to stay three or more towns out in front so that he always had somewhere to go for work.

His weapons were clean, he knew just how many rounds he had for each weapon so he drew out some paper and a lead stylus and started putting his vision for his next weapon down on paper.

By the time he was done he thought it was brilliant. If he built two of them he could place one in each hand and fill the area with lead. "Let's see the bitch avoid that." Castle was smiling an evil, homicidal smile. Dead was dead and that was how he wanted her. All of them just like her. His rage against her kind knew no bounds. Still as much as he hated them he knew not to let his emotions take complete control. He needed to fight smarter, not harder.

Satisfied that he had the basics down, he took out his mother's book one more time. Why couldn't he make sense of it? Was it because his mother couldn't read it either? Richard dismissed that idea almost immediately. He was missing something; he just didn't have a clue what it was.

Since it was still raining he decided to do an inventory of everything he had. It took him a couple of hours and it still amazed him just how much space was inside his little backpack. So long as he knew what was in it, he could reach inside and whatever he wanted was always on top.

Items that he had no business even trying to stuff inside it went right in easily. As many things as he had, it still left him wondering just how much he could actually stuff into it. So far everything he put into it went in easily so he hadn't reached its maximum capacity just yet.

Thanks to that, it allowed him to make a mental note of what he needed as he repacked his backpack. The very last thing that went back inside was a dress. It was small and he had bought it for her after one of his clients had paid him a very large fee for making him the weapon he had asked for.

He had never asked names and didn't want to know. He was sure he and several of the others were killers. Not animal hunters but people hunters. However, it allowed him to do free things and get her a few special items. He so loved seeing her smile at all of his surprise gifts.

Richard shook his head to get her off his mind. He knew what happened if he thought about her too hard. He only had just so much powder left along with only just so much tea to mix it with so he could choke it down. No matter how wretched it tasted.

He was up, still naked, and opened his tent so he could sit on the floor and look outside. He watched it rain and watched the river of water that went around his tent and created a small gully that it carved in the ground as it went downhill.

It was really quiet outside; all of the animals were hunkered down waiting the rain out. Once it was over they, along with him, would come out and go hunting.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It took two days for the rain to stop. It had left the entire area almost a swamp, but thankfully it had also left the air clear and clean smelling. He breathed in deeply, relishing the smell and feel of the day.

All packed, he went out looking for his traps. If he had something he would have breakfast and lunch. Unfortunately they were all empty. He had suspected as much; the rain had kept the animals from coming out to forage for food. He could stay and try his luck but decided against it and headed for the next town on his list.

It only took him a few short days. It wasn't one of the larger towns or in this case a small village might be more appropriate. Still it looked like it was big enough to have a blacksmith.

It took some work but they finally came to an agreement. He could use the smith's forge and tools, but only when the smithy was supposed to be closed. The blacksmith didn't want to lose work by having Richard dominate his shop and drive away business. It meant he would be sleeping during the day and working at night. But he needed the ammunition and to begin work on his new design, so he accepted.

Next he had to find the needed materials as well as space to set up his tent. There was probably an inn where he could stay, but that would necessitate spending money and he had learned to be careful on what he spent his money.

The only drawback to working at night and sleeping during the day meant he didn't have a lot of time to find out if this town had need of his skills.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It took Richard two long months to make just the first one. His primary stumbling block was getting the material to fabricate the springs and making them strong enough to last. He had tried it by dry firing it to make sure all of the parts worked like he thought they should. Watching the barrels rotate made him smile. Now he just need the ammunition for it.

The ammunition took only days to complete and he had enough to test it in a live fire exercise. The town's blacksmith had checked in on him from time to time and was satisfied that he wasn't being robbed by this stranger. It was almost morning and the shop owner was due to arrive so Richard closed up and went out of town past his tent. It was time to give this baby a test.

He loaded the clip and slapped it into place. Placing a round in the chamber he aimed for a dead tree trunk after testing its strength by using a large stone with which to pound on it. Satisfied that it was still heavy and thick enough, he backed off, held his weapon with two hands, and raised his weapon. He had selected a dead tree trunk on purpose.

If he made a second he would need to learn how to handle and fire each one using one hand. But for now this was fine. Richard aimed and pulled the trigger. Round after round exited the weapon as each of the three barrels rotated. The idea was that by rotating the barrels it allowed them to cool just a bit before firing the next round.

In almost no time he had emptied the clip and what he found was that his tree trunk had been shredded. Pleased, he wondered if he could modify the ammunition in some way and make it so that instead of expanding on impact doing massive damage, especially to soft flesh. If he could get them to explode on impact which would create holes in whatever he shot at.

He could make his own doors through walls with just a few shots. Taking out the clip and reloading it, he did another test fire and found his tree trunk was almost now cut in half.

Now he just needed another one and the ammunition to go with it.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Another two months later and Rick was happy leave this town secure in the knowledge that they had no need of his services. Save for the blacksmith, most of the people had left him alone. He did have a lead on a different town that might need his help so it was added to his list.

Sure, he'd heard the whispered voices and people had stopped talking when he got close enough, but he had heard nothing about any of them guessing who he was. He wasn't unheard of but these people obviously had never heard about what he looked like. He was simply a blacksmith who only worked at night.

The funny thing was he had actually had a couple of people hire him to make them something that they needed right away. He had at first thought about turning them away, however, his old life was hard to forget so he had agreed to do it for a very small price which had made both of them quite happy.

The next town was almost two weeks walking distance so he took his time and gathered some local wild fruits and vegetables as well as stayed long enough to set his traps and lived off of what he gathered and caught.

To some it may have seemed like a lonely life but he'd learned to like being alone. He answered to no one and had no one that needed him or wanted something from him.

It had been one of his better days after finding a number of things as well as finding two of his traps had something. With a very full stomach he had gone to bed satisfied with his day.

 _He saw her running. Not just running but running as fast as she could. She looked behind her and saw what she feared most and started screaming. She tripped on something which sent her tumbling however she never gave up and was back up on her feet running once again._

Richard wasn't aware that he was thrashing his legs while in his sleeping bag. He was running and running hard.

 _Her long hair was flying everywhere and the look on her face was one of pure terror_ _. I_ _t was ripping his heart out of his chest. Suddenly who she was running from swooped in and lifted her right off her feet._

He sat up quickly and struggled to catch his breath. She hadn't died right in front of his eyes this time but he knew what was going to happen. It _always_ happened; she always died. Died screaming, died with terror in her eyes that was written all over her face.

Once he could breathe, he crawled over to his backpack and fished out the drawing once again. Like countless times before, his cries turned into body-quaking sobs as he broke down, missing the life that he should have had. The life that he missed with what little was left of his heart. A life in a world that should have been his.

He crawled back over to his sleeping bag, slid inside, and studied the picture that was just inches from his eyes as he ran a finger over her face. Memorized every line. Each and every line that was her long hair. He ran a finger over her lips then kissed his own finger and placed it on her mouth.

Placing the picture on his chest over where his heart used to be, he cried himself back to sleep once again.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Castle walked into the outskirts of the town that was next on his list. Oxfordshire was its name. It was a little larger than others but not the largest he had been in. It was strangely empty and he also didn't see something which told him this town just might need his kind of help. Possibly badly.

The deeper into the town he got the louder it got and rounding a corner told him why. A lot of people were gathered together and several of them seemed to have an opinion on whatever it was. Along the way he heard a vendor that had a cart yelling _,_ "Fresh milk, fresh milk."And placing bottles on a small table that also held a number of roots.

He wasn't interested in the milk but he made a mental note to come back to see what type of roots he had; the man just might have what he needed.

Rick tried to work his way through the throng of people but was forced to push a few people aside.

"We have been living in fear. We have finally found the one responsible. Crimes against the town and people of Oxfordshire. And for consorting with the spawn of Satan. ...I hereby accuse this woman of witchery!" the man thundered.

Cries of "Burn her!" started and quickly escalated. "Burn her, burn her!" the crowd she was being held in place by two men, her accuser grabbed her by her hair and yanked her head up causing her to cry out from the pain.

"Behold the eyes of the demon!"

The woman shook her head that lessened his hold on her hair and turned to face him. "Go to hell _,"_ she told him defiantly.

He simply got a better hold on her hair and shoved her head into the barrel of water she was standing in front of. She immediately started to struggle.

"Order, order." A man forced his way through the crowd and approached the man who had just dunked her head into the water, forcing him to raise it up. Water streamed down her face as she gasped for breath.

"This is still my town," he informed him sternly then stepped next to him and the woman. "All of you pay heed. As your mayor I know only too well that you're hurting. But we can't just burn this woman. We first need evidence. We can't just..."He was interrupted by the man who accused her and had dunked her head in the water.

"She's a witch and we know what witches do. They fly at night and make pacts with the Devil. This woman will burn!" He pointed a finger trembling with rage at the woman. The crowd agreed with him and cries of "Burn her!" sounded once again.

Richard Castle walked right up behind the man and pressed his gun straight into the back of his neck. That got his and everyone else's attention as things became silent.

"Let the woman go or I'll blow your sheriff's brains all over these fucking yokels," Castle growled in a menacing tone; he had every intention of doing just that. He pushed his gun into his head, stepped over to the woman, then shoved the two men aside all while holding his weapon trained on the Sheriff.

He put his weapon away, secure in the knowledge that this sheriff was much like several others he had met: full of themselves and more bully than anything else. The sheriff did nothing without support in numbers and weapons that he didn't have on him at the moment.

Castle forced her mouth open, took a look, and sniffed her breath. Then he carefully checked her entire head over. "What's your name? _What is your name?"_ he demanded. "When a woman truly deals in witchcraft she _cannot_ hide. A nasty rot begins to set in. It shows in her teeth, you can see it in her eyes. You can smell it on her breath. Her skin begins to rot."

He released her and faced the crowd. "This woman is clean, she is _not_ a witch." Castle turned to face her accuser. "Your sheriff wouldn't know a witch if she bit his dick off while going down on him as he forced her head onto his teeny weenie." He stared right at the lawman which told him just who was boss around here.

"And who do you think you are?" came a voice from the crowd.

"I am Richard Castle." It wasn't exactly how he had planned on making his presence known, but he hadn't expected to save a lovely woman from being drowned while being declared to be a witch, either.

The hushed voices started immediately. _"Castle. ...Richard Castle. Witch Hunter. ...The best. ...Witch Hunter!"_

He immediately upped the amount of money he would charge the mayor to kill the witch that was terrorizing this town and taking what wasn't hers.

He more felt the young woman at his back than actually saw her. "Kate, my name is Kate."

"I know you're hurting and that you're missing children. If your children are still alive I _will_ find them. Provided that your mayor hires me to find them and kill the witch. Now killing an innocent woman will not bring back your children. If anyone hurts this woman, you will have me to deal with and I can assure you that I know how to kill. It can either be done quickly or slowly."

In a flash, Castle drew his gun and fired it without really looking. The shot just barely clipped the sheriff's ear, drawing a little blood. The lawman yelped like a little girl from the pain as he clapped his hand over his wounded ear. He also gave a death glare at Rick who still wasn't really looking at him, nor did he care how the Sheriff was looking at him.

To the townspeople the message was clear. Castle _would_ kill and he didn't care who that person was. And that included their weak sheriff. Plus he was good at it, really good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Richard Castle 3**

Castle had asked for an amount that he knew the mayor would not accept, perhaps even gag on since it was a lot. He was almost right. The mayor had coughed though, not gagged. He had, however, offered a much smaller number. In the end they settled on an amount that was just a touch smaller than what Castle had wanted, but it was the most he had ever charged anyone to date so he had accepted.

"You can start with a cottage outside of town to the east. None of the locals go anywhere near it. Most of them think it's haunted. It might be a good place for you to begin your quest," the mayor suggested.

Castle didn't have any other leads at the time so he took it and headed out.

The space was wooded much like everything around this town. However, on the eastern side all of the trees were narrow with the widest tree he saw in the one foot range or smaller. They varied in height as well.

Surprisingly, it took him no time at all to find the place. It looked more like a shack than a home. It was cheap, run down, and looked like it was just barely standing. He could see that at night this place would indeed appear to be haunted. Right now in daylight it just looked like crap.

Based on previous experience, he knew just what would happen so he walked the perimeter and looked for trouble. He started pulling things from his backpack and began to get ready.

He finally had three traps set up, one for each window of the ramshackle house. One was deadly while the others were meant to capture so he could interrogate the witch if there was one inside.

Since it would be close range once he was inside, he chose to use his shotgun and checked to make sure it was filled with rounds that would spread the shot in a nice tight pattern.

Stepping up to the door, he put some muscle behind it and kicked it open. Oddly enough the witch inside had not been expecting him. Granted most witches only traveled at night so she was probably focused on getting ready to go out soon.

She was dressed in rags, her face was hideous as the others' had been and was covered with scars. Her hair was jet black and filthy and even looked to be filled with debris, most likely from the straw she used for a bed. Her most striking feature were the horns sticking out of her head.

She spun around to look at him and hissed. Castle wasted no time. He raised his shotgun and got off a shot. He wasn't surprised that she started doing flips that took her toward one of the windows.

He fired shot after shot, pumping after each shot to eject a spent shell. He hit everything but her as she continued to flip at an unnatural speed. Then she stopped, reached out to grasp a stick, placed it between her legs, and flew out the window backward, shattering the window in her haste to escape.

"That's new," he commented; it was the first time he'd seen a witch fly backward on her stick. He ran after her and jumped out the window. Her flight was fast, faster than he could run. He needed to get her on the ground so he raised his shotgun, aimed, and fired.

He grinned when he watched her stick disintegrate from his shot and tumble to the ground. However, she was up in a flash and started running with Castle in hot pursuit. He was running hard when he saw her reach for something and throw it behind her.

Castle tumbled and felt the tree behind him off to one side burst into bits from the blast that she had thrown his way. He was back on his feet and just before he got off a shot, she waved her hand and a stand of young trees rose up out of the ground and blocked his path.

Two shots from his shotgun pulverized the tree in front of him and allowed him to crash through it like it didn't exist. What he really needed was for her to make a slight change in direction so he aimed and blasted the tree that she was next to. He continued to run and grinned a little as he watched her try to escape.

Suddenly she screamed. Her foot was caught in something that dragged her up into the air and left her hanging. Castle was grinning as he walked up to her. She was flailing her arms around and actually started reaching for him to scratch him while she hissed at him.

"Be silent unless spoken to," he growled. Then he spun his shotgun around and thrust the stock in her face, smashing her nose, and drawing blood.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Castle was just entering her home, such as it was. She had been defiant to the end. In her case the end was him placing the barrel of his shotgun against her head and blowing what she called brains out of it and spreading crap all over the ground.

She had insulted him, hissed, and had even spat in his direction. All witches were full of themselves. They were the dominant life form and children were just what they needed. He was still working on what they used children for. Slave labor? Food, maybe? A sacrifice for something? Since none of the witches had ever been talkative, he was left wondering just what children meant to them.

The place itself was filthy. It was dusty, dirty, and he wondered why anyone would choose to live that way, witch or not. Based on what the place looked like, the roof should leak like it didn't even exist and yet he saw no signs of water pooling on the inside.

It had a kitchen that actually still had a few cooking utensils. Even if he was sure witches didn't eat. At least they didn't eat food. Like the other homes all of these items looked like they'd been unused for a very long time.

He used the barrel of his shotgun to lift things since he didn't want to touch anything. He checked the floor for a hidden trapdoor that lead to a cellar. He could see that the place didn't have an attic since the roof rafters were exposed.

It was only by accident that his shotgun lightly struck something that he hadn't meant to. He turned his head and looked it over more closely. It was a column that looked like it was used to hold up the roof but it had sounded odd to his ears.

Tapping various sections from low to high told him that part of it was hollow. He looked around till he found something heavy. Winding up, he gave a mighty swing and easily fractured the pole; it shattered and fell. Interestingly the roof didn't fall with it. "Fake, huh." He wasn't an engineer so he hadn't known if it was supporting the roof or not.

However, there was a tied up roll of paper that grabbed his interest. Grinning, he reached down and picked it up. Undoing the tie showed that it was relatively large. He used his shotgun to sweep what was once a dining room table clear and rolled it out so he could look at it.

It was obvious that looking at this was going to take time and needed to be studied closely. It looked like a map. It had drawings that showed a plateau that looked like it had smaller plateaus up higher, farther inside.

Off to one side were a number of various sized circles that looked like they all lined up. There was a line drawn through five of them and ending at another one. What was written next to them was a mystery, one he would need to study.

Still it looked like a lead since he had yet to find any children. "So not kept here," Castle said to himself. "Wherever this is, perhaps." He tapped a finger on the plateau. "And what is this?" He tapped an area that was nothing but writing. Or at least it looked like writing. It was a language with which he wasn't familiar.

He rolled it back up, retied the tie around it, and stuffed it into his backpack. He needed to retrieve his other two traps first since he might need them later.

If this witch didn't have what he was after, mainly the children, perhaps it meant there was more than one witch in the area. "Maybe I should go back and raise my fee," he considered, tapping the bag tied to his waist. It held the head of the witch he had just killed.

He found it always helped the town to understand that he was doing his job if he brought back the head of a witch. A real witch and not that of an innocent woman. "A beautiful woman, too." He hadn't failed to notice that they had chosen to burn the best looking woman in the entire town.

Richard shook his head. It didn't help for him to dream of a life that was gone and never going to come back to him. No matter how lovely she truly was.

It was approaching late in the day by the time he made it back into town. It had taken almost as much time to remove the traps as it had to set them, but he could use them later on another witch. He made his way to the mayor's office and delivered the head of a true witch. He hadn't failed to miss his name being spoken though none of them dared to approach him.

 _"Castle. ...Witch Hunter. The best."_

Since he was trying not to notice them, he missed seeing someone else. She was smiling as she watched him walk. She loved his body, loved that he had spoken up for her, and that the sheriff hadn't come anywhere near her since then. Actually none of the men were sniffing after her of late.

Kate followed him from a distance hoping that he would go into one of the places that served food. She also wanted to know where he was staying. If she could screw up her courage she would knock on his door.

She watched him go into the mayor's office so she settled down to wait and watch for him to come back out. She moved to an alleyway and tried to stay hidden in the dark.

"Just what are those two talking about anyway?" she murmured almost an hour later.

She knew their mayor, he wasn't a talkative person. He tended to get right down to business.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Castle dropped his bag on the mayor's desk and watched him open it. He jerked back in revulsion and closed it back up. "I found a witch but not the right one. I don't think she was directly involved, however, she did provide a lead. I'll look into it come morning.

It does tell me something on its own. That you have a bigger problem than I thought. We need to review the children that were taken and where they were at the time."

In moments the mayor had a map of the area rolled out with paperweights to hold it in place on his desk. "There've been children taken on either side of the river." He pointed out locations on each side.

"So one or more of them is strong enough to be able to cross running water. ...Interesting. What else?" Castle definitely didn't like the sound of that. Multiple witches with at least one of them strong enough to do something with which most witches had trouble.

"Almost a week ago, a father along with three children was on his home from visiting someone. They were attacked and a witch took one of the children, a boy." The mayor pointed to a location on the other side of the river from the town.

"Just the one?" Castle didn't like that either.

"Is it significant?" the mayor questioned.

"If witches need children, why be particular unless there was something special about the child or what they needed the children for. It's rather unusual." He didn't like the possible meanings behind taking one child.

"You're a witch hunter, what's normal about that?" The mayor was glad to have his help, but it was a job he couldn't see himself or anyone he knew doing. He reached inside his vest and pulled out a bundle of money and dropped it on the table. "A third of the money we agreed on. You get the rest after you bring back the children ...alive." He had every intention on holding onto the money if the witch hunter did not deliver the children alive.

Castle picked it up and looked it over before pocketing it. "If they're still alive I'll bring them back alive. If they aren't, I'll still bring them back so their families can have closure." He would do it. He really had no other option and not simply because he wanted to get paid. She would be disappointed in him if he didn't and he had only failed her once. Failing twice wasn't going to happen.

"Do you have a backdoor?" He saw a look of confusion cover the mayor's face, however, he did point to the back way out. "I _will_ find them, just don't listen to that idiot you have for a sheriff. He'll only get people killed," Castle warned him. He exited the room and began walking.

It took Richard a little time but he saw her standing there with her back to him. He was amused that she was following him. Now that he had confirmed what he thought he saw, he was conflicted. Should he approach her or not? If he did it meant he would need to talk to her.

His head told him that was a bad idea but some other part of him couldn't resist. She was the most beautiful creature he had seen in a long time. Easily the loveliest creature in this town.

He carefully walked up right behind her. Close enough that he could easily reach out and wrap an arm around her and hold her close. A piece of him was screaming at him to do just that, but he was good at not listening to that part of him. "Can I help you with something?"

He was mildly amused when she almost literally jumped out of her skin, though she did jump forward and turn quickly to face him. Her face was filled with fear until she recognized him. Then her demeanor suddenly softened. "Don't do that." While Kate was happy to see him, that wasn't how she imagined it and decided to defend herself.

"My apologies, I'll wear a cow bell next time," he teased. Rick quickly panicked and put his stone exterior up in a heartbeat. Being involved with a woman, even a lovely if not beautiful and sexy one was not what he wanted in his life. Or needed for that matter.

"Just a cow bell?" She smiled wide as she flirted with him and started grinning. However, her face fell when she saw a stone face looking back at her.

"I, um, ...I wanted to thank you for earlier," she said in a rush. He had left before she could thank him for stopping the townsfolk from burning her at the stake.

"I determined that you were not a witch and killing someone for no reason is a crime," Castle stated flatly, though he could hear his small voice adding, _'Especially a beautiful_ _some_ _one.'_ But he ignored it.

"Well, thank you. ...Can I help you?" She wanted to be close to him, as close as she could get and helping him would be a start.

He thought she was nuts. "I'm hunting witches, remember? It would be safer for you to stay here in town." He started to go around her, to leave town to set up his tent for the night.

Kate was taken aback by being dismissed so quickly. She hurried to catch up to him. "I'm stronger than I look," she assured him.

"Says the lady who had her head dunked into a barrel so she could drown before being burned," Richard retorted as he kept walking.

"They weren't going to drown me; they wanted to watch me burn. They would've locked me up till they had the pyre ready to burn me." She was quite aware of what they had planned to do. She had no doubt that they'd come for her again once he was gone. What he'd done would allow her a chance to escape, gather up her things, and move to another town.

He thought about her response. It was true that they would want to watch her burn and watch her suffer and scream from the pain as the flames took her. "You should go home." Richard looked beyond where he was walking and picked up his pace, intent on leaving her behind.

Kate recognized that she was being dismissed. She slowed down and let him quickly walk away. "It's not going to be that easy, Richard Castle," she said softly to herself and decided on which side street to go down before she started running.

She was still running and turning down side streets and only saw a few people out doing whatever they were doing. She had reached the edge of town and started looking around.

She cursed softly. She had run and thought she would spot him just after he got out of town. The inns were all farther inside the town. The only places on the outside were stables, animal farms, and storage buildings.

Movement caught her eye and she started smiling as she took off running once again. She used a fence to help hide her movement and watched him walk out into the woods. Where he was going caused her to slow down. Being out in the woods at night was dangerous, especially for her.

Kate hated the idea but she stayed hidden, moving quickly from tree to tree. He hadn't gone far when he stopped within a small stand of trees that were close together. She watched him reach into his backpack, pull something small out and placed it on the ground, then backed off.

She actually cocked her head and twisted her neck as if doing so would help explain this behavior, except nothing came to mind. Then she watched him pull out something larger that he unfolded and placed under whatever the other item was.

She was still perplexed by his actions when suddenly a tent sprang up and he went right inside. _'Where_ _ver_ _did you get one of those?'_

He came back outside and started to stake the tent to the ground and then he dug a small trench all around it before going back inside.

She now knew she had underestimated Richard Castle. It left her wondering if he was more than just a human. _'You_ _'_ _re using magic_ _,_ _'_ still it didn't stop her as she formulated what she was going to do next.

Kate made a mental note of where he had set up his tent and headed back the way she'd come. She had a plan for morning and needed to be ready since she feared he would be an early riser. Sleep for her tonight was obviously going to be hard to come by.

"I'm not giving up on you, Richard Castle." He may have a stony exterior but inside there had to be something and she was determined to find it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Richard Castle 4**

The sun wasn't going to be up for over an hour yet but Kate was already walking out of town carrying her bundle. She had wrapped it up as best she could in an attempt to keep it warm. On the way out she ran over what she was going to say and do when she saw him.

Kate tried one on for size. "Hi, ...I'm actually a good cook and made you something for breakfast."

She tried again. "Hi, I made you a little something."

And again. "Hi, thank you for saving my life."

"I made you some breakfast. You can jump me after you're done." She started laughing since that one was what she really wanted but stood no chance of it working. "I so suck at this," she groaned. How was she going to get him to like her when she was such a bumbling idiot?

She eventually came back to herself. She was standing still, looking out into the woods. It was just beginning to get a little brighter though the sun coming up was still a little ways off. But what she saw or more like what she didn't see, had her heart starting to pound.

"He's gone already?" Kate's face crumpled; she felt like she was going to sink into the ground. Her little plan had just blown up in her face. "Damn it!" She took a deep breath and raised her chin. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Maybe he had left a clue.

She looked around for anyone else, including a possible witch, though one coming this close to town would have to be really bold. Still she started walking to where the tent was supposed to be.

The closer she got to where the tent used to be the more her heart sank. She had such plans. Her major concern was how to get past his stone façade of an exterior. Getting to a man through his stomach was a tried-and-true method, right?

Kate found herself slowly turning around looking for a clue, something, anything, as she moved forward. Had she messed up and gotten herself lost? There were trees everywhere. She was close, she had to be.

Then the remnants of a fire in an out-in-the-open, newer-looking firepit where the flames had no chance of kissing any of the trees, had her attention. Her heart cautiously soared a little. She was close, but still didn't see the tent.

"A witch's tent," she whispered _,_ reminding herself of what she'd seen earlier. It meant it was magical so she wasn't giving up just yet. She could check but she didn't want anyone to see her, especially Castle. Not until she had a chance to get to know him and talk to him.

Her next clue was the trench in the ground. It was narrow, maybe an inch or two deep, and she only saw part of it. "Sneaky," she murmured. His tent was hard to see and if it wasn't for the fire pit and the trench, she would have walked right past it. Unless, of course, she walked right into it.

No light was shining from the inside so she knew he wasn't up yet. She smiled though it left her with a problem. How did one knock on a tent?

Kate reached out her hand and felt the fabric of the tent. A grin bloomed on her face. Right up until she heard it. The sound of it made her heart ache. He was obviously inside but he was weeping. And it wasn't just weeping, it was heartbreaking sobbing. She yearned to go inside, wrap her arms around him, and take his pain away. To show him just what she could do.

Her heart was telling her to do one thing but her head told her it was a really bad idea. A possible deal-breaker that would end them before she even got to get more than three words out.

In the end she stood there and listened to his sobbing till it slowly ebbed away. Finally she only heard sniffling from inside the tent. She balanced her breakfast in one hand and used the other to wipe her own tears away.

He was hurting and she couldn't help but sympathize with his pain. _'Hold him, kiss him senseless_ _,_ _then jump him_ _,'_ was what her inner voice was telling her. To take his pain away, even if she added to her own.

She was still standing there after the sound of his weeping had ceased when suddenly the tent flap opened and out came Richard dressed only in shorts. It caused Kate to do something not overly ladylike. She squealed from the shock, but before she could take a breath, she found a knife at her throat without ever realizing just how he had moved to get that close.

Just as quickly the knife was gone. "Sorry, you, ...I mean, what are you doing here?" Richard felt his heart beating like a trip hammer since he had been surprised. The sun wasn't really up just yet so it was possible that a witch had found him and was waiting to ambush him. The fact that it was Kate only made it beat that much harder.

She lifted her hand and used the other to steady what was in it. "I made you breakfast." No sooner than they were out of her mouth and she started kicking herself. _'I made you breakfast. Nice_ _,_ _Katie. What are you_ _,_ _sixteen years old?'_

"Breakfast?" He wasn't sure he had heard correctly. _'Breakfast? Really?'_

Kate didn't trust herself to not say something even more stupid so she simply nodded.

"I'm, ...I mean, that's nice. I, ah, I'm going to go over there first." He pointed off into the distance.

' _Go, go where? She had been up almost all night agonizing over what to do and he want_ _ed_ _to_ _ **go**_ _...'_ Then it hit her. _'OH!'_ Her cheeks flushed. "Um, sure, I'll be right here... with your breakfast." She cringed internally. This breakfast was turning out to be a terrible idea. All she could say was the word _'Breakfast.'_ How juvenile was that?

Kate watched him walk away which gave her a chance to watch his ass as he moved. The very sight left her smiling. His shorts showed off his muscled legs and the fact that he was shirtless showed her how well-muscled his back was. She kicked herself for not looking at his chest when she had had the chance. Still if she didn't move he had to walk back toward her.

She didn't move, didn't even breathe while she waited. What she did see was him trying to hide behind a slender tree. It was still mostly dark so she didn't see much, however, she did hear the sound of water hitting something. She grinned; he was peeing.

Moments later he was walking back her way and her eyes looked over everything until the settled on the bulge in his pants. He was obviously a healthy fellow and she so wanted to get her hands on his manhood. Hands, lips, breasts, ass, practically every square inch of her.

She was staring straight at his chest. "Breakfast, huh?" Richard was standing right in front of her. It was nice of her but totally unnecessary.

"Um, yeah, breakfast." Kate held it up for him to take from her. "I can wait right here while you get undressed and eat." She squeezed her eyes shut. _'I'm_ _ **such**_ _a goof.'_ "I mean I can build up your fire while you get dressed."

She handed over his breakfast and quickly retreated to look for wood to fuel the fire. It helped that she couldn't see his face or hear what he thought of her. _'Hell of an impression_ _,_ _Katie.'_

Thankfully he was missing but his tent was still there when she came back with her first armload to drop off at his fire pit. Two more trips and she had enough to start a fire as well as to keep it burning steadily. Some of her breakfast was ready to eat, but other parts still needed to be cooked. She had planned it that way so that she would have an excuse to stay.

A moment's look told her the fire had gone out and couldn't be started again. However, he was still inside his tent and she needed to kindle the logs. She couldn't knock and calling out for something so simple sounded stupid, so she furtively glanced around, slid her hand down by her side, and snapped her fingers.

Moments later she was adding wood to build up the fire followed by putting his grate in place to set his cookware on so she could finish his breakfast. Hoping that he had some. "Of course he has cookware, he camps outside." Kate was ready to kick herself. She had been behaving so stupidly ever since she had gotten there.

"I'm ready to cook, Castle," she called and waited for him to come out with everything.

But he came out completely dressed, his backpack on, and his weapons in place. She heard a word and his tent became a tiny piece of cloth. He picked it up and was folding his ground cloth. "What about breakfast?" It looked like he was leaving!

"It was delicious, thanks. I need to get moving if I'm going to find those children," Castle told her which had her heart sinking yet again.

' _Leaving? Now?'_ That wasn't her plan. Truth be told, nothing had gone as she had dreamed.

Her cooking-him-breakfast plan had just gone up in smoke and she needed a new plan... Fast.

"I'll go with you." Kate didn't know what she was going to do. Hell, she didn't know what _he_ was going to do. But she wasn't going to get past his stone façade by being separated from him.

"It's far too dangerous for you. You're safer in town. No one has bothered you, have they?" Castle had threatened everyone in town if they so much as touched a hair on her head.

"No, no one, thank you. I can help you ...look." She looked up to see him run off. "Swell." She stared at him as he ran, or more jogged actually. She was determined to help him so she took off after him and tried to keep him in sight or to at least hear him running.

Unfortunately she couldn't keep him in sight and not have him notice that he was being followed. Where he was going she didn't understand. She didn't know about anything out there.

She came up on a grassy clearing that had bigger trees along its edge along with some brush. Had he crossed it or turned off somewhere? What she needed was a little help and was all set to whistle to call for some help when she thought she heard movement. She ran across the clearing.

Everything seemed just fine till she reached the far tree line when suddenly she felt pain. Her chest hurt and she found herself lying on her back looking up at the sky. She was completely out of breath and struggled to suck air into her lungs.

"Looky what we have here," a male voice sneered, "a witch." Kate recognized that voice. It was one of the men that had restrained her so the sheriff could dunk her head into a barrel of water.

"I think we should show her what being human could get her. Who knows, she might even like it and beg us for more," another voice responded. He stepped from behind the first one to join him.

"Hold her," the first one snarled. She found herself being pinned to the ground as yet a third man moved out from behind her and held her shoulders to the ground.

The first one started to strip off his pants so he could rape her. But he made a fundamental mistake. He didn't have his other friend pin her legs to the ground and the moment his pants were off, she kicked him in his balls as hard as she could.

He doubled over and fell to his hands and knees from the pain. "BITCH!" he managed to spit out while sucking in air, willing the pain to go away.

"And here I thought I was a _witch_ _,_ _"_ Kate spat back at him. She had come to see Castle, not to get into a fight for which she was not wholly prepared.

Something happened that she wasn't expecting and neither were the three men. A shot rang out but the man holding her shoulders down never really noticed. Much to her surprise, she felt his hands slide away, no longer holding her in place.

She looked behind her and was rewarded with seeing him collapse to the ground, but she wasn't sure just why. It took a second for her mind to register the shot and him falling. Another shot sounded and the man behind the piece of scum with no pants suddenly lurched forward. His arms flailed and he slammed into the ground face-first.

The man with no pants turned just in time for the sound of another shot to ring out. He was launched backward and landed right next to Kate. His chest was a mess and dripped blood.

She started to think what she would do before the next shot sounded. However, that shot never came. "Why am I forever saving your ass?" a voice questioned. She looked in that direction and saw Castle with a large gun in his hand come into view; he pumped a new round into the chamber.

"Are you hurt?" He stepped in close and offered his hand to help pull her up. She grasped his hand with both of hers using his help to get up and stand in front of him. "You look no worse for wear," he commented.

"I'm fine." Kate felt her face flush with embarrassment. Now she owed him twice and he hadn't even accepted her thanks for the first time.

"I'll escort you back to town. It's not safe out here."

" _NO!_ I can help. Please let me help. My eyes can help. I may not be a warrior like you..."

Castle interrupted her. "Like you noticed those three who got the drop on you?" he asked dryly. "I'm hunting witches, not cowardly men with tiny weenies who think raping lovely women is a manly thing to do," he countered. As far as he was concerned, she had no business being out there.

What Kate heard, though, was her first compliment. "So you think I'm pretty?" She couldn't help but let a small grin grace her face as her lips curled just a little.

"Pretty or not, this is no place for you. You should go back." He wanted to keep looking and felt he was on the right track.

"I don't know how to get back. ...You might as well take me with you. You want to keep me safe? I'm safer with you than without." Kate tried to reason with him by telling him a lie since she knew exactly where she was. Well enough that she could figure out how to get back.

He huffed out a breath and let his head drop. He was going to lose what was left of the day if he escorted her back to town. And he would have to stay there since he didn't want to really be caught out here after dark. She would obviously slow him down. Yet he had also saved her twice and threatened the entire town to not touch her.

"Fine. But stay close and don't get lost. You do what I tell you when I tell you. ...Got it?" He just knew this was a bad idea.

She smiled wide in relief. "I'll do exactly as you say. You won't regret it. I can help, I truly can." She really wasn't sure how she was going to help. How to help him and not get into trouble with him was going to be difficult.

"Let's go then." Castle holstered his shot gun in its sheath that was hanging under his left arm.

"Just how many weapons do you own?" Kate saw a pistol on his hip that was more hanging on his leg along with the large single barrel weapon he had just put away.

"Enough." He wasn't in the mood to tell her his life story.

"So why did you become a hunter of witches?" It wasn't a normal job most people would take on. He remained silent as he walked. She asked yet another question. "Do you think the children are still alive?"

Suddenly Castle stopped and got right in her face. "Unless you want every witch in the area to know exactly where we are and get us both killed, it would be good if you remained ... _silent."_ He growled out the last word to try and emphasize his point.

"Sorry, I was just curious. I'll be quiet." Kate decided she would try and get Castle to talk to her later. "Do you really think..." She saw the look he was shooting her and it looked like he was ready to shoot _her._ She snapped her mouth shut and stood there staring at him.

He hoped he had finally gotten his point across and started walking again.

After a short while he could tell that his game was off. While Kate was remaining quiet-ish, since she hadn't actually said a word, she was still making an occasional noise and he could hear every step she took. He was convinced that if he could hear all that so could a witch.

Even worse, he'd been trying so hard to figure out where the witch was that he hadn't noticed how late it was getting until it was too late to turn back to town. Instead, he began looking for a place to hide for the night.

Kate had kept her mouth shut and while she had kept her eyes open, she had to admit she kept both of them on him. His ass, his legs, even his chest and arms. It wasn't until he walked them into a truly thick area of the woods that she couldn't stay silent any longer.

"What are we doing?" she whispered. Hopefully her question was only loud enough for him to hear.

"It's too late to make it back to town so we need to find a safe place to set up camp," Castle explained far louder than she had spoken.

It sounded fine to her except she hadn't brought anything with her to spend the night away from home. Plus what kind of food did they have? "All right," she agreed and began looking for a space right up until Castle stopped and slid his backpack off.

"Here? Right here?!" Kate pointed at the ground. It was filled with pine cones from the trees that were all around. Even _she_ could tell that it wasn't a trail so hunting for their dinner was out. She didn't even see much of wild anything to pick that they could eat.

Castle ticked off his reasons for this space. "It's not a trail so it means that no witch will come flying down the path. She won't travel through here to get to anywhere. She has no real reason to come here since there is nothing here. ...It's perfect."

He pulled out a small shovel and used it to start moving the pine cones out of the way while Kate simply kicked a few out of the way. Next came the ground cloth followed by the small piece of cloth that he turned into a tent after speaking a word into his hand that muffled it from her ears. For a moment it hurt that he didn't trust her, however she shrugged it off and followed him into the tent.

It was actually good-sized. She couldn't stand completely upright but there was room to move around. "Where do I sleep?" She had nothing to sleep on or in. No change of clothes for tomorrow, either.

"I'll take the mattress and you can have the sleeping bag. It's a good bag, you'll like it." Richard unfurled the sleeping bag on one side, dropped all of his stuff in the middle, and set up his mattress on the other side. "I'll be right back." He stepped outside with his little shovel.

Kate could hear him all around the tent which told her he was digging another trench around it. It seemed to take no time at all and he was back. "It's going to be dark soon so if there is something you need to do, now would be the time. I'm going to go get us some water and maybe get lucky." He gathered up a few of his containers to fill.

' _Get lucky. ..._ _Y_ _eah, I_ _'_ _d like that_ _,_ _'_ she thought to herself. But she knew what he meant and while she didn't presently need to pee, she likely would later. And since she didn't like the idea of doing it in the dark, she followed him outside and moved away till she found a spot to go.

Back inside the tent, she sat on the sleeping bag and wondered just what to do. She thought about searching his bag and found the urge to learn something about him far too big for her to ignore.

She flipped the flap open, looked inside, and saw what was on top. Kate pulled it out and held it up. Her mouth fell open. "It's gorgeous!" It was a dress and she couldn't resist holding it up against herself. It was only then that she realized that it was far too small for her. Why she hadn't noticed at first escaped her.

"It's for a child," she said in a hushed voice. She quickly put it back inside his backpack, moved back over to the sleeping bag, and waited.

Kate hadn't noticed that it was just shy of being dark outside until the tent flap opened. She jerked her head in surprise, worried that they had been found. However, Richard came inside and put down his containers.

He had water and other items that she got up to see. "Dandelions, chickweed, wood sorrel, henbit, dead-nettle, sow thistle, wild onion, laurelcherry, crab apples, and hickory nuts." She was quite impressed. He obviously knew how to live off the land. "Can we risk a fire?" she asked; she knew she could do something good with all this.

"Too risky," he rumbled and reached into his backpack and the first thing he pulled out was a bag of deer jerky and a container that held... cattail pollen much to her surprise. Kate was dying to get her hands on that stuff. It was delicious and she really wished they could risk a fire. Between everything here, plus the jerky and cattail pollen, they would have a fine meal.

A little later she was licking her fingers and groaning. She was stuffed. Richard had actually let her put it all together when she promised she knew what to do with all that he had.

He was sitting on his side of the tent and was putting parts of their meal away for tomorrow morning while listening to her lick her fingers. He had to force himself not to moan as he imagined what she could wrap those beautiful lips around and what that tongue could do.

Kate was working on the last remnants left on her fingers. "Doesn't your light shine through? Won't we be easily spotted?"

"No light escapes the tent. I learned that the hard way."

"Where did you get it? ...The tent, I mean." She had a guess but wanted him to tell her.

"The witch didn't need it anymore. Didn't need the perpetual light stone, either. It's an amazing thing, it never stops working. It's one of the few items that I've acquired. Now, you'd best get some sleep since we'll be up early tomorrow."

It wasn't that late but he really did have plans to get up very early in the morning long before sunrise. He stripped down to just his shorts, folded up his clothes, and laid them off to one side. Then he lay down and rolled over so his back was to her.

Kate had watched him remove his clothes and was dying to crawl across and run her hands over all that exposed skin. When he turned his back, at first took she it as a rejection. Then she decided that he was being a gentleman and let her strip in private without his prying eyes all over her. She thought it was sweet as she stripped down to her shift.

It was now that she noticed that while it had been a little warm outside it was cool in here. _'Definitely a witch_ _'s_ _tent_ _,_ _'_ she thought to herself. As she slid into the sleeping bag it felt like it molded to her form. It was soft and yet firm where it was needed. _'A witch_ _'s_ _sleeping bag_ _,_ _too.'_

"Just cover the stone when you're ready," Richard said with a yawn but didn't turn over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Richard Castle 5**

Kate really couldn't sleep. She had even turned so that she wasn't facing Castle any longer since seeing all that bare skin that was just the other side of his backpack and weapons was too temptingly close.

She also had noticed that he had and carried a lot of weapons. So many that she didn't know where he hid them all. The largest was actually larger than any weapon she had seen before.

Like all the others she had ever seen it only had the one barrel, but it was a big one. The stock looked a little small to her way of thinking, but she had seen him walking with it so it must be his weapon of choice. It certainly looked dangerous.

It looked like his breathing had evened out so she assumed he was sleeping. Since he was, the lure to take another peek inside his backpack was eating away at her resolve not to pry. Plus if she got caught she would never make it past his stony exterior.

Kate's eyes were closed and she was willing herself to go to sleep, to ignore the voice that was telling her that one quick peek into his backpack wouldn't hurt.

She blearily started blinking her eyes. Based on her position and her foggy mind, she assumed that she'd finally gone to sleep. But why was she awake now? That was when she heard it. She twisted around to look at him.

He was lying on his back, kicking his legs, and it looked like he was putting every leg muscle to use as he kicked. _"No, ...please!"_ Kate heard him softly cry out. _"Don't touch her!"_ His tone sounded menacing. _"GOD_ _,_ _ **NO!**_ _"_ Richard had stopped kicking his legs and was lying perfectly still. However, she could hear his whimpering.

She raised up so she could see him better. There were tears running down the side of his face. Whatever it was he was hurting. It was obviously a nightmare and she knew what to do for nightmares.

Her primary concern was what he would do or say after he woke up. Determined to help him, she shimmied out of the sleeping bag and carefully crawled her way over his stuff without touching anything until finally she was next to him. Looking at him all she saw was pain. The tears had mostly stopped but the look on his face told her he was in anguish. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring but she knew she could help him now.

It took a little work since she didn't want to jostle him awake. Kate carefully slid one arm under his neck, lifted one leg over his so hers would be trapped between his legs. Next she gingerly placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and laid her free hand on his forehead.

She squeezed her eyes closed and started muttering in a low voice. She knew what to say even if she had never done this before herself. She hoped she was getting it right.

In only moments Kate opened her eyes and what she saw broke her heart. She was seeing through his eyes and what he was doing was finishing filling a hole with dirt. It wasn't overly large and she had no idea how deep it was. The dirt created a mound as Richard finished filling it in. He seemed to stare at it for a while before standing up and just continued to stare at it, not really seeing it. He was lost within himself.

She changed the words a little and suddenly felt a deep anguish. It was overwhelming and it brought tears to her eyes. He wasn't just hurting, his soul was broken.

Then she watched him move to pick up a large flat stick that looked like it had writing on it. He started to look at it but before she could really read it, he had closed his eyes and let the pain take him. He fell to his knees and began sobbing.

Kate changed her muttering yet again. Watching what he saw was just too painful and feeling his anguish over what had obviously happened caused her to softly weep.

Instead of seeing what he did she went back to simply trying to take the pain away. She remained where she was and continued to mutter till she fell asleep.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

She woke with a start and at first couldn't figure out where she was. That was until her eyes could stay open long enough. What she realized was that she was draped over Richard's body and that her hand had found its way off his forehead onto his bare chest.

She was still curled up next to him and her arm which felt like it was asleep, was under his neck. For a moment she wondered if she should stay just like this. Maybe they could have a little fun after he woke up? After all, all she was wearing was her shift. And all he was wearing was his...

" _Oh my, he has an erection.'_ His shorts were stretched tightly, showing that he was aroused. The urge to let her hand that was on his chest to wander down and play with it and see what came next was difficult to resist. That was until she noticed that her hand had already reached his waistband on its own. It was then that Kate panicked and froze in place. Looking up, she could see that his eyes were still closed and his breathing was still even.

She hated it but she lifted her hand away from her goal, carefully slid her leg out from between his, and slowly withdrew her arm from under his neck. It seemed to take forever until she was finally disconnected from him. The simple act of rolling away from him took all her willpower. Sitting up actually got her closer to his erection and she found her hand wandering out with the intent of touching it.

' _Don't screw this up_ _,_ _Katie. A single morning quick_ _ie_ _isn't what you want_ _,_ _'_ she tried to tell herself, even if a quickie was exactly what she wanted. She was afraid that if she did try it might be their first and last time.

She just sat there staring at his erection and watched as it twitched of its own accord. The thought of holding him in her hand, placing him in her mouth, and finally inside her made her softly groan.

She needed to get away from temptation. Kate carefully got up and opened the tent to find that it was already daylight. It was a lot later than she had expected.

She found her spot and peed quickly before heading back to the tent. Just as she was reaching for the tent flap it opened. She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out in surprise.

Richard was right in front of her still wearing his shorts, though she also saw he had a weapon in hand. She tried not to look but her eyes wandered down to find that he still had an erection.

"I was, ...I mean, I needed to..." She shut up before she dug her hole any deeper.

"Excuse me." Richard exited the tent and went off to his tree. She stayed right where she was so she could watch his firm ass walk away from her. _'One of these days...'_ She knew she was horny and watching him wasn't helping any.

"I need to be careful, really careful." She didn't want a one-night stand. She wanted to keep him. He was hers; he just didn't know it yet.

Kate was grinning as she finally stepped into the tent to find her clothes. She watched for a moment as he peed far outside of the tree he was hiding behind. _'Maybe I should offer to help him when he gets back_ _,_ _'_ she mused and regretfully admitted to herself that she didn't want a one-night stand. She was sure, however, that waiting for Castle to be ready was going to be the death of her.

She was dressed and sitting on the sleeping bag when he returned. "I can't believe I slept this late. I wanted to get an early start this morning." Richard hadn't slept without waking from a nightmare for so long he had forgotten what it felt like to sleep without them.

"You must've needed the sleep," Kate commented as she rolled up his sleeping bag and gave it to him. "I'll be outside." With that, she exited the tent. He had let her get undressed and then dressed in private, and while she really wanted to see him with even fewer clothes, that just wasn't going to happen yet.

In a short time he was dressed and outside taking down the tent after pulling out the stakes and stowing them in his backpack followed by the tent itself and the ground cloth.

"So where to?" Surely he had a plan. She watched him pull out a roll of paper that had a tie around it. He unrolled it and held it down with a rock on either end.

"I'm thinking we're here and want to be here." Richard pointed at one location and then at the plateau that was on a mountain side.

"The only mountain near here is almost another day's travel. I really hope you have climbing gear since that looks like it might be rather high up," Kate commented while looking it over.

"I know what this is." She indicated a spot that he had no idea of its meaning. "It's an alignment of planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are aligning for the first time in over a decade. I forget what it's called, though. It'll be the only time it happens in our lifetime and it's supposed to happen in three days time. You'll only have between thirty and sixty minutes to view it first thing in the morning. If you look too early, Mercury will be hidden below the horizon. If you look too late, it'll be washed out by sunlight."

"And you know this ...why?" Castle didn't understand how she knew all that.

"My mother taught me," Kate answered softly. Talking about her mother was a prickly subject for her. Richard was familiar with pain. His life was filled with it, it seemed. He instantly recognized that for her, talking about her mother was her pain. It would seem they had something in common.

"If this time was important to this witch then it's important to us. I'm betting we need to be on this plateau in three days time," he said and started to roll it back up.

A smile appeared on her face. He had said _US_ and _WE,_ not _ME_ and _I._ "I told you I could help."

"Don't let it go to your head," he countered as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"We need to get moving. I want time to scout this area before hand so we can decide what to do." He stuffed the map back into his backpack and began walking.

"Can we stop somewhere so I can clean my clothes and maybe find something to eat?" Three days in the same clothes was bad enough, but four days or longer wearing the same shift was asking a lot. Her only solace was that her period was not for another two weeks.

"We'll see," was all Kate got back. She didn't want to alienate him but women had needs that men didn't. If they came across a place to get clean she was going to take it.

She had definitely learned from before and walked in silence. However, when she noticed Richard was essentially seeking out wild items, she started doing the same. She had even silently thanked him when he pulled out a container from his backpack in which to put her finds.

They had stopped for lunch only long enough to eat a little something. "We're going to need a fire one of these times," she pointed out since they needed what strength meat could give them. He simply nodded and hoped they found a safe place to have one.

All of the silence was getting to her. She herself wasn't what you would call a chatterbox, but she wanted to learn about Castle and his life. She wanted to get closer and staying silent the entire time wasn't helping.

Kate was about to break and move over to walk right next to him. Close enough to walk hand in hand. And she was dying to get her fingers intertwined with his. "Castle." She stopped and pointed out past her, off to the right.

She slowly walked that way a little and felt him move up next to her. "Interesting," he remarked quietly. "Too far outside of a town to be a working farm. Almost looks abandoned," he added.

However, she shook her head. "Do you see any vines or plants taking it over? Tearing it down?" She indicated those things to show him it wasn't abandoned.

"Very good." Castle was impressed.

"Told you I could help." she retorted smugly then turned her head to look at him, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek. But she did smile at him when he turned his head to look at her.

"The sun will be down in about four hours. Enough time to search the area and get ready to knock and see if anyone's home." He started looking around. Unlike the last witch's house, this one was sitting out in the middle of a large open area.

Whoever had built it years ago had used the trees that had obviously been cut down from the clearing around it to build it. "We stay deep in the trees; do _not_ get too close to the edge. Keep your eyes on the woods while I watch the house." He didn't want someone sneaking in on them from the woods. It was unlikely but it paid to be cautious.

It took time and Castle was actually amazed that Kate had done what he asked of her. She hadn't even asked him what he as doing while he set up his three traps, one for each window. The only problem was this house had more than three windows, but he had no choice except to give it his best guess and maybe force her out one of them if she ran.

She could remain silent no longer. "You do this every time?" She watched him string that last line really tight. So much so that it cut into the trees that he had it strung between.

He did his best to explain his rationale. "Most of them run the second I confront them. The simplest way out is through a window. If they keep a straight line, they'll go down either this little trail so as to not crash into a tree. Or if we're lucky, they'll trip up and activate one of the other traps."

Explaining it like that made sense to her. "You want her alive?" Kate thought he wanted all witches dead. How did keeping the witch alive benefit him?

"Maybe I'll actually find a witch that will answer my questions. Besides, we need to find those children. If she's dead she can't tell me anything." He wanted all witches dead, yes. But he also wanted those children. He would never forgive himself if he failed. He was sure she would haunt him even more than she already did.

They worked their way to the edge of the woods and stood behind separate trees. "Now what?" she questioned softly.

"I usually find that breaking down the front door works pretty well." Castle pulled out his shotgun, pumped it to place a round in the chamber, and removed the safety.

' _Front door?'_ Kate was thinking that sneaking in through the back door sounded like a better plan. But then he was the witch hunter. He was obviously well-known and had a reputation. His reputation didn't say anything about him being made of stone, though.

She waited and watched.

Sure enough Castle walked right up to the front door and kicked it open. That was followed by several blasts from his shotgun. A moment later the witch crashed out one of the windows which happened to be on her side and flew fast headed for the trees.

She found herself looking between the witch and the house. That was until he came crashing out the same broken window and took off running after her.

Kate turned back to look for the witch who had already reached the tree line. "She's headed right for it," she said to herself softly. It looked like Castle's preparation before knocking down the front door really was spot-on.

She really didn't see it too well, but it was hard to miss that the witch had slammed right into the crisscross of wires that he'd painstakingly placed in the small trail. She'd hit it and really didn't come out the other side. At least not in one piece.

Since he'd chased after the witch instead of remaining inside fighting with another witch, that indicated to her that the house was empty so she trotted over to it. It was obvious that witch wasn't going to be doing any talking now that she was cut into countless pieces, so searching the house was the only thing that was going to give them answers to where the children were.


	6. Chapter 6

**Richard Castle 6**

Unlike Castle she chose to enter the house cautiously and carefully, one step at a time with her right hand hidden in a fold of her skirt ready to reveal it and use it if she had to. She didn't want to have to since if she did and Castle saw her use it, it would be the end of them before they ever had a chance to truly begin.

The inside looked a lot like the outside. It was filthy. There was broken furniture everywhere. And pieces of junk were laying around all over. The seating looked even worse if that was even possible.

Kate was tempted to run a finger along the cast iron stove that was caked with grease and covered with a coating of dust. However, she kept her hands to herself. This place had what looked like an open second floor that looked down onto the first floor.

She stepped over to the fireplace to look up and see if there was anything or anyone up there.

Her concentration was on the second floor so she didn't see it or feel it. Not until she ran a hand through her hair and pulled her hand back down.

Kate screamed, jumped, and violently shook her hand several times to get it off. Her heart was in her throat and she could barely breathe. She brushed against the stove with her hip and caused a cloud of dust to rise which made her cough. Suddenly she whipped her head around at the unexpected sound of Castle crashing in through the broken window the witch had gone out of earlier.

He had his shotgun raised and scanned the room looking for a target. "Where did she go?" Castle demanded since he didn't see anyone but her.

"It was a spider," she replied a bit sheepishly. He lowered his shotgun and scowled at her. "It was as big as my hand." Kate held up her hand to show him just how big it was. She was exaggerating but that wasn't the point. Castle glared at her. "I hate spiders, all right?" She began looking herself over to see if there was another one on her, maybe the size of her head this time.

"Start searching. Look for loose floorboards, loose bricks, hollow posts. And if you see another spider, stomp on it," Richard teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and started searching the floor for loose boards.

He did his best to hide his smile. He was never going to admit it but having her around was kind of nice. In an instant he recognized that his stone exterior had begun to crack and he started mortaring them over. Meanwhile he got to work searching. Maybe if he was lucky he would find something useful.

Kate kept her eyes open for that monstrous spider as she started tapping bricks in the fireplace to see if any of them moved. Something was out of place, though. Yes, it should be there but why was there only just the one? "Castle." She waited for him to join her.

She pointed out an anomaly that she had spied. "A fireplace should have burnt logs and ash in it. But why does this one only have a single burnt log and almost no ash?"

Now that she mentioned it, it did seem odd. He bent down to touch it and then picked it up. "It doesn't feel burnt even if it does look it. Plus it isn't really hot or cold," Castle commented.

She reached out to check for herself and she found that it really didn't really even feel like wood. "Witch magic," she offered as an explanation.

He silently agreed and it left him with only one question, how to make it work? Still it wasn't what either of them were looking for so he reached behind his back and stuffed it into his backpack. "Keep searching; we need to find a clue to where those children are." He moved off and left Kate to search where she was.

He heard sudden sound a little later and turned his head to see what it was. He almost laughed as he watched her stomp her foot repeatedly on what he suspected was the supposed spider that was as big as her hand. He was shaking his head in amusement as he went back to searching the witch's home. But he was becoming frustrated at not finding anything.

Kate was running out of places in which she thought a witch might hide something, whatever that something was. She even picked up each tool that she found just in case. She was picking up the next one when something caught her attention. "Castle!" she called out maybe just a little too loudly and cringed since she hadn't meant to.

It only took a moment for him to join her. "There's something about these tools that I don't understand." She gestured at a small number of tools that were laid out.

Castle was willing to indulge her so he moved over to where she was and looked for himself. He chose not to move anything unlike she had. Thoughts whirling, he turned to look around, only this time for something else. He picked up two of the tools and moved over to the filthy stove. The stove itself looked untouched, however the flue was another matter. It just didn't have the same amount of crud covering it.

He got to work disengaging the strap that secured it to the wall followed by removing the clamp that secured it to the oven itself. Once complete, he set the tools down on the stove and started disassembling the flue pipe.

Unsurprisingly, soot didn't spill out of it and send up a cloud of black soot over everything. It did, however, get Kate to join him at the iron stove and she watched him search the inside of the pipe.

Castle pulled out a number of rolled up papers and placed them on the stove top before setting the flue pipe off to one side. Turning back he found Kate riffling through them.

"This one looks like the activation word for that log in the fireplace." She placed it off to one side closer to Castle. "These look like instructions on how to make something." She handed over a set of four papers. "This one..." She studied it for a moment. "I think it talks about bedding material."

"And this one..." Kate scrunched up her face. "I, um... It looks like an invitation to some event that's in three days time. It's three nights from today actually. I just can't read where." She blinked and shook her head. Maybe it would clear out the cobwebs.

He took them and studied each of them. They looked a lot like the papers he had found that told him how the tent worked and what the sleeping bag did. It took him hours to figure out what they said so that he could use them. "And you can read this _...how?"_ Castle knew the writing witches did was special and difficult to read. Unless... He glared at her as his hope that he didn't know he even had fell to his feet.

' _Oh_ _,_ _shit!'_ Kate wondered how to answer that. A lie hidden behind a piece of truth sounded like the best plan. "My mother taught me. Kind of a long story."

She felt her heart crack as Castle backed away from her. "Your mother was a witch?"

 _'It was possible_ _,'_ he thought. But he had never known a witch to give birth to her own child. Out of all the witches he'd killed, none of them had had their own child. As far as he knew.

" **MY MOTHER IS DEAD!** "Kate threw the last of the papers onto the stove and didn't care that they flew off and onto the floor. " **HAPPY NOW?!** " She stormed off and went out the front door.

She didn't want to hate her mother. But Johanna had left her in this mess. And Kate herself was only compounding the mess she was in by wanting to fall in love with a witch hunter. Of all the people to single out for a future life with she had to pick a witch hunter.

"DAMN IT!" She wiped at her tears as she walked not really paying attention to where she was going.

Richard stood there confused. He had checked her earlier when they had wanted to burn her and had declared her to be clean. She wasn't a witch. But how did she know what these papers said if she wasn't a witch?

He had also touched a nerve. It was a pain that he could sympathize with. A pain that he was only too familiar with. He closed his eyes and hung his head. Kate had actually been helpful so far.

That she was gone finally registered and he was worried. Worried because she'd gone outside without an escort where someone could find her and cause her harm. But his head was starting to hurt and he knew what that meant.

He scrambled to pull what he needed out of his backpack. However, it also left him with a problem. Well, an additional problem since he now had several. He pulled the log out of his backpack, picked up the paper that had the activation word on it and moved over to the fireplace.

In a moment he had a fire in the fireplace. He got out his powder, poured out the necessary amount and felt his head start to explode. He was desperately trying to pour some water into the pot so he could boil it when his head went from hurting to pounding. By then tears were rolling down his face. The pain was intense and debilitating as he collapsed onto the floor and held his head in his hands, wishing that he could will the pain away.

Kate was pissed, no, she was beyond pissed. Castle had forced her to remember that her mother was dead. It had forced her to remember how Johanna had died. Listening to her screams. She had clamped both hands over her mouth to keep from crying out or they would have killed her, too.

"Damn that man!" she raged and decided she was going to give him a piece of her mind. What it would do to their future she didn't know but she was furious.

She stopped and looked around. "Great!" Now she had to figure out where she had walked to and how to get back. She fisted her hands at her side and, "Grrr!" His ears were going to bleed by the time she was done ripping him to pieces.

Hoping that she had traveled in a straight line, she turned around and started walking. Fortunately it didn't take long before she saw the clearing and the house. Apparently she hadn't gotten that far.

Kate still had her hands fisted as she stomped across the clearing toward the front door. She worked out just what she was going to say the second she saw him and how she was going to corner him so that he couldn't run away while she ripped his head off.

Stepping inside she didn't immediately see him so she walked around just a little. Finding him lying on the floor, holding his head in both hands with tears running down his face broke her resolve. She knelt down on the floor, her heart aching. "Castle, ...Castle can you hear me?"

She placed her hands on his cheeks and tried to turn his head so that he faced her. What she saw made her heart shatter. His face looked like he was gone and lost in pain. "Oh, Castle." All thoughts of yelling at him and telling him off left her mind.

Looking around she saw that the wood piece was in the fireplace and was working. He had hung a pot half filled with water on the fireplace's iron crane and pushed it over the blazing wood piece. It was presently boiling so she moved the pot out of the fire. Not far away was a container that had a powder in it. Opening it and giving it a sniff told Kate what was in it. "Headache." She was familiar with them. She also knew that the really bad ones could be debilitating and leave the person in intense pain.

Dipping her fingers in the powder and rubbing it between her fingers, smelling it and giving it a taste test told her what the powder was. She discerned that it was missing an ingredient that would make it stronger. "Don't move, I'll be as quick as I can." She ran outside. She needed to find a certain plant. She needed rocks and darkness, too, which this place was lacking.

Kate remembered to mark her way back as she went. All she needed was... "That might do." She saw a mound of rocks that looked to be pretty good-sized. Now it just needed to have a small section where the sun didn't shine on that space.

What she did find was a narrow trail that looked like the wildlife had found it. She had to walk sideways and breathe in in an attempt to make herself thinner. It had a couple of twists in it but she was in.

She stumbled across a small waterfall that fell into a small pool surrounded by rocks. She didn't remember seeing a stream leaving this area so she guessed that it was an underground stream that went who knew where.

She smiled since this would be a nice spot to take a dip if it wasn't too cold. Fall was coming up fast and it was going to get cold soon. And when it got cold around here, it got really cold with a fair amount of snowfall.

Spotting a outcropping of rock she started searching till she found what she needed and started digging. She was soon following her trail back to the house while leaving her trail so she could go back later.

Kate put the pot back on the fire to boil the water again and picked up his backpack. If he had the powder now, he must have a way to grind it. She was amazed that the first thing her hand came across was just what she needed, a mortar and pestle. "Definitely a witch's backpack." She had heard of such things but didn't know how to make it or anything else.

She soon had her tea concoction ready and had let it cool so it wouldn't burn him. She sat on the floor, scooted close to Richard, and placed his head in her lap. "Castle, can you hear me? I need you to drink this. It'll help." Not knowing if he was even aware of her, she placed the cup at his lips and tilted it just a touch. Kate feared most of it was going down the side of his face but it looked like some of it went down his throat.

Since it was all gone, she kept his head in her lap and spread her fingers all over his head. Her mother had taught her this and it had helped then. She just hoped she could get it right.

Kate closed her eyes and started murmuring while concentrating. By adding a simple word she instantly saw what Castle was seeing.

He had a massive backpack that was sitting at the door into which he was stuffing one last thing. It looked like it weighed tons, still he was a big man and could manage it. His size was one of the things that she liked about him.

 _He_ _turn_ _ed_ _and look_ _ed_ _inside._ It was a nice looking place. He obviously had money, more than she did anyway. _Suddenly he was walking with a purpose toward a room in the back. Opening the door a_ _bit_ _more allowed him to look inside._ It was a little girl's room. Kate's had a similar look when she was small.

She added another word and abruptly felt his heart being walled up. _He was_ _beginn_ _ing to build his stone exterior._ _H_ _e turned away and_ _deliberately moved_ _into another room. This one still had feminine touches all over yet it looked more like a grownup_ _'_ _s room._

 _Rick started searching the room and opening every drawer, lifting up the bed_ _ding and the mattress, look_ _ing everywhere._ _Then he stopped and_ _just stood there, not moving, until he_ _saw what he was looking for. He stepped_ _over to a chair and snatched up what was just_ _lay_ _ing on it._

 _It_ _was a plain, black and white, pen and ink sketch done on an unfamiliar kind of paper_ _. It_ _was_ _a portrait of someone. She was young, had long hair_ _,_ _and even to Kate_ _,_ _she looked to be beaming. She was happy._

 _Castle_ _r_ _a_ _n his hand over the drawing before putting in his coat pocket and walk_ _ing to_ _the front door. He picked up his massive backpack and_ _went_ _outside._ _He walked over_ _to_ _a fire that he had likely built._

 _He pulled out two burning timbers, one in each hand and walked back toward the house. From the outside it looked nice_ _and_ _she could see f_ _e_ _min_ _in_ _e touches_ _: decorative planting boxes and oversized flower pots here and there around the house, a wind chime hanging near the front door_ _. There w_ _ere_ _even_ _remains of_ _a large garden off to one side. The trees were missing their leaves_ _and the grass had yellowed_ _which told her it was_ _early_ _winter._

 _He_ _toss_ _ed_ _both burning logs in_ _side_ _and walk_ _ed_ _back to the fire to get two more. Next he walked around the house touching_ _them to_ _certain areas till they caught fire._

 _Several minutes later she was standing, watching through his eyes as the house burned. Before it became fully involved_ _,_ _he lifted up his backpack and strapped it into place._ _Taking o_ _ne last look_ _,_ _he turned his back_ _,_ _and started walking._

 _As he walked Kate could feel him building up his ston_ _y_ _exterior._ _She_ _tried to get him to turn and look back, but he didn't._ She didn't realize she was crying or notice the tears running down her face. He was in pain, such pain, and had just burned his past.

Was the dress she had found in his backpack hers? The girl in the drawing. She looked like a child. Seven, eight, maybe nine at the most. Kate could remember that age. It was fun being a kid. Free of any concerns that she as an adult now had.

' _What happened_ _,_ _Castle? What could possibly have happened to make you this unreachable? This isn't living, it_ _'_ _s_ _just_ _existing.'_

She changed the words yet again and got back to trying to take his headache away. What happened after this she would deal with. Right now he was hurting and as much as she had been pissed at him earlier, she knew she was falling in love with him. He was perfect, she just had to help him. Take his pain away and get past his stony exterior.

Kate had gotten a glimpse of the good man, the whole man he had once been. She just needed to find a way to draw him back into the land of the living.


	7. Chapter 7

**Richard Castle 7**

Kate kept her eyes on Castle while she murmured, keeping her hands on his head that was still resting in her lap. She already knew he was hurting and she had a guess as to just what had happened even if she didn't know everything. So she concentrated on taking his headache away.

She didn't know when but she had closed her eyes at some point. She only figured that out when suddenly his head was out of her hands and off her lap. Her eyes snapped open and she saw a look on his face that she never wanted to see again.

He looked shocked, hurt, angry, vulnerable. All at the same time. "How do you..." He interrupted her.

"You're a witch!" He spat the word out like it was so much trash and it hurt. Suddenly a weapon that she hadn't even known he was wearing was now right in front of her face. Looking down the barrel of a gun was deeply frightening. The fact that the person holding it was a witch hunter didn't help.

"Castle..." He wasn't interested in hearing whatever she had to say. He cocked his weapon and held it right on her nose. "How? I checked you. You have no rot, your teeth are near perfect, your skin is perfect, your breath doesn't stink." He was completely flummoxed.

"Please. I... I'm a white witch. A _good_ witch. There aren't many of us, but a few." He hadn't shot her yet even though she was still looking down the barrel of his gun. As much as it hurt, she needed him to understand. Especially since she couldn't lose him.

"My mother was a white witch. Johanna Beckett. My father left us not long after I was born. Mother raised me and taught me all she knew. She was acting as our village healer and helped people when and where she could.

A traveling band of witch hunters came through town and accused her of witchcraft. She could have prevented it and stopped them but she had vowed that she would never hurt another person. The people of our village didn't help her even after all she had done for them." Kate was getting to the part that hurt the most and it caused her tears to start.

"I was out looking for roots that my mother had sent me out to collect. When I got back I found her tied to a pole on the outskirts of our village. Some man was yelling that she was a witch and the only thing you did with a witch was burn her. I was not yet a woman grown. I was so frightened and was frozen to the spot, unable to move or say anything. He just kept insulting my mother. She didn't beg, she didn't counter their claims." Kate stopped and didn't even try to wipe the tears away.

"I saw my mother burn. Listened to her scream in agony. I couldn't do anything. I just stood there and watched my mother die right before my eyes." She finally wiped the tears away, looked past the gun, and into his eyes. "I'm broken, Castle. A piece of me died with her that day. I'm a white witch just like my mother was." She continued to stare into his eyes. "Her body finally collapsed onto the wood pile as it burnt to a blackened husk." She wiped away still more tears. Reliving it all in her mind was taking a lot out of her.

"I'm a white witch, so shoot me." It was now or never. She either got a chance to keep him or he would put her out of her misery and remove her pain.

He actually didn't know what to do. His head was still pounding and he was lucky to even be conscious enough to question her. She was obviously a witch and wasn't even hiding what she was. But he'd never really heard of a white witch before. Though it did answer a question about his mother. Just why had his mother hidden herself from him? Was that why she had that book he couldn't read. Just what had his mother done?

Kate took a risk. She needed to reach him. "Who was she, Castle? ...I saw her, she was lovely. I watched you bury her. I even watched you burn your home to the ground."

Richard simply stared at her. How did she know so much? He knew he had succumbed to one of his massive headaches and if she had wanted him dead, he would already be dead. Or at least tied up so she could torture him. He had his free hand holding his head, like that was going to keep his brain inside his head, it was pounding that hard.

She had actually helped him kill a witch. Granted she hadn't really done that much, but she hadn't done anything to stop him, either. But she was a witch! That alone was enough to kill her, wasn't it?

"What was her name?" she asked gently. Kate saw the internal conflict play across his face, even though his weapon never even wavered. Still he hadn't shot her ...yet.

He continued to stare at her and held his weapon true. How? How did she know he had buried her? That he'd burned their home to the ground in an attempt to erase the past. _'Wait! She had my head in her lap with her hands on me. Was that how? Just what was a white witch anyway?'_

"I'm mostly just a healer like my mother was. She taught me how to make potions. How to reach into a person's memories so I could heal their mental wounds in addition to their physical ones. I can even write a few magical things and create one or two items. But she died before she could teach me much more than that." Kate did her best to look past the weapon that was just an inch from her nose and gazed into his eyes.

"I think I can help with the pain... if you'll let me. That powder, while good, isn't really helping, is it? Where did you learn to make it? That's white witch magic, you know." If that didn't get his mind racing she didn't know what else would.

' _White witch magic.'_ That alone had his mind spinning at the implication. It also increased the pounding in his head if that was even possible. GOD! What was he supposed to do now!? Part of him was screaming to shoot her. Just pull the trigger and rid the world of another witch.

Kate gave one last plea and waited for him to put an end to her. "I'm not like the witches you hunt, Castle. I only want to help. It's what my mother taught me to do."

' _Shoot me or let me love you. One or the other.'_ She knew what she wanted him to choose. But would he? He wouldn't just let her leave, that definitely wasn't going to happen. She would just follow him everywhere he went. And forcing her to leave wasn't going to work, either.

He really didn't know how it happened or why it happened, but he lowered his weapon, put the safety on, and put it away. But what he did next was confusing. It was a lot like someone else was doing it.

Kate actually started breathing again when he took the gun from her face and then put it away. _'Thank you_ _,_ _Castle. I promise to make it up to you. Even if it takes me a lifetime.'_

"Lie back down. Let me finish. Please? ...I can't make the pain go away completely but I can help make your headaches less frequent and less painful. ...If you'll let me." She kept looking into his eyes and patted her thigh to indicate she wanted his head back in her lap.

"I give you my word, _I will_ _not hurt you."_ She actually wanted to do the exact opposite. "Let me help." She patted her thigh once more. "It really will help, more than that powder will."

"I can't take the memory away but I _can_ make it less painful." And if he let her kiss him she might be able to even do that one day. "Please, Castle, let me help."

This time Kate reached out and took hold of one of his arms. With a soft touch and a slight pull, she had him twisting around and putting his head back down into her lap.

"Close your eyes and think of her. Try to think only of her." She needed to feel his pain so she could try and lessen the impact of whatever had happened. She placed her hands back on his head.

Richard really didn't know what possessed him to allow her to place his head in her lap again. He looked up at her and watched as she wiped away the remnants of her own tears. Perhaps it was because they had something in common. He had lost his family and she had lost hers.

Whatever possessed him to let a witch do anything to him was a complete mystery. _'_ _I'm supposed to c_ _lose_ _my_ _eyes and only think of her.'_ He had spent all this time trying _not_ to think of her. Of losing her and his mother. Now she wanted him to do the exact opposite. And she'd be sharing his memories. A witch no less.

Still he closed his eyes and thought only of her. Just her. He really would like to think of his time with her without ending up with a debilitating headache. Some of his headaches were really bad.

" _Hi_ _, D_ _addy!"_ _He/she saw_ _a young girl with ...was that orange hair? It was really long for someone so young. But she looked so happy. Kate watched her crash into her/_ _Castle_ _and get hugged back. Suddenly_ _the girl_ _pulled back. "You're stinky_ _,"_ _s_ _he_ _told_ _him/them. Ric_ _hard_ _chuckl_ _ed_ _as he/_ _s_ _he watched her hold her nose._

" _I'll go take a bath and then we can get started on dinner_ _. H_ _ow would that be?"_ _he_ _ask_ _ed_ _and_ _he/she_ _saw_ _her nod enthusiastically._

" _Did you bring me anything?"_ _t_ _he young orange h_ _aired_ _girl ask_ _ed_ _him with hope in her eyes._

" _Well_ _,_ _we'll just have to see won't we_ _,_ _" Ric_ _hard_ _tease_ _d_ _her._

" _Daddy!" She started pouting but even Kate_ _could tell_ _it was a fake pout since_ _the child_ _knew he had and wanted it now._

" _You'll just have to wait."_ _He b_ _opped her nose with a finger and walked_ _to_ _their indoor bath._

Kate's eyes opened wide. They had an indoor bath! _As he walked_ _,_ _she took in the room even if she couldn't get his head to turn._ It had looked nice from the outside when he was burning it down. The inside was equally nice. He must have made really good money to live like this.

Sure Kate knew of people that lived in mansions or what she considered to be a mansion. But those people were far more powerful than she had ever been or likely ever would be. They had power just not money and most of them lived in the city.

 _He_ _walk_ _ed_ _into the room and started stripping._ It was then that her heart started beating fast. _She didn't really see anything except_ _his_ _clothes coming off as he watched what he was doing._

 _Then he began_ _pumping water that flowed into a large tub that looked to be made out of copper._ COPPER! Just where had he gotten a tub that large made out of copper? What she wouldn't give to take an actually bath in that thing.

 _He_ _turn_ _ed_ _on a valve then picked up something that made a spark_ _. S_ _uddenly there were flames kissing the bottom of the copper tub._

' _A HOT BATH! I love you_ _,_ _Castle.'_ Kate did her best to open her heart even more to this man. He was hers, and one day he was going to learn that.

 _He_ _step_ _ped_ _into the tub and_ _she_ _heard him sigh as he sank into the now warm water as it got even hotter over time._ How he did that still escaped her but she wished she could do more than just see and hear. Her mother hadn't talked to her about that much but she wasn't going to try now. She wasn't going to risk that with Castle just yet.

 _She_ _could feel_ _him_ _wash his hair then saw him_ _scrub everywhere_ _. When_ _he was toweling himself dry that she got her first look at his manhood._

' _Oh_ _,_ _Castle, we are so going to_ _make love one day_ _!'_ She imagined just what she could do to that after she had caused him to get an erection. Stroke it in her hand. Lick and wrap her tongue along with her lips around it as she gave it all the attention it deserved. Then she started thinking about what it would feel like to have him inside her. It wasn't until _he suddenly dropped the towel_ that it occurred to her that she had gotten sidetracked. This was about him not about her needs.

 _A bit later_ _Ric_ _hard_ _question_ _ed_ _the little girl. "Did you start without me?"_ _H_ _e step_ _ped_ _into the kitchen area that was closed off from the rest of the house._ _He_ _ran his hand over her hair as he watched her standing on a chair while carefully cutting vegetables._

" _So you've decided on what we should eat_ _,_ _huh?"_ _He_ _kissed her head and pulled out a_ _freshly plucked_ _whole chicken from the cabinet and slapped it on the table. Next came a knife as he started carving it into individual pieces._

" _I'm going to go start the fire so we can grill_ _,_ _Pumpkin._ _Do y_ _ou think you can handle this_ _?_ _"_ _He_ _meant finishing cutting the vegetables into smaller pieces._

" _Daddy!" The girl gave him one of the best 'Are you seriously asking me that stupid question?'_ _l_ _ook_ _s that_ _Kate had ever seen and it was so_ _adorable_ _coming from her._

 _Richard_ _raised his hands. "I'm going, I'm going."_ _But_ _Kate could feel him smiling as he walked. Outside he stopped at a wood pile that was_ _stacked_ _with cut logs_ _;_ _there were a lot of them. Several cords easily._ _He lit_ _the fire before going back inside just in time to see the little girl putting everything on plates._

" _Thanks_ _,_ _Pumpkin, you_ _'_ _re really good at this."_ _He_ _hugged her_ _then_ _kissed her head and took two of the three plates_ _,_ _follow_ _ing_ _her outside. Soon the_ _y were_ _cooking, talking, laughing as they took turns feeding each other using their_ _fingers_ _._

 _She was so_ _sweet_ _and so much fun. "I have your present if you_ _'_ _re ready for it_ _,_ _" Ric_ _hard said as a smile bloomed on her face_ _. She just knew he had gotten her something._

 _He went_ _back inside and pick_ _ed_ _up a small bag that_ _Kate_ _didn't remember him coming home with._ Her eyes had been focused on the inside of the home so that must have been when she missed it.

 _Going back outside he found an excited little girl who was bouncing as she waited for her present._ _He_ _handed over the bag and watched as she_ _almost_ _ripped it open to get to what was hidden inside._

" _ **CANDY!**_ _"_ _She looked and sounded so excited. There were four_ _slender_ _sticks_ _,_ _each one a different color_ _with_ _stripes_ _o_ _n it._

 _Ric_ _hard_ _was_ _practically grinning_ _and Kate couldn't help but giggle as_ _he/she_ _watched her try to stuff the entire stick into her mouth. "Careful_ _,_ _Pumpkin. You're supposed to suck on it_ _,_ _not swallow it whole."_ _He_ _didn't sound_ _angry_ _, in fact he was almost laughing._

 _Watching her give him an apology by_ _way of_ _the look on her face was just precious. "You stay here and suck on your candy while I clean up and then we can read together."_ _H_ _e st_ _ood_ _and gather_ _ed_ _up the glasses and plates._

" _I love you_ _, D_ _addy_ _,_ _"_ _t_ _he little girl t_ _old_ _him with a voice that melted both of their hearts._

" _I love you_ _,_ _too_ _,_ _Pumpkin, so very much." Ric_ _hard_ _bent down and kissed her head before walking inside with_ _their_ _dirty dishes._

Kate never felt the tears running down her face. If this was who was in the grave he dug, she was beginning to understand why he built a stone exterior. He had lost his daughter and she had lost her mother. They simply dealt with their losses differently.

She changed the wording and worked on taking his headache away so he could talk to her and not shoot her. She was full of questions that she was convinced Castle wasn't going to give answers to. At least not easily.

Castle's tears stopped and his face finally looked calm and serene, so she stopped. She lifted her hands off his head and started stroking his hair. His eyes were closed so she risked it. She bent down to kiss his forehead, straightened back up, and just kept stroking his hair while his head remained in her lap. Her earlier thoughts of being pissed at him were now long since gone and forgotten, replaced with a determination to help him and fall in love with her.

Her primary concern at the moment was what was Castle going to do when he woke up and his headache was gone. She knew if his headache was bad enough he probably wouldn't really understand what she had done for him. And even more importantly, would he remember that she was a witch?

She began dreaming up ideas of how she was going to convince him that she was a good witch.

She looked down at him and continued to stroke his hair. She might not get a chance to do this again so it was time to love it while she could. "Please, Castle."

Kate bent down to kiss his head one more time wishing that it was his lips instead. But they would get there one day. She wouldn't let anything stand between them.

A witch and a witch hunter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Richard Castle 8**

Kate was still stroking his hair with his head in her lap as she looked down on his face. She was spending the time to memorize every line. He was so handsome. The fact that she had seen everything began to bring a smile to her face.

He looked peaceful now and she could almost see the man that he used to be. She wondered if he could or would be ever again.

Soon she was watching him blink his eyes. When she was sure he was awake – awake enough to recognize her – she said, "Hey there," and gave him her best _'I'm in love with you'_ smile that she thought was possible for her. "How are you feeling?"

Richard opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kate's face looking down at him. At first he thought they were in bed and he had done something foolish like having sex with her. He greatly feared that his stone walls had collapsed and he had done something really stupid.

A quick look around, however, revealed that he was lying on the floor. ... With his head in her lap! Just how the hell did that happen?!

He shot up into a sitting position and heard her exclaim at his sudden movement. He opened his mouth to ask her a question. But he didn't really want the answer. A possible answer was that he had succumbed to her beauty and done something thickheaded.

How did he feel? His head felt great. Better then it had in a long time. Why was that? It had better not be because his head had been in her lap, he knew that for sure.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember ever putting my hea... I mean, I should never have... Uh, what time is it?" He looked around to judge just when the sun would set since he had no idea how long he had obviously been asleep.

He hopped up to a standing position and started looking around. "It may be too late to get very far and we don't have much time to find someplace safe. That witch may have other witches as friends who may come here so this place isn't safe," Castle stated matter-of-factly and began walking over to his backpack.

Kate's heart fell almost instantly. He was acting like nothing at all had happened. In one way that was good. She didn't have to try and explain again that she was a white witch and just wanted to help. It also meant he was reinforcing his stony exterior after finding his head in her lap.

It took a moment for her to recover from his rejection. However, she was undeterred. She _would_ reach him and make him hers, no matter how long it took. Plus she'd liked having his head in her lap while she stroked his hair. It was like she was sharing her love with him and he was giving her his consent.

"I found a small pond nearby where we can set up camp. The local wildlife have found it and are most likely using it as a watering hole. I just don't know what kind of wildlife." She really wanted to put that small sanctuary to use.

Castle wanted out of that house. "Fine, lead the way." He started picking up the various papers, the magical log, his iron pot, and tea making equipment, then stuffed them all into his backpack.

He took one last look to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind that could be useful and went out the front door. "We need to retrieve my traps first." He'd almost forgotten them. Even Kate hung her head, upset that she hadn't thought that he would want to retrieve them to be used another time. It took almost as long to retrieve them as it had to put them in place.

Kate lead the way to where she had found the little pond. It wasn't until she was trying to make herself smaller that it occurred to her perhaps Castle was too big to make it through. She stifled a laugh at what she saw when she turned her head to see how he was doing. What she saw was him slowly crawling while pushing his backpack out in front of him. At that particular moment what had stopped him was his efforts to keep one of his weapons from getting stuck on a rocky outcropping.

She was in the clearing and started looking around to see if there were any animals or anyone else there. Satisfied that there was no one or anything, she began clearing away the lone semi-flat spot that the place offered. She thought it was just barely big enough to fit the tent.

As she waited for Castle to catch up she finally had a moment to look the place over. There was a small pond that she estimated to be about twenty feet by twenty feet. There was a small waterfall that fell down the rock wall till about five feet above the water where it actually cleared the rock and cascaded into the pool.

The location for the tent was the only dirt in the area since all around the pond was nothing but rock. There were a number of plants trying to grow in crevices of some of the stones. Many of the plants she recognized right away. In the background past the rock was a stand of tall fir trees that served as a backdrop. It really was lovely looking and she thought it was a nice place to stay for a while.

A sudden sound had her whipping around and reached inside her clothing in case she needed to use it. However it was just a small animal that had come out of its little hidey-hole and had just as quickly scurried back inside. Kate willed her heart to slow down as she turned to look to see if Castle had made it yet.

It was a few minutes later when she saw his backpack get pushed into the clearing finally followed by him crawling into view. He stood up, slapping the dust and dirt off of his clothes to no avail. He was definitely dirty.

She smiled since she had every intention of taking a bath and washing her only clothes. Since his clothes were also now dirty maybe she could talk him into joining her.

Her joy at finally getting to see him naked using her own eyes drained away. His stony exterior was still in place, keeping her at a distance. _'I'm no_ _t_ _letting you get away. Better get used to it.'_ She renewed her determination to get past his stone exterior.

She had finally seen a hint of the man he used to be and she had liked what she had seen. No, more like _loved_ what she had seen. She just had to get that person out from behind all that stone.

Richard started looking around and found that she hadn't lied. There was a small pond with a small waterfall that was surrounded by rock that was relatively tall and substantial. They might be able to climb their way out if they had to.

He found Kate standing in a small clearing that was elevated slightly above the water with a stand of tall fir trees that flanked almost all three sides. There were even a small number of plants trying to eek out a living in the rock.

He joined her then took out his ground cloth and placed it on the ground. After that he pulled out the tiny piece of cloth that was the tent. In almost no time he had the tent staked into place and had a small trench dug around it that drained to the lowest point.

Next he took out some of his traps. "I'll be back shortly. While the magic log is great for heating up water, soups, and stews, it's not sufficient for cooking entire meals. So you might want to follow and collect firewood. This place looks safe enough to risk having a fire. And if you have time take out some of the containers and fill them with whatever you can find for dinner," he directed then went back to the opening and began the process of crawling back out.

Reaching into his backpack, she found that the first things she came across were the empty containers in which to store what she hoped to collect. "How does it do that?" She began to wonder what else was in his backpack. However, her grumbling stomach took her mind off of what else was in it. She got up and started back out the way she had come.

She actually saw him while she was gathering plants, berries, and nuts with which to make dinner. All the while she wished for some meat and more of that cattail pollen.

They ended up meeting at the entrance. Unfortunately he was empty-handed. She decided to tease him a little. "You didn't find anything?"

"We might have meat for breakfast if an animal graces us by stumbling into one of my traps," he countered, failing to notice the tiny smile on her face.

Kate began making her way back inside to hide the smile that was growing. He just might provide them some much needed meat after all. She turned her head to question him. "Wood, Castle?"

"Bring the straps that're in my backpack. We can collect some and drag it back with them." He headed off to look for the wood they needed.

"Straps," she said to herself softly. Just what was in his backpack?

She put her containers down, opened his backpack once again, and reached in. Sure enough she closed her hand around some straps that they could use to tie a number of pieces of wood around and bring it back with them.

That did it for her. It was time to start searching just what was in that thing. At first she drew out the dress she'd seen earlier and once again marveled at how lovely it truly was. Now, however, she knew just whose dress it was. She sighed wishing she could have met the little girl. "I'll bet she looked amazing in this."

Next came out a weapon the likes of which she had never seen. It was a little big for her hand, had three barrels and she didn't understand it for a minute. It was followed by yet another one just like it.

There were a number of boxes that held bullets to add to the pile. Next was yet another weapon that looked like it had the barrel folded up into three sections. It made no sense to her and she added it to the rest of the things.

She decided to search with her hand inside it instead of pulling out whatever she simply found. It wasn't until her hand ran across something that interested her that she tried to grasp her hand onto to pull it out.

It turned out to be a little big and somewhat heavy; she had to put her other hand inside the backpack so she could lift it out.

Kate had it out and on the ground where she quickly sat cross-legged and put it in her lap. _"HOLY SHIT!"_ She had seen it before, back when she was just a little girl. Her mother had only just started explaining that she was a witch and had started teaching her things.

At first she had been shocked. Witches were bad, like really bad. Her mother patiently explained that they were _w_ _hite_ witches. That white witches were good people who tried to help others. Still they had to hide who and what they were.

"However did you get this, Castle?" She didn't remotely understand how he could possibly have it. The last time she had seen it was just a few short weeks before her mother was killed., if not days.

She began opening pages. Page after page. Soon she was doing what her mother had taught her and that was what page to fold and when to fold it. The book was meant to be difficult to read and it had taken her mother weeks if not months to instruct her on how to read it.

"I remember this." She had folded a few pages that revealed a spell to cast. Actually it was a potion for her to use and sprinkle the potion onto any object she so chose.

Kate kept flipping pages completely confused in how it could be that Castle had her mother's book. She knew she had never seen him before. Even as a little girl she would have remembered seeing him. She was betting that even when he was just a boy he would have caught her eye.

She was still folding pages. Then Castle's voice suddenly rang out. "Kate, ...a little help would be nice." She just about jumped out of her skin. She had been caught red-handed and she was more than a bit scared. She glanced around but she didn't see him.

Quickly stuffing everything back into his backpack, she left it where she had found it. Only now she had even more questions. Just how had Castle gotten his hands on her mother's witch's book, the Book of Shadows? Her mother had impressed upon her just how important that book was.

She had been crying as she had frantically searched their home as fast as she could after her mother had been killed. If they had killed her mother they would probably kill her, too. She was so frightened that after she couldn't find it, she had fled with what little she did find and could carry. She had chosen items that were precious to her. Things that had been her mother's. She hadn't really chosen very well. At least she didn't think she had, looking back on that time in her present life. Still everything she had taken were special to her. They were all she had that reminded her of her mother.

Kate actually had to run back to gather up the straps since in her haste she had forgotten them. It took a number of trips. Three for her and two for Castle, but they actually had a pretty good pile of wood that should provide them with a good fire tonight and again in the morning.

She was doing everything she could not to blurt out that she had seen the book that was in his backpack and wanted to know where he had gotten it. Did he get it off of a witch that he had killed? Had he snuck into their home years ago and stolen it? She didn't think it possible, but had her mother given it to him instead of her? It was a witch's book, and he most definitely wasn't a witch.

"Castle do you have any soap? I feel filthy and I've been wearing the same clothes for days." Kate wanted to get started at feeling better. She watched him fish a chuck of soap out of his backpack. She was still amazed just how that thing worked and wondered just how much stuff was in it.

"I'm going to get started on our dinner," he said then went inside the tent to gather up what he needed and start putting it to use.

When he came back outside, Kate was no where to be found. But he did see all of her clothes. They were dripping, draped over the rocks as best she could arrange them.

It wasn't until he heard a splash that he saw that she was in the pond. "You want to come in, Castle? The water's kind of nice and it's actually deeper than it looks," she called out. She did her best to hide her smile since it meant he would have to strip to get in the water.

"Dinner first." He had absolutely no intention of stripping down and getting into that little pond with her. He recognized everything that was hanging of hers. Based on what he saw of her clothing, she was most likely naked and that was a distraction he couldn't afford.

"Oh, Cas-tle," she singsonged. Then she quirked her forefinger to beckon him into the water. She really wanted him naked and in the water with her. They could have so much fun in this pond.

Kate pouted when he basically ignored her so she swam to the edge and tried splashing water at him while grinning a playful grin.

"Aren't you supposed to be washing? You said you felt grimy, so wash." Castle was starting to be irritated with her. She was beautiful and probably naked. All that information was about to drive him mad. Suddenly he was very much aware that his sex drive was still quite healthy.

"Wash up, Kate, dinner will be ready by the time you are done." He decided to go back inside the tent to complete his preparations.

Dejected, she turned and swam back out to the center of the pond, debating with herself as to what her next move was going to be. How to get through his stony exterior and get the real Castle to come out was at the top of her list.

Once again she considered if being far more bold like kissing him for all she was worth was the best course of action. That or have him wake up in the morning with his erection halfway down her throat.

Kate smacked her hand down onto the water. Her frustration on how to reach him was starting to really piss her off. Then she had an idea and swam over to where she had left the chunk of soap and started washing so she could get out, towel off, and figure out what to wear while her clothes dried.

She was a witch after all and she had ways to get what she wanted. The trick was to use what she knew without forcing his hand and have him end up shooting her. And they could have had so much fun in this pond, naked together.

She just knew he was her future and she was his. They needed each other; she just needed to get Castle to see that. Plus she knew about the book. Question was, what did _he_ know about the book?

Kate was out of the pond and dried off, then she ripped part of her petticoat into two strips. She wrapped one around her breasts and placed the tie off to one side before shifting it around behind her. Next she did her best to wrap the other one around her hips like a very abbreviated skirt. She left the tie on one hip. Satisfied that the more strategic parts of her were now covered, she walked over to the fire pit and started work on getting a fire started.

A quick snap of her fingers and she had a spark that she nurtured into a small fire and built it up from there. Satisfied, she started crawling into the tent to retrieve their dinner fixings.

Richard snapped his head around at the sudden movement and reached for one of his weapons. However what he saw damn near gave him a heart attack instead. It was Kate and she was naked! Well damn near naked anyway. There was so much skin on display. Add to the fact that her skin looked flawless along with her natural beauty only made her that much more lovely.

Her hair was still a little damp and she was so clean looking. Damn near perfect in his eyes. "Hi, Castle." For now Kate ignored the stare that he was directing at her and gathered up the containers of food along with the container of clean fresh water.

"Is something wrong?" She started looking herself over again. Perhaps her top had slipped and she was showing a nipple or something. Satisfied that everything was in place she looked back at him. "Castle?"

She had seen a look similar to the one he was giving her, except those men had wanted to rape her, not make love to her. "Is everything alright? I did my best to cover myself while my clothes dry and I'm clean now." She set down what was in her right hand.

She ran her free hand over her arm. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallow hard and it was then that she had an inkling as to what was wrong. So she decided to tease him. "Nice, clean, and smooth. ...See?" Kate reached out her arm till it was just an inch away from his hand.

"You should start dinner. I'll go see if we got lucky and have some meat." He struggled to crawl past her and out the tent. However, that got him even closer to all that luscious exposed skin and in a moment of weakness he allowed his hand to brush up against her thigh as he reached to move the flap opening wider.

"Castle." Kate reached out a hand to stop him. "I don't bite." Even as she said it she knew it was a lie. She _did_ bite and wanted to leave her mark all over his body. Everywhere she could reach.

He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and hustled outside. She grinned a very saucy and pleased grin. Looking back down at herself she confirmed that nothing was showing. Maybe he was attracted to her after all. She was starting to wonder and was at least a little satisfied that it was just his stony exterior holding him back.

She decided that she would stay dressed just as she was even after her clothes were dry. If showing Castle some skin would reach him, she would show every inch that she could and not shock him so much that it pushed him away. "Maybe just one soft little kiss," she murmured softly. Would she be satisfied with just one soft little kiss when what she wanted to do was devour him?

Kate went out to the firepit and caught just a glimpse of him crawling out. Then a thought hit her. "He's going to be filthy by the time he crawls back in here." It gave her the idea to insist that he get clean before eating. She just hoped she had the strength to resist seeing him practically, if not completely, naked.

"We are so making love, Castle. You'd better just get used to the idea." She didn't know when, though, and was hoping it was soon, since all this thinking was making her horny.


	9. Chapter 9

**Richard Castle 9**

Richard actually was amazed that the first trap he checked actually had something. It was just a scrawny rabbit which might explain why it had taken his bait, but it would be enough to add meat to what else they had and maybe a little something left over for breakfast.

After crawling back into their tiny oasis he found a still almost naked Kate waiting for him. She held out his chunk of soap in the palm of her hand. "Take a bath, Castle. You're a mess. And give me this." She took the rabbit right out of his hand. He offered no resistance since his eyes were glued on the lovely skin she was showing. He didn't realize it but his stony exterior was starting to crumble the longer he stood there like a doofus staring at her.

He somehow managed to take the chunk of soap and found himself being pushed gently toward the water. "Now strip," she ordered. "Hop in and get clean while I cook us dinner." She started to walk to the tent. She had a mischievous idea and stopped to turn her head back his way. "Or do you need my help to take your clothes off?" She did her best to use what she hoped was her bedroom voice and tried hard not to smile.

Kate only turned away after she started watching him taking his shirt off. As much as it pained her, she kept her eyes on dressing the rabbit for their dinner until she couldn't take it any longer. A quick glance back gave her a view of his naked ass as he walked out into the water.

"OW!" She snapped her eyes off his gorgeous ass, onto the finger she had just sliced, then stuck the injured finger in her mouth. By the time she lifted her head back up to look, he was up to his neck in water. Since his back was back to her she decided to risk it. She held out her bleeding finger, murmured a spell, and healed her damaged finger after touching a finger to the wound. It was just a little something her mother had taught her. She had been taught how to fix even more grievous wounds, but hadn't tried to do that in what felt like years.

Kate really did try to concentrate on fixing dinner, however she kept lifting her head to see how Castle was progressing. At least that was what she told herself, even if it really was to see if she would get lucky and watch him come out so she could see him totally naked. So much so that she had stopped trying to cut up anything in fear that she would cut herself again. Still she lifted her head yet again only this time she didn't lower it back down onto what she should have been doing.

She suddenly felt her hopes rise and willed for him to raise up just a little more, only to see him submerge himself and stay down for an extended time. Just as she was starting to think about running and jumping into the water to rescue him, he popped up and shook his head, flinging water and causing his hair to stick out wildly. _'Don't do that_ _,_ _Castle. You'll give me a heart attack.'_

OXO

Kate was ready and finally the rabbit was, too. So she turned to yell at Castle that their dinner was done. But he was already out of the water, wearing shorts, and walking toward her. She smiled wide. "You look clean, Castle. Almost good enough to eat," she teased.

"I didn't take you for a cannibal, Kate." He didn't know why he was teasing back and resolved to go back to putting more mortar in the cracks of his stony exterior.

She perked up when he actually bantered with her and took it as a small success. She handed over his meal, picked up hers, and didn't start eating until he had tried it first.

"And she cooks," he remarked. Yes, she had helped last time but this time she had done it alone.

"I'm just full of surprises, Castle. Stick around long enough and pay attention; maybe you'll learn something." Kate took a small bite, chewed and swallowed, then smiled at him.

He remained silent for too long to her liking. She thought she was making progress and now this. "How's your head? I can help again if you need it." Maybe she could get him to talk.

"It's fine, thank you." He still didn't understand why his head was so clear. He knew he had suffered from a severe headache earlier. As usual, he barely remembered anything during that time. All he really remembered was someone in his head with a massive hammer who just wouldn't stop.

"The offer still stands. I _can_ help you." What she really wanted was his head in her lap again so she could see more of his daughter and stroke his hair some more. She would rather stroke something else, but they weren't that far along yet. And it was testing her patience.

Kate watched him open his mouth and start to say something before closing it while looking at her. She feared he had remembered something from earlier and would want to shoot her again. Yet he closed it and looked around. "How did you find this place?" Richard was still curious about that.

She decided on the truth. "I was looking for a root to add to your tea when you had a headache. What you use is good but I made it better for you."

That had his mind racing yet again. How did she know about herbs that would help him? Just who was she really? "You're an herbalist of some kind?"

"In a way. I'm a healer; my mother taught me," she replied and it brought back a memory.

' _My mother is dead_ _,_ _Castle. ...Happy now?!'_

She had stormed out of the witch's house at that point and his headache had soon followed. "Well, ...thanks." He wasn't sure what else to say.

"You're welcome." Then Kate decided to risk it. She shifted her position. "Lie down, Castle." She patted her thigh. "On your back with your head right here." She patted her thigh again. He shook his head stubbornly just as she reached out a hand, grabbed his arm, and began pulling. "I don't bite," she assured him. "And it'll help keep the next one away."

She was a little amused that he allowed her to move him into position without putting up much resistance. Soon his head was in her lap resting on her naked legs. He knew right where his head was located. It was as close to a woman's core as he had been in years. Looking up all he saw was skin and her face. He started to get up when she spread her fingers over his head. "Relax, it won't hurt. I promise."

"Close your eyes and try not to think of anything unless you want to. Think of a place, a person, maybe. Anyone you want." Kate didn't risk mentioning his daughter since he hadn't actually told her anything about her yet. The mere fact that she had his head in her lap again was a victory and it felt really good.

She began murmuring a spell to take his headache away, however since he didn't yet have a headache, she changed the words. She was hooked and really wanted to see the child again through his eyes. She was so very sweet.

" _Daddy. ...Daddy_ _,_ _wake up._ _"_ _H_ _e/_ _she_ _w_ _as_ _lying in bed and the little girl was shaking_ _him/her_ _to get them to wake up._

" _Alexis_ _,_ _it_ _'_ _s early, go back to bed_ _," he groaned._ _He_ _trie_ _d_ _rolling over to ignore her and maybe get a few more minutes of sleep or at least quiet time._

 _But_ _the little girl_ _had other ideas and_ _was_ _on the other side of the bed prying his/her eye open._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re awake_ _, D_ _addy. It's my birthday and you promised_ _," she reminded him._

 _Castle_ _cringed knowing that he had promised._ Kate's eyes flew open. Her name was Alexis and he was remembering her birthday. _"_ _You promised_ _, D_ _addy_ _," she said again as s_ _he let go of his eye_ _lid_ _and simply stood there staring at him_ _, w_ _illing him to get up and keep his promise._

 _He_ _started getting up and groaned a little since he had gone to bed far too late last night. Well_ _,_ _this morning would be more accurate._ _"_ _I'm up, I'm up._ _"_ _He_ _r_ _a_ _n a hand down his face._

" _Are your hands clean?_ _"_ _he_ _ask_ _ed_ _her and they both_ _saw_ _her roll her eyes at him and g_ _i_ _ve him the cutest_ _"_ _Of course!_ _"_ _l_ _ook Kate had ever seen. She was adorable and Kate was already falling in love with her._ She wondered where Alexis's mother was. What had happened to her?

" _Give me a chance to get clean and get dressed_ _then_ _I'll meet you in the kitchen. How about that?"_ _He/she_ _watch_ _ed_ _her starting to glow as she smile_ _d_ _wide._

" _Hurry up_ _, D_ _addy._ _"_ _And she_ _wa_ _s off at a run headed for the kitchen to get things started for him._

 _He_ _wash_ _ed_ _his face and his hands_ _, scraped a razor over his stubble,_ _and_ _Kate_ _g_ _o_ _t a quick glimpse of everything as he put on his clothes for the day._ She fervently wished that she could get her hands on him and make love to him.

 _Walking into the kitchen_ _, he/she_ _saw_ _her_ _kneeling_ _on her chair stirring something in a big bowl._ _"_ _I've taught you well_ _," Castle_ _comment_ _ed. He ran his_ _hand_ _down_ _her hair and kisse_ _d_ _her head._ _He walked to_ _the stove_ _,_ _st_ _oked it to_ _heat it up_ _,_ _and_ _took out a griddle_ _._

 _He_ _move_ _d_ _a bowl filled with blueberries next to her and start_ _ed_ _smiling as_ _he/she_ _watch_ _ed_ _her dump the berries in her bowl and_ _continue_ _stirring, though she was slowing down as it got harder and harder to stir._ _"_ _Better let me take over_ _, P_ _umpkin._ _" He_ _move_ _d_ _in_ _,_ _t_ _ook_ _the spoon from her_ _,_ _and stir_ _red_ _the batter with much more speed._ _"_ _Think you can go pick us some fresh berries to put on top?_ _"_ _She_ _scramble_ _d_ _off her chair and t_ _ook_ _off running._ _She came_ _back_ _,_ _move_ _d_ _her chair so she c_ _ould_ _reach a bowl_ _for_ _the berries and then she_ _wa_ _s off running yet again._

 _All_ _he_ _felt was love and Kate was learning to love her_ _, too_ _._ "What happened Castle? She's _so_ precious." Kate was in deep and yet knew Alexis was gone. She wished with her whole heart that he'd buried someone else and not his sweet daughter.

 _He_ _was just_ _taking_ _the last_ _pancake from the griddle_ _and pla_ _ting_ _them when she came back inside with her bowl of berries and_ _set_ _it on their table. She was sitting in her chair at the table and was served like a queen as_ _he_ _presented her with her birthday morning_ _breakfast complete with_ _milk and syrup._

 _She was already half done by the time_ _he_ _sat down with his and took the tiny amount of berries there were still left and plopped them on his pancakes._ _"_ _Happy birthday_ _, P_ _umpkin._ _"_ _Castle_ _beamed at her as she stuffed her face. Her mouth was full but the look in her eyes was all love for her father. Kate_ _'s heart_ _melt_ _ed_ _as_ _he/she looked at her_ _._

" _Better go get washed up or you're going to get your birthday present all messy._ _"_ _She_ _squeal_ _ed,_ _hop_ _ped_ _down off her chair_ _,_ _and r_ _a_ _n for the bathroom._ _He_ _chuckl_ _ed_ _as he clean_ _ed_ _up their breakfast mess._

 _Moments later_ _Alexis_ _was back and tugging on his/_ _her_ _pants._ _"_ _Go sit down and I'll bring you your present._ _" She_ _pout_ _ed_ _just a little which was just too cute and then_ _hurried to_ _the living room_ _where she_ _jump_ _ed on_ _the sofa and turn_ _ed_ _to look at_ _him_ _._

 _He_ _put everything away_ _,_ _went into his bedroom_ _,_ _and came back out with a box that had a number of small holes in it_ _. He walked into the living room and set_ _it down on the table in front of her._

" _Happy birthday_ _, Alexis_ _. I love you more than anything._ _" She slid_ _off the sofa so she c_ _ould_ _un_ _tie_ _the bow on her box and then work_ _on_ _how to open it._

 _Once it was open she_ _drew_ _in a deep breath and only ha_ _d_ _eyes for what was inside._ _"_ _A KITTY! ..._ _Y_ _ou got me a kitty!_ _" She_ _reached inside to_ _lift_ _out the tiny bundle and h_ _e_ _ld it_ _gently_ _to her chest._

 _Using_ _Castle_ _'s eyes Kate s_ _aw_ _that it_ _wa_ _s almost solid black save for its front paws that were a_ _snowy_ _white._ _"_ _What's his name?_ _" he_ _ask_ _ed_ _her which put her on the spot to come up with a name._

 _It only took her a second. "Midnight_ _, D_ _addy, his name is_ _M_ _idnight._ _Oh, t_ _hank you_ _, D_ _addy. I love you." The way she said it had_ _his_ _heart melting_ _._

A tear ran down Kate's face. She still wanted to understand what had happened, but she was content to learn a little at a time and give him some good memories that he could keep without triggering a violent headache.

She removed her hands from his head and saw that his eyes remained closed. Much like last time, he looked peaceful. She bent down to kiss his forehead and went back to stroking his hair. She wanted more but was willing to take these little victories while she could get them.

It was then that she decided to risk it. She bent down and brushed a soft kiss across his lips. It sent sparks straight down her body and ended at her core that instantly became wet. She went back to softly stroking his hair as she gazed down at him.

"Her name is... was Alexis." Kate was glad to have learned but it also broke her heart a little to know that she was gone from this world. "I'm so sorry, Castle." She was only too aware of the pain of losing a loved one.

She bent down yet again, only this time she didn't just brush a kiss across his lips, she kissed them as best she could while upside down. She lingered and brushed her lips over his once more before straightening up. She was falling in love with him and had no wish to stop. She had seen the man that he used to be in an earlier life and she loved what she saw. She ran a hand down his face then carefully carded her fingers through his hair.

It felt like they were already connected. His head was in her lap and she got to caress his face and head while holding onto him. By sheer will alone she was making him whole again. She needed to do this more often till she knew all there was to know about Alexis and help him bring down his walls.

Kate simply kept stroking his hair and his face while she thought back to a little earlier.

Castle had washed and she kept her eyes glued on him, staring hard as he walked out of the pond. She got only a quick peek at his family jewels and her heart beat a bit faster. She started fantasizing just what she could do to them or what he could do to her. She mostly just saw his naked butt while he toweled himself dry. With one eye on his ass at all times she also looked him over even if it was from behind. As he dried himself she could see he had muscles. His arms, his back, and even his legs. The few men she had seen naked looked nothing like him. Just what did he do to keep himself in this kind of shape? Better still, what had he done before Alexis had died since she was betting he hadn't changed that much since then.

She watched him bend over, pick up his shorts, and slide them on before finally turning around. He may have been mostly dry but it appeared that his skin still had a sheen to it. God, but he was gorgeous and he was hers. She just had to get him to understand that part.

Watching him walk toward her allowed her to stare at his chest. His pectoral muscles were tight and had these tiny little nipples that had "bite me" written all over them. His stomach was flat with just a hint of a ripple. She couldn't stop her eyes from moving down to see the bulge that was in his shorts. Actually she was still staring directly at his crotch when he stopped not far from her. The fact that since she was sitting and he was standing meant his crotch was at her eye level giving her little choice but to look at it. If she bent forward just far enough she could reach and cup his jewels in her hand. Give his balls a little squeeze followed by running her hand up his growing shaft.

"Are we ready?" Richard asked her which only then brought her mind out of what she would love to be doing. She quietly handed over his portion of their dinner.

He had to admit that she knew how to cook. Normally he cooked for himself since he had taught himself how to cook while cooking for Alexis. However, the mere thought of his daughter had him cringing at the potential headache that was headed his way.

"And your mother taught you to cook?" he queried since neither of them had said anything.

"She taught me everything I know. I wish you could have met her. She would love you." Kate had little doubt that she would approve of him, even if he was a witch hunter and they were both witches.

It was time to find out. "Castle, ...um, what did you do before you became a witch hunter?" It was one of the things about him she was curious about.

He stopped eating and gave her a long look. She feared she had overstepped and interjected herself into his old life. "I was a blacksmith and did odd jobs on the side to make extra money. I made what the client wanted and didn't ask questions." Actually he _had_ asked questions just not about the project he was working on for them or what they did.

He'd asked a few questions and had even gotten a number of lessons from a few of them. It was from them that he learned how to shoot. "Don't ever just shoot them once. If you're willing to shoot them at all make sure you put two or more rounds into them. Make sure they're dead, don't just think or wish they're dead. That kind of thinking will get you killed," one of his clients had told him. "Learn how to shoot with accuracy before you even start to think about how to draw faster than the other shooter. It doesn't matter if you fire first if your shot doesn't even hit the building behind him. And hit him where it counts."

Richard could remember him picking up a stick and whacking him in the head, poking him in the heart. "A gut shot kills slowly and painfully. He may be in pain but he's still a threat so finish him unless you want him to suffer. If you want to be mean, take his weapon, empty it of rounds save for one, and hand it to him.

You don't have to say a thing. The implication is clear. He can shoot himself and end the pain or shoot you and slowly die in agony. Maybe his shot kills you and maybe it doesn't." The man dropped his pants to show a bullet wound that implied that he was speaking of his personal incident. That he had learned it the hard way and was imparting his hard-earned knowledge onto him.

"I was good at both. My skill brought in a lot of clients. Earned me a good living." He left off _'And allowed me to provide for my family.'_ Even if Kate did hear it loud and clear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Richard Castle 10**

 _Some portions of this chapter may not adhere to the "T" rating of this story. Reader discretion is advised._

Castle had ceased speaking after dinner and Kate feared he was rebuilding on his stone wall to keep her out. The problem was that she wasn't really sure how to reach him. Yes, he'd given her some information on his background, but it had been all about his work life, not his home life, his private life. Trying to get him to talk about that was something she was sure he wasn't going to do just yet.

They sat near the fire just watching it burn. But each was sneaking peeks at the other since both of them barely wore anything at all. She got a good look at his upper body and his legs while he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her breasts, willing her top to slip just a little so he could catch a glimpse of her partially bared breast.

Finally Castle couldn't take it anymore. He needed to get away from her so he could shore up his wall. Looking at her exposed skin and her natural beauty was killing him. "We need to get up early so we can make some progress in the morning. We need to study all those papers we found and get moving." In the end he was still a witch hunter and he needed to find those children.

Kate watched him stand up. He left her and went inside the tent. Heart aching, she stared at the fire and wondered what to do next. She'd made _some_ progress but feared she had lost some of her gains.

She began tossing pebbles into the fire and thought about Alexis. She was just too cute and totally precious. She couldn't imagine anyone who would want to cause her harm let alone kill her. She resolved to find out who had killed her and wreak her revenge on them. Kate hadn't really noticed but she had just taken her first step down the same road Castle was traveling.

She added a few good-sized logs so that there would be embers to rekindle a fire early in the morning, maybe before sunrise, so they could have some light, heat, as well as something on which to cook. Then she followed him into the tent.

She found him already on his mattress with his back turned to her. Kate sighed softly. She feared that he was distancing himself from her. _'Not going to work. I'm not giving up that easily_ _,_ _'_ she told herself. Since the tent was perfect inside, unlike the outside, she chose to sleep _on_ the sleeping bag this time. Still she was restless; her mind wouldn't stop playing scenarios where she didn't reach Castle and they never became a couple. Never got to make love to each other. It had her twisting around, over and over. Finally she turned to face him and found he was lying on his back.

God, but she wanted him. Why couldn't he just surrender to the inevitable? She needed a new approach, one for which he had no defense. _'Those papers!'_ He was a witch hunter and they were after the missing children. She huffed a breath and resigned herself to not getting any sleep. "Might as well start now." She crawled over to his backpack, reached in, and wasn't surprised that the papers were right on top. She made a mental note to ask him about that pack when she had the time and he was in a good mood.

She soon had everything spread out all over and was using his light stone with a shield to try and keep the light off of him while she went over it all.

How to activate the log was obvious. There were designs to make something that looked a lot like a pouch that was attached to the person that could hide an object. It was impossible for someone to steal it unless you knew how to access the pouch. The interior had a size limitation but it looked like Castle could hide one of his weapons inside it if he chose. Or she could use it to hide her item. They just needed to gather the supplies necessary to create it so they could make more than one.

It occurred to her that if the witch he'd recently killed had this spell then maybe she already had the pouch on her or had the things needed to make one. Maybe she could convince Castle to go back there in the morning. It wasn't really that far of a walk.

A soft whimper got her attention and she looked over at Castle. _'_ _My poor love. J_ _ust how many nightmares do you have?'_ It was breaking her heart. Wanting – no _needing_ – to help him, she hurriedly stuffed all the papers back into his backpack.

Soon she was crawling over to him and arranged herself much like last time: one arm under his neck, one leg draped over his and her head tucked neatly into him allowing her free hand to rest on his forehead. Soon she started murmuring her spell to take his nightmare away. She couldn't resist adding a few words that would allow her to see what he was seeing.

 _He was just entering their house and_ _Kate_ _could still picture what it looked like from before,_ _but_ _as he walked inside_ _it was evident that_ _the place was a disaster._ _She found that_ _confusing since the last time she had seen the inside it was perfect. The place even had a number of feminine touches_ _here and there_ _._

 _It didn't make a lot of sense, however, his eyes, meaning her eyes, were presently glued to a body lying on the floor._ _He/she_ _rushed over to it and Kate could feel his heart breaking._ _It_ _was an older woman, about the same age as her mother if not a little older. She was extremely thin._ _I_ _t was the fact that her head had been severed from her body that had_ _his/her_ _attention. Castle was reaching out to touch her, to hold her and yet he pulled his hands back not sure just what to do._

 _Suddenly_ _he/she was_ _up and running deeper into the house. Kate knew right where he was going_ _,_ _too. He was headed for Alexis's room. Upon opening the door the room looked to be in perfect shape. Still_ _he/she_ _searched it looking for her._

 _Not finding her in her room_ _, he was_ _out running all over the house looking for her._

 _Suddenly_ _he/she was_ _outside. Kate was confused since they hadn't actually run to this location so just how had they gotten there?_

 _Then t_ _hey saw her. Alexis was running for all she was worth through an open field headed for the trees._ _But t_ _hey didn't move, didn't do anything. Kate literally willed Castle to run to her and protect her, but he didn't._

 _Alexis looked frightened out of her mind._ The look on her face was crushing Kate's heart. _Soon she stumbled and tumbled to the ground. However, she was back on her feet quickly and running as hard as she could once again._

 _He/she saw_ _her look behind her and scream._ It was a sound that had Kate's tears flowing unbeknownst to her. _Kate willed her to escape, to reach the trees and somehow e_ _vade_ _who_ _ever_ _was after her._ Still she knew Alexis had died, but this was a dream, right? Unfortunately her mother had only taught her how to enter another person's dreams, not how to change them.

All she had to do was change the words so she couldn't watch. She didn't have to see her die, but she didn't say the words and she couldn't look away. She already cared deeply for a little girl that was dead. Almost as much as she already cared for Castle.

 _Alexis was still running hard when suddenly_ _he/_ _she saw it. It was a woman on a stick_ _who_ _swooped in and lifted Alexis up_ _with a steely grip. T_ _hey_ _heard_ _Alexis scream in_ _utter_ _terror._

It was then that Kate couldn't take it. Knowing Alexis was dead was bad enough; watching her die at the hands of a witch was something she wasn't yet prepared to do. But it did answer a question. It told her why Castle was a witch hunter.

She went back to murmuring to remove his nightmare so he could sleep soundly and not have to watch his little girl die once again. She didn't feel her tears flow down her cheeks nor hear or feel her labored breathing. How losing Alexis had affected Castle was now affecting her, too.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate startled awake and found Castle trying to get out from beneath her. She was still sprawled out on top of him. She sat up quickly and tried to block his path to keep him from escaping the tent.

"You were having a nightmare," she said, knowing that this wasn't likely to go over very well with him. "Let me explain." Except he hadn't actually gone very far. His eyes were open but he wasn't looking her in the eye. His gaze was lower. Perplexed, she looked down and found that sometime during the night her top had come undone and fallen away leaving her breasts bared to his sight. At first she started to scramble to find her top so she could tie it back in place again. Then she had an idea.

Since his eyes were glued to her chest, she took one of his hands, placed it on her left breast, and held it there. "I don't bite, Castle." Was this morning finally going to be the day she had been dreaming of?

But it was too much for Richard; he quickly took his hand away even though his eyes were still glued on her breasts. She really was beautiful and her breasts were as close to perfect as he had ever seen. He shook his head, needing to get back behind his wall. So he started to scramble to get up and out. Desperate to stop him, she took hold of one of his arms. "Castle, will you listen, please?"

' _Talk, she wanted to talk_ _?_ _Half_ _-_ _naked with a beautiful body_ _unveiled_ _right in front of him and she want_ _ed_ _to talk?'_ He just knew he needed to get away. He _had_ to get away.

Kate, however, was faster and had decided that it was now or never. She hadn't meant to be topless right in front of him, but now she was and he wasn't fighting her except to try and get away. She had a new plan.

His backpack was right behind her so she reached in and found what she wanted right on top. It was too big for her and it was heavy in her hand. Still she tried to hand it over to him.

"I'm a witch, Castle." She held his three barreled gun out to him. "I'm a white witch just like my mother was." She saw the total look of shock on his face; it was obvious that the after-effects of his headache had affected his memory.

' _ **Witch!**_ _'_ How was that possible? He had checked her, he knew that he had. She was clean and she was gorgeous! _...And naked._ He didn't believe her. It just wasn't possible.

She tried to start to explain and kept holding his weapon out to him. "I've been trying to help you with your headaches and during the night you had a nightmare that I tried to soothe for you and take away."

Kate decided to come clean and if this all shocked him too much... well, maybe that was just what she needed. "I'm truly sorry. So very sorry. Your daughter, Alexis, was a beautiful and precious little girl. I've learned to love her while looking at her through your eyes."

Richard's mind was reeling from this sudden burst of information. How did she know anything about Alexis? He hadn't said a thing about her. He was never going to talk to anyone about her. He was keeping her in his heart and mind where she still lived.

"I love her, Castle. ...Just as much as I love you." She decided to play all her cards. "I would never hurt you. Never. I... I love you." She knew she had to get past all his walls and now was a good time to try.

He was finding it hard to breathe. She was a witch; she knew about Alexis and said that she loved him. But he wasn't worth loving. He was broken, soulless, and had no business being involved with anyone. Let alone a beautiful... _WITCH!_ That realization had him moving faster. He needed to get away and decide what to do with her. She said that she was a witch and all witches needed to be killed. _He needed to think!_

Kate moved just as fast and wrapped her arms around him. "Please Richard, stay and talk to me," she pleaded. "...I love you and I'm not afraid." The sound of his weapon landing on the ground went unnoticed by both of them.

She risked it: she kissed his cheek soundly and tried to kiss her way to his lips. However, he turned his head to prevent her from reaching his mouth. "Let go, Kate. ...Please." She couldn't be in love with him. He would only hurt her in the end.

"She was lovely. So young and her long orange hair... She loved you very much, you know." Hearing that got him to turn his head to look at her with a shocked look. It gave her the opportunity to do one thing. _She kissed him._ He wasn't kissing her back but she forged ahead and slipped her tongue into his mouth, searching it passionately. She broke from the kiss only long enough to kiss him several times in rapid succession.

"White witches are good witches," she repeated. "There aren't many of us. Listen to me and remember this: I just want to help you. I want you to let me love you. ...You don't have to love me back." But she hoped he would learn to love her.

Richard didn't really know why but he stopped and just let her hold him. His arms were at his sides and he didn't touch her. It didn't help that he could feel her naked breasts pressed up against his exposed chest. It had been a long time since a naked woman had gotten that close to him.

"You're a witch." His mind was still several steps behind.

"I'm a white witch, not one of the dark witches that you hunt. I don't take children, don't need them. ...Unless you want to give me one?" she teased then kissed him soundly again. This time she got a little something back.

"I'm a healer, like my mother taught me to be," Kate told him yet again. "How's your head? No headache?" If he would recognize that she was a good witch then maybe she would have a chance.

"You were having a nightmare and I tried to help." She searched his eyes and saw that he was still confused. Probably internal fighting. It was time to press her luck or advantage and she kissed him while holding him tight to her.

"Kiss me, I don't bite," she whispered into his mouth before brushing her lips over his. She actually did intend to bite him but only to mark her territory and that could wait until they made love.

She pressed her kiss when she felt his arms around her and actually moaned a little into his mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed and willed him to make love to her. She wanted him so very badly.

Kate broke from the kiss, looked him in the eyes, and drew back a little. Just far enough to pull one of his hands around to the front of her and place his hand on her breast again. "Touch me. ...Kiss me." She kissed him again and felt him kissing her back a little more.

She removed her hand from his and was thrilled that he left his hand on her breast. She reached down and slid her hand over the outside of his shorts, caressing his manhood. He was already semi-erect; she reached inside his shorts to take him in her hand.

She broke from that kiss. "Touch me, please? The amazing, loving man is still in there." She played with the tip of his erection and felt it grow quickly.

He only knew she was driving him insane. He needed to keep her at a distance and yet his body was pressing itself up against her and his cock appeared to have a mind of its own as it hardened in her hand.

"We shouldn't. You don't understand." He was broken and he needed to find and kill the witch that had killed his little girl. Getting vengeance for her was his life. The man he had been was gone.

When she kissed him, he kissed her back and held her tight while his hand actually started moving on her breast. He had a woman's breast in his hand and she was touching his erection.

Then he felt her hand slip down his shaft and she tried to cup his balls before coming back up to the tip. He groaned as his hormones started to take over. He kissed her back passionately and used his tongue to search her mouth.

He pinched her nipple a little hard and she moaned into their kiss. Suddenly her lips were gone and he felt his head being pulled down. He found his face right between her breasts. Even though he knew better, he began sucking her nipple to make it hard. Thrilled, she held his head right there.

Kate was in heaven; he was suckling on her nipple. She squeezed the head of his penis which drew a moan from his mouth as he nibbled on her nipple. She held his head tight to her breast willing him to pay still more attention to her nipple. Make it hard, wish that he would mark her breast as being his. But she needed more so she pushed him till he was on his back looking up at her. She now had a plan and started pulling his shorts down freeing his erection from its confines.

She only had eyes for his erect cock. It was even better looking up close and she encircled his shaft with her hand. She bent down while on her knees to lick and suckle the head before plunging as much of him down her throat as she could.

' _OH_ _,_ _GOD!'_ Richard felt his erection go into her throat as she buried her face against him.

Kate let his erection pop out of her mouth and looked up at him. She realized he was fisting his mattress with his head tilted back. She was smiling, pleased that she was accomplishing something. So she attacked the head of his erection with her tongue. That got a deep moan to escape his lips.

She was still playing with her new toy when suddenly she felt his hands on her head holding her in place. A moment later she felt and tasted him climaxing in her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and worked on keeping him hard. She wasn't done with him just yet.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was resting her head on his bare chest. She was for now perfectly sated after making love to Castle five times. He had proven that he was an excellent lover and she had every intention of keeping him.

She had ridden his erection till he climaxed inside her. Then she'd ridden his face till she exploded and climaxed all over his face. She was sure she was going to love the combined taste of their making love to each other.

He was awake and she knew it. "You don't have to tell me you love me, Castle," she said quietly. "My loving you is enough for now." She doodled a finger on his chest and teased some of his chest hair.

"A white witch." Richard was still trying to wrap his mind around that part. She was smiling, so relieved that he was talking and not shooting her.

"My mother taught me. We're healers, or at least I am now that my mom's gone. We helped the townspeople that got sick or had some other problem. We did it all without bringing attention to ourselves. Mom went to great extremes to tell me that people wouldn't accept us being witches no matter what we did for them." Watching her being burned by those same townspeople had proven her correct.

"And you've been inside my head." He still didn't like the idea of her knowing or being inside his head.

"At first I was trying to just ease the pain your headaches cause you. Then I tried to soften the hurt from your nightmares. I'm not sorry I did it. You were hurting. ...She was amazing. I wish I could have actually met her." Kate was in deep for a little girl who was no longer alive.

"Alexis was my life. My reason for living. I loved her more than anything." Richard literally cringed since he knew that just talking about her was sure to bring on a severe headache.

"Where's her mother?" Kate had yet to see her and knew nothing about her. The fact that Castle had had a child with another woman didn't affect her. Besides she loved both of them already.

"She left immediately after giving birth to our daughter; I never saw her again. It didn't really matter, she gave my Alexis." He really needed off this subject before it was too late for him.

"We have to get moving, we need to find those children," he informed her abruptly and started to get up.

She looked over at him. "I have a thought about that. Those pieces of paper you found... One of them has a instructions on how to create a pouch that can be attached to you. It's designed to hide something inside it. Sneak a weapon or something else inside of. All you'll feel is skin and you can't see it, either. It blends into your body."

"Sounds like we need to go back to that witch's house and search her more closely." This time he did get up since he had a plan.

Kate sat up with him and did nothing to cover herself. Castle had already seen everything. "I'm going with you. I can help," she insisted calmly. Actually she had no intention of ever leaving his side again.

"White witch," Richard murmured, trying to absorb what she'd told him. To him all witches were evil and he was amazed at how a white witch had managed to reach him. He had made love to a witch! A white witch, but a witch nevertheless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Richard Castle 11**

Neither would admit it, but they kept sneaking peeks at the other while they dressed. Each was convinced they were doing it when the other didn't notice. Kate thought it was cute and a sign that she might have actually gotten in past at least some of his stone walls. Richard was trying to figure out how she had gotten past his stone walls.

She chalked it up to not giving up on him and knowing something that he hadn't actually told her anything about. Meaning Alexis. He chalked it up to her beauty and the fact that it had been so very long since he had been with a woman.

Still a short time later after squeezing their way out of their hiding place, they were walking toward the witch's home once again to search her for that pouch.

"You're too quiet, Castle." Kate smiled a playful smile and nudged him with her shoulder as she walked next to him. She was certain she was in and wanted in even further. That meant getting him to talk to her.

"Just contemplating." He was noncommittal. That absolutely did not deter Kate.

"About?" She looked at him, having a reasonable idea what he was pondering. "White witches are good witches. I know that might be a new concept for you but we do exist. I just want to help," she reiterated. _'Help you find out who killed Alexis. Help you make love to me. Help you fall in love with me.'_ She definitely had a number of things with which she wanted to help him.

Richard, however, was still going over everything in his mind. They had had sex and he'd enjoyed every second of it. She was beautiful and had shaken his world in bed. But he'd dedicated his life to killing witches. He had always thought that all witches were bad witches and _needed_ to be killed.

It was time to get down to the important parts. "You don't mind killing your own kind?" What she said and if he believed her would answer a number of questions in his mind.

"I'm a white witch, a believer of the light, not a black witch, not a worshipper of the dark. I want them destroyed just as much as you do. Hatred of _all_ witches got my mother burned alive. I hate the ones who are evil just as much as you do, Castle," Kate told him heatedly. _'_ _Even more,_ _I want who_ _ever_ _killed your little girl dead.'_

He turned his head to look at her. _'My mother is dead, ...happy now?!'_ was a memory that came to the forefront of his mind. He didn't remember her telling him but it must have happened at some point. Perhaps when he was suffering from one of his headaches? Which brought up a new question.

"And you help with my headaches, how exactly?" He was fearful that she had gotten into his mind and made him like her.

"I'm a healer. I can heal both physical and mental wounds. Get a cut and I can heal it almost instantly. The larger the injury the longer it takes, but I can do it. I can't resurrect someone, though; dead is dead. Mental healing is a little more tricky. I need to understand why you have a headache before I can help you get rid of it and help keep it from coming back. The same for nightmares," she explained just as they reached the clearing and could see the witch's house.

"I saw Alexis in your memories. She was so amazing. Anyone could fall in love with her," Kate smiled. _'I did_ _,_ _'_ she thought.

"It's daylight but that doesn't mean there won't be a witch inside," Castle warned her.

"Do we need to put up your traps?" She knew it would take time and all they really wanted to do was search the witch's remains for that pouch. He shook his head as he pulled out his shotgun and pumped a round into the chamber.

Kate decided that since they were together now, at least in her mind, she needed to pull out her weapon as well. "A white witch with a wand?" He'd been thinking that a white witch would be totally different. The only witches he had seen with wands were the black-souled evil ones.

"It doesn't make me a black witch, Castle," she asserted. "Just a white witch with a wand." Her mother had taught her a few things and with a little practice, she'd figured out others on her own.

Castle had seen a number of wands in his time, but this one? This one was different if not outright unique. It looked like a small piece of bleached driftwood that had a coil of what appeared to be copper wrapped loosely around it, though it only touched the wood where she was holding it. He tried not to think about her wand or the fact that they'd had sex. He needed to have his mind focused on the possibility that there was a live witch inside and then move on so they could find those children.

He signaled for her to stay outside as he slowly entered the house with his shotgun at the ready. A sudden movement had him firing a round and he was rewarded with blasted carcass of a skunk that had been foraging inside.

Kate suddenly appeared next to him pinching her nose closed. "Jeeze Castle, did you have to shoot it?" He actually did open his mouth to counter that. _'Yes, it was necessary_ _,_ _'_ ran through his if it wasn't. He snapped his mouth shut, put his shotgun away, and moved over to the dead witch. Kneeling down, he began searching her.

"What is it we're actually looking for again?" Castle had removed almost all of her clothes and to say that she looked nothing like Kate was a huge understatement.

Kate put her wand away, knelt down next to him, and reluctantly removed her fingers from her nose. "It will blend in with her skin, making it hard to find. But if she wanted access to what was inside easily and quickly, it would be..." She ran her hands over the witch's abdomen.

In just moments Castle watched her peel what to him looked like a small piece of skin about the size of a grapefruit off the witch. It looked rotted and ugly just like she did. But just as soon as Kate had it free of the body its appearance changed into something rather plain looking. They realized that its ability to remain hidden was partly because of a chameleon affect.

With the pouch in hand, Kate began studying it trying to figure out how to get at what was inside. "There's no slot or opening," she commented as she flipped it over and ran her hands all over it. "I've got an idea!" Suddenly she began to take her clothes off. The bodice first, then her skirt and petticoats, and finally her shift.

"What are you doing?! Now really isn't a good time, Kate!" Even if the prospect of seeing her naked yet again didn't excite him a bit, because it did. Even his cock was starting to react.

She looked at him, not understanding his concern at first until she noticed he only had eyes for her breasts. "Sex later, Castle." Even if she was a bit sore between her legs since it had been a while, she was ecstatic that he was thinking of making love to her again. As sore as she was, if they were still in the tent, she would happily make love to him.

"I think it can only be accessed when it's attached to someone," Kate explained as they watched as it molded to her abdomen and changed color to match her skin. It was practically invisible, even to them. She pressed her fingers into it and her hand literally disappeared inside it. It was generously sized and she was amazed as she moved her hand around. "There's something inside here." She wrapped her hand around it and pulled it out.

Once it was out in the open, it definitely wasn't what either of them were expecting or hoping for to be more precise. "It's her wand." Castle knew his witch wands. Well, black witch wands anyway. It was long and thin and looked like a number of withered weeds that had been bound together using some kind of cord.

"This is a witch's wand?" Kate had never seen anything like it. She allowed Castle to take it from her and watched as he took out a knife out and sliced through the cord that bound it all together. The withered branches fell away revealing a single small rod of what looked like a metal, except it was greenish in color.

"It's old," he commented. "This is copper. The different color is what happens to it as it ages." He stuffed it into his backpack. "I'll keep it; the metal has lots of uses," Castle explained when he saw the questioning look on her face. "You can hide your wand in it if you want," he offered since it looked like hers would fit in the pouch.

Kate thought about it for a moment then shook her head as she started putting her clothes back on. "Too hard to access it when I want it." She would keep her wand where she could easily reach it. She tried to think of things where the pouch would come in handy. "We could use it to hide money or other items. Sneak something inside a building after being searched maybe."

She had a sudden idea and lifted up on tippy-toe to give him a quick kiss. "Thanks for not shooting me," she said after seeing the perplexed look on his face.

"You still need to tell me more about this _white witch_ part of you. You're the first I've ever known about much less actually met." He may have had sex with her but that didn't make her a witch that shouldn't be killed.

She was a little lost. _**He had her**_ _ **mother's**_ _ **book**_ _._ How could he not know about white witches? She was missing something. "Does that mean I can stay Castle?" Just how many of his walls had she made it past?

"Don't let it go to your head. ...We need to get moving toward this mountain plateau. I don't suppose you brought a coat? It's going to be colder at that elevation," he warned.

His sudden concern for her had her heart soaring. However he had a point. Kate shook her head. "I know a spell that will help but it won't last all that long." Still a bit uncertain, she looked at him with love in her eyes.

What Castle saw unnerved him a little so he turned away and began searching the house for something else. He started throwing clothing that he found at her. It wasn't exactly what she would call clothing, but maybe if she could wash it somewhere and use a spell to sew it all together, it would help keep her warm.

A short time later they left with Kate carrying a bundle of clothing that she had selected from the rags he'd thrown at her. She was still carrying her bundle when they stopped for a cold lunch. "I don't suppose you have some sewing equipment in that backpack, do you?" she asked as she looked through the garments while they ate. She was a little surprised when he quietly reached into his backpack, tossed a small box to her, and went back to eating.

Seeing him open the pack only made her more determined to find out just what he had in that thing. Better yet, did he have the instructions on how to make another one? She really wanted to be able to make her own, but while she could make a few things, spelling one into existence was a power that was beyond her ability.

Castle stood and looked down at her. "We need to keep moving. You can finish after we stop for the night." She put the sewing things back into the box and handed it back to him.

They were traveling farther north and even though the sun hadn't gone down yet and wouldn't for a few hours, it was already starting to feel cooler. Kate wasn't chilled yet but she soon would be since she wasn't dressed for the cold. She silently cursed her impetuousness; she hadn't thought chasing after Castle through at all.

Then another concern came to mind. Her period was due in a few days and she didn't have much on hand to deal with it. And she doubted that Castle had anything in his backpack for that. She was going to have to make due with what she had. Still it wasn't going to stop her from making love to him.

Kate had fallen behind a little and found herself walking mindlessly while watching his ass. She made her mind up as to what was going to happen when they stopped for the night. _'We're making love tonight_ _,_ _Castle and I'm sleeping right next to you all night long.'_

They came to what appeared to be the edge of a tree line and cautiously moved forward to the edge. Out in front of them was a mountain range. Castle pulled out the map he had found earlier.

"Where's that paper with the constellations on it?" Kate asked as they looked over the map. He reached into his backpack yet again and unrolled it. She looked at both pieces of paper. "This talks about an alignment of planets and this talks about a date for an invitation."

"And the plateau is the meeting point. ...But why up there?" he mused thoughtfully.

She took in a breath and let it out slowly. "A good viewing point maybe? No mountain range or tall trees to block their line of sight."

Since what she'd said made sense to him, he had no other questions. "It's going to be dark in a couple of hours. We either need to search the trees for a spot or go to the edge of the mountain to find a good location to set up camp." He didn't realize that he was asking her for an opinion.

Kate did notice that he was saying _WE_ a lot lately. A thrill ran through her and she raised up to kiss his cheek. But she was interrupted by a noise that had them turning their heads to look.

It took a few moments until a cart of some type came out of the trees a good ways off to their right. It had two wheels and was being pulled by something big. The cart itself looked to be a barred cage on a wooden platform. However right behind the cart was something that had Castle's blood boiling. _"WITCHES!"_ he rumbled with a slight growl in his voice.

Even from that distance it didn't take much to determine that they were witches. "What's that ...thing pulling the cart?" It looked bigger than the cart itself was.

Castle was too silent but still looking at them and Kate finally noticed the figures inside the cage. "They have children." The mere idea that one of them could be or had been Alexis had her remembering that she was dead. "They have two of them. It's too far to tell if they are boys or girls," she added and then watched as he reached into his bag.

What he retrieved then pulled apart to make it longer confused her; she'd never seen anything like it. He lifted the small end up to his eye and leveled it at the cart. "A boy and girl. They look to be 6 or 7 years old at most."

"May I?" she inquired softly and was thankful that he handed it over to her which allowed her to use it just as he had. Raising it to her eye, she saw that everything out there looked a lot closer. Was it another witch-made item? She decided it didn't matter, they had it now.

She lingered on the children for a moment then focused her attention on what was pulling the cart. The creature was big, had big arms, big legs, and even a big head. She feared it had even more muscles than Castle had. "What is that thing?" she questioned quietly as she shifted her view to the witches that were trailing behind.

Kate was only just starting to size up one of them. "Ogre," Castle replied. He had heard of them but never actually seen one. "I've heard they're very strong and very stupid." He wondered how much trouble it was going to be.

"We wait till they are out of sight and then we follow," he informed her.

She lowered the spyglass and looked at him in shock. "Are you _insane_ _?!_ Why follow them?" There were two witches in addition to that _thing!_

"They have children, Kate. If we're lucky they'll take them to where they're holding the other children. _If_ they're holding them." He could only hope that they were.

Suddenly it made sense. She lifted it back up to look at them again. "If there are two witches here, how many are up there?" After all they had found an invitation to some kind of gathering. "You may be a witch hunter, Castle, but even you can take on just so many witches at the same time." Kate didn't come all this way only to lose the man she loved to a group of evil witches. Her heart was already invested in him. Losing him would crush her.

"This event is tomorrow night so we'll have all day tomorrow to scout the area and decide what to do. Plus we need to see where everything is." Castle knew this wasn't going to be easy when he took this job. However he hadn't counted on it being a witches' convocation.

"I've lost them. I don't see where they went," she suddenly announced.

He took the spyglass from her and searched the area. "We'll figure it out come morning. We need to make it to that rocky outcropping for tonight. It looks like it might be a good spot to make camp." Unfortunately there wasn't much in the way of cover along the way. "Maybe that series of rocks over there. We can quickly move from one to the other then follow along the edge till we reach it," he suggested as he stowed the spyglass. "Let's move. We need to be there and set up before it gets dark," he cautioned and began trotting toward the rocks.

Kate was huffing and puffing by the time they made it to the first group of rocks and they still had to sprint from one rock to the other. She was bent over sucking in air while Castle just stood there and pulled out his spyglass again. "It looks clear, let's go." He took off running, forcing her to stand up and run after him.

It wasn't easy for her and when they finally reached his rocky outcropping, she was ready to drop while he just looked around like it was nothing. _'You get to be on top tonight_ _,_ _Castle_ _,_ _'_ she told herself since even if she could barely breathe they were making love tonight.

He came back to her. "This way." He guided her into what looked like a horseshoe-shaped rock formation. There were tall rocks all around, however this time the entrance was wide enough for him to walk through.

Castle put his backpack down and pulled out a number of items. "Wait here, I'll be right back." Well, he hoped he would be right back. It depended on how far he had to travel for supplies and water.

Kate was still trying to suck in enough air to squeak out a reply. A few minutes later she felt moderately better. At least good enough to put up the tent since she knew the word; Castle had said it in her presence enough times. As she expected, the first thing out of his pack was the ground cloth. While she was quite curious as to just what was in his backpack she didn't want to be caught red-handed when he returned. She had made great strides recently and didn't want to ruin that.

He came back with a few plants and containers of fresh water. Surprised, he found the camp set up with all of his things on one side of the tent and the mattress and sleeping bag on the other. Eyebrows raised, he looked at her. "You have plans?" he inquired, not exactly sounding upset about it.

"Yep!" She gave him a quick kiss then took the magical log out of his backpack, took a couple of containers from him, and went outside. The log wasn't good enough to cook on but it would be enough to warm their supper. Anyway, she didn't remember seeing any wood near where they were now. Besides if there were witches around there, it wouldn't be good if they were found.

Castle washed up just a touch and then joined her outside where he found her cooking. He dropped his bags of jerky, cattail pollen, and some other things they had next to her and sat down to watch her cook. Normally he did it himself, but he was beginning to like having someone else to share the work. It didn't hurt that she kept smiling at him while she worked.

Kate glanced at him. "Castle, can you tell me about Alexis? I'd like to learn more about her. I'll be here if you get another headache or another nightmare." She really did want to know all about her. Her heart yearned to know more about his little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Richard Castle 12**

Kate slowly opened her eyes; it took her mind a moment to work out where she was. Realizing where she was brought a satisfied smile to her face and she started to feel a little giddy. She was curled up naked next to and partially on a very naked Castle. Her hand was on his chest with him lying on his back. Since she didn't want to wake him just yet she resisted the urge to start doodling with her finger on his chest. It allowed her a moment to remember last night before she'd fallen asleep.

She had initiated their lovemaking by using her hand to get him hard; she played with his shaft paying attention to the head and the slit at the tip. She had squeezed his balls gently and had listened to him groan which told her she was doing something right. Since that was working she lifted up, placed him in her mouth, and treated his erection like the king that it was. It was warm, hard, and yet so silky soft and smooth. She had kept teasing him until he was about to climax, only to abruptly release his erection. She'd even squeezed the base of his shaft once to prevent ejaculation.

She'd squealed when she found herself being moved, ending up on her hands and knees, when she felt Castle slam his erection into her. The suddenness of the maneuver had caught her off guard and yet having him inside her gave her so much pleasure. Soon she'd felt and heard his skin slapping against hers as she built up to her first orgasm of the night. Her strength had left her as she climaxed and cried out from the intense feeling of sensual gratification.

Kate had soon found herself flipped over onto her back and he lifted her legs up high as he re-entered her, fucking her hard and fast. It allowed her a view of his chest and his face as he fucked her.

As pleasurable as that was she needed more, so she reached down and started stroking her clit. It only took moments; she was surprised as she climaxed yet again and squeezed his erection with her muscles. She heard him cry out and saw the look on his face. It wasn't their first time making love but it was the first time that she saw the look on his face when he climaxed.

Castle had released her legs and crashed down on top of her which allowed her to start kissing him and was pleasantly surprised when he started to return her kisses.

That lasted a while till Kate felt stronger and used her strength to flip them. She crawled up his body till her core was right over his face. She lowered her body down onto his mouth and felt his tongue start licking and probing. She had unabashedly ridden his face till she climaxed yet again and came all over his face.

After a short break she had taken his penis into her mouth and had enjoyed herself as he began to harden. She had looked up at him as he started groaning. It pleased her greatly that she was giving him pleasure. Ultimately he climaxed in her mouth. She had swallowed every last drop and had let his softening shaft pop out of her mouth. Then she had crawled up his body and started kissing him while using her tongue to caress his mouth.

Finally she had fallen asleep. Right now she was feeling mischievous which allowed her hand to wander down his chest till she took his soft cock in her hand and started playing with it. Just as she saw and felt it starting to harden she worked her way down his body till she had his penis in her mouth.

She knew he was awake when she heard him moan and felt his hands hold her head in place. She wasn't in the mood to tease him this time and it seemed to take no time at all till he cried out and climaxed into her mouth.

Kate slowly crawled her way up his body kissing it as she went until she could look him in the eye. "Morning, Castle." She smiled briefly, kissing him, trying to give him a soul-searching kiss. One that would send all her love to him.

She was still just a bit sore between her legs but knew that with a little more practice that would change as she adapted to having him inside her.

She caught him sneaking peeks at her as she dressed for the day which had her smiling. She was hoping she was past at least one more wall now. She had even made sure that her breasts and her core were exposed for as long as possible. She also made sure to pay particular attention to his shaft until he put his shorts on.

A small voice in the back of her head was concerned that he hadn't as yet begun any of their lovemaking. He hadn't shown that he wanted her. She had initiated all of the sex between them. However she silenced it and hoped one of these times he would want her.

They skipped breakfast. "Now what?" Kate questioned as they were standing where earlier they'd lost the cart with the two children inside it.

"Simple, we follow the trail of the cart. It should lead us to the children or at least those two," Castle responded and started walking.

They were silent for too long in her eyes. "I love her. ...Alexis, I mean. She was the most precious child I've ever encountered. ...I wish I could have met her." She wanted him to keep talking, hoping maybe to tear down one or more of his walls.

"She was my life. I tried to celebrate each day with her. Show her how much she was loved," he uttered reluctantly.

"You can remember and talk about her," she assured him. "You needn't be afraid. I can take the headaches away and take any nightmares away as well. I want to give your memories of her back to you. She deserves to be remembered and loved." He turned to look at her. "I'm a white witch, Castle. I only want to help," Kate reconfirmed, fervently hoping that he finally understood that.

"Just how many of you are there?" He'd never met such a one as she before and hoped that he hadn't killed one of them by mistake.

"I don't really know. Mother only ever talked about how few of us there were. I've never actually met another white witch which I suppose helps answer your question about just how few of us there are. But I've never met a dark witch before, either. I've spent my life trying to hide who and what I am. I didn't want to be burned at the stake." She shuddered; she desperately wanted to avoid a death like her mother's.

Kate had a feeling that Castle was rebuilding some of his walls so she stepped in close and wrapped both arms around his arm. She walked next to him while holding onto him tightly. Since he made no move to distance himself she took that as a win.

She still had a number of questions, though. "Who was the lady you found at home? The older one with the red hair. She looked like someone you knew." It was a risk she knew, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"And how do you know about her?" he demanded sharply and even tried to take his arm back. But she simply held on tighter.

"The same way I know about Alexis. While I'm trying to take a nightmare away I can also see what's causing it. It helps me to understand how you get them so I can try to prevent another one. I _am_ helping, aren't I?" She turned to look at him and searched his eyes.

Richard had to admit that he _did_ feel better. He just didn't like that she was inserting herself into his past life. His past was dead. He had burned it; it was gone forever.

He didn't know why but he let her hold onto his arm and actually answered her question. "My mother." He swallowed thickly. "It was just me, her, and Alexis. Together we were schooling Alexis. She soaked up everything we taught her. She was so smart and clever, it was amazing. My perfect little girl." His tears started almost immediately and his chest was beginning to hurt knowing that she was gone.

Kate immediately saw his pain and stopped his tears then raised up on tippy-toe and kissed him soundly. It wasn't until he began kissing her back that she broke away to get some much needed air. "I'm very sorry, I really am. I want who killed both of them just as much as you do." Actually that wasn't true. She knew she would never want who killed them as much as he did. But she did want justice for Alexis so badly.

"Let's go rescue those children." She pulled his head down for one final kiss before they started walking again as she held onto his arm with both hands.

Richard didn't know what it was exactly she was doing. He was feeling better about remembering both of them than he had for a long time. She felt his arm stiffen a little which worried her. He was working on his walls again, she was sure of it. She decided that she needed to put a stop to that so she reached up every now and again, kissing and caressing his cheek, smiling sweetly at him when he turned to look at her.

It wasn't until they reached a cave's mouth that Kate unwillingly relinquished her hold on his arm, immediately missing him at her side. He mentioned the obvious. "Looks like we are going inside." He pulled his shotgun out and pumped it to put a round in the chamber.

Since Castle already knew about it, she didn't need to hide it. So she pulled her wand out to be as ready as he was. "You know how to use that thing?" he asked, intending it to be a tease.

"Yes, I know how to use my wand," she snarked back at him with a little touch of annoyance in her voice. What she got in return wasn't what she was expecting but it sent her heart soaring.

 _He_ _ **kissed**_ _her._ He'd actually initiated something! She had been the one to initiate anything intimate between them. Thrilled, she reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him soundly and passionately. "Don't get yourself killed, Castle; I have plans for us later." Kate meant wedding him, bearing his children, and building a life together. But what he heard was, _'We_ _'_ _re having sex again tonight.'_ Part of him was looking forward to it, however the part of him that was frantically filling the cracks in his wall heard nothing but trouble.

"Stay behind me and watch behind us," he told her and went inside, not sure what they would find.

Just when he thought he was going to have to pull out his perpetually glowing stone, he saw light ahead of them. The cave had become more of a tunnel and was taking them up at a gradual incline. Yes, there were a few curves here and there but nothing that a cart couldn't navigate.

It was only when they reached a fork in the tunnel that he had to make a choice. But it was the tracks the cart had made that made the choice for him. Naturally he wanted to know what was the other direction so he reached into his backpack and took out what was on top. He spoke the activation word. The stone was kind of creepy since it resembled an eyeball; it floated away down the other passage.

"What was that?" Kate inquired softly in case someone was close.

"A spy. It will go that way for a set distance and then come back to me and show me what it saw." It was another of the things he had gotten from of his witch kills. That was it. She was determined to know it all. After this was all over and they had the children back with their families, he was going to show and explain about everything that was in that backpack to her. "Let's go," he urged and followed the cart's trail.

"Whatever this event is, it happens tonight, Castle," she reminded him as they walked.

He sighed out a troubled "Yeah." He knew they were running out of time. Whatever this was about was going to happen soon and he still didn't know how many witches were involved beyond the two they'd seen earlier.

Kate wrinkled her nose. She smelled something and it wasn't good.

"I smell it too." He moved forward more slowly, ready to shoot anything that even remotely looked like a witch.

However, turning a corner brought them into a lit cavern that was lined with cages on both sides. They were crude looking and he could likely bust his way out of any of them. But what was inside stood no chance.

"Castle!" She saw who was in the first cage and hurried near to it. Its occupants were instantly on their feet and met her at the bars of the cage. She lifted a finger to her lips and motioned for silence. What she got in return were silent pleas.

"Get the children out and down the hill. Take them back to that little oasis you found and I'll meet you there." That was definitely _not_ what Kate wanted to hear.

"No, you might need me. We don't know how many witches are involved in this." He was a witch hunter, yes, but there could be too many witches for him to handle alone. She had plans that revolved around him and she wasn't going to get her future if he got himself killed.

Castle tried to get her to understand his rationale. "If they don't have these children then whatever plan they have will fail. I'm the witch hunter so get these children out of here. I'll meet you there."

She was quite conflicted. She could help, she was sure of it. But he did have a point. Part of his job was to get these children home safe. Kate reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him soundly. "Do _not_ get yourself killed Richard Castle. I... I love you." It was time to show he had something worth living for in his future.

He didn't know what happened to his wall but he reached out, drew her close to him, and kissed her just as soundly. "I'll meet you at our little oasis, just get these children there." He slipped his backpack off, pulled out a pair of weapons, and helped put the pack on Kate's back. Then he reached inside and pulled out several extra clips along with a few shells for his shotgun. He still had his other weapons on him.

He gave her another quick kiss and headed for the fork in the tunnel to wait for his spy to come back.

Kate watched him go and was frightened for their future. She needed him alive if she was going to make love to him and create a future for both of them. "I love you," she softly whispered as she moved over to the first cage and began looking at what kept them inside.

Thankfully there were only two children in this cage. Frustrated, she didn't understand the lock itself. It looked simple enough and yet it resisted her attempts in getting it to open. As a last resort, she lifted her wand and blasted it. It broke apart into pieces much to her satisfaction. Releasing them, she motioned for the children to remain silent and went to the next cage where she found two more children looking at her with hope.

Looking down the passageway she saw still more cages with children right up against the bars looking out at her with desperation written on their small faces. _'Just how many children do they have anyway?'_

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Richard hated leaving her behind but he really didn't want her getting herself killed by going up against however many witches were actually there. He already had two dead people on his conscience he didn't need another one. Part of him told him it was because he cared for her; the other half told him it was simply to get some distance between them.

If she did her job he would join her and they would take the children home together. If he didn't join her, it would be because he was dead. It would still probably mean she and the children would be fine since it looked like these witches had a time constraint. If they didn't get the ritual done tonight it would be centuries before an alignment of planets such as this came again.

He made it to the junction without incident and simply had to wait for his spy to return. While he waited he had an internal battle with his feelings for Kate. She was such a beautiful woman and he had enjoyed having sex with her. It was still a struggle to keep his emotions out of their having sex and he feared it was a losing proposition. She really did deserve someone better than he. He was broken and no amount of her white witchcraft could fix him. Yet he had heard her tell him that she loved him.

They'd had sex several times, so of course she would think that she loved him. He was a witch hunter now. His old life was gone even if he had been good at it. He hardened his heart but a small voice was trying to tell him that he could gain that life back if he would just love Kate in return.

Seeing his spy arrive took his mind off of his internal turmoil. Reaching out, he picked it up and placed it in front of his eye. He paused since he hated this part. It felt just so weird to see life from its perspective. It didn't help when everything it saw was in a fisheye view at an extremely wide angle. It made it difficult to understand and perceive a sense of depth and size.

Castle said the word and instantly he was right where he was now and watched it travel down the tunnel. He saw everything. Both walls, floor and ceiling. He even saw every crevice in the floor and ceiling even if the floor was mostly smooth. It continued at a fast walking pace that didn't allow him much time to take it all in and understand fully what he saw.

When it finally exited the passageway he found himself outside. It was a wide open space that had a mountain behind him and off to two sides. Out in front of him was a rocky plateau that looked out onto the countryside.

He cursed silently as it traveled out into the center then turned around and headed back the way it had come.

The place was filled with witches or so it seemed. There had to be close to a dozen of the damned creatures. On the bright side, if there was one, most of them were bunched into small tight groups.

He hadn't really gotten much practice in with his new weapons. At least not with one in each hand, nor had he done a lot of practice ejecting the spent clips and slapping in a new one. Still he had an idea on how to do it quickly.

His replay ended when his spy reached him and was picked up by him. Castle put his spy away and placed his first two clips into his back pants pocket, one in each. Then he stuffed the other two into his waist behind him, making sure his shotgun was hanging in its place, his spare shells were easily accessible, and his hand gun was strapped to his leg.

He checked that each knife was in place. Two were in their sheaths on his back at neck height. Another two were strapped to each leg just above his boot. His final two weapons were hanging on his back. These weapons were unique and it had taken him some time to get used to how they worked. They did things he didn't think any weapon could possibly do. He also had to get used to how to handle them less he cut off several of his own fingers or possibly a whole hand. Every weapon he had was lethal and these two were no different.

Taking a deep breath and checking that the safeties were off, he started walking to either his future or his end. He was certainly going to earn his pay this time. He _really_ should have charged more.


	13. Chapter 13

**Richard Castle 13**

Kate couldn't believe how quiet the children were. It was as though they didn't believe they were free or that they were going to get to go home. Still she liked it quiet. If they didn't make a lot of noise maybe she could get them out of there with no one the wiser.

She had just zapped the last of the locks and was swinging open the cage door when one of the little girls screamed. The noise itself was almost deafening given how quiet the area had been.

Kate jerked her head up and what she saw almost made _her_ scream. He was big and he looked angry. Better make that pissed as hell. Even worse was that he was lumbering her way at a fast walk. Castle had called him an ogre. Not that she knew what one looked like or had even heard of one.

She was very frightened. Her hand trembling, she lifted her wand and pointed it at him. All she really wanted was for him to go away. Far, far away and for that to happen as quickly as possible. She didn't really mean to, she truly didn't. But they all watched as a small blue bubble burst from her wand and struck him in the chest.

The result was him being shoved violently backward. They watched him being propelled though the bars that made up the children's cages. Whatever the bars were made of splintered and went flying everywhere. It wasn't until he stopped moving that Kate and the others noticed that he was off the floor with several of the fractured bars poking out of his chest. He was flailing at them trying to break them off. Blood was flowing down the front of his body and onto the ground.

The look of shock on his face was a look she just knew she was never going to forget. It was only after he stopped slapping at the bars sticking out of his chest that it dawned on her what she had done. Stunned and horrified, she whispered, "I killed him." She hadn't really meant to kill him. She just wanted him gone and didn't even know her wand could do that. She was a white witch, not an evil black witch. Black witches killed people, not her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she gasped, overwhelmed with guilt, hoping that her apology would be enough but knowing it never would be.

Kate was riveted to the spot as she watched his blood pool on the floor. She had never killed anyone or had seen them die like that. Watching her mother burn to death had been bad. While this wasn't worse, it kind of felt like it since she was the one who'd done the killing.

Having one of the children tug on her skirt brought her attention back to the them. "Right, let's get you out of here. Follow me." She began walking toward the passageway through which they'd entered.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

He didn't know any other way. Besides it had served him well so far. It gave him the element of surprise and caused them to pause for a moment. He could do a hell of a lot of damage in that moment.

Rick walked right out into the open with witches on both sides of him. He lifted his weapons and pointed in each direction. He had already scanned where each witch was and without really thinking about it, pulled the triggers on the weapons as fast as he could. Each weapon was set to fire only a single shot. The barrel still rotated as the sound of his shots echoed out onto the plateau. He was only vaguely aware that each shot struck a witch, several of whom dropped dead in their tracks.

He pressed the button that ejected the spent clip, put the weapons behind his back and inserted a new clip. He slapped them down onto his thigh to force each clip into place then raised them and kept firing at the witches who were now starting to run in search of a safe hiding place.

Only a few of his shots missed their mark as he watched the witches fall. He had eight of roughly thirteen witches on the ground as he emptied his second clip. He repeated the procedure to put a fresh and last clip into his weapons.

He went back to firing while aiming in both directions. However there were fewer targets and they were moving; his shots were missing more and more.

A witch had gotten on her stick and was flying fast right at him. He pointed both weapons at her and fired as quickly as was possible. Several of the rounds struck her causing her chest to practically explode as she was forced off of her stick and tumbled to the ground.

Castle dropped his now empty weapons since he had no more clips nor rounds to put into those clips. He pulled out his shotgun and started blasting. The only real problem with using his shotgun was that it was meant as a close in weapon. And most of the living and still mobile witches were just a little too far away.

He was pumping his third round into the chamber when suddenly his weapon was literally ripped out of his hands and went flying off to one side very far away. He tried reaching for the weapons strapped to his leg only to feel them fly away to meet up with his shotgun. A new voice rang out and he snapped his head around to look. _"_ _H_ _onestly, Ricky_ _!_ I expected a more gracious reunion."

What he saw was an A-typical witch. She was ugly as sin. However, this one was thin and had very red hair. Those two things alone had him questioning what he saw. Yet it wasn't possible.

"Oh, Ricky, don't you remember me?" she cooed at him in a voice that had him shocked to his core. His mind was screaming at him that it wasn't possible. _Simply im_ _possible._

"You've forgotten me already," she sulked. She kept walking toward him till she was almost right up next to him, just a couple feet away. "After all, you made love to me. **AND** GOT ME PREGNANT!" she growled with the utmost hatred in her voice. Like her being pregnant was the most serious insult she could think of.

"Still it made me young. Forever young." She raised both of her arms as if to prove it. "All I had to do was absorb my own offspring into my body. One that you gave me, so I suppose I should thank you. ...But I _WON_ _'_ _T!"_ she all but spat as her spittle almost spattered on him.

"Still don't recognize me?" She sounded hurt. "Perhaps this is better." In a heartbeat her ugliness was gone. It was replaced with almost albino skin and bright red hair that was really long. Long enough that it almost touched her ass.

Richard felt his mouth drop open. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. "Mer _... Meredith?!"_ He found it hard to breathe as his very breath left him. She was still as lovely as he remembered.

"You're... You're a..." he stammered.

She answered for him. "A witch," Meredith confirmed. "Don't look so surprised, darling." She was so secure in her superiority that she actually walked past him and trailed a finger across his cheek.

"Don't you want to kiss me? ...Don't you find me attractive anymore?" the beauty fake pouted as a stunned Richard just stood there.

"Perhaps you find me more attractive in my true form?" the witch teased and in an instant shifted back into her ugly, rotten form.

Meredith actually laughed a laugh that sounded more like a cackle which caused his skin to crawl. " **HOLD HIM** ," she commanded, suddenly looking deadly serious as two unscathed witches grabbed his arms. It was like being in a vise.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" Her voice didn't have that soft tone it had just a moment ago. "I don't need you to get me pregnant anymore. Already did that. And let me tell you, letting you fuck me to get me pregnant was bad, but nowhere near as bad as having that stinking child being pushed out of my bloated body." The entire experience had been hell for her.

" _You..._ _ **you**_ _killed Alexis?"_ Richard didn't believe it. The fact that she was a witch and had been a witch at the time was bad enough. But to have killed her own daughter was just too much to even comprehend.

"Don't look so surprised Ricky. Of course I killed that abomination. That curse of a child is what made me young. Youth and beauty forever."

It was too much for Castle who immediately started to struggle. He was able to throw off both witches and knocked them to the ground. It allowed him the moment he needed to pull out one of his knives and throw it at her.

To his utter astonishment, Meredith transformed into a fog of insects that seemed to flutter all over the place. His knife flew right through them and then he watched as she transformed back into her witch.

"Oh, Ricky, I think you missed," she taunted, lifting her wand to point right at him.

"Go get the children," she ordered the other two. "It's almost time and _nothing_ is going to stop us. Certainly not you, Ricky Rodgers," Meredith snarled and was pleased to see those same two witches hurrying toward the passageway.

"Alexis was perfect and you killed her." Richard still couldn't believe it. _He_ _'_ _d made love to a witch._ All right, he meant a black witch. Obviously Kate was nothing like Meredith or so he hoped. But he didn't know for certain. Now he couldn't even begin to trust what he felt.

"Yes, she was. ...She was delicious." Meredith had the gall to smack her lips as though she'd actually devoured her. "Can't you see her youth in me?" She was interrupted when the two witches she had sent to get the children suddenly came screaming past her and Richard, propelled out over the edge of the plateau where they fell to their deaths.

A new voice rang out with hesitant menace.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"Go, go!" Kate was ushering all the children down through the passageway. "GO LEFT," she called out to the child that was up front. She knew the fork to the right was the wrong direction.

Kate was the last one at the junction; she just couldn't go left. Castle was to the right and probably surrounded by witches. Too many of them for him to handle alone.

"Go, just keep going. Go outside, gather at the rocks off to the left, and wait for me. I'll be right there." But she went right and hurried down the passage. If she was going to get to keep him, she needed to help him. After all, she'd been telling him all this time that she could help.

She was just beginning to see daylight but it looked like the sun was setting fast. Suddenly two ugly witches came running into the tunnel. Their sudden appearance frightened her and she raised her wand in defense. Once again all she really wanted was for them to be far away, very far away. And once again two balls of blue light quickly left her wand and struck each of them, sending them flying much like what had happened to the ogre.

Only for a moment Kate hoped she hadn't killed them like she had killed the ogre. Killing just wasn't in her nature and she had no wish for it to become part of who she was. She was a white witch, a healer, not a killer.

Since she was more cautious than Castle, she walked forward more carefully.

Castle was just standing there, his hands empty, which struck her as not being right. He should have weapons in his hands. Even worse, there was an ugly, red-headed witch not far away who was pointing her wand at him.

" _ **DON**_ _ **'**_ _ **T TOUCH HIM!**_ _"_ Kate tried to sound like she meant it. Unfortunately there was a bit of hesitant worry tinting her voice.

"Well, look what we have here. A white witch with a wand." Meredith actually sounded amused.

"Have you found another witch, Ricky? You've replaced me already? I'm hurt," the ugly witch said with fake sadness. She simply pointed her wand at Kate instead. Kate's wand was ripped from her hand and sailed out over the edge of the plateau where it disappeared. She was open-mouthed in shock. Without her wand she was defenseless and that was definitely not good.

"Whatever shall we do with you? Oh, I know." A mass of voracious insects streamed out from Meredith's wand headed straight for Kate.

"Oh shit!" Kate thought about running but she was there to help Castle who was still just standing there. "Castle!" He needed to snap out of it.

Suddenly the insects disappeared. "Castle?" Meredith looked at him. "Ricky Rodgers is Ricky Castle, witch hunter?" Of course she'd heard of Richard Castle. What witch hadn't? She had never connected the dots between the names, never realized Rick Rodgers, the man who had given her Alexis and her youth, was now Richard Castle, the infamous witch hunter.

"How many witches have you killed, Ricky?" she demanded, her hatred of him soaring to new limits. "I get to kill the witch hunter, how apropos." Meredith pointed her wand at him as he quickly reached behind his back and threw something. It caught her a little off guard since she was certain she had removed all of his cursed weapons. Still what he threw went past her far off to one side. She chuckled at his clumsiness. "The great witch hunter has lost his touch," she taunted, loving it. She was going to get to kill Ricky and a white witch that was obviously there to save him.

Meredith looked at the young witch. "Are you pregnant, dear? He does seem to get witches pregnant easily enough." She decided that Kate had to die first and pointed her wand at her once again, all set to launch her next spell at the white witch.

Kate couldn't believe it. He had thrown something and hadn't even come close to hitting his target. And just what did that evil bitch of a witch mean by getting witches pregnant? If she somehow managed to make it through this alive, she definitely had questions that she wanted answers to.

Kate had only one recourse left to her in her. She reached deep into her hidden pocket where it was concealed. _It_ was her mother's wand. Kate considered it too powerful for her to wield and did so only as a last resort. Her mother was able to do things that she was certain she wasn't capable of.

The wand was a bunch of stems from a particular plant that had orchid flowers interlaced into them on one end. And not just any orchid; these were _Pecteilis radiata_ or otherwise known as the _White Egret Flower, Fringed Orchid_ _,_ _or Sagiso._ Kate knew that they were not only hard to find but nearly impossible to grow. Her flowers had been bespelled, keeping them forever in bloom. They were beautiful, especially since they had been her mother's. Her wand was one of the very few items she had that had been Johanna's.

Kate looked up just in time to see whatever Castle had thrown make a wide turn and come flying back. How was that even possible? She held up her mother's wand and hoped she could counter whatever that witch threw at her. She was still watching when it suddenly stuck the witch directly in the back.

Meredith was all set to put an end to this white witch when she experienced tremendous pain in her back. It caused her to lose control of her wand and she dropped it. She even stumbled forward a step.

It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Meredith was shocked as she watched Ricky reach behind him and throw something right at her this time. It seemed to spin in a peculiar manner until it slammed deep into her chest. The pain was overwhelming and caused her to fall to her knees as she looked at the two of them. She watched as the white witch ran forward and stood right next to Ricky. Then she saw her hold out a different wand and aim it right at her.

Kate didn't know what she wanted to do but knew she couldn't let the black witch kill Castle. She couldn't be allowed to destroy her future. She just really wanted the evil black witch gone.

Astonished, she watched as a burst of flame shot out from her mother's wand and struck the evil witch. The flames just kept going and going. She only relaxed when it looked like it was over. At that point the flames ended and what remained of the witch wasn't much more than a black powder that still vaguely looked like her since it still had her shape.

"Castle, are you all right?" Kate asked tremulously.

It was only then that he looked at her. He was startled to see her there. He'd sent her to get the children. Did that mean that there were no children? Had the witches killed them all?

Meredith had been a witch! That bit of knowledge was still filtering through his brain. He'd made love to her. She had given him Alexis, the love of his life. Now he knew that same woman had taken her from him and had destroyed his life.

He had made love _to a witch!_

He looked at Kate once again. She was curious and wanted answers so she began with an important one. "Who was she, Castle? She seemed to know you."

Richard ignored her as his internal stonemason furiously worked at rebuilding his wall. Kate watched Castle walk up to the burnt out husk. Then he kicked it which sent bits of her flying everywhere. The look in his face and the set of his body as he did that told her he was beyond pissed. He was furious!

What was left of the evil bitch fell to the ground in a heap. Then he turned on Kate, still furious. " **Where are the children?!** "If she had left them he was going to have her hide!


	14. Chapter 14

**Richard Castle 14**

Uh oh! She needed to think fast and not let this get out of control. "The children are fine. I found them; they're out of their cages and outside," she said in a rush.

"Who was she?" Kate pointed to the pile of ash that used to be Meredith.

"There's an ogre around here somewhere. He'll just..."

She interrupted him. "He's dead. I ...ah, I killed him," she confessed, still not sure she'd done the right thing. Her great fear that killing that _thing_ meant she had started down the path to becoming a black witch. She had never heard of a white witch killing anyone before.

" _ **You**_ killed the ogre?" Castle asked in disbelief. She was a witch. Granted a witch with a wand, but still.

"I didn't mean to, all right? It just sort of happened. He caught me by surprise." Kate was still upset that she had actually killed someone. "I really just wanted him to go away and, ...well, he did. Now he has these broken cage bars sticking out of his chest." She motioned to her chest to demonstrate.

He wasn't sure he believed her, but as far as he knew, she hadn't lied to him yet. "Let's get the children and get out of here." Even if it was dark they really needed to get moving; they had a long way to go to get back to town.

"Cas... Castle!" Suddenly he saw Kate looking much more pale than usual. She appeared to be stunned and very afraid. She was pointing behind him. He turned around to look and what he saw just wasn't possible.

The pile of ash was swirling and it looked like the swirl was filled with bugs. Not that that was even conceivable, ...was it?

They both stood there gaping, their mouths hanging open as the swirling bugs coalesced to show Meredith standing there looking undamaged. She stretched her neck, shook her head, and wiggled her body. Then she leveled a look at Kate. Meredith lowered her voice and sneered at her. " **BITCH!** " Then she smirked. "I'm a Witch Queen, you stupid little whore. You didn't actually think you could kill _me?"_ she scoffed, questioning the young witch's credulousness. Like Kate ever actually had a chance.

"As for you, Ricky." This time the evil witch sounded a lot more loving. She held out her hand and her wand flew from wherever it had been straight into her grasp. "Thank you for the child, but I don't need you anymore." Meredith pointed the wand at him and a blast of sickly green light launched out of it, striking him squarely in the abdomen. The blast sent him flying backward and crashing to the ground; he didn't move.

"CASTLE!" Kate's ultimate fear had happened right if front of her. She turned her back on Meredith, rushing to his side where she knelt down and tried to inspect his wound. It looked bad.

"Oh, the white witch loves little Ricky," Meredith taunted. "How ...sickening." She'd lowered her voice and growled out the last word.

Kate was beyond furious. That witch had killed the love of her life and ended her future. She had nothing left to lose now. She turned her head and gave Meredith a death glare. Then she squinted her eyes almost closed. Every fiber of her body starting issuing waves of absolute hatred for that **_"WITCH!"_**

She set her jaw in determination, lifted up her mother's wand, and wished with all her soul, all her being, that the evil witch would die. Kate wasn't shocked and only became more resolute when she watched a brilliant white, that matched the color of the orchids, ray dance off the end of her wand and strike Meredith.

At first Meredith simply looked amused. Then she started to look worried, until finally the look on her face became one of terror. Her body started to dissipate and swirl back into a cloud of bugs. But Kate was undeterred and just watched as the white light enveloped Meredith.

Kate was steadfast, never wavering as she watched the light envelope the evil queen. For Meredith it seemed to last forever while to Kate it happened so fast.

Meredith felt herself falling apart, one bug at a time. It wasn't possible! She was the Witch Queen. There was no force that could kill her!

The young witch watched closely and what she saw was Meredith start to disappear one bug at a time. It was like they were each being zapped in very quick succession. The swirl was getting smaller and smaller. It wasn't until the very last bug was gone that Kate relaxed and watched the light from her wand abruptly cease. "And stay dead this time," she spat at the empty space.

Suddenly she came back into the here and now. She dropped her wand and turned back to Castle's crumpled body. Her heart was breaking as she started looking him over. She used a quick spell and started cutting away some of his clothing, exposing the damage.

"OH, GODS!" It looked bad. Really bad. She only knew one thing to do even if she hadn't ever tried it before. She had practiced with her mother years ago when she was just a little girl.

Kate dropped to her knees, placed both hands over his wound, and started murmuring. This had to work, it just had to. Her life, her entire future was at stake. She did her best to remember. For the first time in a long time she tried to picture her mother teaching her how to do it.

" _You're hurt_ _M_ _ommy!?_ _"_ _The child_ _was ready to start crying. All she saw was blood and it looked like it was everywhere. "You're bleeding." Little Katie's tears were flowing fast._

" _It's just a cut_ _,_ _honey. There was an accident._ _Do y_ _ou remember what I taught you? Place your hands right here._ _"_ _Johanna d_ _id_ _her best to demonstrate though the second her own hands touched the wound_ _she_ _hiss_ _ed_ _in_ _pain_ _w_ _hich did nothing to help little Katie. All that did was to_ _cause_ _her daughter_ _'_ _s tears to flow even_ _faster_ _._ _"_ _Right here_ _, baby girl_ _._ _"_ _Johanna t_ _ook_ _her daughter_ _'_ _s hands and placed them on her wound, hoping that her daughter wouldn't shy away. She was still so young._ _"_ _You remember the words_ _, Katie."_ _Johanna encourag_ _ed_ _. "Just hold your hands here and say the words I taught you._ _"_

Kate didn't notice the tears that were running down her face this time either. At that time she was sure she was going to lose her mother. She had to get it right or she would lose her. Now she had to get it right or she would lose someone else.

She didn't stop because she couldn't look. If she failed she couldn't live. _He_ _ **had**_ _to survive._

She just kept murmuring her spell as she held her hands over his wound, never noticing the blood that was now covering her hands. Just like she'd had blood on her hands when she was a little girl.

It was starting to feel like forever and it wasn't until she felt something that she opened her eyes and looked down at her blood-stained hands. What she saw in addition to the blood were Castle's hands covering hers. Her heart was pounding while it also started soaring. "Rick?!" Kate moved her hands off his wound and cupped his face with her bloody hands. She bent down to kiss him soundly. She was still frightened, so very frightened.

Kate rained kisses all over his face after feeling him kiss her back. "I was terrified for you." She kissed him one more time and then shifted her eyes downward and moved her hands back to his wound so she could inspect it and decide if he needed still more help. However, what she saw reminded her of what she'd seen on her mother.

Nothing but smooth skin along with a fair amount of dried blood.

" _You did_ _so well_ _, honey, really_ _well_ _. I'm so proud of you. I'll always be proud of you._ _"_ _Johanna kissed her still scared and crying daughter and held her close till she calmed down._

"What happened?" Richard really didn't remember a whole lot. Something had hit him, he knew that much. Then he saw the blood and quickly grabbed Kate's hands. "Are you hurt?" He was immediately concerned that she was the one injured. Never noticing that his walls hadn't just come down – they'd collapsed – as his heart worried that he was losing her.

Kate started laughing while crying at the same time and shook her head. "I'm fine." She leaned down to kiss him and felt her heart fly to the heavens when he wrapped his arms around her and held her down while he kissed her back.

She broke from the kiss and just rested her head on his. "Please don't ever scare me like that again, baby. You scared the life out of me."

Richard overlooked the word _BABY_ since he had questions. "Where's Meredith?" He was worried that they were still in danger.

She kissed him again. "I think I killed her," she told him then lifted her head a little. "Who's Meredith?"

He had a problem. How did he explain to her that Meredith was a witch and the mother of Alexis? A mother who had killed her own daughter. Though as that information started to sink in, he was beginning to get sick. He had made love to a witch. A black witch that had killed their – his – daughter.

"No one, she was no one." He wasn't ready to go into all of it. Certainly not here and not now. "We need to find those children and get out of here." He sat up quickly which caused Kate to scramble back. He all but jumped up and then helped her rise. "Let's get out of here." But he was forced to stop when she wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself a brief moment to thank the gods that she hadn't lost him.

"We need to go Kate." Castle needed her to snap out of it and get moving. She pulled back so she could look at him. Were his walls back in place? Had she saved him only to lose him?

"I love you and I almost lost you," she said tremulously, searching his eyes. Her heart needed the right answer.

"Children first, then we'll talk," he offered instead. What Kate really wanted was for him to tell her that he loved her, too. Maybe his willingness to talk later was a small victory but it felt more like a major defeat.

She didn't let him out of her sight as they started walking to the entrance. However, he took a left turn instead of a right. "The entrance is this way, Castle." The children weren't that way. But he was undeterred and kept walking. His long stride caused Kate to hurry up to catch up to him. She didn't understand. He wanted to find the children who were the other direction.

Castle didn't stop till he was standing in front of the ogre that looked a little bit like a porcupine with all the bars sticking out of his chest. "This is you? ... _ **You**_ did this?" He was amazed actually.

"I didn't mean to." Kate was still worried that having killed someone meant she had started down the wrong path. Her focus on that, she wasn't expecting Castle to suddenly wrap his arms around her and kiss her deeply. By the time he broke from the kiss she was breathless. It almost had her wishing there was another ogre for her to slay. Almost but not really. What he did left her standing there with nothing but love in her eyes.

"Search the area, we need to make sure that we have all the children. No doors, no hidden panels, trap doors. We can't leave so much as one child behind," he said and began a thorough search.

It took a little time but both of them came up empty.

Once they made it to the entrance they found twelve children all huddled together, frightened out of their wits. "It's just us. You're safe now." Kate didn't notice but she had gone straight into _m_ _ama_ mode. She looked over each and every child and even fixed a few scratches by pretending to use an ointment that Castle handed her from his backpack. The children were all good to go.

"I know it's dark but we need to leave now. Each of you take someone else's hand and follow me." He took the hand of one of the girls as Kate took it upon herself to bring up the rear.

Once they were outside Castle had to decide what to do. Staying there was obviously out. But what if one or more of the witches were simply late to the gathering? All of his weapons were gone save for the one still in his backpack. But for the most part it was a single shot meant to shoot at a long distance. Not for close-in fighting with a witch. All he really had left was the knife on his leg.

He could only think of one place to go and stay till the sun came up. Glancing behind him, he looked over all of the children till he saw Kate who was looking right at him, a very different wand clutched in her hand than he remembered her having before. He didn't understand why but seeing her smile at him made him feel better.

He turned and started walking hoping she could pick up any stragglers that got separated from them.

"We'll stop here. I need everyone to stop and..." It had been a while since he had had to do or say this. "Boys over there with me, girls over there with Kate. Once everyone is done we meet back here." He hoped that Kate caught on.

Somehow telling the boys to drop their pants and pee was so much easier than trying to teach Alexis how to do it since she was built differently. The first few times had not gone well, for either of them. Fortunately, just a number of minutes later they were all back at the entrance to the place they had set up camp just a number of hours earlier. Castle hurried the children inside the tent. It was really close quarters for twelve children but it was comfortable inside and they just didn't have the clothing to be outside in the cool air.

"Now what?" Kate questioned. "We really don't have enough food or water for this many of us. They'll slow us down on the trip back so it's going to take even longer to get back then it did to get here."

"Then it takes us longer." He couldn't reduce their travel time or make time stop. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plan to provide for them all. "I can go hunting if you watch the children. I still have one weapon and ammunition for it."

"Our next stop should be our little oasis, maybe. I doubt these children have bathed in days if not weeks. I'm not even sure what they've been feeding them, if anything at all," she remarked.

"We may have to stay there for a couple of days, just to determine how all of them are. Any wounds, how malnourished they actually are. Get them and their clothes clean. Help them feel better and perhaps feel safe, finally," Castle agreed. "It means we'll be sleeping outside," he warned. She simply smiled and raised up on tippy-toe to give him a quick kiss.

"I've got you to keep me warm." Kate smiled wide. But she didn't like the look she got from him. Had she lost all that she had gained over these days? "Castle? ...Richard?"

He jumped in before she could continue. "We need to talk, but for now we have to focus on the children."

She turned her head to look at the tent that was full to overflowing with children and sighed. He had a point and it pained her. It would allow him time to rebuild his walls and shut her out. To come up with reasons to dump her and leave her behind.

"Promise me we'll talk?" She fervently wanted her chance to show him that she was worth loving. That they could be something together. "After we get the children home?" she asked.

Castle wasn't looking forward to this talk. All of this meant he had to do and think about things he had left behind. Having Kate around was reminding him of a life that was lost to him.

"When we get the children home," he agreed. He watched her soften after he agreed. She had told him countless times that she loved him. He just didn't understand how. There wasn't much of his heart left to love.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

The sun wasn't even up yet, but Castle and Kate were getting the children up and out of the tent. He'd been around Alexis all of her life but these children were nothing like her. They were silent: no talking, no laughter, nothing. He chalked it up to them not believing that their nightmare was over. That they weren't truly safe yet.

"You take the girls and I'll take the boys and we meet back her and get going," he said. And once again they retreated to where they could take care of business and get cleaned up after.

He had the hand of one of the girls while Kate had that of another girl and was at the back keeping everyone in front of her in her sight. They were silent for a long time until Castle felt the girl he was holding onto tug his pants. He looked down at her while she was looking up. She wasn't Alexis, actually far from it. But the look on her face melted his heart just a little. "Do you need something?" he asked gently; she shook her head. "You have a question then?" She bobbed her head hesitantly.

"Who are you?" she inquired with some trepidation. She was actually fearing the answer based by the look on her face.

"My name is Richard Castle." He was pretty certain that didn't tell her anything. However he saw her face light up. "You've heard of me?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Father talked about you. He told us not to go out into the woods at night. That if we did and a witch found us, a witch hunter would come to save us," she told him softly. Suddenly her demeanor toward him was different. She seemed to have less fear on her face and more spring in her step.

Apparently he had done something without really meaning to. He lifted his head to look behind him. What he saw was Kate beaming at him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Richard Castle 15**

They had to stop several times but they had made it to their hidden oasis without incident. "Stay here and don't let them go inside just yet. I'm going to go set some traps, search for something to eat, and get some fresh water." Castle took some things out of his backpack and left it behind.

He was barely out of sight before Kate reached into his backpack and pulled out still more containers. "All right children, we're going to do some foraging. Everyone stay with me. Do _not_ go far from me. Got it?" She saw a number of nodding heads.

She made sure she was surrounded by the children while she began searching. "You two go find more of this plant. Pull them out of the ground and put the wild carrots in this. Think you can do that for me?" She chose two of the boys who nodded and left together. "You have a limited time before I and the others come looking for you so be quick," she added before they'd gone too far.

She picked girls this time. "You two, your turn. Find more of these leaves. Again, pull them out of the ground and put the onions in this container. You also have a limited time to find some before we come looking for you, so be sure to hurry." Two heads bobbed in her direction.

Kate was now down to eight children which felt a lot easier to handle. They were also the youngest of the bunch so she decided to keep them with her. "Spread out a little and see if you can find more of these berries. Pick all you can and bring the container back to me. ...All right?" She gave a much easier task to this bunch and watched them spread out a little though none of them went very far.

She found herself under a nut tree when she was suddenly surrounded by children. Each of them had either their hands out or the container out. "Nice work!" She didn't care how much they found only that they had tried.

"Here's another container." She set it on the ground. "Find every nut like this one on the ground that you can. Do I have a couple of climbers?" While no one raised their hands she thought she saw slight smiles on two of the girls' faces. "Do you think you can climb up a little, pick them, and drop them down to us? We need all we can find," she said and asked two of the older boys to help them up into the tree. But the girls insisted that they could do it themselves.

Kate smiled since she had been right. Plus at least those two were starting to show a spark of life.

In no time the container was filled to overflowing requiring Kate to come up with another plan to collect all the nuts. Eventually she decided they either had enough or had been gone long enough. "Let's go, we've got enough. We need to find Castle." She gathered up everything and let the children carry some of it.

They found him waiting at the entrance with containers of his own. However the look on his face and the glare he was giving her told her she was in trouble. "I thought I told you to wait," Castle growled quietly.

"We need the food and I never let them out of my sight. Besides I still have my ...weapon. Well, actually it was my mother's, but I still have one." She had no qualms about using it, either, if it came to that. Even in front of the children.

He wanted to be angry with her, he really did and if they were any place else and alone, he might have given her a piece of his mind. But he had to get these children back home. He owed it to Alexis to keep his promise. He got back to the task at hand. "We need to find out if anyone or anything is inside first."

"I'll go. I still have my weapon and I fit through the opening easier then you do." Kate handed over her containers. "Stay close to Castle, I'm going to go have a look." She looked at and pointed at all the children.

It turned out to be just as tight a fit as last time. Still she made it without incident and looked around before walking around the small place. The location for the tent looked just like it did when they were last there. That alone told her no one had set up camp in here after them. Even a little of the wood was still here.

She yelled at a volume she hoped was enough for Castle to hear but not much farther. "It's clear! You can send them through. Oh, and we need firewood, please."

She was clearing the area for the tent when the children started to show up. She watched each of them enter and looked surprised at what was there. "Like it?" she mostly asked the girls and saw lots of nodding heads.

"Good. You have Castle's backpack." One of the boys had carried it in. Kate took it from him and singled out the older boys to help her. "Help me set up the tent, please."

The boys were clearing away the area while she fished out the ground cloth and then the tent. "How does it do that?" one of the girls finally asked since they had all seen it come down last time.

"Magic," Kate replied. "Do you believe in magic?" she questioned and the girl shook her head. "You don't believe in magic? But magic's all around you. You just have to know how to look for it.

See that waterfall? Where do you think all that water goes? Why does the pool not overflow? Isn't that magic?" Kate questioned and noticed that she had the attention of most of the other children. Two of the older children walked over to the edge and looked around. They didn't understand but it wasn't magic. The youngest ones were looking at the pond in wonder though.

The one who had questioned her softly spoke. "Magic."

Kate smiled, pleased that she had at least gotten one of them to start looking at things in a different light.

She had the fire pit all set up with what wood was left behind and even had some kindling under it, all ready to start a fire. The older children had helped her set up and stake down the tent and had even begun digging a small trench around it. Though it was more like clearing the one that was left from last time.

"Why are we digging?" the oldest boy muttered with a scowl since he wasn't enjoying it and didn't see the need.

"In case it rains. This way the water will flow away from the tent and not into or under the tent. Or do you want to get wet when it rains?" Kate asked, half teasing while being serious at the same time. He didn't answer her though he did finish digging the trench.

"Now we just need Castle and that firewood." Kate stood there looking at the way out. Then a tug on her skirt had her looking down. The look on the child's face and the way she was holding herself gave Kate a clue. "You have to pee?" The girl shook her head. "You have to potty." That presented a whole new challenge. This place was nice but it wasn't set up for fourteen people to relieve themselves. Two had almost been too many.

Watching her nod a few times gave Kate her answer. "All right, let me get the backpack and we can go back outside." She picked up the backpack. "Stay right behind me." And Kate started out, then stopped and turned around. "Anyone else need to pee or ...whatever?" she called out and found she now had eight children trailing behind her.

Once outside she reached into the backpack and sure enough, the wipes that Castle had were on top. _'I really need to ask him how it does th_ _at_ _.'_ Even more importantly did he have paperwork on how to make another?

She didn't need to go but she took the girls and taught them how to pee and poop out in the woods if they didn't already know. The boys, she noticed, weren't that far away.

She was watching the last of the boys return when she put her hand in the backpack and pulled out some papers. A quick look at them told her that he did indeed have the instructions on how to make another one, or more than one if need be.

"I love you Castle," Kate said softly to herself. But she'd said it a little too loud.

"You love the witch hunter?" one of the little girls inquired. Kate thought about it for all of one second. "With all of my heart, sweetness, with all of my heart," she responded with conviction. Then she knelt down to the girl's level. "You know he used to have a little girl just about your age once," she confided to her softly.

"What happened?" Even the child heard and understood the past tense of that statement.

"A witch found her and did bad things to her." Kate wasn't ready to say _killed her,_ just yet. Besides she didn't need to traumatize the girl anymore then she already was.

"A witch had me. She was going to do bad things. ...She was mean." The little girl could still easily picture Meredith.

"You're safe now. You've got me and Castle to protect you. That nasty witch can't hurt you anymore," Kate stated with conviction since she was convinced that she'd killed her. Killing the bitch didn't hurt her soul; killing that ogre was another matter, though.

The look of sadness on the girl's face in Castle's behalf had Kate hugging her. It actually felt pretty good.

A tug on her skirt a moment later had her looking down to see the girl pointing. Looking in that direction gave her a view of Castle headed their way with containers in his hands.

"Why are the children out here?" Castle grumbled as he got closer. He wasn't angry, just curious and a bit annoyed that she hadn't followed his orders.

Kate was all set to answer his question when the same little girl wrapped her arms around Castle's leg and held on tight. "I'm sorry," her little voice piped.

That felt so familiar to him and he could feel himself actually caring about her as more of his wall crumbled. Kate saw his face soften and perhaps the start of tears gathering in his eyes. It gave her hope that the loving father was still in there somewhere.

"She knows you lost a daughter to a mean witch," Kate clarified, ending his confusion.

"We need to get the children back inside and we need to collect some firewood." He handed over his containers to the children and took his backpack to retrieve the straps with which to bind the firewood.

He stroked the hair of the girl that was still wrapped around his leg. "Lovey, you need to let go and go inside." It felt really familiar and as much as he hated it, it had him wishing for Alexis once more.

Kate knew that look and leaned in to kiss him and whispered into his lips. "I'll be here in case you have another headache or another nightmare." Then she stepped away from him. "Come children, go inside so we can gather the firewood and start dinner."

"And get you bunch clean as well as rinsing out your clothes," she added quietly.

Castle felt more of his walls crumbling and was conflicted about what to do about it. They really needed to talk before things went too far. He truly didn't want to hurt Kate. She just needed to understand he wasn't good for her. He was broken and couldn't be fixed.

It took time but they were soon both crawling their way inside while dragging large bundles of firewood after them. Castle had even gone to the trouble to check his traps and had been rewarded with enough meat to supplement dinner tonight. None of them had actually eaten a whole lot since leaving the plateau.

Kate took it upon herself to cook the lot of them dinner. "I'm going to get the boys clean and rinse their clothes. Keep the girls entertained?" he asked her since it meant there was going to be a number of naked males soon.

"One cooking lesson coming up." She gathered up the girls and began to teach them what it was they would be eating.

"That's a weed." One of the girls scrunched up her nose at the prospect of eating it.

"It's a plant," she replied. "And when you mix them together with the meats from the nuts you gathered, along with the wild carrots and onions we found, plus add in some roasted rabbit, it will be delicious. You'll see."

While Kate was trying to keep the attention of the girls on what she was doing, she couldn't help but sneak peeks to see if she could see Castle. This many children being around meant no sex tonight or any night until they reached town. The very thought had her moaning internally. She also feared it would give Castle time to work on his walls. Maybe waiting till they reached town was giving him too much time. She needed a plan.

With a little help, Kate was roasting the rabbits when wet but clean boys showed up wearing very little. "I'll take over; the girls are next and they'll need you." He squatted down next to her and studied what was left to do. It earned him a quick kiss as Kate took the girls, got them undressed, then hurried them into the pool with the one chunk of the shrinking-in-size soap. Once the girls were washing, she intended to rinse their clothing. They definitely needed it.

Up to this point the girls had been mostly silent, but now all of a sudden they started to bombard Kate with questions. _"Why did_ _you_ _kiss the witch hunter? D_ _o you_ _love_ _him_ _?_ _Are you and the witch hunter_ _going to get married? ..._ _Are you and him_ _going to have children? D_ _o you_ _like children? Which_ _o_ _f_ _us_ _d_ _o you_ _like the most? ...Where_ _'s your_ _mother? ...Where d_ _o you_ _live? Where d_ _o you_ _want to live?"_ The questions flew fast and furious.

She gathered them close to her and used a finger to her lips to ask them to be quiet. "Yes, I love Castle. ...Yes, I love children. I love all of you and so does Castle. That's why we came to get you and are taking you home. ...Yes, I want to have children. Yes, I want them with Castle. ...I have a dream of living in a big house just outside of the city. I want to open a store in the city that will help people."

Kate beckoned them in even closer and leaned down to whisper. "You think you can help me get Castle to fall in love with me?" She wasn't sure they could do anything but she would take all the help she could get. "He used to have a little girl and he loved her a lot. You can pretend to be his little girl. Maybe help take away his pain at losing her." If he was surrounded by girls about the same age or younger than Alexis, maybe it would help her in the long run. Perhaps keep him from rebuilding his walls.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Castle didn't know what he did right or maybe it was what he did wrong, but he found himself surrounded by almost naked little girls while eating dinner. At first it was a little unnerving. It had been a long time it felt like since he had been around even one little girl, let alone several.

Kate saw him sitting up straight and he looked rigid at first. However, by the time he was almost done eating he looked more relaxed and was even interacting with the girls. Maybe her plan had a chance of working after all. It was going great until she heard one of the girls ask, "Do you love her?" Kate just knew the "her" part of the question meant _her._ Now it was she who went rigid and stopped breathing.

"I loved my daughter very much." Richard was starting to feel better about talking about Alexis. Still he worried about getting one of his headaches, the kind that left him terribly debilitated.

"I meant her." The same girl pointed at Kate who did her best to be invisible even though she was sitting around the fire like everyone else.

Castle looked right at her and it felt like he was looking directly into her soul. _'Say yes_ _,_ _Castle, please say yes,'_ she prayed.

"I'm sure Kate will find someone special to love her. She's a very beautiful woman," he responded evenly and didn't fail to notice the fallen look on Kate's face. It was time to start distancing himself from her. He was broken and a witch hunter. She deserved so much better, so much more than him.

Kate had been afraid of that. He was rebuilding his walls to keep her out. He was probably coming up with reasons why she should give up on him. _'Not going to happen Castle. You're mine so better start getting used to it.'_ Her resolve may have taken a hit but she wasn't done yet. They still had their talk coming up.

It wasn't until they saw a lot of yawning that they hustled all of the children into the tent. It was a good thing the tent was temperate inside since their clothes weren't dry yet.

"We still have a ways to go, Castle, and not much between us and town except for a lot of trees." Kate wasn't sure where their stops were going to be.

"We'll take it as we find it. We'll have cold camps from here on out; we can't risk a fire." He felt quite vulnerable. He basically had no weapons with twelve children and Kate to protect. He was determined that he wasn't going to lose even one of them.

It was a little later after Kate had thrown a few larger pieces of wood on the fire. She held up the now small piece of soap. "Time to get clean Castle," she grinned. "Now strip and get in."

He had to admit that a swim and getting clean sounded good. However, that meant getting naked in front of her. His wall was being built as fast as possible but it was not yet done. She didn't wait and stepped up to him and started to help him strip.

Kate was last and made sure that he saw her fully naked as she stepped into the small pool where he already was. She was still smiling as she made her way right over to him and didn't miss that he only had eyes for her breasts. "Wash me, Castle." She held up the chunk of soap.

"What are they doing?" a tiny voice asked inside the tent.

"Kissing," one of the boys responded in disgust. He left the window so he could lie down and get some sleep. His empty space allowed first one then another of the girls to take his place.

"They saved us," a watchful girl said.

"He's a witch hunter," the oldest boy responded. "It's his job, right?" The girl turned her head to look at him only to turn back to watching the couple. She kept her thoughts to herself and just watched till she got too tired and finally lay down to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Richard Castle 16**

There was, of course, no room inside the tent so they had to sleep under the stars yet again and would have to do so every night on the way back to town. Still they made the best of the mattress and opened up the sleeping bag, using it as a cover to try and keep warm. Being wrapped in each others arms didn't hurt.

They really didn't have food for breakfast for fourteen people. Even fresh water could possibly be a problem since they still had several more days at their current speed to get to town.

With clean bodies and freshened clothing, though with empty stomachs, they started off for town. When they began walking, Castle carried the littlest girl and for reasons that escaped him, the rest of the girls were either clustered around him or directly behind him.

Two of the girls had somehow morphed into chatterboxes asking him all sorts of questions. Several of which caused him to remember a life long since gone from him. He was actually talking about Alexis and at one point turned his head to look back at Kate. She seemed to know what he was thinking or asking, when she mouthed _"_ _I'll be here_ _,_ _"_ to him.

He thought that meant she would be there to help if he got another headache. Part of him was glad to have her and another part was worried that he was becoming dependent on her. It only occurred to him just then that he hadn't drunk any of his tea using his powder in days and his head felt more clear than it had in a long time.

Castle turned his head back around before the start of a smile began to form on his face. They still needed to talk. Kate had to understand that she could do better. That she _deserved_ better.

They stopped early to forage for food and so he could set his traps far enough out that the animals wouldn't be wary of their presence. Even with everyone's help they all went to bed a little hungry. Fourteen mouths were a lot to feed; he and Kate were barely eating anything.

"Do we risk letting you go hunting? Only the gods know what, if anything, those witches fed them." Kate's own stomach growled in protest of her treatment of it.

Castle thought about it. "It could take me hours to shoot something and most probably it will be far from here. It would be hard work to drag or carry what I shoot back." He had no illusions that if he shot a deer they would likely consume every piece of it in a couple of days with this many mouths to feed.

"If we can keep this pace we should be there late tomorrow, hopefully," he commented just as Kate nearly jumped out of her skin.

Both of them turned expecting the worst only to find one of the little girls standing there. They willed their hearts to slow down. "What is it honey? ...Do you need to go?" Kate asked as the child nodded her answer. So she reached in his backpack and retrieved what few of the wipes remained. Food wasn't the only thing of which they were running short. They'd be down to using leaves in a very little while.

An hour later and Kate had draped herself over Castle. She couldn't make love to him but she wasn't going to let him forget that she was there. "I still love you," she whispered in his ear then kissed his shoulder before allowing herself to fall asleep.

They woke to find that the temperature had dropped a good bit, though it hadn't yet frosted. Richard, and to a lesser extent Kate, were prepared for a lower temperature. However, they had very little to nothing to help the children stay warm.

"We need to stop at that witch's house, Castle. At least there's a fireplace there and while the clothing that's there is barely rags, it's better than nothing." They saw the children wrapping their arms around themselves to try and hold in their body heat.

He knew they had still another problem. "We're into fall and it's going to start raining soon." He sighed heavily just as he found himself surrounded by girls once again. Kate did her best to hide her smile. Her plan appeared to be working.

It was only a few hours before dark when they approached the second witch's house. The one where they had found the magical log and had gotten the pouch that Kate was still wearing. "I'll go," she whispered to him. "I'm the one with a weapon." Yes, the children had seen her use her wand on the ogre, but they'd been traumatized by the witches and hadn't as yet made the connection that _she_ was a witch.

Before long the children were looking the place over while Castle and Kate took turns collecting wood for a fire in the fireplace. Everyone searched the place for each scrap of cloth they could find and Kate got to work patching together whatever she could using the sewing kit in Castle's backpack.

She was still at it after Richard fed them and found space for all of them by clearing an area in which to set the tent up. It sounded strange, sleeping in a tent inside a house, but the tent was temperature controlled so the children could sleep in comfort.

Kate was still sewing by the light from his stone when Castle came running inside just a little wet. She was all set to ask him why he was wet when she heard it: a thunder crack that heralded a storm headed their way. "How bad?" she asked quietly, not wanting to upset the children.

"Bad enough." He actually feared that this storm could last a few days.

"We've used the last of our food, Castle." Troubled, she glanced at the tent that was filled with children. Hungry children.

"I know and we don't have a choice now." He didn't like the idea but it had to be done. He fished his lone weapon out of his backpack and snapped the barrel open to its full extension. Next came a few extra rounds as he loaded it with one round. Then he pulled out a poncho and put it on. "Wish me luck," he said grimly.

"But it's raining; it's dark out there and it's getting colder." How was he going to find anything in this mess? She didn't want to lose him at all let alone to a chill or influenza because they were hungry.

He reached into his backpack again, took something else out, and settled them in place over his eyes. "I'll be fine." Looking through the lenses, Kate's body actually seemed to glow from the heat she was producing. Then he retrieved his ground cover and some rope.

That was it for Kate. "You're so telling me how that backpack works, Castle! You're going to let me make another. _And_ you're going to show me everything that you have in that thing." She wanted to see every little thing.

"We'll see," he teased and headed for the front door. "Stay safe and _don't go outside."_ he said before stepping out into the rain.

There was one benefit to be had for hunting while it rained. Most of the wild animals were hunkered down to wait out the weather so they didn't move around much. If they'd found a safe place to wait out the storm they tended not to move. It also meant his scent was washed away thanks to the rain. So it mattered a little less which direction he went. Still it took him almost two hours till he found an animal large enough to feed all of them. One quick shot to the head and he was slogging through the muck that the ground was becoming to reach it.

The rain also meant that the smell of blood wouldn't travel far so he would have more time before predators were attracted. Richard worked as fast as he could to skin the deer and remove its head and legs. He soon had it securely tied up in his ground cloth. Then came the hard part, dragging it all the way back to the witch's house.

The second he opened the door to drag his prize inside, he was greeted by the sight of Kate with her wand leveled at him. Then he found himself enveloped in a hug followed by a soul-searing kiss. "You've been gone _such_ a long time." She had been worried about him.

He knew just how long he had been gone and didn't think it was that long so he ignored her concern. "See if you can even out the embers in the fireplace so I can start dressing my catch." He began to put away his things and rolled out his catch.

The noise had drawn the attention of the children and soon all of them were out of the tent. All yawning and still with sleepy eyes.

Castle got a number of _'EWWWS'_ as he started cutting the small buck open and pulling out its insides before cutting it up into pieces. "If you get my grate from my backpack and set it in the fireplace, we can start cooking. There might also still be something in a few of the containers." He'd gotten used to Kate cooking.

A few of the children were watching his every move while he cut parts off of his catch. The rest were helping Kate cook, or so it seemed. It also wasn't hard to hear everyone's stomach growl since the house was now filled with the smell of venison roasting on the fire.

In no time at all Kate was slicing off pieces as soon as they were done and handing them out to the children. She soon had all of them sitting around the house eating roasted meat. Castle was still removing meat from the carcass and Kate was still cooking. But she was snacking on a small piece and moaned in delight at the taste. They didn't have much else but what he'd provided would do nicely.

It wasn't until he handed over the last of it and took a piece that Kate handed him that he started eating. The children were already on their second or third pieces by then. "You did very well, Castle." She leaned into him to kiss his cheek. She kept her lips near his ear. "And I still love you." She had no intention of letting him forget it either.

The rain lasted two long days and Kate and Richard had to come up with things to keep the children busy and entertained. Kate remembered what her mother had done to entertain her when she was little. It also afforded her a view of when Castle wasn't a witch hunter and when he was just a father.

She was still smiling when it occurred to her that she'd ended up with mostly boys while Castle had gotten almost all the girls. She got yet another peek at the father that he used to be. She started praying his walls were falling down and he could see the father that he used to be and could be again.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was two days later and they were all running. The outskirts of town were in view. But they were also running because they could feel the start of rain drops landing on them.

The older boys were out in front and Kate had the hands of two of the girls while Castle had literally picked up the youngest girl who was giggling in fun with her arms wrapped around his neck. He really didn't notice but it was fun and he'd started tickling her to get her giggling even harder. He was completely unaware that he was smiling.

The boys got into town first and took off toward home; they had been away from their families for far too long. Kate was actually next and felt herself being tugged into different directions since each girl lived a different way.

Castle, however, had no such problem since the little girl he was carrying was pointing and urging him on toward her home. "Meet you at the mayor's office?" Kate asked him as she relented and was at least pulled in a common direction. She missed his response but hoped he would be there.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Castle was hurrying toward the mayor's office, hoping that he was still there since it was now raining cats and dogs and it was a little past regular office hours. The family of the little girl he had taken home was ecstatic to have her back. They'd thanked him and had asked him to stay for a late dinner that the girl's mother was willing to cook. He'd felt compelled to stay for a short time though he didn't eat much more than a snack. The girl had bounced around everywhere including on him and while he would never admit it, he'd enjoyed her energy. It was an energy that she hadn't shown the entire time from witch mountain to here.

He stepped through the door and shook himself in an attempt to shed some of the rain. A quick knock on an interior door found the mayor and Kate sitting around talking and drinking. "Mr. Castle!" The mayor sounded happy to see him.

"Come in, come in. Join us!" The mayor lifted up a bottle and poured out a little into a glass. "I've been saving this for a special occasion." He had quickly decided that this was a worthy occasion.

Kate really wasn't much of a drinker and had been sipping it carefully ever since she had told him what they had done and he brought out the bottle to celebrate. Fortunately for her, the mayor had been doing most of the celebrating.

Castle was a little taken aback but picked up the glass and drank the contents in one swallow. It had been a long time since he'd had alcohol and he didn't fail to notice that it went straight to his head.

The mayor was quick to refill his glass. "All twelve children – that's impressive work, Castle. ...Merry impressive." Castle noticed that the alcohol had already affected the mayor who swallowed his glassful and filled it back up again.

"How many witches again? ...Twelfe?" The mayor wasn't good with math or his memory at the moment either.

"Thirteen actually," Castle corrected him and took a sip of his drink. A very tiny sip this time.

"Thorteen. Amazing! ...You really are good, Cashel." He, like everyone else had heard about Castle the witch hunter. He just hadn't expected there to be so many witches or that Castle could actually kill that many.

"It's late and it's raining. I would really like to go home now." Kate so wanted to take a bath, to get out of the clothes she had been wearing for days, and to make love to Castle. Not necessarily in that order.

"Of course." The mayor opened up a lower drawer of his desk and dropped a bag on top of it that sounded full of coins. "The resht of your mon – hic – ey, as agreed."

Suddenly the door burst open. Castle rose quickly and drew the only weapon he had still on him. His knife. "MAYOR!" Then the man spotted Castle. "Castle!" He promptly reached out to take one of Richard's hands and began trying to shake his arm off.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you! Our Benny is home and my wife can't stop hugging him. He tells us that all of the other children are also free of the witches." Even Benny's father couldn't believe just how many witches had been involved. He had yet to hear tell about the ogre, though.

"It was my pleasure." Richard was certain that somewhere Alexis was proud of him.

"A festival! We need a festival to celebrate." The idea suddenly hit Benny's father and he couldn't wait to celebrate their joy at the return of the village's children.

"Exchellent idea!" The mayor was instantly onboard with the idea. "We'll shtart the planning first thing in the morning." The mayor raised his glass and emptied it in one swallow.

Kate put her glass down. "We should go home, Castle. ...Get some sleep." Not that she had any intention of sleeping. Not right away anyway.

"Of courshe, it's late. We'll shpeak in the morning," the mayor said agreeably, tilting to one side.

Castle had his hand shaken off by the father yet again who stayed to talk with the mayor about his ideas for the festival. Who would cook what, where it should be, who to make sure was invited and who wasn't.

Kate had hold of Castle's arm all the way to her place. "It's not much but it's home," she said as she opened the door and led him inside.

He looked around and while he wasn't impressed by any means, it wasn't a pigsty, either. It had only the one, big, open room. There was a tiny fireplace for heat and cooking, a small table at which to eat, something that passed as a sofa, a bed that was a mess. It even had clothes tossed onto it. Not far away were the rest of her clothes hanging from... something.

Kate pulled out a chair and guided him into it. "Please sit, Castle, and give me just a minute." She wanted to change out of what she was still wearing so very badly. There really was no place to do it in private and she decided that since he'd already seen everything it didn't matter.

She stripped down to nothing and started reaching for as little as she could get away with. If exposed skin got his attention, she was going to give him exposed skin. She even briefly considered going completely naked, but decided to tease him with a hint of what she had instead.

Now dressed – sort of – in her sheerest shift, she turned around and found that he only had eyes for her. She smiled, pleased that she could maintain his attention even if all he saw was her naked ass.

She walked right over to him, sat down on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she began tickling the short hairs on the back of his neck. "You said we would talk, Castle, so let's talk." She didn't miss that he was looking directly into her eyes and she into his.

"I'll go first. ...I love you," Kate stated rather matter-of-factly so there would be no mistake about what she thought.


	17. Chapter 17

**Richard Castle 17**

"I'll go first. ...I love you," Kate stated rather matter-of-factly so there would be no mistake about what she thought. She moved her hands to his head like she did to take away his headaches and nightmares. "I'm a white witch and like my mother, I only want to help. I'm not evil and I don't want children." Then she leaned in close and whispered, "Unless you want to give me one."

She took the opportunity and kissed him deeply. And while he didn't kiss her back very enthusiastically, it was enough for now.

"My mother was Johanna Beckett and she was a white witch. She did her best to help people in our town without exposing what she was. She had very real fears about what the townsfolk thought about witches. They thought that all of us were evil, bent on stealing their children. She taught me all that I know about magic and spell casting." She drew a deep breath. It was time for a big question. "Do you hate me because I'm a white witch? I've done everything I can to help and will continue to do so." She looked him in the eye, willing him to answer the question in a manner that wouldn't hurt her heart.

"Castle?" She was worried since he was taking too long to respond.

"I've never actually heard of white witches before," Richard admitted. "And yes, you were a big help." He couldn't deny that. She may have actually have saved his life. Such as it was.

Kate smiled and what he said earned him yet another deep kiss. This time she felt him return her kiss which she took as a good sign.

However what he'd said left her somewhat confused. "I'm your first white witch?" She got up from his lap and went to his backpack. Since everything was always on top, she wasn't surprised that what she wanted was right to hand.

She lifted the book out and took it over to him. Then she worked at sitting back down on his legs, straddling them between hers. "Where did you get this?" She held it between them and had the urge to hold it tight to her chest since it was her mother's. It was important to Kate because she had so few things that were hers.

For now Richard overlooked that she even knew about this book since he had given her leave to take things out of his pack before. He just didn't know how she knew about it. He closed his hands around it and took it from her. "This was my mother's. I found it in her room."

Kate shook her head in confusion and countered his claim. " _This is my mother's book._ She taught me how to cast spells using it. How could your mother even have it?" It was one of the things she hadn't been able to find after her mother was killed. She'd looked high and low for it.

"Your mother?" He didn't understand. "No, this was my mother's; it was hidden in her room."

"This is a white witch's book, Castle. It's called the Book of Shadows. There are some really powerful spells in here. My mother warned me to be very careful with the spells within it." She carefully took the book back from him and held it tight to her chest.

"Castle, ...was your mother a white witch? Only white witches can use this book." Kate feared the answer and what it meant for him.

He immediately began shaking his head. "My mother was _not_ a witch!" To even think that was... blasphemy.

"Not a witch, Castle, a white witch. White witches only help, only do things for the greater good; we're not evil. There's a monumental difference." She really thought they had gotten past that by now. "Witches are good at hiding. You might not have even realized what she was." She needed to get him to think. "Did your mother love you? Did she love Alexis? Did she ever do anything to make you think she was an evil witch?"

Of course his mother had loved him, and he, her. How could he not? And he had was certain that his mother had loved Alexis. She had always watched over her while he was in town working. Alexis had been happy to see him when he came home and more than once she'd said that she loved Grams. He shook his head again. "Mother adored Alexis, make no mistake about it."

"I saw her in your mind. Was that a real memory or just a fabricated nightmare? She was lying on the floor with her head cut off." Kate admitted. "I can't tell if it is part of your nightmare or just a bad memory."

It instantly brought the memory of it in his mind. A memory he wished that he could forget. Seeing his mother dead, then finding what was left of his little girl... That was what finally broke him.

"Mother is dead. But that doesn't make her a witch," he insisted defensively.

"White witch, Castle. **White**." He really needed to understand that. Kate decided to change the subject. "Who was that witch? The one that had all those children. The one that called you Ricky." She hated the use of that name. It sounded... demeaning. Like it was an insult.

"And what did she mean, _g_ _o_ _t me pregnant?"_ Maybe if he could see the difference...

Richard sighed heavily. This was something that struck him square in his heart. "Her name was Meredith." He really hated to even think about her. "She was the mother of Alexis." He still couldn't believe it.

Kate could only stare at him, dumbfounded. "A witch? ... _A_ _witch_ gave birth to Alexis?" How was that even possible?

"I had no idea what she was." It sounded so incredible, even to him. He had made love to a witch that had killed his little girl.

"Like you had no idea your mother was a white witch," she offered in comparison.

He opened his mouth to counter her assertion and just as quickly snapped it closed.

"Is it possible your mother died while defending Alexis? Did she give her life to try and save your sweet girl?" Kate questioned. If he could see his mother as a kind and loving white witch, could he see _her_ in the same light?

Once again he opened his mouth only to snap it closed. He had so much to understand even after all this time. "You can read this thing?" He poked the book in her hands.

"Of course. It's a white witch's book." Kate got up off of his legs, stood at her little table, and opened the book. "It's written in a language only we white witches can understand. It's been handed down from mother to daughter; it's very complex and difficult to read." It had taken her mother weeks if not months just to help little Katie to understand how to read it, let alone how to use it.

"You have to fold certain pages and open pages to finish each spell. It's not easy to do. Some of the more powerful spells require you to fold and turn pages to find the next part." She started folding pages and turning them to show him.

Kate ran her finger over what was written and spoke aloud what it said. "You can really read this?" He had always wondered just what he was missing.

"You're not meant to; you're not a white witch, Castle." She didn't want him to think badly of himself simply because he couldn't read it. She kept manipulating the pages and reading it to him.

Richard suddenly stopped her. "Say that again." Had he understood what she had said correctly? Or was it his heart wishing to live again?

She looked at him perplexed; she hadn't caught on to what he had heard. She began from scratch only this time she read it to herself. It was faster that way.

She was quickly folding and turning pages with a new purpose and her own heart was now invested in what this spell appeared to be saying.

"Gods above!" Kate started frantically rereading in case she had made a mistake. Was it even possible? Her heart was pounding and soaring at the implications.

"This is a life rejuvenation spell! It talks about giving someone who's died and is willing to come back a chance at a new life." She couldn't believe it.

Richard's heart had stopped and it took every ounce of will power for him to speak. "Does this mean Alexis..."

She waved him off. "Let me read, Castle." She'd never seen this spell before. That wasn't surprising, though. There were hundreds upon hundreds of spells in the book; she just needed to be able to read it and know when and where to fold pages.

She was rapidly folding and changing pages while she kept reading. Richard looked between the book and Kate, willing her to tell him what his heart was now yearning to hear. It so wanted to live again.

"I... I think, ...this part talks about giving life to one that is dead. Then it says the dead must be willing to start life again from the beginning. Here it references the mother giving birth to her. And this part talks about the child that is given birth to being the same sex so that they can begin again." Kate kept reading and rereading.

"What does that mean?" He was more than just a little confused. She put her hand up to stop him from interrupting her as she kept reading. At last she found the final part.

"There's a catch. Well a few, actually. First, Alexis has to be willing to come back and start life all over again." He nodded at hearing that. He knew his little girl; of course she would want to come back.

"Second, the spell has to be cast before conception and that birth has to be a girl child in Alexis's case." He was still nodding. So far she hadn't said anything that would prevent him from getting his little girl back.

"The third and final thing is that the birth mother has to be a witch. A white witch to be precise." She said the last part in a rush. Richard's heart fell.

However Kate saw an opening and she was going to take it. She took hold of him and kissed him soundly, getting a little kiss back. "I love you, Castle. Get me pregnant and let me give birth to our little girl. You can love both of us." She searched his face and saw him trying to comprehend what she was offering. "You can learn to love me. I love you and that's enough for me for now. ...Please Castle." She saw her one best chance and getting her future. Give them both one.

"Let me bear our little girl. She'll have a mother and a father this time. Twice as much love as she had before." She knew she loved Alexis. At least the Alexis that she saw in his memory.

"Let me cast the spell and then make love to me. Please, Richard. The loving father you were before is still inside you. You don't have to be a witch hunter the rest of your life. Let a white witch love you," she pleaded. "Your mother loved you and she was a white witch," she reminded him, hoping he'd see that it was possible.

"I'm broken," he rasped, his voice cracking. It was his one final defense. He didn't want to hurt her, she'd come to mean too much to him.

Kate wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. "You don't have to be broken, love. I'm a white witch, I can heal you. I've helped with your headaches and nightmares. I can heal the rest of you. Give me a chance." Her heart was in his hands. He could either make it soar or crush it.

"Castle, ...Richard. Let both of us love you. Love is the ultimate healer. Love got you here, it can get you back. ...Let me cast the spell and then make love to me. I want Alexis, Rick. Together we can bring her back. I want that life with you both."

She didn't wait for him to make up his mind. She turned her back to him and began casting the spell in earnest. Once she was done she turned back around and started taking his clothes off. "Make love to me, Rick. I want Alexis." She started kissing every inch of skin that she exposed.

She had to get him aroused so he could give her a child. Give her Alexis.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was happy, happier than she thought was even possible. They were at the town festival that was in Castle's honor. He, or they, had brought back all of the children. The tables fairly groaned with food; a small group was playing a tune and she was out in the middle dancing with some of the rescued children. A few quick peeks at Castle told her that he was opening up a bit as a few of those same little girls were all over him and he was actually smiling.

She had no idea if she'd conceived last night or not. Her only real worry was that there was a small chance that she was already pregnant. They had after all, been making love to each other before then. Before she had cast the spell. But she wasn't thinking of that. Her thoughts were about what life would be like raising Alexis with Castle.

While she laughed and danced she was already starting to wonder where they would live. _How_ they would live. This town might welcome them but he was known as a witch hunter here and Kate wanted a husband and father. Not a witch hunter.

It was only later that she found herself with her arms wrapped around Castle. She adored the feeling of him holding her tight. "I love you, you know," she said softly, reaffirming her feelings for him.

"I hope you know what you're doing. That you realize just how broken I truly am." He was worried that she was going to be hurt and that he was going to be the one that hurt her.

"Nothing I can't fix. Nothing that Alexis and I can't mend," she countered.

His fears were threatening to consume him. "You're really convinced that this will work?" He needed to hear it again.

"That I love you or that I can give birth to Alexis?" Kate looked up at him.

He chuckled slightly. "A little of both actually. I'm still getting used to this... white witch spell stuff," he quietly added into her hair so that no one at the festival could hear him.

"It _wi_ _ll_ work, Castle. All of my other spells have worked. ...How's your head? When was your last headache or nightmare?" She didn't think he had had either lately. He certainly hadn't last night in her bed.

He was surprised at what she'd asked. Truth be told, it was just a short while ago that he had tried to recall when his last terrible headache had been. Thinking about it, he realized that his head actually felt better than it had for a long time. But he was still trying to wrap his mind around being involved with a witch.

He had made love to the last one, too, and it had gotten him Alexis. Now here was another witch who was offering to give him Alexis again. It was almost like she was reading his mind. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. "Rick, ...I'm not Meredith and I want Alexis to be my daughter, not to absorb her and make me young forever." Kate truly wanting to grow old with him and enjoy her life. Besides, it was black magic, something she would never, ever do.

Rick was saved from answering and making a final decision when a small group approached to thank him for bringing the children back and giving them their lives again. Making their family whole once more.

Once they were gone Kate dragged him out into the center so he could dance with her and try and have some fun.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

High up on a plateau several days journey away, a single insect divided and became two. Those two divided and became four. It took hours, days really, until finally the mass of insects were swirling around in what looked like a mini whirlwind.

Hours later they stopped and Meredith was standing there. At first she looked tired, as if putting herself back together again had taken everything out of her. Then she looked furious. "It's not over yet Ricky. You and your _BITCH_ will suffer for this," she spat and started looking around.

If it was possible for her to look even more furious, she did. "Damn it to hell, now I have to make a new wand!" She looked up and screamed at the heavens. She decided to take her anger out on the nearest boulder, only to watch her spell fizzle on her fingertips.

She was beyond furious, edging into a boiling rage. That had never happened to her before and she had no idea just how long it was going to take to recover, how long it would be until she could cast even one little spell.

Meredith stormed into the tunnels where she found her ogre dead, pinned in place with bars sticking out his chest. "Now I need another ogre, too." It was one more setback and it only made her more furious.

Then she almost collapsed into herself. The next planetary alignment like this one, the one she'd missed because of Ricky and his white witch, wasn't going to happen for another eleven years. Plus she would need to find a new site from where to view it and perform the ritual. Add to that she needed another twelve children suitable for the spell. A place to confine them and another set of witches to help her would be necessary, too. The only easy part was finding the witches. She was, after all, the _**Witch Queen**_ _._

The other thing she had in her favor was the fact that she would be young and beautiful forever.

"I will find you two," she vowed angrily. Ricky and his white witch had to pay. She was so furious that she tried another spell. Something had to be destroyed to even begin to satisfy her anger. Only to watch it fizzle off her fingertips.

That caused Meredith to scream her frustrations at the ceiling. Maybe destroying the entire town they lived in would be enough, but she doubted it.

 _ **ELEVEN YEARS!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Richard Castle 18**

It was a week later; the two of them were still in town and staying in Kate's little cottage. Every day she would cast the spell that would give her Alexis and then make love to Castle.

"You really think this will work?" Rick dropped the last of the items on her little table after coming home.

"If these papers contain everything, there's no reason why I can't make another backpack just like yours. That's provided that this isn't restricted to black witches and I don't see why it should be," she replied and began organizing everything.

"Does it say how long this is going to take you to make?" What did he need to do to help was what he was wondering.

"According to the papers I need one hour per item. Meaning this will take me eight hours. Once I'm done it should work just like yours."

"In that case I'm going to go buy something we can use for dinner. I'll let you get started." Richard leaned in to kiss her head. Kate had other plans, though. She grabbed his head and kissed him soundly, feeling him kiss her back.

"It'll work and then we can talk about what comes next." She didn't want to raise Alexis or any other child in this little cottage. It barely had room for her bed and small table. The tiny fireplace was the only way to heat the space. Add to that the small enclosure to bathe and relieve ones self was outside.

"I'll be back." He had an idea on what he needed to make dinner and he had the necessary money. Actually Kate thought he was rich. Yes, he had spent some of the money he had earned as a witch hunter but he had managed to save most of it. He'd taken it all out of his backpack to show her.

"GODS, CASTLE! You're rich." He was rich in her eyes. But as far as he was concerned, he had been richer when he had been a blacksmith and weapons maker on the side.

Castle had no problem finding what he needed and on his way back had reconfirmed with the local blacksmith that he could use his facilities while smithy was closed. Castle had a number of weapons he had to make to replace the ones he had lost. That and he needed ammunition for those weapons.

Returning home he found Kate deep in her spell to create her a backpack like the one he was using. He put the time to use creating dinner and while he waited, he watched her work. It was interesting and a little amazing watching her. She was focused solely on what she was doing. She never even gave him a side glance. It was like he wasn't even there.

He heard a language he had never heard before that he could remember.

 _Martha hand_ _ed_ _her son a small list of items. "Can you go get this for me_ _,_ _Richard?"_

" _What are these for_ _M_ _other?"_ _He_ _looked at the list and saw a number of unusual items._

" _Be a good boy and get your mother what she needs_ _,_ _"_ _w_ _as_ _her_ _answer. "I love you Richard. I'll watch over Alexis while you_ _'_ _re gone_ _,_ _"_ _she assured_ _him._

 _When he got back he had dropped the items and had rushed to his mother's side only to find her head had been cut off._ _His daughter was nowhere in sight and he had been overwhelmed by_ _his fear of what_ _might have_ _happened to Alexis._

Kate had finished the last spell. She was looking it over and was just putting her hand inside it to search it to see just how big it was. She reached for an item and dropped it inside followed by another. Then she knew what she wanted and found it first thing.

"It works, Castle!" She was proud of herself and turned to look for him. She found him lying on their bed with his hands holding his head.

"OH GODS, NO!" She dropped the backpack; right now it was now useless to her. She hurried to the bed and pulled his head into her lap. "I'm here, love, I'm here." She placed her hands on his head after pulling his hands away and started murmuring her spell. She didn't need to see what had caused this one. She already had a good idea so she concentrated on removing his headache.

She reached the end of her spell and looked down to see a contented look on his face. Satisfied that she had helped, she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I love you so much and I'll always be here for you. ...Always." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

She was still stroking her fingers through his hair when his eyes slowly opened.

"I'm here, Rick. ...Can you tell me what happened?" She wanted him to open up and talk to her. How could they be a couple if he didn't trust her?

"I brought you your list of items and it caused a memory of doing the same for my mother to surface. It... it was the same day... the same day..." He couldn't finish. His horror at what always happened was still too strong.

"I'll take care of it. I can fix that." Kate leaned down to kiss him again and felt him kiss her back. "Just relax and open up to me. Let me see it so I can fix it." It was a test to see if Castle trusted her yet. She lifted her hands to his head and he did nothing to stop her.

She was soon murmuring her spell while looking down at him. This time he was awake and looking up at her. She hoped that this was a good thing. He could see her helping him this time.

Kate saw his dead mother yet again and while that had been bad enough, it was what she saw next that repulsed her. The sight literally took her breath away and she almost fumbled the spell.

It was Alexis, though she only knew that because what she saw had long orange hair. Alexis was... desiccated. She was barely half her size and her skin was gray. Her eyes were gone, sunken into her shriveled head. The body looked nothing like the precious little girl that she had been. Seeing her like that had been Rick's final straw.

Tears slid down her face while she murmured her spell to take away his headache and give him the means to deal with his pain. It would also help to prevent his nightmares.

Kate had finished her spell and was just sitting there weeping. What she had seen of their little girl was hurting her heart.

What Rick was finally able to see was that she really did love his little girl even though she was gone. Alexis being lost was hurting her, too. He didn't recognize the moment in his life but it had him getting up on his knees to face her.

This time he took _her_ head in _his_ hands and leaned in to kiss her. For the very first time he kissed her with his soul, with the tiny piece that still lingered inside him.

Kate was still crying as she reached out to hold him and kiss him back. She broke from the kiss and wiped away her tears. "I saw her. ...I saw what Meredith did to her." She took a deep breath. "I want Alexis. Make love to me. I want her... and you." She kissed him again.

However, she had something to do first. She got up and read the spell once again. It was necessary if they were both going to get what their hearts wanted.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It had been two months and Kate had a question that she was thinking they both had been avoiding. Where should they live? She had an idea about that but wanted his thoughts on the matter.

She was in front of her fireplace working on breakfast just as Rick entered after spending the evening yet again at the blacksmith shop. The fact that he looked happy made her heart soar. And knowing that after that one headache he hadn't yet had another and wasn't drinking his powdered concoction only made things better.

He walked right over to her and kissed her quickly. Her face brightened with a smile. "I finished the first one." He dropped his backpack on their little table and fished it out to show her.

It looked familiar to her. It had three rotating barrels, a space to slap in a clip that held the rounds and a grip to hold it with. "I've still got the old clips and a few rounds for it. Couple more months and I should have a second and hopefully some more ammunition."

It was a life that Rick was sure was lost to him. His stomach growled; he stepped over to see what she was cooking and breathed in deeply. "Not yet, big boy." Kate smacked his greedy hands away. "Go set the table and it'll be ready." She smiled at his pouting face.

They ate in silence till she broke the ice. "I've been thinking. ...I was wondering where we should live. This is the third town I've lived in since Mother died and while it's nice..." He interrupted her.

"It's not where you want to stay." He watched her smile and shake her head. "I'm guessing you have an idea on just where," he said since she'd brought it up.

"Hear me out?" Kate paused, watching him. She saw nothing but also heard nothing. "I was thinking about living in the city," she said quickly.

"You mean move to London?" Rick wanted to be sure of the city she was talking about. London wasn't really the only city, but it was the largest one.

"It has the people this town doesn't. I could open an herbal shop and help people. You could have your own blacksmith's shop. Alexis would have a school she could attend. We might even have a choice of which school," she suggested, unsure of what he would think.

He fought not trying to smile at her idea. Part of him had been thinking about the future already. He had a dream of his own that he was thinking about ever since Kate had offered him Alexis. "Actually I was toying with the idea of opening a weapons manufacturing concern where I could create and sell my own designs."

"How do you plan to get the herbs you'll need?" Living in a big city meant difficulties likely neither of them of had encountered or even thought about.

"Maybe a small farm outside of the city?" Kate knew that was the main problem for her location. "Do we have the money to buy both?" A small store in the city didn't sound expensive but she didn't know the costs.

"Depends on the costs I guess." Rick had no idea either. He didn't think he needed much space at the beginning, but if his designs caught on and sales were good, he would need more space as well as workers to make them.

He decided to change the subject. "Alexis?" he asked hopefully.

Kate sighed heavily. Her heart desperately wanted to give both of them Alexis but she knew she wasn't pregnant. "I started bleeding last night," she replied sadly. He knew that her bleeding would last two or three days and that she had little interest in sex for a few days prior to its start.

"I'm sorry." She stopped eating. She was already starting to worry that she couldn't get pregnant. "I really thought..."

He broke in. "Why be sorry? Did you really think that you could get pregnant that easily?" he asked gently.

"I was thinking that since I'm using a spell it would help. ...I want her, Rick. I really want Alexis." She had lost her appetite and felt her eyes starting to water. He reached across to take her hand.

"We'll just keep trying. It's going to take me another two months to make the second one anyway. Besides it's winter. We're not walking or even buying horses to travel to London till spring anyway." As far as he was concerned they were stuck where they were for the time being.

Kate loved him even more with that answer. It meant he was committed to her even if they weren't married. "Speaking of cold, we need more wood." Their cord of wood was down to about one third of what it was.

"After I finish I'll go out and get some," Rick offered and went back to eating.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick came home to find Kate packing her backpack. "You know you need to know exactly what you put inside it so what you want will always be on top," he reminded her.

"I know, I'm being careful." Undeterred she kept packing her backpack.

"I see you stripped the bed already." It was just the mattress that was basically just a large pillow-like shape that was filled with straw. It was the bedding that made it a bed they had both become addicted to.

"Like I was going to leave the linen behind," she retorted. She'd spent weeks making and gathering the necessary items and used the papers they had found to make the bedding. They had quickly realized that the sheets never got dirty and they never got too hot or too cold when sleeping on them. "I'm so making another set for Alexis."

Kate quickly found herself being turned and then hugged tightly. She melted into Castle; she loved him so. She had told him that she was late. As of today she was fully two weeks late. "Don't read too much into it. I've been late before and have entirely missed my time in the past. I'm anything but regular." She tried not to get his hopes up even if her own were flying in the clouds. She wanted Alexis so badly. She was almost in tears. The hug and the chance of having Alexis was telling her that he loved her or at least cared about her. He hadn't yet said the words even though she'd constantly continued to tell him.

She spoke into his chest and wiped her tears. "Did you find what you wanted?"

"It took a little work but I've finally finished the last one. I just need to wrap them up, put them in my backpack, then we can go." Rick kissed her head and released her so he could wrap up his two new traps and put them in his backpack.

He stopped her at the door after both of them had their backpacks on. "Ready to say goodbye to your home?"

"More than ready," Kate responded with a grin. Yes, it was going to take them time to reach London and neither of them really knew what they were going to find. Where they were going to stay? How they were going to start either of their businesses. Plus she had one more question for him but she would bring that up while they traveled.

"Have you done much horseback riding?" he inquired. They'd just walked outside and for the first time she saw the horses that he'd bought for them.

"A little, mostly just for fun." She looked them over. Hers, she was guessing, was the smaller of the two. She was solid brown and didn't look like anything special. His, however, was jet black with a trace of gray in its tail and mane.

"Do they have names?" Kate wasn't sure just how old either of them were. But even finding someone in their town willing to sell them horses was a bonus. Horses were mostly used by people that had money and she had never had that much.

"Yes, the hostler said that my gelding's name is Donas and your mare is Thistle," he replied.

"Hello there, Thistle." Kate ran a hand up and down her head. "I promise to take good care of you if you don't throw me off," she told her hoping the horse could understand her.

"The saddle bags are already packed with what they'll need," he told her. Kate had initially scoffed at the idea that she could make saddle bags that worked just like their backpacks did. Yet it had turned out to be just as easy. Backpack, saddle bags, it didn't seem to matter. Each were designed to hold what was put inside them.

He had in fact packed several days worth of oats along with some hay, containers meant to hold water. Brushes to brush down the horses. Extra tack if they needed it. He even had items he could use to work on their hooves after taking a few lessons from the hostler on how to do it. The plan was to let them forage much like they were going to do.

"Need some..." Rick stopped from speaking as Kate put her foot in one stirrup, grabbed hold of the saddle horn and jumped up, swinging her leg over Thistle's back. "Right." He did the same.

"Let's get started." He kicked Donas lightly to get him moving followed closely by Kate and Thistle.

Kate didn't look back and didn't care to ever see that town again. She hated that place save for the fact that it had gotten her Castle. She had a future, a life that she wanted to live. She hoped that both of them were ready for what living in the city would bring them.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"You were right," a voice acquiesced.

"Of course I was right. I know Katie," her companion responded. "Though I couldn't be more happy that she found that spell."

"Alexis deserves to have her father. Having a mother is simply a bonus. ...Now comes the challenge." She gave voice to her main concern. "You know Meredith will eventually find them."

"Katie will be ready. I taught her well. She will do it because she can't resist." Somehow she just knew that Katie would do it.

She shared her apprehension. "Alexis will be young."

"It won't matter. She only needs that one shot. Just that one spell. Love conquers all." Katie would do it; she had faith.

They both knew the power of love. They were dead because of their love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Richard Castle 19**

They had passed through two small towns along their way. It had been Rick's idea to buy food for the horses and refill their saddle bags as well as buying food for themselves along with other things that they couldn't get anywhere else.

They still had another week of travel to reach London. At the moment they were deep in the woods inside their tent. Kate was naked and lying on top of an equally naked Castle. She knew she was late but could only hope it was because she was pregnant. However, that didn't stop either of them from making love to each other.

She had noticed that sex with Castle brought out the joy of having sex for her. She had become far more vocal than she could remember. No, she wasn't a virgin but those few times had been more about her current man ramming his cock into her until he climaxed and collapsed on top of her. She had always done her best to get him off of her, dressed, and out of her house. It had been up to her to give herself any satisfaction. But Castle was a lover not a fucker. Oh, he did that as well but only when they both wanted it.

In just the first few weeks of making love to him she had climaxed more in that time than she had during her entire adult life. Last night she had screamed at least five times that she could remember.

Rick had even done something she had never experienced. He had pinned her hands down while he fucked her hard and deep. Kate found that her inability to touch him, to hold him, to scratch her nails down his back had brought out a new thrill for her. She thought about working up the courage to have him tie her up or let her tie him up. Maybe one day.

"Morning." His raspy just awake voice surprised her a little as she continued to doodle a finger over his chest. "If there's something in any of my traps we can have a hot breakfast, otherwise we can continue our trip."

A hot breakfast sounded good to her, but having a snack for pre-breakfast sounded even better to her. "You can go look after I'm done with you." She began kissing her way down to his cock that was growing quickly and was already hard by the time she could finally get him in her mouth. She'd come to learn that when he called out, _"GOD_ _,_ _KATE!"_ that he was about to climax down her throat. She never let his cock leave her mouth until he had gone completely soft. She always made sure that she had gotten every last drop.

Kate kissed her way up his body so that she could kiss him and search his mouth. She moved her lips to his ear. "And I still love you, Castle, and always will."

She squealed when she found herself being flipped onto her back with Castle above her. Then he kissed her deeply which had her wrapping her arms around him and holding him down on top of her. He was the only one who she wanted to feel the weight of on her.

He kissed his way down her body. She sucked in a breath when he gave her clit a quick flick of his tongue only to have him move on and start sucking on her thighs, leaving love bites on her, she was sure. It wasn't until a few moments later that she climaxed on his face as she screamed. She grabbed hold of his head and held it in place. With just a few more licks, she climaxed on his face for the second time.

He licked, sucked, and brushed his lips up her body till he kissed her mouth; she could taste herself on his lips. Kate held him close and kissed him back. She felt his lips at her ear and she yearned to hear three little words. Except all he did was bite her ear which made her squeal. "CASTLE!" She was a little angry at him.

"You can get cleaned up. I'm going to go check my traps. If I find something we can build up the fire before we leave." Rick kissed her anger away. He even gave each of her nipples a quick kiss and a little nibble.

She wanted to be angry because he hadn't told her that he loved her yet. It was just that she loved him too much to worry about it much yet. _"Give him a chance_ _,_ _Katie_ _,_ _"_ she told herself. But it was difficult not to feel a little hurt. She really wanted to know she was more than just a bedmate.

It was almost an hour later; she saw Rick walking back toward camp. Thankfully, it looked like he had something in each hand. She smiled since that meant a hot breakfast so she started adding wood to their fire. She also went back into the tent to retrieve some containers so they could add to the meat he was bringing back.

This time she was content to let him do the cooking as she sat back and watched. "Have you considered what type of weapons you plan on making?" Kate was curious. He obviously had some ideas given the odd weapons he had made for himself.

"I've got a couple. One is a variation on the triple barrel pistols, only the barrels are more of a long rifle and it still has a clip only a lot bigger. It might not be very portable, though. The other is a rifle that shoots a very large round and holds the ammunition in a clip. It will need some testing but I'm hoping that it will be capable of firing a round from a really long distance. My only issue is how to see the target that's that far away.

My notes are in my backpack," Rick said, continuing to dress his catch to put on the fire. She got up and reaching into his backpack, pulled out his papers and went back outside.

Kate's eyes opened wide. "Six barrels?" She looked the first one over. She saw that the barrels were really long and held close together, making a kind of tube design. "It's really big, Castle." That was one more thing she noticed.

"It isn't finished yet. I need to work out a method to fire it. Not sure anyone is going to want to pull a trigger that many times." It was his only problem so far as he was concerned.

She set those papers aside and looked at the other one. It looked like almost any other rifle she'd seen before. Yes, there were differences, especially the area where this clip he had talked about was located. "Have you tried attaching that expanding tube you use to see long distances?" she questioned.

Rick stopped what he was doing. Then his shoulders slumped. "It's a witch's device and I never found the papers on how to make more." He deflated since for a moment he thought she'd had something.

"Maybe there's something in Mother's book." Kate knew there were a lot of spells she knew nothing about in that book. She just had to figure out what pages to fold and turn.

"Your mother, my mother. Just when did they get together for your mother to give mine that book?" He was still bewildered by that.

That drew her thoughts back to the time when her mother was burned. Her mother had used the book just a few days before to teach her yet another spell. But she didn't remember seeing anyone come to their place. She shook her head; she had nothing.

"Here you go." He interrupted her thoughts by handing her a hot breakfast. She so wanted this meal; she felt like she was starving. Only the second the smell was right under her nose, she dropped her plate on the ground and ran. She didn't make it far before she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Kate felt Castle right behind her and soon felt his hand tracing circles on her back as he handed her a wipe that he must have gotten from his backpack. "I'm sorry," he said, taking the blame for her having been sick.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, truly. I don't know why I did that. I'm actually starving and want breakfast. Besides, I like your cooking." She thought she _might_ be better, but it was close.

She watched as he put together a new meal for her and handed it over. Yet the second the smell got close enough and she was ready to take a bite, her stomach revolted. "I can't." She didn't want to hurt his feelings but she was suddenly not that hungry. Then it hit her. "Castle!" She looked at him but all he felt was confused. She was hungry, then wasn't. She was sick and now she looked happy.

"I'm late and I can't keep food down." She felt her heart pounding. Was she? She so wanted to be, but was she right?

Kate watched his eyes go wide. "Alexis," Rick whispered, afraid that if he said it it wouldn't happen. She started laughing softly since it was either that or cry. "I'm pregnant." She gave voice to what they both wanted and yet feared would never happen. Then the laugh turned into tears as it hit her about just what she had said. She had been casting the spell daily and making love with him for a while. At first nothing had happened, but now she was convinced she was pregnant. Her, no, _their_ future was staring her in the face.

She was still crying when she wrapped her arms around him and wept joyful tears into his shoulder. She pulled back enough to wipe away some of her tears and then kissed him. "I'm pregnant." She kissed him again.

Some time later Rick was at her side to help her mount her horse. "I'm pregnant, Castle, not helpless." She had been managing when she wasn't pregnant and she wasn't even that pregnant yet.

"Allow me the honor of helping the woman I love to make things easy for her," he countered and moved back in to help her mount her horse.

"Fine," she relented and then stopped as it suddenly occurred to her what he'd said. Kate turned to face him. "You love me?" She almost whispered it, afraid that he had said it only by accident and hadn't meant it.

"The woman who saved my life from Meredith's evil machinations. The woman who has fought her way to be by my side all this time. The woman who has offered to give me back Alexis. What is there not to love?" Rick himself really didn't believe that he'd said it, but he wasn't going to take it back now. He just wasn't sure when he would say it again.

She wept again and hugged him tightly. She loved him and he was loving her back. Even if it was because of Alexis didn't matter to her, just so long as he loved her.

The next few days were a mix of emotions. He was concerned for her since she wasn't eating and what she did eat mostly came back up not much later. She wasn't enjoying herself any, but she was pregnant and had convinced herself that Alexis was inside her. That alone made it all worth it.

Rick was holding Kate tight as they tried to get some sleep before moving on the next day. "How are you feeling?" He was still worried about her.

"Tired but I'm fine." She listened to his silence. "Truly I'm fine. If other women can give birth to children then so can I. I just need to get past this nausea." She was hoping that was all it was. If it didn't stop soon she would see if she could cast a spell on herself to maybe solve or at least lessen the problem.

She felt him run a hand down her front to rest on her abdomen. "It's too early to feel anything. The baby's too small," he remarked quietly. He already knew that after going through it with Meredith. Only Meredith had never let him do any of this. He never even truly knew she was pregnant until she couldn't hide it any longer.

"Meredith never told me she was pregnant. I didn't know until she'd gotten too big to hide it," he said bitterly.

"I hate that woman. I'm glad she's dead." It was the one time Kate didn't mind that she had killed someone. That dark witch had it coming.

"What do you know about _Witch Queens?"_ Rick knew nothing but he had a white witch on his side.

She sighed a little. "Nothing, I've never heard of such a thing. It must be something to do with dark witches. I have no idea what her power could be, or was."

"Witch Queen," he whispered. Was that how she was able to look normal and fool him? What did it mean in terms of her power? _Was she really dead?_ Was it that easy to kill a Witch Queen? He decided to keep his questions to himself for now.

Kate was still smiling after watching Castle eat breakfast. She had tried a little something and so far had kept it down, but had no faith on keeping it down. Mostly she was smiling because her muscles were relaxed and she was glad to have a little help mounting her horse.

He had made love to her this morning and had proven yet again that he was an attentive lover. She was questioning herself, trying to recall if he'd caused her to have six orgasms this morning which would be a new record for her. "Thanks, Castle." She waited for him to mount his horse so they could get started.

He had a way of making her muscles so relaxed from his love making. She didn't trust them to get her up on her horse.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They were just leaving the latest town after having a long heart-to-heart talk.

Kate decided to begin what might be a contentious topic. "London is only a day's ride and I have a question for you. Your name is well known as a witch hunter. It's even possible a number of people in the city will have heard of you, even if having a witch inside the city is not likely." She was assuming that all dark witches liked being alone out in the middle of nowhere.

"I was wondering... Do you want to be known as Richard Castle the Witch Hunter? You say you want to start making weapons. Is Castle the name you want to use for that?" She saw a possible benefit from keeping his name. _"_ _Weapons made by the well_ _-_ _known_ _W_ _itch_ _H_ _unter_ _!"_ might be a good thing. But _"T_ _hese weapons were made by a_ _W_ _itch_ _H_ _unter!_ _"_ could be a bad thing.

"Actually I've been thinking about just that." Rick surprised her and it showed on her face. "Castle means one thing but a different name would mean something else." He began justifying his reasoning. "I was thinking that _Smith_ might be a good name. Smith sort of comes from the blacksmith trade. And the blacksmith and also his workshop are sometimes called _Smithy._ I will be smithing to make weapons. Plus it's an easy name to remember. Buy Smith weapons," he suggested.

Kate tried it on for size. "Smith." The first thing she wanted to ask was, " _D_ _oes that make me Mrs. Smith?"_ But she didn't ask him that question. It did present her with a problem though. She had gotten used to calling him Castle. Now she had to call learn to him Smith. She groaned.

Rick took her groan to mean that she didn't like it. "Perhaps a different name since you don't like it." He was disheartened since he thought it was almost genius.

"Oh, not that, Castle. Never that. ...I just need to stop calling you Castle." She was convinced she was going to mess up and call him Castle. She could only hope it wasn't when someone else was present. "Smith," Kate amended his name.

"Smith," he confirmed with a pleased look.

They could tell they were getting close when farmland began to come into view. Most of the houses they saw were little more than shacks. However, a good number did have larger barns that held they didn't know what.

It wasn't until they went a ways into the city that it dawned on them that the city itself was filthy. It seemed trash was everywhere. Some of it solid and some of it in liquid form.

Neither of them were ready for what the city of London really was. It was growing constantly as more and more people came into the city. One of their first questions was where to stay. Should they stay in the city or move back out of the city and stay in their tent?

What they saw was shocking. The deeper they went the more they started to dislike London. But was it was filled with people who needed Kate's help and also countless people and companies or government that could use Rick's weapons. They just had to figure out how to get started while raising a family.


	20. Chapter 20

**Richard Castle 20**

 _This entire chapter is period information containing information on the time and place that was London in the time that Rick and Kate are living in. It is meant to help you understand how they live. What was possible for them._

 _Read it or don't read it, that is your choice. Not reading will not hurt anything however it will help you to understand certain events that will happen in the future a little better._

 _Enjoy!_

 _XXooXXooXXoo_

 _oo_

Every visitor to 18th-century London was impressed by the noise and the throngs of people. But the city itself was neither quaint nor clean. Most residents lived in appalling conditions. After the Great Fire of 1666, which destroyed more than 85 percent of the city, London was rebuilt in a hasty and haphazard manner. Then rapid surge in population - from 675,000 in 1750 to 900,000 just 50 years later - caused enormous pressure on city planners to get buildings up quickly. Houses and tenements were thrown together in a slapdash manner, with little attention to plans or codes. Buildings were patched up, subdivided, and subdivided again to cram as many people into as little square footage as possible, which left a jumble of narrow, unlit passageways between residences and shops. Walking through one of these stinking, airless alleyways - especially after dark - was terribly risky, since the convoluted pattern of streets provided excellent cover for lurking criminals.

According to Richard B. Schwartz's _Daily Life in Johnson's London,_ "The city had become honeycombed with what were intended to be temporary dwellings but which grew to be permanent ones. The scarce available land was continually subdivided. Courts were built upon. Business establishments were cut up into tenements. Hovels and shacks were commonplace. Many of the poor crowded into deserted houses. A sizeable number of the city's inhabitants both lived and worked below ground level." (3)

Commercial streets were no less hazardous. Many London buildings were made with such shoddy materials - crumbling bricks and knotty timber - that it was not unusual for them to collapse. Heavy, pendulous shop signs projected out from storefronts on large iron bars. The signs, regularly whipped by the wind, could create such force that the entire façade of a building would come crashing down. Often this happened on top of passers-by. The din and danger from these creaking signs led the city to pass many ordinances restricting their use.

2) Dirty, stinking, dangerous streets and alleys

London was filled with the smell of wet horses and the waste materials associated with them. Sanitation was unheard of. Water was unpurified, and raw sewage ran down city streets in open drains. It was common practice for people to empty their chamber pots out of their windows, and to leave garbage out in the street to rot. C.P. Moritz wrote in 1782, "Nothing in London makes a more detestable sight than the butchers' stalls, especially in the neighborhood of the Tower. The guts and other refuse are all thrown on the street and set up an unbearable stink." (4)

An amazing variety of filth slopped down London's cobblestone streets. Along with dirt, dust and animal manure, there was the ever-falling London rain to add to the mess. Cesspools of human waste collected in puddles everywhere. Dead animals (dogs, cats, rodents, even horses) were left to decay in the streets. In darker corners of the city, an occasional human corpse might even be found. To add to all this, horse-drawn carriages with heavy metal wheels often splashed through puddles, slopping the street's putrid muck all over strolling pedestrians

3) Water and waste

In 18th-century London, water was delivered to the city's residents through hollowed-out tree trunks running beneath the streets. Wealthier customers could buy spring water from private companies, but most residents used the sluggish, murky water of the Thames. Like many European rivers, the Thames was both the source of the city's drinking water and the repository of its discharge. It was also crowded with boats and barges, since it served as the city's main thoroughfare for commercial shipping. No attempt was made to filter the water or protect it from pollution until the middle of the 19th-century.

In 1771, Tobias Smollet wrote, "If I would drink water, I must quaff the mawkish contents of an open aqueduct, exposed to all manner of defilement, or swallow that which comes from the River Thames, impregnated with all the filth of London and Westminster. Human excrement is the least offensive part of the concrete, which is composed of all the drugs, minerals, and poisons used in mechanics and manufacture, enriched with the putrefying carcases of beasts and men, and mixed with the scourings of all the wash-tubs, kennels and common sewers within the bills of mortality." (5)

In fact, water was so suspect that in the first half of the century, a huge gin craze swept London. Gin was tasty, intoxicating, unregulated and cheap. The rule of the day was "Drunk for 1d., dead drunk for 2d., straw for nothing." Gin sellers set up on street corners and along highways, selling to any passer-by who expressed thirst. In London alone, there were 8,000 places where gin was openly sold. Henry Fielding wrote in 1751, "Gin...is the principal sustenance (if it may be so called) of more than a hundred thousand people in this metropolis. Many of these Wretches there are, who swallow Pints of this Poison within the Twenty Four Hours: the Dreadfull Effects of which I have the Misfortune every Day to see, and to smell too."

Sanitation in the 1700s was simply unheard of. Private bathrooms, later known as "water closets," did not exist until late in the century, and even then, they only appeared in the wealthiest of homes. Most London residents used chamberpots, dumping them right outside their windows. The raw sewage would accumulate and stagnate in cesspools until the night soil men came along to clear it all out.

There is no doubt that the sanitation systems, wells and public water supply systems became intermingled. A complex network of sewers did exist in London, but they were designed to carry rainwater rather than sewage. However, records of public complaints suggest that the drains carried much more than that - including the refuse of pigsties and slaughterhouses.

In addition, the city's underground pipes were poorly constructed, so water mains would regularly burst, creating sudden springs on city streets. These springs would carry and mix all of the city's debris together in a sort of running fetid soup that pedestrians would have to slosh through in order to get to their destination.

4) Coal, fog and the smell of the grave

Coal was the main source of heat and energy in 18th-century England. In 1727, more than 700,000 pounds of coal were delivered to London alone. Residences and factories, tenements and shops, all regularly belched thick clouds of black soot into the city's air.

Much of London was built on top of rank and murky ground. Fleet Street actually started as a marketplace on the covered-over Fleet River, which was known for years by its awful stench. In addition, London cemeteries contained communal graves, or "poors' holes," which were deep enough for seven tiers of coffins, holding three or four coffins in each tier. These pits were left open until they were completely filled with bodies, so the pungent odor of putrefaction wafted about unchecked. Ministers often had to conduct their burial services from a comfortable distance. Churches were also sometimes afflicted by the smell of decaying corpses rising up from their crypts below.

The cinder smoke, mingled with the rank odor of the city's decaying garbage, open sewage, and decomposing corpses, and the stench emanating from the Thames created such a powerful stink that with a proper wind, London could be smelled from several miles away

5) Untimely death

"With public executions and public exhibitions of heads and quarters as well as bodies hung in irons, it is clear that the eighteenth century confronted its mortality in a way that is both intense and direct."

\- Richard B. Schwartz, _Daily Life in Johnson's London_ (6)

With its overpopulation, bad sanitation, and out-of-control housing, London was a breeding ground for bacteria and disease, and death was common. Epidemics, infections and occasional food shortages led to an extraordinarily high mortality rate. Medicine was still quite primitive. In fact, in 1775, more than 800 deaths recorded in the _Bills of Mortality_ were attributed simply to "Teeth." Lice and dirt were everywhere. Soot and grime covered overcrowded tenements. In these circumstances, unbridled disease ran rampant, and even the smallest wound could lead to death by infection.

The connection between personal hygiene and good health was not fully understood. Francis Place wrote that in the 1780s well-off women "wore petticoats of comblet, lined with dyed linen, stuffed with wool and horsehair and quilted...day by day till they were rotten."(7) Baths were extremely rare - in fact, many people considered them harmful. In all six editions of Sir John Flyer's _Inquiry into the Right Use of Hot, Cold, and Temperate Baths in England,_ he never once mentions bathing simply for the sake of cleanliness.

There was also a grave fear of fresh air, in part because of airborne diseases like "consumption," so windows were kept tightly shut. And because entire buildings were taxed according to the number of windows they contained, many landlords sealed them off, with disastrous results for their tenants.

There was a seasonal pattern of death. In winter months, when thick, heavy, encrusted clothes were worn day and night, respiratory tuberculosis, influenza and typhus raged. Dysentery and diarrhea came around in the summer, when flies transmitted bacteria from filth to food and water was at its most foul.

Of every 1,000 children born in early 18th-century London, almost half died before the age of 2. Malnutrition, maternal ignorance, bad water, dirty food, poor hygiene and overcrowding all contributed to this extremely high mortality rate. And if an infant did survive, it then faced the perils of childhood - namely malnourishment and ongoing abuse. Many poor children were dispatched to crowded, backbreaking "workhouses" or were apprenticed to tradesmen who used them as unpaid laborers. A Parliamentary committee reported in 1767 that only seven in 100 workhouse infants survived for three years. Stephen Inwood notes in his book _The History of London_ that "workhouse 'apprentices' swept London's chimneys, hawked milk and fruit round its streets, and labored unpaid in the worst branches of tailoring, shoemaking, stocking making, baking, river work and domestic service. Later in the century industrialization offered new outlets and London pauper children were packed off to work in the cotton-spinning mills of Lancashire and Cheshire."

6) Learned pigs and other diversions

The very deformities of London, which give distaste to others, from habit do not displease me. The endless succession of shops where Fancy mis-called Folly is supplied with perpetual gauds and toys, excite in me no puritanical aversion ... I love the smoke of London, because it has been the medium most familiar to my vision. I see grand principles of honour at work in the dirty ring which encompasses two combatants with fists, and principles of no less eternal justice in the detection of a pick-pocket...Where has spleen her food but in London? Humour, Interest, Curiosity, suck at her measureless breasts without the possibility of being satiated.

\- Charles Lamb, a letter to _The Reflector,_ 1810 (9)

With a population so vast and varied, so hungry for diversion, it is no wonder that London offered every conceivable entertainment to the paying customer. Freaks and curiosities of every kind were on commercial display, from hermaphrodites and dwarfs to operatic cats and acrobatic monkeys. Hand-to-hand combat, puppet shows, conjurers, strange inventions, quack doctors and cock fighting were all popular amusements. There was even a vogue for "learned" animals - pigs, mostly - who purportedly could perform arithmetic, play cards and tell fortunes.

When the real thing was not available, waxworks would do almost as well. Mrs. Salmon's Fleet Street exhibition of historical tableaux and horrific scenes in wax opened in 1711 and prospered for more than a century, until it was outdone by Madame Tussaud's new display in Baker Street.

Sex tourists interested in visiting one of London's brothels could even buy a guide book, _Harris's List of Covent Garden Ladies_ (1773) to help them find a prostitute that would suit their taste and income.

Bethlehem Royal Hospital (Bedlam), a palatial asylum for lunatics in Finsbury Square, was open to the public until 1770 as a sort of human zoo. Visitors could pay a few pence to enter and gawk at the inmates for as long as they liked. Thousands of sightseers came each year, wandering through the wards and brutally teasing the patients in order to heighten the fun. At one point, Bedlam's governors felt that the sightseers were behaving so badly, they decreed "the doors be locked on public holidays against all visitors."

But it was the spectacle surrounding the punishment of criminals that was perhaps the most anticipated and popular form of mass entertainment. Whippings, floggings, being paraded through the streets in chains and enduring the "pillory" - an open forum for mockery and verbal abuse - were common punishments for petty crimes. Executions were an even more elaborate affair and quite often were set aside as public holidays. Occasionally, engraved invitations would be sent out. On average, around 35 criminals were hanged each year at the infamous Tyburn Tree, and later at Newgate Prison. Monday was the standard execution day so chaplains could spend Sunday evening preparing the condemned. Large crowds of rowdy, jeering onlookers - sometimes in numbers of 30,000 or more (80,000 was the record) - would arrive in the morning to follow the prisoner to the hanging platform. Men, women, children, gentry and paupers alike, all attended these executions in the hopes of witnessing a particularly dramatic declaration, a last-minute reprieve or a courageous, applause-worthy farewell from the doomed "malefactor."

7) Law and disorder

"The cream of criminal society are the pickpockets, who are to be found everywhere - even in the best company - often clean and well-dressed, so that they may be mistaken for people of some standing. In fact, they may actually be so, for there are men who have fallen into want by reason of extravagance and are reduced to this way of living. After them in order of rank come the highwaymen, who ride on horseback, and often, in their desire to relieve the victim of his purse put him in terror with an unloaded pistol...Then comes the third, the lowest and vilest class of criminal, the footpads. Tragic examples may be read almost daily in English newspapers of poor people met on the road who have been brutally murdered for a few shillings..."

\- C. P. Moritz, 1782 (10)

Dark, circuitous alleys coupled with tall, shadowy buildings and the ever-present shroud of fog made London a criminal's paradise. Outrageous murders, robberies and assaults of all kinds were commonplace. There was no organized law enforcement to speak of - the idea of a uniformed policeman patrolling the streets in order to prevent crime was considered too French (the originator of this scheme) and an affront to the Englishman's liberty. In fact, it was common practice for victims of a crime to pursue the perpetrator, often capturing and delivering the offender to authorities all by themselves

8 ) Thief Taker, Constable, Police

For most of the 18th century in England, the word "police" had the general meaning of the management of a particular territory, usually a town or city. Policing was perceived as a local government task, and like other areas of local government, it was a volunteer effort. Local men who took on the position of constable had only a rudimentary understanding of the law. They served in this position for a limited period, usually in their spare time and frequently without pay.

Essentially, constables were neither a preventive nor a detective police force. They had a variety of tasks, the most important of which was the collection of county taxes. Constables were charged with moving offenders from place to place, such as taking an accused prisoner to court. In the process, they sometimes had to house the offender temporarily in their homes.

There was a great deal of hostility to constables in the execution of their duties, and it did not always stop at verbal threats and abuse. And though some could be trusted, many were corrupt. More often than not, they were merely inept and ineffective.

Constables had an obligation to pursue any felonies reported to them and occasionally engaged in primitive detective work. Lucky victims might even find a magistrate, or judge, who was interested in prosecuting the crime committed against them. But this was rare. If a victim could not follow up in person, the offense was likely to languish unpursued. The only remaining choice would be to engage a thief taker. Thief takers were private individuals, much like bounty hunters, who lived off rewards from courts and victims for bringing offenders to justice. However, thief takers were not always trustworthy. Jonathan Wild was a notorious thief taker hanged at Newgate Prison for being in league with the very criminals he was charged with catching.

The first effective police force in England was organized by Henry Fielding (1707 - 54), the novelist and self-styled "principal Westminster Magistrate," and his brother, Sir John Fielding, "the Blind Beak." The brothers were disciplined, committed magistrates who were dedicated to the idea of justice and serving the public interest. They spurned the bribes that gave "the trading justices" their name and went to great lengths to reform the young offenders and prostitutes who came before them. They encouraged victims to come forward with descriptions of criminals and their deeds, they developed a primitive system of record-keeping, and they shared this information with other magistrates. Their methodical efforts effectively banded eight Westminster constables together into the pioneering police force that became known as the Bow Street Runners.

The Bow Street Runners gained the trust of a disillusioned public and soon became widely revered. Reports of crimes and descriptions of offenders flooded in from all over the country. The London office became a central clearinghouse for data about serious crimes. Information was collected and circulated throughout England in the form of a newspaper called _The Hue and the Cry_.

9) Trial and punishment

The workings of a criminal court in the 18th century were quite different from what we expect today. For one thing, the magistrate often acted more as public prosecutor and chief detective than impartial judge. Between 1750 and 1850 most criminal cases were characterized by face-to-face confrontation between the prosecutor and the accused. Defense counsel rarely appeared. The assumption was that the accused had no need of counsel, since the burden of proof was on the prosecution and the accused was a greater expert on the truth. When clarification was needed, the trial judge was expected to assist the accused with advice.

Prisoners were not allowed to see the evidence against them before trial, and, once in the courtroom, were not allowed to testify (since they could not be trusted to uphold an oath). They were also not entitled to sum up their defense for the jury, though the prosecution was given the opportunity to make a final statement. Before trial, the prisoner was expected to submit a written defense that was to be read aloud in court. This was a grave disadvantage for the poor and the ignorant, who frequently could neither read nor write.

Some prisoners "stood mute," refusing to answer "guilty" or "not guilty" to the charges against them. In such cases, they would be stretched out on the ground and pressed with crushing lead weights until they spoke. Sometimes they died in the process.

Defense counsel, according to evidence of the _Old Bailey Sessions Papers,_ began to make very rare appearances in criminal trials during the 1730s, but for the 18th century and the early part of the 19th century their role was not strictly defined. It was not until the late 19th century that cross-examination was consistently practiced, with objections to leading questions - but there was still a willingness to allow so-called expert witnesses to give decisive opinions on the whole question of guilt.

Up until 1774, prisoners who were discharged or found not guilty through trial usually had to pay back the expenses related to their imprisonment - these were known as "jailor's fees." Because many could not afford to pay, they found themselves re-imprisoned, this time as debtors. It was a vicious circle.

Punishment

In an age virtually without police, the machinery of law was uncompromising and brutal. In total, 240 offenses were punishable by death, and hanging was prescribed for accessories as well. Punishments ranged from standing in the pillory to branding and whipping to burning (for particularly shameful crimes, like treason). A number of 18th century theorists believed hanging was not punishment enough for felons and proposed "breaking on the wheel" instead. In 1752, a law was passed that required "some further Terror and peculiar mark of Infamy be added to the Punishment of Death" for murder. The convicted murderer was to be kept on bread and water in a special cell, and after execution, his body was to hang in chains before the public, then go to the surgeons for dissection.

"Dr. Samuel Johnson was one who saw that capital punishment satisfied a sinister human craving for power over others' lives, but did not really deter crime. Undiscriminating severity simply made criminals more cunning and more desperate, and confused small crimes with great ones." -Clive Elmsley, _Crime and Society in Society in England 1750-1900_ (11)

Juries were generally loath to convict people for property crimes, since the penalty of death seemed disturbingly harsh. In fact, many victims declined to pursue matters through the legal system out of a sheer unwillingness to see the perpetrators hanged for their offense. However, imprisonment was not considered a reasonable alternative to capital punishment, since it placed young criminals into contact with older, hard-bitten ones, encouraging partnerships. The ingenious idea of transportation became an alternative punishment beginning around 1718. Criminals were deported to the remote colonies of Maryland and Virginia on the American shore and, later in the century, were sent off to settle New South Wales, Australia.


	21. Chapter 21

**Richard Castle 21**

They had already been there a week and by being in London, they meant just outside of the city, living out of their tent. Each day they would ride into the city and look around for properties that looked good to them. Their first wish was for a space to create a herbal shop. If they were lucky, maybe a spot that Rick could use as well.

Each trip into the city had them questioning why they had come there in the first place. There was filth everywhere. Garbage was piling up outside of buildings and starting to rot. Add to that they saw women emptying their chamber pots filled with human waste out into the street. So they had taken to watching not only where they were going but also what was above their heads. They had actually seen a person being dumped on. He had vented his displeasure at the action but the woman who had done it had paid him no mind.

Most everything was made of wood and in many cases that wood was in terrible shape. It was scrap wood that had been slapped together. There were actually gaps in the walls that allowed you to look inside.

Kate was about ready to end the search and go live somewhere else. Then Rick spotted someone or more accurately a group of someones. They were constructing something and they had a lot of stone piled up along with a wagon filled with stone nearby.

She kept hold of the horses and sneaked each of them a wild carrot that she had found those two adored. "I know it stinks but we won't be here long," she cooed to each of them, stroking their noses before patting their necks. A quick kiss to each of them along with another carrot and they didn't seem to care.

Rick walked back to her after talking to each of them. "They're builders and gave me directions to their boss who's at another site. They might be able to build us something on the outskirts of town. He suggested that anything along the edge of the river was being built of stone. Everything out from there, they're using wood. Too many people are moving into the city and they're building as fast as they can."

Kate liked the idea of it being made of stone. "Can we afford it?"

"That's what this fellow is going to tell us," he replied.

It took them a lot longer to find the site where this man was, mostly because London was almost literally a maze. There were streets but also a large number of alleys that even during the day looked dangerous. Traveling the city at night on any street looked dangerous to both of them.

Once again she stayed with the horses and while Rick did the talking. It seemed a wise choice. They had found this city was a man's city. Women like her were few and far between. Women were meant to stay at home, keep the house clean, produce children, cook the food, and serve their husbands.

She didn't mind cooking, producing and looking after their children, and maybe even doing a little cleaning. However, she had a voice and she wasn't afraid of telling people what she thought. But they needed a space and didn't need for her to alienate this man.

Kate watched the two of them talk and Rick did a lot of nodding. She could barely contain herself when he walked back to her and told the gist of their conversation. "I've got directions to a possible site. He's going to meet us there in an hour. It will allow us to look the place over before he gets there and we talk about what we are after and the cost."

They immediately mounted their horses and made their way to the site.

"I think this is it." He looked it over and it mostly matched the description he had been given.

Kate looked at it and turned around to look out. They were on a cobblestone road that followed the river as it wound its way through the city. The river actually had a lot of stone to hold it in place.

It wasn't hard to tell that this area was still recovering from the fire that they'd heard about which had gutted the city. Almost all of the city had burned to the ground. Only the stone buildings had remained standing. It looked like this was one of them.

The street was actually relatively wide given the tight confines of the other streets. They had often been forced to dismount and walk their horses. She turned back around and found Rick tying off his horse. "It's awfully narrow." She didn't know if she was a fan of that.

"Let's take a look," he suggested and walked inside while she tied her horse next to his. Inside they found wood floors that had been burned and were damaged. The ceiling was missing which had allowed the rain to enter and damage the floors even further. It was dangerous. They were never sure just when the floor would give way and take one of their feet with it. "It's long," he commented as he walked the length. He found that the far end terminated on another street, just not as nice or as wide as the other end.

"What are you thinking?" Kate asked him after she caught up to him.

"The walls are stone on all sides. It just needs a roof. It's a little narrow and has spaces that other people are using on either side. If we can afford it we might be able to get a second floor out of it. Maybe use it to either live in or for storage."

She looked at it in a new light. _A second floor._ Where would they put the stairs? The stairs alone would take up almost half the width. She shook her head. "Storage. ...Maybe have access only from the outside through doors. With the stone walls perhaps we can install something that will allow us to lift it all up."

They had seen a number of shops that were all wood, several of which had large, quite heavy signs that were hanging on them telling everyone what the place was. But they had also seen where one of them had collapsed taking the wall with it and closing the street.

"I'm wondering... what if we put up a wall and cut the space in half? You get one half and I get the other. We can share the second floor storage. You can cut your half up into whatever configuration you want. Mine will be one big open space." He knew he needed a forge, bellows, anvils, and any number of items that would allow him to be a blacksmith that also made weapons. All of that meant building a lot of it. He needed a way for all the smoke to exit the building and not burn the place down. He knew just what he needed based on what he had before.

"What are you thinking?" Rick inquired since he knew nothing about being an herbalist.

"I need cabinet space. Lots and lots of shelves that would be filled with jars for storage, bottles for liquids, and pots for creams and salves. An entire wall of little drawers would be great. Each one would hold an herb, spice, bark, or root. Maybe a backroom where I can prepare potions. Grind the materials into a powder. A way to heat the water. Pieces of paper that can be folded shut then the ends twisted to hold powders for customers. They're called spills, by the way. And I can write instructions for them to follow on the paper, too." Kate tried to envision what it would look like.

"All that wood is going to cost money unless we use the same scrap wood they are using to build buildings," he warned.

She groaned. Maybe her dreams were too big. "The shelves and even the counter can be that kind of wood, but that wall of drawers needs to be better. I don't need wood splinters getting into the powder or embedded into whatever's in each drawer." Adding an unwanted ingredient even if it was by accident would ruin her potion.

"Wood to heat your pot, wood and coal to heat my forge. We need space to store it all and a way to reach that storage from the outside." Rick tried to envision how they were going to do that.

They were interrupted when the man they were expecting arrived. This time Kate stood close and listened.

This property was owned by someone else who was behind on his payments to him. Cuthbert Jameson had decided that it was now his since he wasn't being paid as had been agreed.

He was actually helpful. He was suggesting using the scrap wood to create the floor for the second floor. A ladder on each end to reach it. A barn door on either side that each had a boom arm with a pulley and ropes to lift up everything.

Kate's end would have a single wood door with double wood shutters on either side to allow sunlight and air into the space. Close them inside and out and lock them in place for safety and to secure the property at night.

Rick's side would have more barn doors on the ground floor that would be open wide when he was open for business. Cuthbert agreed to Rick's method of how to get the smoke he and Kate would create out through the roof.

The roof itself was going to be thatch laid on top of the scrap wood he would use to create the rafters that would open up the second floor wide. He was even willing to put in a wall to split the space in two and put in a door that would connect them.

"Herbalist, huh?" Cuthbert didn't understand.

"I use plants, berries, bark, and any number of items. Grind them into a powder that can either be steeped into a liquid for you to drink or you can take it home and add it to your tea. I can help you feel better if you are sneezing constantly. You have a rash on your skin that itches. Countless things that I can help with," Kate explained.

"Tiredness, sore muscles, blisters, wounds that don't heal?" He had any number of things in mind. She simply smiled and nodded. She wasn't sure, but just maybe she had her first customer.

Since he had been forced to take his team off this project and onto another, he needed time to put together another one to complete this place. "Time?" Rick inquired before they started talking money.

Cuthbert was silent as he started thinking about it. "Give me a month to assemble a team to do the construction. We will use this month to go over what you want. Another month to build the second floor. Another month to put up the roof. We need to discuss how you want to heat your shop. ...You'll need time to get your forge built and find all of your equipment," he added. "I think we can have both of you open before winter easily."

Kate did her best to try and not to make a sound. He was talking about over 6 months from now if not almost 8 months! It was a lot of time. Granted she needed the time to gather up a lot of her materials to grind into powder, but 8 months.

Then he told them how much and she almost collapsed. He had gone mad, she was sure of it. She looked between him and Castle and listened to Rick haggle over the price. In the end they agreed on a price if - and this was a big if - he could complete all of it in under 6 months. They wanted to be open during fall.

He had even given them directions to a place that they might be able to live in while they waited. Rick had handed over one third of the total cost up front so Cuthbert could purchase the necessary materials and hire the workers to do the work. Another third would be paid at the end of summer with the final payment upon completion. Cuthbert hadn't like this payment plan but he did need someone to buy this place. Since it was sitting empty and not doing anything for him, he agreed.

They had a location and a date to meet him to go over what they wanted inside each space so he knew what to do and who he needed to accomplish it.

"Eight months?" Kate huffed, long after he was gone and they were standing at the entrance looking at their horses. "That was a lot of money, Castle," she pointed out. "Smith," she corrected.

"We'll make it up after we're open and working," Rick assured her.

"We'll have a baby girl by then to take care of," she reminded him, pointing out a possible problem.

He thought about that. "What about a tiny room between us? A small fireplace, one bed, not much more. Alexis can stay there and we take turns checking on her. Since I don't need or want a wood floor maybe he can salvage my end and put it into yours." They would have to ask him a few more questions.

Having no other alternative, Kate had to agree. They needed something. Next was taking a look at this place for them to stay. Maybe they would be living in their tent for the next six months. Put it up, take it down each and every day.

They also needed to learn the city. How to get around. What was there that they could use. Rick needed equipment and she needed to find countless things. None of which she thought she was going to find inside the city.

"I'm starving," she said. So they stopped at a small outdoor market, picked up everything they would need, and headed out of town. They would look at this place to stay later.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was late; they had gone out foraging for items that Kate wanted for her herbal store. It sounded to Rick like she needed a lot of supplies and they might actually have to go far outside of London to find some of them. "That place was filthy, Castle," Kate commented about the housing location they had been given. "Smith." She corrected herself with a sigh. She was never going to get it right.

"I don't know what we're going to do about that, either." Housing in the city was terrible.

"It was worse than my little place." Granted her floor there was dirt with straw scattered on top. Wood or even stone floors were almost nonexistent. This place was worse than that if that was possible.

"No heat, mud for floors because the roof leaks. No place to cook and where do we put or even find a bed?" He hated the place.

"Do we stay here or wherever we put our tent each day?" Kate asked since she didn't see an alternative.

"Maybe there's something farther outside of the city. Something more like what you had but maybe better?" Rick offered. "We can look while we gather up your supplies."

"What about what you need?"

He shook his head. "I don't need anything until he's further along. I need the forge put in place so he can route the smoke up through the roof. Everything else can wait." He needed that second floor for storage. When he had that he would start collecting material that he would need.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They spent the next week looking outside of the city for someplace to stay that they could call home. Unfortunately everything outside the city was typically large and far too expensive for them. Especially after the amount of money they were spending on their respective shops. Though it was mostly Castle's money that they were using and Kate felt a little bad about that. However she also liked having Castle supporting her. Maybe after they were both established she could contribute.

She was helping to set up their tent for the night after taking care of the horses. A trip into the city had gotten them some more food for the horses as well as for them. "We can't afford to live here, Castle." She closed her eyes and groaned. "Smith," correcting herself and internally giving herself a kick. Calling him Smith was turning out to be harder than she thought.

"Can we afford to take up more space between our two stores for us?" Rick questioned.

Kate considered it. They had stayed in her little place for months all winter long. "If it was just us." She was already thinking about the baby. Alexis would grow up and want her own room and not share a bed with her parents. Plus where would they make love to each other?

"Yeah," he agreed dejectedly. She was right and he knew it even when he asked her. They either had to find a stinky place in the city in which live or continue to set up their tent were they could.

"I need to find a body of water soon. Some of the things I need can only be found at a lake or even a pond. Others we will need to go to the coast to find since those can only be found in salt water," she told him.

"Once they start work on our place I think we can risk going to the coast," Rick replied.

Kate nodded in agreement and went into the tent to take a few things out of her backpack to get their bed ready. "I'm going to go set some traps," he told her, pulling out his small animal traps and leaving his backpack. He stopped at the hobbled horses and fed each of them some small wild carrots.

Their only problem at the moment was finding a place that they could stay that wasn't someone else's land. Because of that they were a few hours outside of the city. It took time to get in and out of London. It didn't look like that was going to change anytime soon. He was used to it but she was going to have to learn to adjust.


	22. Chapter 22

**Richard Castle 22**

Kate was starting to show and that had decided it for them. She spread her arms wide and breathed it all in. "I take it back, we should live here." Given that they had been there for less than an hour, that was saying something.

The very idea had Rick chuckling. "Neither of us will make a penny out here," he pointed out.

"Yes, but smell that air," she sighed happily. "There's fresh water not far from here. We already live in a tent and will be for who knows how long." Even though she longed to, she knew they couldn't stay. But that didn't stop her from wishing. "They could have at least built London on the coast."

He chuckled again. "Help me find a spot for the tent and we can get started on finding what you need." He walked off and led both horses away from the beach upon which they were standing.

To say it was a beach was stretching it a bit. It was actually a marshy delta region that they were presently in. An actual beach was another day's ride to the east.

"We could stay on the beach," Kate said wistfully; it was the perfect place in her eyes.

"You'll think differently when the tide comes in," he warned.

"Tide?" She had no idea what he was talking about. She had never been on the coast and to her it was just absolutely right, the best place to be. Why her mother kept them away from it escaped her.

"You'll see." Rick chuckled a little louder and suffered a Kate Beckett glare.

The tent was pitched on wild grass right at the edge of the beach. Walking out of the tent you stepped onto sand with muddy muck thrown in. Rick rattled off the things they needed to do. "We need stones to make a fire pit. Gather some wood. Set our traps. Fill our buckets with drinking water, and forage for something to eat."

"I'll get the water and forage," she offered. It left the other items for Castle which suited her fine.

Kate was walking back with fresh water when she found Rick placing the last of the stones out on the beach not far from their tent. Then they both left at the same time, only each going a different direction.

Rick had set his traps and was carrying a bundle of firewood on his back when he saw Kate coming back from foraging for some food. "No nut trees but I found a lot of other things," she said happily.

"If we stay here long enough I can go hunting and make jerky," he added. Rick had heard of ocean fishing from shore but had never tried it. Plus he didn't have a pole with which to do it. They also didn't have a boat so fishing offshore was out, too.

He was on his third trip with firewood and Kate was on her second. He huffed out a breath. So far it had been nothing but work. Even if it was necessary. "So where do we start and what are we looking for?" he asked her, eager to do something else.

Digging in the sand was work but nothing compared to digging in the marsh-like area that came later. "Alive or dead?" he asked, holding one up.

"Either for now. It's going to get ground into a powder eventually so it really doesn't matter," Kate replied. He began to chuckle. "And what is so funny?" What they were doing was hard work and she didn't see anything funny in it at all.

"You should see yourself!" He chortled then started laughing in earnest when she ran a hand over her nose and smeared mud across her face.

She was perplexed 'til she looked at her hands. Now she understood and was not amused in the least. A generous glob of muck in her hand was instantly launched at Rick who caught it in his midsection. _Now_ she saw the humor!

They were soon laughing mightily; a mud fight had begun. Kate was losing and it was pissing her off a little. "TRUCE!" she called out after taking another handful of muck in the back.

"OH! I definitely need this." Kate rejoiced that the mud fight had at least gained her something besides being covered in mud. She put her find in her basket and started looking for more. If there was one there was probably more of them.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

As fun as the impromptu mud fight had been, the getting clean part was even better. Especially with her legs wrapped around him with him deep inside her.

"You're sure you need all this stuff?" he inquired. Kate was filling up their baskets and canvas bags fast. Given how many they had, that was saying something.

"This is just a little of what I need. Each pain or illness requires its own remedy. Most have to have a number of ingredients in the proper amount to work." She leaned down to pick up something only to cast it aside.

"We can eat these you know," Rick pointed out, dropping yet another oyster in his bag.

Kate made a face as if eating what was inside those things was the worst thing that she could think of to eat at the moment. He was undeterred. "You'll see." She was thinking he would have to shove it down her throat first before she ate one of those slimy, gross chunks of... She couldn't think of anything worse.

"How about these little guys?" He held up a tiny crab. "You know we can boil these," he told her.

She didn't see how anything that small could feed anyone. Still while she didn't remember needing it she might find it to be of use. "Yes please, all you can." She didn't know just how much of anything she was going to need.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They had stayed for two weeks and collected everything they could find that they could carry back with them. Rick had gone hunting and they'd had meat for their entire stay.

Kate got her first introduction to what a tide was like. "It does this daily?" She'd never seen anything like it.

"Yes, it does." Then he glanced over at her with puzzlement written on his face. "How do you know what you need if you've never been to the coast?"

"I don't. But even if I've never seen it we might still really need it." She knew what she could use to make various potions and since she didn't know when or if they would be back there again, she had decided they needed everything they found.

She went back out to the bog area while Rick went inland to check his traps. They had used up the last of his kill and needed for something to be in at least one of his traps.

Kate was slogging through the squishy mess when suddenly her foot went in deep; she lost her balance and fell face first into the mud. The work had been hard and she found herself lying there crying. It was as though the weight of the world had landed on her and she couldn't stop the tears.

Some time later Rick was walking proudly toward their tent, or at least where it was suppose to be since he couldn't actually see it. He was carrying meat that had he had found in three of his traps. He had reset his traps and was quite pleased with himself.

The closer he got he could hear a woman crying. He walked faster then broke into a run. What he found was a filthy, mud-covered-Kate sitting on the ground crying.

He dropped his catch and went to her. "Kate, are you all right? Are you hurt?" He started looking her over though it was hard to tell since she was covered in caked-on mud that had dried.

"NO!" She slapped at his hands and just kept crying.

However he was undeterred. He needed to find out if she had hurt herself so he decided on some drastic action. He reached down and lifted her up in his arms.

Kate started hitting him and saying "NO!" over and over again. It only lasted a few moments 'til she crumpled inwardly, held onto him, and just cried into his shoulder.

Rick didn't know what had brought this on but he needed to find out if she was hurt first. It meant bypassing the muddy bog to reach the water, but he walked right out into it 'til he was waist-deep before letting her down into the water.

Kate just stood there and didn't move as he tried to wash the mud away. "What happened?" he asked gently after her crying had slowed considerably. "Are you hurt?"

She suddenly leaned into him getting the rest of him wet and muddy and started crying again. Her voice hitched as she spoke. "I... fell... In the... mud." She latched onto him and kept crying.

"You fell in the mud." Rick wondered if he had heard right. Kate didn't say anything but she did nod. "You got into a mud fight without me?" He tried to sound dejected and upset with her. That did the trick and got her to stop crying. She began to giggle then outright laughed. "Well since you've managed to get both of us muddy we might as well take a bath." He grinned and started stripping her.

Surprisingly enough, she just stood there not crying and not laughing, even if she did still look dejected. "Goodness Kate, where does the mud end?" he teased which earned him a swat to his chest, though it did get another giggle from her.

A wet but now clean and naked Kate was being carried out of the water toward their tent. She buried her head into his neck. "Feeling better?" he questioned. She smiled and nodded.

She loved him so much more now. She recognized that she had been a pain in his ass, yet he didn't say a thing. She moved her lips to his ear. "I love you," she whispered.

"I'll charge you for this service later," Rick teased. Laughter bubbled up from her again. She felt so much better now.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from. You're too good for me." She knew she never wanted a life without him. Maybe his charge would be sex which sounded pretty good to her.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate woke up to find Rick stroking a hand over her obvious bump. "I'm going to get as big as a house, aren't I?" Sure the baby was Alexis but that didn't mean she had to enjoy getting huge.

He knew any answer was going to be a bad answer. Because yes, she _was_ going to get as big as a house. "Gives me more to love," he answered and let his hand wander down between her legs. She wasn't impressed with his answer, but anything she was going to say died on her lips the second his finger reached her clit. She shifted, turning into him so she could kiss him and not block his access.

A couple of hours later a very sated and tired Kate was lying on top of him. "Do we have to go back today?" She didn't want it to sound like she was whining but it did. She had gotten used to living out of a tent and loved the fresh air.

"Moving to London was your idea," Rick reminded her which didn't earn him any stars next to his name.

"I take it back. Maybe we can wait for a town to grow up around us," she suggested knowing that that wasn't going to happen.

He pointed out a flaw in her suggestion. "I'm not sure even Alexis will live that long."

Kate simply buried her head into his side and sighed. He was right and she knew it when she said it. That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

"I guess we should get up and get dressed. Get packed and head back to London. It will be interesting to see what they have finished," she said but didn't move.

"We need to find a place to live. I know you don't like any of them, but do you really want to live in a tent and ride a horse into town every day?" Rick was thinking ahead for when she was heavily pregnant.

She groaned and buried her head into his chest. "Yes... No. ...Maybe." Kate knew he had a point. But London was a lot more filthy than she'd ever imagined it could be. "Is there a way to make the space between us larger? If it isn't too late, that is."

He thought about it. What they already had planned was barely big enough to put in a bed on one side. No easy access to water since they would have no well. No heating, no place to cook anything. "Probably not," he was forced to admit.

She groaned again. "Could we put the bed up on the floor above with a ladder for access? The kitchen could be downstairs along with a small fireplace." Kate wasn't ready to give in just yet.

"And carry Alexis up and down the ladder daily 'til she's what? ...Five or six?" He left out her being as big as a house. Though technically Alexis should already be there before construction was complete.

She buried her head even farther into his chest. "Fine, you win. We can look for a place in which to live in the city."

"We can still put the tent up inside whatever space we find. It's big enough for three," Rick reminded her. She smiled; she hadn't actually thought of that.

Kate twisted her head to look at him. "Do you have the instructions to make another one? Maybe a bigger one?"

She could feel and hear his amusement with her head on his chest. "In my backpack," he said with a grin.

She kissed his chest and put her head back down. "Then I'm making us one. Maybe a bigger one. One big enough to stand up in with room for Alexis, too." She felt better now that she had a plan.

"We can look for another ground cloth while we shop for the materials." His suggestion earned him yet another kiss to his chest.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They had to find a place to house their horses. Yes there were places that a horse could be tied up almost anywhere, but leave them outside day after day in this filth? Neither of them liked that idea very much. Since they didn't know just how much money they still needed, they chose a place that did nothing for their horses except provide them shelter. It was up to one of them to go there and feed them, leave them fresh water, wash them, brush them, and check their hooves. Their saddles were left there along with the tack, however the saddle bags and the blankets were with them inside their tent.

The place they had finally chosen was small. The floor was packed dirt covered with rushes much like the place Kate had always had since wood floors or stone or even tile were way above what they could afford. At least the walls were solid and drafts were at a minimum. They had a fireplace in which to cook and attempt to try and keep the place warm when winter came. But they had an ace in the hole and Kate was presently working on an even bigger ace in the hole.

It had taken them a few days to find a shop that sold the fabric that they needed. Right now she was busy sewing the pieces together and was actually making pretty good progress.

Rick stepped inside from visiting their construction site just in time. "DAMN IT!" Kate stuck her injured finger in her mouth, only to pull it out, murmur her spell, and heal her damaged finger. It had happened so many times that he paid it no mind. He was starting to find that having a white witch was a good thing.

Suddenly the ghost of a long-lost memory hit him. "Kate, can you heal banged up knees too?" he asked out of the blue. It caught her off guard. It was a question she wasn't expecting him to ask her.

"My aching finger, that horrible wound Meredith almost killed you with, a scraped knee. I can fix them and more. ...Why?" He had her attention now.

"I had a sudden memory of watching my mother cooing at me. She stroked her finger over my damaged knee and then kissed it. It always felt so much better after she did that. I was just a kid." He didn't fear her with his memories nearly as much as he used to. His inner mason was still working at repairing one or more of his walls, but those walls hid things even he wasn't sure he wanted to share with anyone.

"Your mother was a white witch, Castle... Smith, and she loved you. Of course she fixed your scrapes and bruises." Kate couldn't see his mother not helping him.

"White witch." He still had a little trouble thinking of his mother being a witch, white or otherwise.

"She loved you, Rick. Alexis loved you. I love you. You can remember both of them. You don't have to be afraid; I promise I'll take the headache away and any nightmares you have. They loved you, you can love them back." Kate tried yet again to get him to see that he could remember his past.

What she got in return had her heart soaring. He stepped over to her, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Soon the kiss was deepened into a soul-searching kiss that made her start to want him.

Rick broke from the kiss. "How goes the sewing?" He lifted up a piece of the fabric they'd bought.

"Slowly. This fabric is very heavy and tightly woven. It's far heavier than fabric for clothing. Even the thread is a little thicker and harder to use. Plus I still have to go back over every overlap of fabric and use a finer thread to make a second seam. I don't want the holes to be too big that they let water in. Yes, part of the spell will help but mostly it seems to counter the environment as well as make it easy to carry around." If it wasn't for the fact that this tent was easily twice the size as the one they were presently using she would be done already.

"I'm going to start dinner. I brought us home a little something." He pulled a nice plump rabbit out of his backpack. Kate smiled wide. His traps were far out of the city and it took time to check them all, but they always had something and it saved them precious coin.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Kate asked with a wanton gleam in her eye.

He chuckled softly. "Not since this morning." The last time had been right after making love to each other.

"Well, I do." She reached up to pull his head down so she could kiss him. "And I'm going to prove it tonight," she promised him. She'd had a more urgent need for sex ever since she started making love to him but right now she needed him almost constantly.

"I'll get the cords out," Rick teased. Kate sharply drew in a breath and almost squealed. Being tied up and slowly made love to was something she was starting to crave. Feeling his fingers, lips, tongue, even the head of his cock with her not being able to touch him had become a new thrill. She pulled his head back down so she could kiss him.

"Yes, please," she whispered into his lips. They both smiled.


	23. Chapter 23

**Richard Castle 23**

Kate groaned as Rick helped her up onto her horse. He knew he was going to have to be there to get her back down again, too. She was just too big, too heavily pregnant and awkward to do it on her own.

The fact that the stable wasn't really that far away was what sold them on the place in which they were staying. This trip outside of the city was to collect a few more things for her shop and for him to check his traps. He'd already found where someone had found his trap and taken what it had caught. Thankfully they hadn't actually taken the trap. But the theft had forced him to keep moving his traps.

Once outside of town he helped her down. "Are you good here? I'm going to go check my trap; it's not far." He didn't want to leave her alone but he wasn't really going any great distance.

"I'll be fine; I brought my wand." Kate reached into her backpack so she could get started collecting the bark and roots she was looking for. They were also going to stop at the construction site on the way home. Jameson was making good progress and they had paid him his second payment with just the final one to go at completion. He had moaned about that again, but he'd agreed to it so he hadn't complained too much.

She was concentrating so intently on what she was doing that she didn't notice the fellow who'd come up to her until he tapped her shoulder. She just about jumped out of her skin. Her soft squeal was the only sound.

Kate placed a hand over her racing heart. "Can I help you?" She looked past him and didn't see anyone else. She also didn't see another horse.

"You can hand over all of your money and I'll be taking that horse, too," he told her. His tone was simple, very matter-of-fact, and determined. She wasn't the first person he had stolen from.

"And I would want to do that why?" she questioned while surreptitiously slipping her hand into her pocket.

"Because you don't want me to hurt you or your baby, especially." As far as he was concerned a pregnant woman on her own was the perfect mark.

 _ALEXIS!_ "That won't be happening." Kate pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. She didn't want to kill him, but she knew what those little blue balls of light did. After she caught up to him she could take his memory of her away from him.

"A WITCH! You're a witch?" He hadn't been expecting that. _"You will burn_ _,_ _witch_ _!_ _"_ He reached for his weapon.

She was all set to use her wand when a loud shot rang out. For a moment she thought he had gotten his weapon out before she could hit him. But then he fell to the ground and she saw that his head had practically exploded.

Kate was still standing there staring at him when Rick, breathing heavily since he had sprinted over to her, stopped next to her with his collapsing rifle in his hand. "Did he hurt you?" he asked frantically. He dropped the rifle and began running his hands over her looking for any injuries.

"You shot him!" She was more concerned that the man was dead.

His head snapped up. "You had your wand out and I saw him reach for his weapon." He leaned down to pick up the thief's weapon and showed it to her. _"He would have shot you_ _,_ _"_ he said through gritted teeth.

"I had my wand," she insisted halfheartedly.

"Which you didn't use," Rick retorted. He thought for a few moments then decided not to go to the authorities. Not that London really had much in the way in law enforcement. He wasn't even sure what they did have could be trusted. "We need to get rid of the body."

He did all the digging while Kate struggled internally with having to deal with a dead body. Why hadn't she simply used her wand? She had no intention of killing him, but she didn't really know if she could take his memory of her being a witch away from him. Helping Rick cope with his pain was one thing; this was something totally different.

However, she did help him move the body and watched quietly while he backfilled the hole.

Rick was actually tired by the time he was done, mostly because he had done it all as fast as he could. Less chance of anyone showing up because of the sound of gunfire or because their luck had turned bad.

"We should leave." He wanted out of there. This place had just become somewhere he never wanted to be again.

Kate was silent all the way back into the city and it grated on him. "Please say something. I was defending you. I don't want to lose you. I... I love you." Rick had wondered just when he would say those words again. He wasn't sure he was saying them because he meant them or because he wanted her to talk to him.

She heard the words but there wasn't really any soul behind them. Still he had said that he loved her and if she was right, it was his second time. "Castle, ...Smith." She was afraid she was never going to get that right.

Rick reached across to place a hand on her. "If he'd hurt you I don't know what I would have done. I would do it again, Kate." In this he was certain. He had lost his mother and Alexis. If he had lost Kate and his chance at getting Alexis back, he would be more than broken. "I'm not losing you, I'm just not," he vowed. "I've lost enough already." This time she could hear the sincerity in his voice. He truly meant it. She let go of her anger about the entire incident and sighed a little. "I love you," he murmured. Kate knew that hadn't changed.

Kate's conscience was still bothering her by the time they reached their future businesses that were still under construction. A lot had been completed over the months. All of the walls were up inside and out. The second floor for storage was complete. The thatch roof was also in place. The front doors on the ground floor and second floor on the outside had been hung as well. And the winch system to lift heavy objects was secured in place.

"We're almost open!" she observed happily. Rick helped her off her horse and she waited for him to tie them in place.

They entered from her side. Kate looked around in awe. The wood floor was plain wide planks and was nice and smooth. She had shelves on both sides that were ready to hold countless bottles, jars, and small clay pots. Seeing it convinced her of something she hadn't thought about. "I'm going to need a ladder."

Unfortunately the wall between her shop and their tiny living space was not finished. It was meant to have small drawers to hold countless things but right now all it was, was a frame, but no drawers. "Where are my drawers?" She really needed them. She deflated a little when it occurred to her that she was going to need an even taller ladder. Reaching the top shelf was one thing, opening a small drawer to get what was inside that high up was quite another.

She walked around the counter on one side where she would likely be when someone placed an order or paid her. It had shelves on her side with a flat unremarkable face on the customer side.

Going through the door into the living space showed them that it was just as small as they feared. On the right was a place just big enough for a large bed. If they were lucky it would fit the smaller of the two tents they had. On the left was a narrow, shallow fireplace for her to brew her potions. It had three mini kettles hanging from an iron frame with a moveable arm. A place for wood took up the opposite wall. The smoke was supposed to go up a chimney through the roof.

"Alexis will be here." Kate knew they would both be open at the same time and Alexis would likely be spending her early years in this room till she was big enough to walk on her own.

Through the next door was into Rick's smithy which was were they found all of the workers. "MY DRAWERS!" Kate clapped her hands over her mouth. They were being built in this space and the completed ones were stacked up on one side.

"You must be the Smiths." A man approached Rick and shook his hand. "We still have a number of drawers to make. We're going to make the signs for your shops in here as well. Once that's done we should be finished." They were actually a few weeks ahead of schedule which was a minor miracle.

Rick started walking around looking his place over. The forge was placed close to the front door on one side which had necessitated that his second floor shrink because of it and the chimney used to get the smoke out through the roof. Most of the equipment he would need to make weapons was on the other. There was even room for a second or third set if he was lucky.

Everything was in place he just needed to start gathering the material to make things and place them either on the ground floor or the second. He also needed the tools, but already knew where to get those.

He was walking around sporting a huge grin; he was starting to see what he used to have before he became a witch hunter. He was still walking around when he heard Kate curse loudly.

She was immediately surrounded by the workers and Rick. She was standing there with a puddle spreading out from beneath her skirt. The men looked at her with confusion. "My water broke," she stated with no emotion then began laughing and crying. Her soul sang; that meant that Alexis was almost in her arms.

"SHIT!" Rick really wasn't prepared for this. "I'll get the midwife. You help her into the living space and make her comfortable," he told the foreman and hurried out the door only to turn around and come back. He gave Kate a quick kiss and was off again.

His heart was pounding as he escorted the older woman that was going to help them with the delivery. He was bursting with questions and was dying to ask them but he was too preoccupied trying to get her to move quickly; she was walking much too slowly as far as he was concerned.

To their credit the workers had found clothing and blankets to help Kate be comfortable. "Out, everyone out." The midwife shooed everyone out of the tiny room including Rick.

"But, ...but." He longed to see his baby girl. However, he found the door closed in his face. "But I want to see her," Rick whispered to the door. His baby girl was on the other side of this door and not being in there was killing him.

He looked around; he didn't know how, but he was in her shop, not his. Going around to his wasn't all that easy. Their building was in a long line of shops on each side. They were simply two of several. It would mean going through one of the many alley ways. While each was relatively short, an alley was a place you didn't want to find yourself in.

He was trapped and much like a caged animal, he paced a path around the inside of the shop, desperate to know something, _anything._ To hear his baby girl cry her first cry. To be called daddy once again. His heart was yearning for that day.

Rick had gone out to the horses to check on them, feed them a carrot or two, and talk to them several times already. He was starting to lose his mind. When it started to get dark out he had no choice but to take the horses to their stable and make his way back before it got dark.

Not all of London was dangerous but he was going to have a family soon. A bigger family than he'd ever dreamed possible. He would still be missing one person, though. He hoped his mother was happy where she was, wherever that was.

Listening to Kate huff and moan had gotten to him. Hours later, the sound now was her screaming. _"I AM PUSHING!"_ It was driving him out of his mind. He had no illusion that birthing a baby was easy or that it didn't involved pain. He had heard the sound Kate made when she was in pain before, but this was different. It sounded so much worse.

Then he heard her really scream which was immediately followed by a thin, high-pitched wail. He smiled and his heart soared. His baby girl was here! He was dying to hold her, to see her, to fall in love with her all over again.

It felt like forever. Rick was standing right at the door wishing for it to open since he wanted to be on the other side.

Then suddenly it did. The midwife was standing there and chuckled at him a little. "Congratulations, it's a boy. I'm going to go get some water and other things so I can clean both of them up. I hope you two are ready." She was well aware that babies needed all kinds of things.

Rick watched her leave. "A boy? A son? I have a son?" Surely she had misspoken; Alexis was a girl, his much cherished daughter. He peered inside and found Kate lying on an old sheet that was on top of a thick layer of straw on the floor which looked uncomfortable to be resting on. She was tired and sweaty and had a now quiet newborn clutched tight to her chest.

He dropped to his knees to look both of them over.

Kate kissed the baby's head and looked up at Rick with a mix of emotions flitting across her face. She loved her son already. Her heart was invested in him, except for one little issue. "I'm sorry. I thought sure..." She had to stop talking when Rick kissed her. "You're not angry?" With her whole heart she had wanted to give both of them Alexis. Instead she'd had a boy.

"You've given me a son. What man doesn't want a son?" He wasn't angry. How could he be? It was almost perfect, save for one small thing.

"We can try again. If I can get pregnant once, I can get pregnant again," she babbled nervously. She just hoped her wanting and needing him hadn't changed because she had delivered a baby. She needed one more child to heal his heart.

He had something he needed to ask her. Rick reached into his pocket, pulled out a plain gold ring, and showed it to her. "Will you be my troth-plight?" he asked her.

Kate was taken aback. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. Her tears fell and her love for him climbed to new heights. The best she could do was nod as he slid the ring on her finger. All the while she just kept weeping, her heart filled with love.

They were now officially married according to the law of the land. She knew what it meant for her and the fact that she had given him a boy made her feel so much better.

"Mrs. Smith," Kate whispered softly. It felt like a dream and she didn't want to wake from it.

Rick smiled at her, at his wife. "Mrs. Smith." Then he leaned down to kiss her. "We can have the wedding later after you've been churched." He knew about the ceremony from hearing his mother talk about other women, that it was done 40 days after a woman had given birth. And he also knew they had a month to get married since he had asked a few questions. He'd even found the church in which to wed his love. He decided he would leave the logistics of it all up to the priest.

xOx

 _From about the 12th to the 17th century, "handfasting" in England was simply a term for "engagement to be married," or a ceremony held on the occasion of such a contract, usually about a month prior to a church wedding, at which the marrying couple formally declared that each accepted the other as spouse. Handfasting was legally binding; as soon as the couple made their vows to each other they were validly married. It was not a temporary arrangement. Just as with church weddings of the period, the union which handfasting created could only be dissolved by death. English legal authorities held that, even if not followed by intercourse, handfasting was as binding as any vow taken in church before a priest._

 _During handfasting the man and woman in turn would take the other by the right hand and declare aloud that they there and then accepted each other as man and wife. The words might vary but traditionally consisted of a simple formula such as "I (Name) take thee (Name) to my wedded husband/wife, till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth"._ _Because of this, handfasting was also known in England as "troth-plight."_ _Gifts were often exchanged, especially rings;_ _a gold coin broken in half between the couple was also common._

 _For much of the relevant period church courts dealt with marital matters. Ecclesiastical law recognized two forms of handfasting, sponsalia per verba de praesenti and sponsalia per verba de futuro. In sponsalia de praesenti, the most usual form, the couple declared they there and then accepted each other as man and wife. The_ _sponsalia de futuro_ _form was less binding, as the couple took hands only to declare their intention to marry each other at some future date. The latter was closer to a modern engagement and could in theory be ended with the consent of both parties – but only providing intercourse had not occurred. If intercourse did take place, then the sponsalia de futuro "was automatically converted into de iure marriage."_

 _Despite the validity of handfasting it was expected to be solemnized by a church wedding fairly soon afterwards. Penalties might follow for those who did not comply._ _Ideally the couple were also supposed to refrain from intercourse until then._ _Complaints by preachers suggest that they often did not wait,_ _but at least until the early 1600s the common attitude to this kind of anticipatory behavior seems to have been lenient._

xOx

 _In the 16th and 17th centuries the professions (teacher, lawyer, doctor) were closed to women. However some women had jobs. Some of them worked spinning cloth. Women were also tailors, milliners, dyers, shoemakers, and embroiderers. There were also washerwomen. Some women worked in food preparation such as brewers, bakers, or confectioners. Women also sold foodstuffs in the streets. A very common job for women was domestic servant. Other women were midwives and apothecaries._


	24. Chapter 24

**Richard Castle 24**

Their new tent enclosed almost the entire interior of their small home. It took a little work to keep it far away from the fireplace to prevent burning the place down. However, this tent had what the other tent lacked. Head height. They could both stand up in it. Its footprint was only a bit bigger than their other tent.

That tent was presently in their living area between their respective establishments. Kate had also taken the time to create yet another set of sheets for the bed. Using the instructions from one of the witches guaranteed that these sheets would be comfortable and adjust to their needs as they moved while sleeping. It meant they and their baby boy would always be comfortable no matter what the temperature was outside of the tent and no matter how hard the mattress was.

Presently Rick was in his smithy pounding away on one of his latest creations; he had yet to gain any clients. He wasn't worried since they had only been open a scant few days. Kate had had a number of people come into her shop but they'd mostly just asked questions and had left without buying anything. It didn't deter her though. People would find her at some point. Find both of them eventually.

Kate had some pain from giving birth to her son but it wasn't bad. What was starting to worry her was whether her husband would be interested in making love to her when she'd fully recovered from giving birth in about six weeks. _Her husband!_ That thought alone had her smiling. She was married! But she worried whether he'd still desire her. Her body had changed. Her belly had softened and there were red stretch marks now. Yes, her breasts were bigger but her nipples were raw from feeding their son. The thoughts whirled through her mind.

Then she heard the door open and turned to look. It was a man who looked like he had just come from church or perhaps held a high office in the city. He was extremely well-dressed. Maybe a peer of the realm would be a better description.

"Can I help you?" she asked just as she had asked everyone else who had entered her shop.

"Perhaps." He had a voice that was gravelly and rough-sounding. It did not fit with his appearance and how he was dressed. He stepped over to her and held out his hand to her. "My fingers don't work like they used to. There is pain when the weather changes for the worse."

She took his hand and manipulated his fingers while closely watching both them and his face to see if there was pain. "Your muscles appear to be tight. Does it ever get better and is it getting worse?"

"It started a number of years ago. I thought it would pass but it's only gotten worse. It hampers my ability to do my job," he replied.

Kate wracked her brain to try and remember something that was niggling at her. "Give me a few moments. Please feel free to look around." She went through the door into their little living space where she slipped into the tent to check on her infant son. Seeing he was asleep, she removed her Book of Shadows from her backpack.

It took a little time until she found what she wanted; she made a mental note of everything she would need. Going back into her shop she found him staring at the jars sitting on the shelves. "I think I can help you. There are two options. One is a wrap and the other's a powder that's mixed in hot water. Not tea, not city water, but boiled water."

"Cost is not a concern; I'll take both if that will help." He would spend every cent he had if it would actually help.

"You can do both if you wish. It will speed your recovery. The wrap will take me a couple of hours to make. As for the powder, I can offer you three options: I can give you what you need and you can grind it yourself; I can grind it for you; or I can grind it and put it in hot water for you to drink here. Each option has a different cost." She waited patiently while he made his decision.

"I'll take both and drink it when ready." He reached into his pouch and dropped a handful of silver coin on her counter. Kate deducted what she settled on as a fair price and left the rest. "Return in two hours and both will be ready," she said smiling.

Their conversation was interrupted by a baby's cry. "I'll be right back." She hurried into their tiny space and picked up her son. A quick check showed that he wasn't messy... yet. "Are you hungry? I need to help this gentleman first, then mama will take care of you, little love." She made sure he was swaddled and brought him with her back into her shop.

"You have a handsome little man there," the man commented, moving close to them.

"Thank you. Vincent's been keeping me and my husband awake for days." Kate was breastfeeding which meant the baby was hungry every few hours.

The gentleman brushed a finger down his cheek and got what looked like a little smile. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. I need to find someone else; I need something repaired." It had served him well for years and it was time for either a fix or a replacement. He pulled out a hand gun, held it, and tried to spin it but his fingers failed to perform properly for him.

"My husband might be able to help you. He has a weapons shop on the other side of the building." She directed him to the alley since she had no intention of letting him go through her space and come up behind her husband.

"Thank you. I've yet to find anyone as good as the craftsman who made this piece. I went looking for him but he was long gone." He had no idea where the man had gone; neither had anyone in town. "I'll be back in two hours." He nodded his thanks and left her shop.

With a tired sigh Kate closed the shutters and locked the door. They went back into their room then into the tent where she sat down and proceeded to nurse her son. As soon as Vincent finished she was going to begin work on the medications for the gentleman.

Meanwhile, the man kept his hand on his weapon all the way though the alleyway to get to the other side. It wasn't hard to see the sign. _Smith Firearms._ "Smith." It didn't look promising but he would give the man a try. The large double doors were wide open and he could hear the hammer's strike ringing on metal. The sign clearly showed that he was also a smithy. Perhaps that was a good omen since the other fellow had been both also.

"Do you have time to help me?" he called out as he entered, getting Rick's attention. He looked up and his face showed shock. Actually both faces showed shock. "Rodgers?" the man said in surprise just as Rick exclaimed, "Mathias!"

Each of them huffed out a laugh. "What are you doing in the city?" Mathias expected him to be in a small town somewhere.

"I found someone who brought me back to life. And as to why I'm in the city, I'm trying my hand at making weapons full time. How have you been?" He quenched the piece he was working on in a small barrel of water and set it down. He went to Mathias and heartily shook his hand.

Mathias grinned. "I just came from doing business with a lady who I'm guessing is your wife. You are a very lucky man." He hadn't failed to notice that she was lovely.

"Thank you, but I think I'm the one who's lucky. What brings you here?"

He showed him his weapon. "It doesn't work like it used to. Though neither does my hand. Hopefully your wife can fix one and you the other," Mathias replied.

Rick took the weapon from him, spun it, flipped it, and caught it. He pulled the hammer back before opening the cylinder to find it loaded and looked at him. "You want it repaired or replaced?"

"Replaced would be great. ...What have you got?"

"Depends, I suppose. Do you need it to work like this one or do you want something different?" Rick walked him over to the other side of his shop where he picked up one of his triple barrel handguns and handed it over.

"What _is_ this thing?" Mathias had never seen anything like it. A quick study had him ejecting the clip before slamming it back in place. He checked to see if the chamber was empty then held it out in front of him and pulled the trigger. "The barrels spin!" he remarked in amazement. He was soon pulling the trigger as fast as possible till his finger cramped up. "How many rounds does it hold?"

"Ten for the common clip. A larger clip will hold more but it takes the weapon off balance." Rick didn't need to explain what that meant to a fine shooter.

"You could make your own doors using this thing." He was already dreaming up ways to use it but it had a drawback. "Little bulky to carry around, though."

"True, but you can out shoot the other man with his six rounds. Hold one in each hand and..." Rick was interrupted.

"Devastation. You were good then, looks like you've gotten better. What else are you up to?" Mathias suddenly had an idea if Rick was up for it.

"I've got a couple of pieces I'm working on." He took him over to another table where his long range rifle was sitting and lifted it up to show him.

"Richard Rodgers, what have you made now." He held out his hands for Rick to give it to him.

Mathias hefted its weight, raised it to look down its sights. "Amazing." He ejected the large clip. "Just what does this thing fire?" The clip was far larger than that of the triple barrel handgun.

Rick took one of the rounds out of a box and showed it to him. "Mother of god!" Mathias took it from him and set the rifle down. "That thing fires _this?"_ He was shocked. It was huge compared to a standard round.

"I've got a few issues to solve first. One, I need a sight that can see long distance and another is that I need to increase the strength of the casing. I also need to figure out how to increase the power of the round and reduce the dirt the shot puts out. I'm playing with various powder combinations," Rick explained.

"What's the range?" Mathias was still toying with the round.

"I've test fired it at around 1,800 yards. Farther than that and I have trouble seeing the target." Mathias's jaw dropped in shock.

He needed it confirmed. "1,800 _yards?_ You're certain?"

"Possibly farther if I can solve these problems." Rick was quite proud of it.

Mathias chuckled. "1,800... What else are you up to?" If Rick had designed these what else had he come up with?

"Just one, but it's giving me nothing but trouble." He guided him over to a cloth that was covering something. Yanking the cloth off, he revealed what was under it.

"Mother of heaven, what _is_ this?" Mathias ran his fingers over the barrel. It had six barrels forming a circle. The firing base was sitting on a tripod and it was chest high. "Six barrels, simple sights, another of your clips, I think. How do you fire it?" He could see no trigger.

"That's my primary problem." Rick reached down, picked up a really long clip, and handed it over. "I can't get it to stay in place. It's too big and heavy; who wants to pull a trigger that many times to empty the clip?"

Mathias took the clip and tried to insert it. It went in just fine but he could see keeping it there might be a problem. He took it back out and started moving it around the housing until he had it sitting on top. "What if you rotated the housing?"

Rick took the clip and tried to think it through. It meant redesigning the entire housing. "All right, now I just need a way to fire the thing." He pulled his trigger finger, stood there thinking for a moment, then looked at Mathias. "But you came here for a personal weapon. Have you got time to go through all the tests again?" he inquired knowing that Mathias knew what he would put him through.

"For one of your weapons I'll gladly stay here all day. I just need to go back over to your wife in a couple of hours."

"If anyone can help you, she can." Rick wasn't going to take away a sale from his wife.

They spent the next two hours going through tests. "Give me three weeks and I'll be ready for you," Rick promised.

"Three weeks. ...I can deal with that." Mathias didn't have anywhere else to go immediately. Though he did suddenly have an idea. "Can I bring someone with me in three weeks? He might be interested in what you are doing." Rick had helped him twice now, so he could help him.

"Sure." Rick didn't know who but if it was one of his friends it might mean another sale.

Mathias reached into his pouch, shook out a number of coins and dropped them in Rick's hand. "Half now, half upon completion if I remember correctly."

"Your memory's perfect." His current terms were the same as his old ones.

"Castle, can you watch..." Kate's mouth snapped shut when she saw her client with Rick. "I'm so sorry." She was even more sorry that she hadn't minded her tongue.

Mathias looked at Rick and started chuckling. "Castle, as in Richard Castle? So, witch hunter turned weapons maker. Now I'm definitely bringing someone to see you. He's going to be thrilled to meet you." This unplanned meeting just might be beneficial to both of them.

"Please don't bring that up, Mathias. It's a past from which I'm trying to distance myself." Rick didn't need him blabbing who he used to be all over the city.

"I'm telling my fellow, but I think you'll like it when I do. I'll be right over Mrs. ...Smith." Mathis was all set to call her Rodgers. He bowed to Kate and left the way he'd come for the trip around to her shop.

"I'm sorry Castle." She'd known she was eventually going to screw it up. But why did it have to be today?

"It's all right, Kate. Mathias is an old client who's here to get another weapon. I don't know who he's referring to, but it should be fine. I trusted him then so I guess I can trust him now." At least Rick hoped he could.

She walked up to him, wrapped her arms around him, and tried to melt into him. "I'm still sorry. I'll try and get it right, I promise." She felt him kiss her head.

"What did he need you for?" he inquired. He was curious as to what was wrong with his client.

"His fingers are getting stiff so I'm making something with which to wrap his hand and a decoction for him to drink. It should work and if it does he'll need to drink it weekly," she explained. "Which reminds me, I need you to watch our son while I administer his cure." She followed him into their tiny space and through to the shop. She opened the shutters and she found Mathias waiting at the door.

Kate wrapped his fingers and gave him his drink. "Keep the wrap on for at least one entire day. Longer if you can do without using that hand. This wrap can be used twice; it will need to be replaced then. You can drink the decoction weekly if you have positive results which I believe you will. Once a month wrap your fingers for a day or a little longer." It depended on just how stiff his fingers were.

"My thanks, good lady. I'll be back." He paid the final payment and she had her first big sale. "If this works I'll see what I can do to send people to you," he added at the door. She smiled. Word of mouth was all they both had.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick didn't have a project to work on so he was trying to get his weapon on a tripod to work. He was presently pounding out a new component to the interior of the main housing. If putting the clip on top was going to work he needed to make some changes.

He was just taking measurements before quenching it in the water. "Smith." It had taken a lot for Mathias to not call him Rodgers.

"Greetings Mathias, just give me a moment." He finished the part and laid it off to one side. "How are your weapon and your fingers?" Rick knew from Kate that he had come back saying his hand felt so much better.

"Perfect, both of them." In a flash he pulled out his weapon and spun it much like Rick remembered him being able to do. "Does your friend need something?" He hadn't failed to notice that Mathias had brought someone with him.

"In a way he does." Mathias was being secretive which suited him. Teasing Rick was fun.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The unknown man stepped up to Rick and held out his hand which Rick shook. "My name is Nigel Jamison. I'm, ... I'm an advisor to the king. It's my job for him to buy the very best weapons our kingdom can create." Nigel decided on the spot that if Mathias trusted him, he should to.

"Mathias tells me you are a weapons maker and a good one. Our king could use good weapons. That being said, this is for you." He handed him a tightly rolled piece of paper.

"It's an invitation to a demonstration in one month. All the best weapons makers will be there to demonstrate their craft. After a series of events, his majesty and his advisers will decide on which weapon to manufacture for field testing. Once the test is completed the king will order more. Hundreds, perhaps thousands more." He hoped the smith was aware of what he was being offered.

Rick unrolled it and read it himself. "A month." He turned his head to look at the weapon that was resting on a tripod still covered by a cloth. Also his long range rifle. Both still had issues. "How many do I need to bring?" He hadn't even gotten the first weapon completed yet.

"You are limited to three different weapons and are expected to bring two of each. Functional of course," he replied.

 _Three_ _. A_ _ll three of which he had to have_ _in_ _working pairs._ His mind moved at a dizzying speed considering everything.

Rick looked at the paper again, assessed his weapons, and made his decision. "One month and one day at the grounds. I'll be there. Prepare to be amazed." He could only hope what he _would_ amaze him or them. He didn't have time to dream up a new design and get a pair of them built.

It still meant a lot of hard work and long nights if he was going to get two weapons built after getting the first ones completed and working the way he wanted.

"I look forward to it." He shook Rick's hand again and started to leave.

"I'm going to go visit your wife now. Don't miss this, Rodgers. You're good, very good. It's time this country knew it as well." Mathias held out his hand that Rick shook with enthusiasm since he knew what this opportunity could mean for both he and his family.


	25. Chapter 25

**Richard Castle 25**

While carrying Vincent, their infant son, Kate stepped into Rick's smithy and found him hard at work again. She knew why, but was afraid that he was working himself to death. "I brought your drink." She set it down near him. "You really need to rest, love. You can't keep drinking this stuff. It will catch up to you eventually. Plus the longer you drink it the more you will want more." She truly feared it was addictive.

"I'm attempting to finish two, almost three months of work in one. We need this job. We need for this demonstration to work." Rick replied and continued to work.

She _needed_ to reach _him._ "And what does it gain us if you kill yourself doing it? Please don't leave our son behind. Don't leave Alexis in limbo." She feared she was losing him; they had not made love since their son's birth.

That stopped him in mid-hammer strike. "Alexis," he whispered to himself.

"Please take a break," she begged. "Just for a few hours. Get some true sleep. We will still be here even if you don't win." Kate couldn't lose him simply because he wanted to provide for them.

Rick slowly laid down his hammer. He allowed her to guide him to their little space and into the tent where she stripped him and put him to bed. She sat down next to him and nursed their son while she watched him sleep. "No more of that drink for you, my love. I'm not losing you now that we're truly together," she vowed quietly.

Kate held her baby to her breast with one hand and stroked her husband's hair with the other. The quiet gave her time with her own mind which went back about two weeks.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"It's the best dress I have, Castle." Kate saw the look on his face. "Smith." Why was it so damned hard to get the last name right? "And before you say it, we need the money that a new dress would cost."

Ever since the birth of their son they'd had to stop using Rick's traps and rely on buying food in the city. They were doing that daily and it was eating up their money. Yes, her business had actually picked up a bit lately; she suspected Mathias might have something to do with that. However, she did like the location. A lot of people passed by her shop.

"I just want you to..."

She interrupted him. "No, Rick. As long as _you_ think I'm pretty that's all that matters to me. No one we know will be there." Kate had so few friends as it was.

"That's not entirely true." Rick had invited a guest; the look he was getting told him he had better explain fast and it had better be good. "I invited Mathias since he's given us this chance." He really wanted to add that this church wedding needed to be done quickly; he had far too much work to do.

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. He was Rick's friend and she barely knew him. How did he know so much about weapons? How did he know these people that offered Rick this chance? She knew they needed witnesses so she acquiesced.

xOx

Kate liked the church. It was so grand. It boasted massive stained glass windows, huge heavy wood doors; it was perfect. Once they entered they found the sanctuary was almost packed with people. It was actually late in the morning and before they went home they would need to shop for their daily food.

She had Vincent in her arms and knew her eyes were wide and her jaw a little slack. "Who are all these people?" she whispered to Rick.

They only found out later that they were the third and final wedding of the day. The people from all the other weddings along with a number of complete strangers had stayed for theirs along with the previous weddings.

Kate saw the midwife who had helped her give birth to her son; she came over and took him from Kate.

The priest said a few things most of which Kate wasn't listening to. Rick was standing right in front of her and he was smiling at her. It was all she could do not to cry. She barely noticed when the priest asked her if she had something to say. Every word was trapped in her throat and she was sure she would be embarrassed. She took a deep breath and began speaking. "I don't know where I would be without you." Actually burned at the stake came to mind. "You've given me a life I never knew I could have." She realized she was crying. "I love you." Kate croaked out the last words and wiped furiously at her tears.

Rick cleared his throat as his own tears threatened. "You've given my heart back to me. Given back the life I was sure was lost to me. I know I've said the words to you before and honestly, I questioned whether I meant them. But this time I do, with the whole of my heart. ...I love you and want you as my wife for the rest of our lives."

She couldn't keep up with the tears and had no idea how she was still standing. All she saw was Rick's face getting closer till he was kissing her. She latched hold of him to remain standing and kissed him back with all her soul.

She paid no attention to the priest after that. It wasn't until Vincent started crying that she was brought back into the here and now. Kate grabbed hold of Rick's head and kissed him again and felt him kissing her back.

Kate had been surrounded by a number of women, some of whom had their own children in their arms. Rick was off to one side surrounded by men. She turned to find the midwife holding Vincent standing right next to her. "You're probably hungry again aren't you, little man?" she cooed then took her son back into her arms. He quieted almost immediately but began crying again just before they reached home.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was returning from shopping for their dinner. Vincent was safely tucked in one arm and her goods were in her backpack. She had found Rick gone this morning but that came as no surprise. He had told her that he would be in his shop before moving to the testing range and he'd warned her that he might be gone all day.

She turned the corner, glad to be almost home. What got her immediate attention was a horse that was tied up outside their home. His horse! She walked faster. "Your daddy's home!" Kate was positively beaming by then and kissed Vincent's head.

She had just gotten the door open when she found herself enveloped in a giant hug that lasted a split second thanks to Vincent being crushed a little. Rick took the baby from her arms. "I'm sorry, Daddy's very sorry, baby boy." He rocked back and forth briefly trying to soothe Vincent. "But Daddy has news!" Rick smiled wide at Kate.

"It went well?" She looked hopeful. One whole month of hard work needed to work out for them.

"Better than well; it went GREAT!" He reached for the paper laying on their little table and handed it over.

She read as fast as she could.

 _His Majesty_ _has granted you the_ _use of_ _a squad of troops using your weapons as part of a full_ _-_ _scale test. This test will be your squad_ _using your weapons_ _against another squad using the_ _English Army's_ _standard weapons._

 _A final evaluation will be conducted following the completion of the test._

 _You have six months to complete construction of the weapons for the squad of twelve soldiers and train them in their use. The winner will be awarded a contract to supply_ _His Majesty's_ _soldiers with weapons._

 _Nigel Lancaster_

 _Advisor to the Crown_

Kate thought it a little strange. It wasn't written like she would think it would. It was far less, she didn't know what. It just wasn't worded like she would expect from royalty. Maybe it should have been longer? More detailed? She shrugged. As long as it made Rick happy, that was all that was necessary.

"This is great, Rick! ...Does this mean you won?" Creating weapons for twelve men didn't sound big, but it was more than he had now.

"You should have seen the place!" he almost crowed. "There were six weapons makers and they had us demonstrate each of our three weapons. Most had a simple hand weapon and a rifle. One man actually had something new but two of his three weapons jammed and without repairs he couldn't get them to fire again. His idea was good; I might even be able to modify it and make it one of my own." Rick was smiling wide the entire time.

"So you won?" Kate hadn't heard him say yes yet.

He started chuckling. "Yes, I won. I won the right to compete in the next phase. I win and I get to make weapons for... everyone." He spread his arms wide and smiled gleefully. "We need to celebrate. Any ideas on what to do?" He was open to suggestions.

Kate was by far the more practical of the two of them. "Can we afford to make these twelve weapons?" She knew that money was barely holding steady. Their two incomes allowed them to buy only what they needed and feed the two of them.

Sporting a huge grin, Rick reached for his backpack and pulled out bag after bag, dropping them on their little table. "Rick is that..."

"An advance, yes." He was still grinning.

xOx

Kate had forgotten about cooking though she had managed to tell him what was in her backpack. She'd just finished counting when Vincent indicated that he needed attention. Her heart still aflutter, she watched as Rick changed a dirty diaper and handed him over so she could nurse him.

She settled into feeding Vincent. While he nursed, she turned things over in her mind. Worrying her lower lip, she asked hesitantly, "Rick, is... is it enough to move?" She knew how much he had been given and it was a lot. A whole lot. Did he need it all to make his weapons?

"Where would you like to move?" Rick replied, his face solemn.

 _Where would she like to move? Was he serious?_

"Anywhere outside of the city but still close enough to get to our shops. Someplace that has fresh air, fresh water." Not to mention someplace safe for their son and Alexis.

"Rick... Can we start trying for Alexis again. If you still want me, that is." She dropped her eyes when she said that last part. She was still carrying some baby fat. But she'd been applying a cream that she had found in her mother's book that lightened her stretch marks. And she'd found a recipe for a salve that would help heal her sore, cracked nipples. It was such a relief. "I'm trying..." She squeaked when Rick suddenly pulled her into the space that Vincent didn't take up and kissed her, stopping her from speaking.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked tenderly. Kate smiled and felt her eyes start to water. He still wanted her, hopefully as much as she wanted him. Her need to make love to him had returned.

"I can cast the spell tonight, if that isn't too..." Rick kissed her again, once more stopping her from talking. This kiss, however, got a little more heated. She reached down to intimately caress him and found that he was already semi-erect. "I can take care of that for you, you know," she purred as she stroked his cock to get it even harder.

"And if you keep that up we'll be skipping your spell," he warned her. It had been almost two months since he had made love to her; a man could only stand so much.

Kate sighed and reluctantly took her hand away; she didn't want to waste a moment by not casting the spell. Getting Alexis was too important to both of them. "Fine but we I'm casting that spell after dinner." Kate made her wants clear.

"You cook while I entertain our son. We can look at properties tomorrow after we both close up a little early," Rick said. She kissed him again and would have skipped over to their tiny hearth where their dinner simmered if she had the space to do that. As it was it only took three steps.

"We need to hide all that, Rick. It wouldn't do to get robbed or have some pickpocket take it all." That money was their key to a better future.

"A good thing we both have those pouches attached to our bodies then, isn't it," he replied. He was learning to adjust to having a witch for a wife. A headstrong witch to be sure, but one that loved him and he, her.

"A white witch, Rick, and don't you forget it," Kate said smartly, knowing just what he might be thinking.

"I'm still having issues with my weapons. I don't suppose your witchy skills can help me with that." His rifle really needed to allow the shooter to see a long distance. Once again he silently wished he had found the papers to make more of them.

"My mother taught me to make a few things, but helping you with your weapons isn't one of them. I can search her book when I have time. There are a lot of spells; hundreds upon hundreds if you know what to fold and when." She didn't think there would be anything, but she didn't know for sure. Weapons were more of a dark witch thing.

"Your mother's book." Rick went back to that again. "I still don't see how that book got into my mother's room. Hiding that she was a witch, ...I suppose I can understand. But I was her son. Why wouldn't she trust me?" He was more hurt that his mother didn't trust him.

"White witches hide, love. It's what we do. Not hiding well enough got my mother killed." That was a day in her life that she really wished she could forget.

He cocked his head, thinking. "You said you saw my mother in my nightmares. You don't remember seeing her before?"

Kate ran through what she'd seen in his dreams. A tall thin woman with vibrant red hair. The hair alone made her shake her head. "There's no one like her that I remember."

"Either my mother came to you or yours came to mine. Would your mother have let someone else take the book to my mother?" Rick really was trying to think this through.

"No, absolutely not. That book is powerful. There are spells in it that are almost beyond powerful. Just think what it takes to give me Alexis. There are spells equal to that power or even more powerful." Kate needed to make sure that book was secure. She hadn't yet tried putting it in her pouch but now that she was thinking about it, she would try it.

Dinner being ready put a stop to Rick's questions, at least his spoken ones. _Who went to whom? And when?_

"Is six months enough time to make twelve weapons? And Rick, ... baby, - I'm not giving you that drink again, I'm just not. It's not healthy for you to be awake that long." She needed him alive and as healthy as she could make him.

"I've been thinking about that. I really only need the one rotating barrel gun, but I have two. The one with six barrels. Two rifles when I really only need one. Everyone else will get the handheld, rotating barrel weapon; I already have two of them. So I'm effectively already halfway done. Six months to make six weapons. It's still going to mean long nights, though." Rick had no illusions about that. "And I need to get started soon. Six months may sound like a lot of time, but it's not," he warned in case she was thinking something else.

Kate was quiet for a moment then said, "You know six months will mean winter."

"Shouldn't matter, hopefully. Just make moving more of a challenge." Rick started to worry about how he was going to transport all of his weapons, especially the large, six barrel, rotating unit. The best he could think of was barrow; or perhaps rent a wagon or cart of some type.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick was deep into his construction when Kate walked into his smithy carrying their son. The little fellow was growing up fast. He was just a little over four months now and they had been actively working on her getting pregnant again for the last three months. But much to her sorrow she had begun bleeding again last night while he worked on his weapons. She had closed her shop for the day; it was doing much better of late. Word of mouth had apparently been working for both of them.

He was finding it harder to focus on his weapons when paying customers kept coming to him for things they needed, things they wanted. It did help pay the bills and Rick didn't turn down anyone.

Kate was seeing the Rick Rodgers that he used to be. The life that he used to live. "Rick, ...baby?" She waited until he quenched the glowing steel rod in water. "Time to visit another house. He's going to meet us there and show us around."

She was growing weary of looking but was unwilling to settle. It needed to be nice. It needed to have a well or spring so they could have fresh clean water. If the water wasn't in the bathing room or kitchen, it had to be able to be taken there easily. It needed a minimum of four bedrooms. She wanted a large kitchen; she was tired of working with almost literally nothing. There also needed to be a garden space so she could grow things. It needed to be _home._

There had to be space for Vincent and Alexis. It needed to be pretty since she'd had it with living in mud. "Please let this be the one," Kate whispered softly.

"What did you say?" Rick questioned; his mind was on trying to finish his weapons and he hadn't heard her. He needed to win this next phase. He wanted to be able to provide for his family. Give them what they wanted, what they deserved.

The property turned out to be a little ways outside of town. Maybe just a bit too far. "Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith." They were met by the man they had hired to search for homes they might like.

"This home has everything you asked for. The first floor has three rooms: a drawing room, a dining room, and a sizable kitchen. The only water pump is located in the kitchen; its water comes from a deep well. There's a large hearth with a spit and two swivel arms for cook pots. Plus there's a pantry. The second floor has four comfortable bedrooms _and_ a bathing room. The house sits on just over two acres of land, has a barn that is used to hold farm equipment, and has stalls for three horses. I believe you could put a wagon or carriage of some type inside the barn. There's more than enough space for a garden." He started smiling. "In addition there is a small corral space to allow the horses to run a bit. Shall we go in?"

"Just why is this property for sale and how much?" Rick inquired since both were important. Houses like this one were either owned by someone important or were part of an estate handed down to family members.

XXXoOoXXX

 _1/2d (half a penny)_

 _Half a loaf, during the gin craze earlier in the 1700s  
_

 _1d (one penny)  
Enough gin to get drunk on  
A day's allowance of coal_

 _1 1/2d (one and half pennies)  
A pound of soap (by no means as gentle as today's soap, for it might contain traces of lye)  
Hourly rate for a boy to chop firewood_

2d (tuppence)  
Enough gin to get dead drunk on: as the old advertising saw goes,

 _"Drunk for a penny, dead drunk for tuppence."_

3d (thruppence)  
Supper of bread, cheese and beer  
Cost of blood-letting for a poor person  
Cost of postage of a one-page letter going 80 miles (paid for by recipient)

 _4d (fourpence)_

 _A quart of beer  
A boat across the river_

 _4d - 6d  
A pound of cheese (domestic)_

5d  
A pound of hair powder

6d (sixpence)  
A barber's fee for a shave and dressing of one's wig  
Cost of sweeping one chimney

 _6 1/4d (Sixpence farthing)  
Dinner for a government clerk: cold meat, bread and a pint of porter_

 _8d  
Cost of an evening at a coffee house  
Turnpike toll for a coach and four horses_

8d -10d  
A pound of butter

 _9d  
Cost of an almanac_

10d - 1s  
1lb of fat bacon (enough for two working men)  
A dozen Seville oranges (not the kind we would care to eat today - nowadays they would be used for making marmalade

1s (one shilling)  
Dinner in a steakhouse - beef, bread and beer, plus tip  
Sign-on bonus for army recruitment: The king's Shilling  
Admission to Vauxhall Gardens  
Admission to Ranelagh Gardens (although it could be as much as 2 guineas on masquerade nights)  
A dish of beef at Vauxhall  
1lb of perfumed soap  
Postage of a one page letter from London to New York  
1lb of Parmesan cheese

 _One shilling was commonly written as 1/-_

 _One and a half shillings ("one and sixpence")would be written 1/6 etc._

 _1s 6d  
Rate of window tax per window of a house with 12+ windows (1762)_

 _2s (2/-)  
Cost of 12 yards of gold braid (and you think our Guards lace is expensive!)  
Weekly rent of a furnished room for a tradesman._

2s 2d (2/2)  
Daily pay for journeyman tailors

2s 6d (2/6)  
A whole pig  
A tooth extraction  
Dinner sent in from a tavern  
A chicken at Vauxhall gardens  
A ticket to hear the rehearsal of the music for the royal fireworks at Vauxhall

2s 10d (2/10)  
1lb of candles

3s 2d  
A pair of men's yarn knitted stockings

 _3s 3d  
A barrel of Colchester oysters_

4s 6d  
A petticoat for a working woman

 _5s (5/-)  
A pound of Fry's drinking chocolate  
A bottle of claret at Vauxhall  
A box at Drury Lane Theatre (1763)  
A workman's secondhand coat_

4s 9d - 6s  
1lb of coffee (but tea was more expensive!)

5s 2d  
A pint of lavender water

5s 7d  
A pair of women's worsted stockings

6s  
A pair of stays for a working woman

7s  
A dozen rabbits in the market  
A stout pair of shoes

7s 6d - 16s  
1lb of tea

8s  
A bottle of champagne at Vauxhall

 _8s 8d  
A yard of flowered damask (you would need 15 1/2 yards for one dress)_

9s  
Weekly wage of an unskilled laborer  
A piece (14 1/2 yards) of Indian sprigged muslin

10s  
Cost of Dr Johnson's just-published Dictionary 1756

10s 6d  
A bottle of Dr Prossilly's water for the pox (half a guinea was a common professional fee)  
A ticket to hear Handel's Messiah (Handel on the organ) at the Foundling Hospital  
A ticket in pit or box at Theatre Royal, Covent Garden 1763

 _10s 6d - 1 15s  
Cost of various wigs_

13s 10d  
A yard of Mechlin lace

16s  
A pair of men's lace ruffles

17s 4d  
A pair of men's silk stockings

18s -22s  
Weekly wage of a journeyman tradesman 1777

18s  
A wig for a clerk in a public office.  
A brass barometer

18s 6d  
A yard of rich brocaded satin

£1 - 36s (One pound to 36 shillings)  
Price of carpet per square yard

£1 1s (one guinea)  
A fine beaver hat  
Twelve French lessons

 _£1 9s_

 _Season ticket to Vauxhall 1742_

 _£1 10s_

 _A pair of velvet breeches_

 _£1 12s_

 _A pair of stout silk-knit breeches_

£1 15s  
Monthly pay of an East India Company seaman 1762

 _£2 (two pounds)_

 _Annual shaving and wig-dressing contract_

 _£2 2s (two guineas)_

 _A month's dancing lessons_ £2 10s  
Annual pay of a ship's boy

 _£4 10s (Four and a half pounds)_

 _A suit of clothes for a clerk in public office_

 _£5_

 _A silver hilted sword._

 _£5 5s (five guineas)_

 _A silver watch_

 _£6_

 _Cost of a night out, including supper, a bath and a fashionable courtesan_


	26. Chapter 26

**Richard Castle 26**

Kate left Vincent asleep in his cradle as she stepped into Rick's smithy. The baby was perfectly safe and comfortable. "You're making progress." She didn't remember him being this far along the last time she stepped into his shop.

The two weapons on tripods were still undercover and the two rifles were standing up against the wall in what was now a cabinet. On a table were four of the six three-barreled weapons that she knew so well that he needed to complete.

"Are you planning on coming home for dinner?" She watched as the spring he was trying to fit into place went flying across the room.

"Damn it!" Rick yelled. He was beyond frustrated that he couldn't get the blasted spring to fit in place. Then he stalked across the shop to search for the cursed thing.

That was her cue and she took it. "Why don't you finish what you are doing and come home with me? Some hot food, some sleep, and maybe a little sex then you'll feel better." Kate smiled hoping that the idea of making love would get him moving. "You're frustrated because you're tired, love. Come home and let me take care of you," she wheedled. "You can come back in the morning." She took hold of his arm and gently pulled once she thought he was at a stopping point.

Leaving for home was delayed because Rick needed to stow all his weapons in a cabinet that locked securely. Yes, the smithy's double doors could be locked both from the outside and inside, but that lock was easier to get past. The cabinet's lock had cost him a pretty penny to be installed. The only drawback was that the cabinet took up some space but it was well worth it.

He lifted his son up to her before mounting his own horse. They had found that it was safer to have the horses on his side since his large double doors were always open and he could keep an eye on them.

Once home he took the horses into the barn where he unsaddled them and took off their bridles. Then he put them in their stalls and put out some hay for now. Once back in the house he found everyone in the kitchen.

Kate could hear him coming since this home had wood floors. They were even better than the floors at her store. The only drawback was that walking on them was a little noisy. Thankfully they were so much easier to keep clean.

His son was resting in a larger cradle they had found in the city while Kate was cooking. She got lost in her thoughts while stirring the stew.

She still couldn't believe their luck. The kitchen was huge and was nothing like anything either of them had seen. The east wall was mostly taken up by massive fireplace that was easily 10 feet wide and almost 5 feet tall. It already had two hooks, one on each side to hang pots on which could swing out over the fire. It also had a spit for roasting meats like venison, beef, and whole chickens. And the floor was flagstones to prevent accidental fires from happening due to the fireplace and the other cooking area.

It took a fair amount of wood to keep it burning since she always had something in one of the pots. All she had to do was keep adding things and then ladle out the soup or stew.

Along the wall to the north was a large sink and a pump which provided the house with fresh, clean, well water. On the west wall was a smaller cooking area about six feet long, made entirely of bricks with four openings; two in front where the cook fires burned and two holes measuring about 10 inches square. Triangular trivets rested over the holes and provided a place to heat smaller cook pots. It was a two burner stove and counter space all in one.

Between that and the fireplace was a long narrow table that could either be used for food prep or as a place to sit at and eat. South of the kitchen was a large dining room. The dining room table had been left behind along with a number of other pieces of furniture. The table could easily seat twelve.

The dining room and kitchen were to the left of the formal front entrance which faced south. To the right of the entrance where the stairs up to the bedrooms were located was the drawing room. It wasn't large; they had few friends and had yet to invite the ones they did have to their home. Behind that was the sitting room which shared a chimney and had a fireplace that backed up to the kitchen's fireplace. There were a few pieces of furniture in the sitting room which they used exclusively for the family. Even if the furniture wasn't to either of their tastes, it was all they had so it stayed.

Rick sat at the table, cooing and playing with his son's toes in an attempt to get him to smile and laugh. "Something smells good," he remarked then leaned in close to Vincent. "Your mama is an excellent cook. Just don't tell her I said so," he whispered.

"I heard that," Kate announced, not turning to look at him. It allowed her to hide her smile.

"You better be paying attention, son. This is where your mama demonstrates her motherly powers; she can see and hear everything." He pressed his face into his son's chubby belly and blew causing him to wiggle and smile. Rick never did understand how his mother knew what he had done. He was just begging to ask Kate if it was because she was a witch. A white witch.

"And don't you forget it. It works on husbands, too," Kate added. She arched an eyebrow and tried to hide her teasing smile.

Rick continued his banter with his wife. "Just wait until your sister gets here. We can all gang up on Mama."

She moved next to him and leaned down close to his ear. "Make love to me tonight. Right after I cast the spell." Then she kissed his head. But he stopped her from moving away and pulled her into his lap, causing her to squeal. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, you know," she murmured then kissed his head again.

"You'll love me even more when I win and we can afford to finish furnishing this place," Rick told her. She thought of their four bedrooms, only one of which that had anything in it. It was their bedroom which consisted of a witch's tent, their bespelled bedsheets, and a witch's sleeping bag. Also Vincent's cradle that had bespelled bedsheets as well, was located on the other side of the tent. Yes, it felt a little weird to be sleeping in a tent inside their home, but it was cold outside and doing so kept them from freezing at night. Since the tent stayed comfortably warm, it saved them money on fuel for the fireplace.

"How was business?" he inquired.

"It's getting better. People come in with all kinds of problems. Which reminds me, we'll need to go and collect more herbs and other plants once the weather warms in April. People will begin to have trouble breathing come spring." Kate knew the pollen would be thick and coat everything yellow. Maybe not so much in the middle of the city, but the stuff blew everywhere.

"Be right back." Rick stepped out the back door off of the kitchen, his mind on what he wanted to do to this house. There was a bathing room upstairs that he had plans for. He wanted to put in another of his copper tubs that used a gas to heat the water with. However, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. He sighed and continued on to the privy.

To relieve one's self, one had to go outside. There were wipes located in the privy but there was a storage area that held far more just at the kitchen door. It also held a pair of lanterns to use when it was dark outside, which it was soon going to be since it was late in the day.

By the time he was back his beautiful wife had the food on the table and was sitting there with one breast bared as she nursed Vincent. "He's going to grow up big like his daddy based on how hungry he is," she remarked, reaching to take something off her plate and eat it.

Rick wasted no time and started eating quickly. As soon as he was done he was going out to the barn and tend to the horses. He would brush them down, inspect their hooves, feed them their oats, and fill their water. He also wanted to check on the cat that had adopted them. It didn't allow either of them to pet it, but it also didn't run away. It was doing an excellent job keeping the stable rodent-free; they had found mice bones and tails on occasion.

"You know, we're going to need a carriage once you're pregnant again. I can't have you trying to get on and off a horse while holding on Vincent and being pregnant with Alexis at the same time."

The living space between their two shops was only intended to be used when Rick couldn't make it home or if Kate needed to stay and brew one or more of her potions. She had gotten used to riding a horse but she could see the logic of her using a carriage.

"We can look after you win." Her biggest worry was what would they do if he didn't? They could afford to live there, but not really enjoy it. Plus raising two children was going to be difficult based on the money they were making now.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate didn't know how time went so fast. One day everything just ...changed. She was late again, but that in of itself was nothing. It wasn't until she came downstairs to find Vincent in his cradle and Rick in the kitchen making breakfast. The smell hit her and she ran for the door. She couldn't make it to the privy and emptied her stomach at the edge of the kitchen garden.

She felt bad about it and was trudging back into their home when it hit her. _"LATE, ...SICK!"_ She clapped a hand to her mouth then began laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm pregnant," she whispered, almost in disbelief. "Alexis." She knew that they hadn't made love without her casting the spell. In fact she had cast it so often by now that she didn't even need the book anymore. She had it completely memorized.

She hurried into the kitchen and passed by her son who saw her and wanted her to hold him. She stepped up behind Rick and wrapped her arms around him. Softly talking into his back, she said, "I'm pregnant." She felt him go stiff then he turned around and took her by the shoulders.

"You're sure? Really sure?" There was a sharp edge to his voice. His miracle was _so_ close…. Rick needed to know why she thought she was.

"I'm late and I just emptied my stomach. Based on when I was pregnant with Vincent, I should be about two months along." Kate looked up at him. The emotions of the moment were threatening to overtake her as her tears started to fall. "It's Alexis, our Alexis." She couldn't believe it. The thought that it was yet another boy never entered either of their minds. It _was_ Alexis this time. He drew her close and held her tight.

It wasn't until Vincent started to fuss that she left Rick and picked the boy up only to have him bat his hands at her face. In his own way he was trying to wipe away his mother's tears since he didn't like her crying. She kissed his little face over and over. That got him to start giggling and blowing spit bubbles; he was a great deal happier.

Then Rick ran his hand over his face and sighed. "I may not be back until tomorrow. I don't know how long this troop test is going to last. It may be hours; it may be days." He really didn't want to be apart from her right now.

He'd spent the past week showing the selected troops how to use his weapons. How to fire them, how to clean them, how to disassemble them then put them back together again. The very first time one of them had gotten to fire his six-barreled weapon it had amazed all of them. The implications as to just what this weapon could do were obvious.

Then came the demonstration of how far his rifle could fire. Two men were selected to use the rifles. At first they missed the targets simply because they had trouble seeing them. Once they got more accustomed to the weapon they started hitting the targets more often.

It was the three-barreled hand gun that most of them disliked. Rick had to admit that it was a bit bulky, but after using it for a while they could see that it outshot the standard flintlock pistol. Still, most of them didn't like it much.

Kate kissed him before he mounted Donas to go to the range for his second round of tests. "You'll do great." She had complete faith in him and his weapons.

They hadn't as yet gotten a carriage for her to use. Mostly because she didn't want to spend the money. They were still living in a mostly vacant house. There was very little furniture or anything else in it for that matter.

Once Rick had left she realized she had a problem. However would she get both herself and Vincent on her horse so they could go to her shop? She thought for a while and came up with an idea. Using a length of cloth, Kate fashioned a carrier for the baby, put him in it, and then tied it snugly around her waist. It wasn't the easiest thing she'd ever done, but she managed to get them both safely mounted on Thistle. She clicked her tongue, nudged Thistle, and they were off.

She and Vincent approached her shop only to find a group of people in front of it waiting for her. At first she was deathly afraid that people had found out that she was a witch. Was she about to die just like her mother? What would they do to her baby? Then she quickly found that she had more orders to fill in just two hours than she'd had in the last four weeks.

They were seeking her help for any number of problems. Growths on someone's foot. An injury that wasn't healing properly. A dog bite that was looking worse and worse. She was the man's last chance to keep his arm; the local surgeon had wanted to remove it.

Kate was in the back when the shop's door opened; she had to leave her pot simmering. "Mathias!" She hadn't been expecting him. "Do you need something?"

"I'm here at the behest of your husband. He wanted you to know that his testing has started," Mathias explained. "This is what will happen: his squad will attack a line of straw dummies that mimic the standard line of fire from a squad of men or larger. Then a group on horseback pulling targets behind them will pretend to be another group coming to the aid of the dummies.

Next will be a demonstration of what to do about cannon attack. Once his squad has completed all of this, they will keep him and the men to find out exactly what happened and what the men think of the weapons used. How the weapons are used is out of Rick's hands but if he gets a good sergeant to keep the squad in line he should do fine." Mathias's only real worry was the troops that would be using Rick's weapons. Would they know what to do with them? They were used different weapons. What Rick was offering was very different from what they were used to. Would they be able to use them efficiently?

"Thank you. ...Please tell me he isn't down there in combat." Kate was worried about him. True he was a witch hunter, but that was different. These were trained soldiers.

Mathias shook his head. "He will be watching from a distance along with everyone else monitoring the test. He's perfectly safe." Mathias knew Rick was likely the best one out there but he was also unarmed.

"I've seen what his weapons can do. You'd best be ready for him to be very busy." Mathias had faith that Rick was going to win. How big his win would be remained to be seen. "I have to get back. I want to witness this myself." He bowed slightly then took his leave.

"Thank you," she called after him as he held the door open for a woman entering her shop.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

She was in her shop the next day and had just helped yet another customer. This woman had been one of several that were all after the same thing: they wanted to be pregnant and they weren't. They felt pressured to give their husbands a son, and this last woman, like the others, felt she was failing. Kate had given her the same drink she had given the others. She was guessing that the word was out amongst at least a small group of women.

She started looking over what she had remaining of the ingredients to use whenever the next woman needed help when the door opened yet again. Her business had increased slowly but steadily. "Can I help... RICK!" Kate ran and slammed into him, hugging him tightly before lifting up to kiss him.

"How did it go? Mathias came to talk to me yesterday, thank you for that." Kate searched his face and noticed he couldn't hide his smile, though it looked like he was trying.

Instead of talking to her he handed her yet another rolled up sheet of paper. She practically ripped it in her rush to open it.

 _His Majesty will speak with_ _Y_ _ou in_ _O_ _ne_ _W_ _eek_ _'_ _s time to discuss what_ _W_ _eapons have been accepted_ _A_ _nd how many will_ _be_ _require_ _d_ _for_ _His Troops_ _._

 _You are to Present_ _yourself for a_ _M_ _eeting_ _on the Morning of the 25_ _th_ _Day of January, the Year of Our Lord 1670_ _at_ _Ten of the Clock_ _._ _T_ _his_ _Letter_ _will_ _grant you_ _E_ _ntrance into the_ _P_ _alace. You will be_ _E_ _scorted to_ _an_ _Anteroom_ _where you will_ _a_ _wait_ _His Pleasure_ _._

 _His Majesty thanks_ _Y_ _ou for your_ _P_ _articipation in the latest_ _T_ _est._

 _Nigel Lancaster_

 _Advisor to the Crown_

Kate deflated. She'd thought they would have said what they expected from her husband. And just how much had he won. _"Another_ week." She let her head drop to her chest and her arms fall to her side. She had expected... no, she had _hoped_ for so much more.

"You should have seen them, Kate! The commanders of the military were standing next to me and their jaws were hanging open for the entire test. They kept using words like _'_ _Amazing_ _'_ _..._ _'_ _Unbelievable_ _'_ _..._ _'_ _How does it do that?_ _'_ _..._ _'_ _We_ _ **must**_ _have_ _that_ _!'_ _"_ Rick couldn't hide his smile any longer and positively beamed.

"Which ones?" After all, he had demonstrated three different weapons.

"All of them." He spread his arms and was smiling so wide that his face was ready to split. He leaned down to Kate's belly. "Did you hear that pumpkin, your daddy was a success!"

Kate rested her hand on her barely there bump and started chuckling. "You know, there's no guarantee that our Alexis will have orange hair. The spell simply allows her to come back and start all over again," she warned.

"I don't care. She'll just look like both of us which will be even better." Hopefully her hair wouldn't remind him of Meredith. "Mother had red hair, though, so she still might."

How other family members had any bearing on what your children would look like was not understood very well yet. Still with Martha having red hair it was a possibility.

"Your eyes, my legs, she's going to be gorgeous. ...Perfect." Kate couldn't see Alexis being anything else.

"Are you done for the day?" Rick asked with a twinkle in his eye. He wanted to celebrate. "We can stop and get something special like a pheasant or duck. Maybe a ham?"

But Kate shook her head. "I've been quite busy today and I've got three potions to brew. You can play with your son while I work." She followed a still smiling Rick into the tiny space between their two shops.

She was afforded a view of the father that he used to be while he entertained their son. That was until the baby needed a diaper change and to be fed. "Take them off the heat when you see them just starting to boil," she instructed as she unlaced her bodice so she could nurse Vincent.

One week. It going to be a very, very long week. They just couldn't be patient that long; they wanted to know – _now._


	27. Chapter 27

**Richard Castle 27**

Kate still couldn't believe it. She had never thought it possible. It was only because she had met Rick, decided he was the one the moment she saw him that this was even possible.

"We met the King, Rick." She was still smiling. Yes, he had been formal to the point of being boring, but she had met the King. His Majesty, Charles II, was maybe not what she was expecting or perhaps he was. He spoke as though he was meeting someone beneath him and in a way he was. He looked older than she thought and was obviously wearing a wig. What man actually had hair that thick, that long at his age?

"The King." She would have skipped her way home if it wasn't for the horse she was riding and that she was also holding a very tired and somewhat cranky Vincent in her arms.

Kate's impatience finally got the better of her. "Are you _ever_ going to read that letter?"

His Majesty had handed Rick a rolled-up letter that spelled out what he expected of him in the terms of weapons for his kingdom. There was so much fake celebrating that that part had bored Kate almost to tears. The presentation had been more like what she'd thought of royalty.

"The second we get home and put our son to bed," he assured her. Actually he was dying to open it and find out what was expected of him. He was hoping it told him everything. One of the things he was concerned about was how he was going to be paid to make all these weapons.

It was almost as if Kate had read his mind. "How are we supposed to make all his weapons? We're not rich." Yes, they had money. However, it wasn't enough to finish furnishing their home. It was more than enough to live off of, but would only allow them a very modest lifestyle.

She headed for the kitchen while Rick carried their sleepy son upstairs to their room, then into the tent to keep him warm and comfortable. She started stoking the embers from an earlier fire. Partly to warm up the place since it was freezing outside and partly to heat up her soup. She took the venison they had, cut it into chunks, and dropped it into one of her smaller three-footed, rounded, ceramic pots which she set in the embers in the fireplace. It didn't take long for the fat to begin to melt and what little meat there was began to brown slightly.

Rick could smell the venison before he even reached the kitchen and his stomach began growling. The light of the fire gave flickered on the walls right up to the moment that Kate uncovered his always glowing stone. It bathed the entire kitchen in a bright light.

"Do you need me to dress yesterday's meat or do we have enough?" He hadn't looked at what she put in the pot.

"Yes, please; this is mostly just fat." Fat added flavor but it wasn't what she wanted to eat. "I'll read while you dress the meat." She held out her hand for the letter and smiled. He handed it over and moved over to the brick counter to begin cutting up more venison.

Kate unrolled the paper and used drinking mugs to hold it in place on their table. Unlike the letter His Majesty's arms advisor had written, this letter was filled with grand language. It made her start to appreciate how his advisor wrote. "What does it say?" If it wasn't for his growling stomach he would've read it over her shoulder.

She quickly read it to herself. "He has granted you the opportunity to make twenty-four weapons each of two of your three weapons. The large 6-barreled weapon and the rifle."

Rick broke into a grin. "So forty-eight weapons."

"You have one year to complete the task."

Hearing that almost caused him to cut his finger off. He stuck his sliced finger in his mouth. Kate hurried over and cast her spell to heal his injured finger much like she had done to hers while making their second witch's tent. It was quick and painless. When she was done she gave him a quick kiss. "It'll take me a year if not more just to complete the first six. It's taken me months to produce what I have now." He was ready to collapse. How was he supposed to construct that many weapons in such a short period of time?

He went back to cubing the meat. "What else?" He wasn't sure he wanted to hear anymore. He felt he'd already failed after having barely begun.

"It says they have created an account in the Bank of London in your name under Smith Firearms in the amount of... GREAT GODS!" Kate quickly reread it all to herself until she reached the very end.

He came up behind her so he could look. "HOLY...!" Rick quickly began to think about what it would cost to gather the materials he would need to fabricate forty-eight weapons.

"Do we move again? Is it enough to furnish this house?" she questioned. Yes, the house they were in was quite nice, but this kind of money could buy them a small estate depending on how much he needed to make the weapons. Plus they hadn't even tried to go shopping for furniture yet so they had no idea of the costs involved.

"I'm going to have to close my shop when Alexis is close to being in our arms and maybe for a little time after that. I'll have to nurse her and feed Vincent. You'll be busy making these weapons so I won't ever see you. I need to go foraging for the raw ingredients to make my potions and other things. I need to tend our garden come spring. Take care of the horses. Clean our home." Kate was starting to feel worn out and overwhelmed just thinking about it.

"We'll hire help, love. Don't fret. I need to find someone to help me if I'm to build forty-eight weapons in one year. I'll definitely need more than one person to help. And what happens next year? Do I build another forty-eight weapons?" Rick was still deeply concerned about just how many weapons he would be building. What happened if he needed to build twice that number next year?

He started shaking his head. "We'll stay here for now; we just need someone to help you at home." He didn't want to see his wife working herself to death. Maybe they didn't need the money from her shop but she was proud of it and loved helping people.

Kate glanced at him. "Any ideas on how to find someone to help you?" It was his money that had given them what they had thus far. Now they were going to have even more than she'd ever dreamed possible.

Actually Rick only had one idea. "Mathias, maybe. You can ask him when he comes to get another potion for his fingers." He was ashamed to admit that he had no idea where his old friend resided.

That was easy enough. "That I can do," she smiled.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was only one month later and being that this was their second child, Kate was showing much sooner. She needed loosen the bottom of her bodice and had started wearing the fuller cut skirts she'd gotten when she was pregnant with Vincent. She hated to throw anything out or sell it. Besides she'd known she still needed to be pregnant with Alexis.

She had all three of her pots bubbling away with potions and a decoction and had checked on Vincent before slipping into Rick's smithy where she found him hard at work. She stood off to one side and watched him pounding on something hot. "Is that a part for one of your weapons?"

Rick shook his head. "It's a part for a carriage that needed to be replaced." He just couldn't turn anyone down when they wanted to hire him for something.

A look of surprise flitted across her face. She knew he had so little time to make that many weapons. She was all set to bend his ear when Mathias entered with someone close behind him. "Rick." Mathias had to remember to not call him Rodgers.

"Give me a minute." He kept pounding until he was satisfied then dunked it into the water barrel.

"Rick Smith, this is Elias Wesson. I thought you two might be able to talk. He was invited to the first weapons demonstration but couldn't meet the time constraints." That told Rick that this fellow at least understood basic weaponry.

"Mr. Smith, it's a pleasure." Elias held out his hand.

Rick took it. "Mr. Wesson."

"I'll leave you two to talk. I have need of another of your wife's drinks." Actually Mathias just wanted to get out of the way and seeing Kate gave him a reason.

xOx

"Mr. Wesson can do much to help Rick in my opinion," Mathias told her while they waited for the water to boil for his drink.

She looked at him, eyes wide. "I didn't question!"

He smiled. "You were _not asking_ very loudly, my dear. Elias is not in Rick's league in terms of weapons design. Rick stands far above all the other weapons manufacturers in that regard. What Elias does have though, is money. Money to buy his way into a partnership. Money to help with an expansion or relocation, which ever those two decide. Plus the people to help make however many weapons are required.

With a little work Rick can teach him how to construct his weapons. I don't know what the timeline the king and his advisors gave him but I'm guessing it was a year. Given that it takes Rick about three weeks to make the pistol I use, I can guess how long it takes him to make one of his winning designs," Mathias explained.

"It's one of the things we've talked about." Kate was willing to admit that much.

"Rick has a talent like no one I've ever known before. I can't imagine what his next design will look like. He's a genius." Mathias couldn't believe what his friend was capable of.

"You can tell me to be silent and I won't take offense. I'm curious... why did Rick turn to witch hunting? I know his reputation so he must be good at it. If it's something very personal, please feel free not to answer." However, he hoped she would explain.

Kate looked at him and opened her mouth to tell him to forget it. But he had done so much for Rick – for both of them actually. And Rick trusted him, called him friend. She gave him the short version. "A witch killed his mother and his little girl."

Then she decided to give him a little more. "Rick loved his daughter. His world revolved around her. How to make life perfect for her. He came home one day to find his mother with her head cut off and his daughter… Well, she was barely recognizable." She left what happened to Alexis to his imagination.

"He lost his family." Mathias wasn't sure if that would be enough for him, but then he wasn't Rick. "Now he has you. Speaking of family, how is your little man?" Mathias didn't see him.

"Sleeping peacefully in the next room. One of us can reach him when the need arises."

Mathias understood her caution. Directing him around the building to reach either of them rather than letting him use the backdoor was a wise thing. After all, she didn't know him and had a young son to think of. "I will drink my drink and speak with Elias later regarding what they have decided."

He patiently waited for his drink. Once it had cooled somewhat, he drank it, bade her good day, and left.

Brimming with questions, Kate was dying to go into Rick's smithy to get answers. But the weapons business was his. He didn't tell her how to run her business so she wouldn't question him about his.

To make things worse for her, no one came into her shop looking for a remedy. The boredom was starting to get to her. She paced the interior of her shop, then went into the tiny space between them where she checked on Vincent and listened at the door. She could hear nothing.

She was on her third trip when the door opened and Rick came into her shop. She was all over him instantly. "AND?"

"I'm going to give him a chance to work with me and make one of the rifles. If he works out we'll talk again. I just might have found a partner and he has the money to buy his way into a partnership."

"And how did he get the money to do that?" If he was that good at making weapons why would he need Rick? Unless it was to steal his ideas and make them for himself. She wasn't sure she trusted that man.

"It was an inheritance. His parents are gone and he sold everything with the idea of starting his own weapons manufacturing. And while he got an invitation just like I did, he couldn't make the deadline," he explained. "The people he hired to help him, he hired too late to make the deadline. Once I'm satisfied with him we'll look at the people he had hired to see if they can help us." Rick was hoping Wesson worked out. As for his employees, he would wait and see.

That calmed Kate's concerns about him stealing instead of helping. "So one month?"

Rick nodded. "One month to see if he and his people are any good. Then we'll talk about wages and who, if not all, of his people that we're keeping."

That told her that some, or maybe even half of the money Rick had been given would be Wesson's. "Smith and Wesson. Are you good with that idea?" She was pretty sure that Wesson as a partner would want his name to be used.

"Amazingly enough, I am."

Kate suddenly found herself enveloped a hug. Then she heard him sniffle and felt something warm drop on her shoulder. "I wouldn't be here without you. You chased me down, wouldn't go away. Forced your way into my life. You gave me a son and a chance to live a life with Alexis again." Rick didn't try to stop the tears as he held her. "A white witch. I never would have guessed." He held her a little tighter. He briefly stopped talking since his voice was cracking. Then he swallowed hard and coughed a bit; he had something very important to say to her.

"I love you, Kate… So, so much." This time he meant it with his whole heart and soul.

She was crying softly. All this time she had chased him, trying to get him to fall in love with her and here she was, in the arms of her husband. She had given him a son and now she was pregnant with Alexis. "I love you, too." She pressed her face into his chest and got his shirt wet as her emotions crested. She loved him with all of her heart and he actually loved her back.

It all made her wonder what her mother would have thought of Rick. What she would think of her life with him.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"Gentlemen?" a soft voice called out as she came into view. There were three men sitting around a small fire just on the edge of the forest. "What brings you three into the woods?" she asked in a softly cooing voice. She did her best to make her voice sound soothing even if it was against her nature.

"Mistress, what are you doing out here? You shouldn't be alone." All three stood not even thinking of reaching for their weapons. "You really shouldn't be out here." It wasn't that dangerous but it wasn't truly safe for her to be out there all alone, either. She was quite pretty and would be easy prey for some unscrupulous scoundrel.

"I'm actually looking for someone. His name is Rick Castle. Do you know him?"

"Castle? The witch hunter, you mean?" one of them asked.

"We are traveling witch hunters, maybe we can help you," another offered.

"Witch hunters. How... _perfect._ Still, do you know where Castle is?" She would not be deterred in her search.

The third man shrugged. "We haven't heard from him in months. No one is talking about him. You sure we can't help you? We're pretty good." He knew the towns they had gone to hadn't seen him.

"Since you can't help me with one thing, I guess you'll just have to help me with another. Since I HATE ... _ **WITCH HUNTERS!**_ _"_ Darkness enfolded her and her form changed. She went from a lovely though pale skinned woman with long red hair to an ugly woman with a pale pitted face and stringy red hair.

She lifted her wand and pointed it. Three witch hunters were just too good to pass up. " **WITCH!** "All three of them panicked. One ran. The second man took out a weapon and the third just stood there in shock. He had never heard of a witch that could change form from lovely to ugly so quickly.

The one that pulled his weapon was hit by a green blob that started to dissolve his body. He screamed and screamed; the pain was mind-numbingly intense. That left the third man standing there, shaking. He was forced to watch while his friend dissolved into a green puddle of goo. It was sickening to see let alone think about; bile surged up, burning his throat.

He decided to try and talk his way out of being killed. "I… I can help you look for Castle." His voice wavered and cracked.

"As if I needed your help," Meredith spat scornfully. She reached out her hand and touched a finger to his forehead and she could feel him shaking from his fear of her. It felt... _delicious._

She left him to his fate and began searching for the one that had run away. Even if they couldn't tell her where Ricky the witch hunter and his white witch of a whore were, she could still have fun killing these three idiots. Someone needed to die to satisfy her rage over her ex-husband and his bitch.

Meredith saw him running in the distance; using her wand, she had the plants around him shoot out and grab hold of him. He was struggling mightily to get free as she walked up to him.

"NO! Please… Don't. We didn't do anything to you!" He was trapped and was going to die.

"Plead for your pitiful life, you miserable excuse for a man. I love the sound of grieving. The sound of seeing the end of their life right in front of them. Scream for me. I _love_ screaming."

However he just stood there. "I said _**SCREAM!**_ _"_ She touched him with her wand and was rewarded with a bloodcurdling scream from the intense pain he was experiencing.

"Doesn't that feel so much better?" she purred. "To know that your life is over and is going to end in such **PAIN!** " She touched him with her wand again.

Meredith was enjoying herself while the man she'd left behind was digging for worms with his bare hands and was shoving the ones he found in his mouth. One after the other, again and again.

xOx

It was hours later though still dark. He staggered into town and entered the first tavern he came across. "We found her; we found a witch." He had captured everyone's attention since as he spoke worms started spilling first from his mouth, then his nose. And blood began to stream from his eyes, his ears, his nose, and his mouth.

"She... she..." His voice was gravelly as more and more worms wriggled out of his mouth and nose.

Suddenly he started vibrating and looked like he was about to vomit. Then without warning he simply blew up, sending skin, bits of bone, organs, blood, and brain matter all over the tavern.

People were completely revolted as they tried to wipe his body parts off of them. Some of the women and even the stronger men threw up which did nothing for the smell.

The entire tavern was a putrid pit.

The next day the townsfolk gathered in the square. One of them spoke. "We have a witch. And from what happened yesterday, I'd venture that she's a powerful one."

"We need a witch hunter," another said and their heads nodded in agreement. They desperately needed the best; they needed Richard Castle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Richard Castle 28**

They'd been looking at carriages for Kate to use with their growing family. That meant they needed to purchase a new horse as well. The two they currently owned were saddle horses which were meant for riding, not pulling a carriage. Rick met with a reliable breeder and chose a dark bay gelding named Gideon. They settled on a carriage that would seat four in anticipation of using it for their entire family, not just for when Kate needed it to go back and forth to her shop with the children.

Rick helped Kate down from the carriage. She had gotten really big which was to be expected since she was near her time. "What are we after?" he inquired since she was doing most of the decorating.

"Anything that fits in the back of the carriage or on the other seat," she replied and huffed out a puff of air when her feet touched the cobblestones. Months ago the idea of being pregnant was one of the greatest moments in her life. But now she was ready to not be pregnant anymore. Her back hurt, her feet hurt, her breasts were tender, and she seemed to need to pee every ten minutes. She was also irritable and was having trouble sleeping. No position was comfortable. Even Rick lying naked next to her didn't help. She wasn't even interested in sex and that alone was pissing her off.

"Anything it is," he answered agreeably then led her up the steps and inside the shop they had found. They had already bought a few things from this place. But they still needed a lot of things. Kate's way of decorating was rather haphazard. She saw something she liked and they brought it home. It went into the sitting room, the drawing room, one of the four bedrooms, or dining room. They had yet to actually finish one room.

"Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith." The owner greeted them knowing their names by now. "What can I help you with today?" Thus far they were two of his better customers and they were making him money.

"I'll know it when I see it," she answered; it had to speak to her.

He left them to it hoping he had something they wanted. Kate soon found a series of pots. Followed by some glass jars that she could put to use in her shop. "What about these?" She'd found some dinner plates that had the same theme but weren't identical.

Rick was just opening the carriage door after securing their purchases behind them, when suddenly she folded in on herself and groaned. "Are you hurt?" he asked frantically.

It took a moment before she could speak. "I… I, ah, think maybe I've been in labor for a while. I'm not certain because it's different than it was with Vincent. With him all of my pain was in the front. But my back's been aching like blazes since breakfast. What just happened was a very intense pain, though, much stronger than just a beginning labor pain. Take me home, please, Rick. I need to go home."

He stared at her for a moment in stunned silence. "It's all right, Kate, everything will be fine. Let's get you to the midwife." He carefully helped her into the carriage.

He kept looking at where he was going while sneaking peeks at Kate. His baby girl was almost here. They still both had no doubts that it was a girl this time. The possibility of it being a boy didn't even enter their minds.

Kate was in tears all the way to Sarah Johnson's. They were going to pick her up and go home. Alexis was almost in her arms. Her dreams were about to come true.

The midwife followed them to their home on her own horse since she wasn't sure that Kate was in active labor just yet. But as Kate stepped down from the carriage she felt a small pop. She looked down and saw a wet spot and looked wide-eyed at her husband. "My water just broke. Help me inside, will you?"

He lifted her in his arms and carried her upstairs with Sarah right behind. He took Kate to one of the other bedrooms, one that they'd already prepared in anticipation of Alexis's birth.

But yet again Rick found himself outside the room when he really wanted to be there with her. He wanted to watch the birth of his daughter. To see Alexis come back to him.

Instead he took over from the woman who'd been watching Vincent for them. They were searching for someone to help Kate after Alexis arrived and were using this time to try out a number of women. This one was actually their fourth.

"Your sister is almost here, young man, what do you say to that?" Rick asked as he lifted him up high and spun him around getting him to giggle since it was fun. "You get to be a big brother."

"Daddy, sissa." Sister was just a bit too much for him.

"That's right, sister. She's going to love you." He pulled his son into a hug. He then held him out and waited for him to get his legs under him. "You want a drink?" Vincent looked up at him then started to take a step. Rick walked with him toward the stairs so they could go down to the kitchen.

Vincent reached out for the cup to get a drink but Rick never let go and just allowed him to put his hands on his and watched him tip his head to drink. "How about a bite of bread?" he suggested next then tore off a toddler-sized bite off of a slice of bread.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was late, really late. He'd put Vincent down so he could sleep in the sitting room hours ago. Rick could hear Kate's voice along with a lot of breathing and a few low groans. He was pacing to and from the front stairs. He so wanted to run up them and go into the bedroom where she labored. Much earlier they had decided that letting the midwife see their bedroom would cause too many questions. That room alone was one of the issues they had with hiring someone to help Kate at home.

How would they explain sleeping in a tent inside a house? Let alone how to explain sheets that never needed washed and were always comfortable. If someone even got a hint that Kate was a witch, they would have to make a run for it. Leave the life that they had built. They had talked about moving to Scotland or even Ireland if that day ever came. Get as far away as possible.

Eventually Rick heard Kate screaming which tore at his heart. Every scream seemed to cause him physical pain as well. Then finally he heard it. That blessed sound of a baby's first cry. He didn't notice at first but he was weeping. It wasn't until he absentmindedly wiped the tears away that he noticed. Alexis was here and he couldn't wait a moment longer. He charged up the stairs but stopped short at the door. Did he dare open it?

Sarah did it for him. "I need a ewer of water to clean them both up, I'll be right back." She exited the room and left the door ajar. He stepped in cautiously. Just as when his son had been born, Kate was lying on the floor, cheap, rough sheets beneath her covering a thick layer of straw. Everything would be burned later today anyway. She was lying there holding a baby tight to her and was kissing the newborn's head.

When she looked up all he saw was love and it brought him to his knees. "It's a girl," Kate told him and felt her eyes begin to water. What they both wanted so badly was here.

 _Alexis was here._

Rick found himself shooed out of the room when the midwife came back as she started the process of cleaning them both up.

xOx

"Congratulations, sir. She's absolutely beautiful," Sarah gushed as Rick helped her onto her horse. "One of the prettiest babies I've ever delivered. Let me know if you need anything else." They had paid her well and she would gladly help them again especially if they were as generous as they had been today.

After the midwife rode away, he helped Kate into their bedroom and into the tent. "You should sleep." He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "I do know what to do with babies, you know." He'd raised Alexis all on his own save for his mother last time.

Kate had a comment on her lips but he never heard it; she was asleep before she could give voice to it.

He couldn't resist even though she looked nothing like the Alexis he'd loved before. "Welcome, pumpkin, I love you." He ran a hand over her light brown hair and saw his own blue eyes when she peered up at him. Her face was different than he remembered and her nose was tiny. Even as new as she was, one of her tiny hands was tightly holding his finger. He finally had all the pieces of his life back again. One woman was entirely responsible for it. Now he just needed to find a way to thank her.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was early morning and Rick was standing outside of Kate's shop testing the door's lock, making sure it was secure. "Is the shop open?" an older woman inquired.

"I'm sorry, no. The proprietress is at home tending to our new baby. In another week or two and she'll be back," he answered with a smile.

"A new baby, how nice! Boy or girl?" she asked him.

"A girl. Her name is Alexis and she's gorgeous." His chest puffed up a bit like the proud father that he was.

"I'll be back in two weeks then. Please tell her I wish her the best." The woman bobbed her head then turned to leave.

Rick mounted his horse and on his way home stopped to pick up something that he was planning as a surprise. The weather was finally nice and he saw many people out tending to their gardens.

He put Donas in his stall, gave him some hay, and added extra hay for the other horses. "I'll be right back." He had plans to bathe each of them, followed by checking their hooves and letting them out into the paddock.

He found Kate at the kitchen fireplace tending to her stew that was forever cooking. "Hello, my sweet." He leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "I brought you a surprise." He held up both hands, a duck in each one.

"Oh, how nice." She took them from him. "What are we celebrating?" She looked a bit confused since she didn't understand why he'd brought home pricey ducks. Regardless, she'd already settled on what to make for supper. It would be roast duckling with applesauce and peas, a dish of the late spring. She was glad that the peas she'd planted in March had produced so well. The stew would keep.

"Wesson and his man are beginning to understand how to make my weapons. We're still behind schedule and need to hire another person, but they both might work out. Two more weeks and I have to make a decision on whether or not to make Wesson my partner." That told Kate that he would also have to share the money he had gotten to build these weapons. It also meant they would need to change the sign out front of the smithy to reflect its new endeavor.

"Before I forget – there was a woman outside of your shop asking if you were open."

Kate scrubbed her hands over her face and sighed. "I have so much to do. I have to weed the garden and more seeds to plant if we want more fresh vegetables. I need to forage for ingredients for the store. Alexis will be hungry soon. Vincent probably is already even if he is upstairs asleep." She was feeling overworked and yet here she was, beginning preparations for supper. Thankfully she had hours before it was time for their meal.

"Rick, you should see Vincent." She loved what her little fellow was doing. "Go upstairs to our room and look for yourself." He questioned what she meant, but he left her and went upstairs anyway.

Looking inside the tent he found a sleeping Vincent curled around a sleeping Alexis, her tiny hand in his. It was just so sweet. "That's my little man, protecting his little sister." He hoped that wouldn't change. It took great restraint not to touch or kiss either of them; he didn't want to wake them. He left them and went back downstairs to find Kate plucking the ducks. Rick had work to do also. "I'm going to go tend to the horses unless you need something."

"I'm good for now, at least until either of them wake up." She kept working and accepted his quick kiss before going outside.

"I promised I would be back," he told the horses the second he entered. He tied Gideon into place and checked to make sure he had enough water and didn't need to go back into the kitchen with a bucket.

He worked quickly and had two of the three washed and dried and had started washing Thistle when Kate came outside with Alexis snug in a sling against her chest. "The ducks are roasting and your son is being a brat," she said with a frown.

He raised an eyebrow. " _My_ son?"

"When he's like this, yes, he is _your_ son," she informed him tartly. "The ducks are on the spit. Turn them about every ten minutes, deal with your son, and I'll dry Thistle." She took the cloth from him and pushed him toward the house.

"Hello, pretty girl. How are you? Feeling better? You look clean and happy." Kate stroked her nose and sneaked her a wild carrot that she was hoarding for these occasions.

A noise from Donas got her attention. "Yes, I have a carrot for you, too." She didn't look to see if that had placated him since she went back to drying Thistle.

Once Thistle was done, she finished combing Gideon's mane and tail then turned all three out into the paddock to enjoy the late afternoon sun. She hear Rick calling her. The ducks were almost done and he'd begun the applesauce and peas. He really enjoyed having their brick stove. It saved him from crouching over the pots in the fireplace.

She hurried back into the house and found the table laid for their evening meal. With a heartfelt sigh, she sank down onto a chair, enjoying the few minutes she had to herself. The few minutes turned into several and before she knew it, Rick's voice was calling her to supper.

Kate wasn't even half finished and had been enjoying her duck when Alexis decided she wanted to be fed. She unlaced her bodice and loosened her shift just enough for Alexis to reach a nipple. "What do we do about getting help?" she asked tiredly, a tear slipping down her cheek. She was weary down to her very bones.

"There's a board in town where job listings can be posted. We can start there, I suppose," he suggested. Neither of them really knew that many people in the area.

"I can ask some of my customers." Most of them were women; maybe one or more was looking for employment. Kate's head snapped up. "We can ask the midwife if she knows someone!"

"I like that idea better," Rick said with a nod. "Sarah at least knows us."

Then he voiced his concerns. "We need to decide how to explain how and where we sleep. I'm sure not everyone sleeps indoors in a witch's magic tent, on magic sheets that never need cleaning, and on a witch's sleeping bag."

"Or has magic backpacks and saddle bags. And my book is too big for my pouch. Which is still full of money." They hadn't yet spent all the coin. Though they had yet to furnish the house.

"We can stop at Sarah's when you feel up to going into your shop again and talk to her."

"I wish we could ask her about finding someone for you. Are you still behind schedule?" Kate was very concerned. His money was what got them this place and was going to get them everything else.

"Unfortunately yes. And getting further and further behind each day. We need at least one more person." Rick was so new at this he didn't know who to ask or even hire.

"Can you ask Mathias for help? He seems to know a lot of people." She still didn't understand how he knew all those people, powerful people, or even what position he held. It was evident, though, that he was a man of means. Then she had a thought. "What about the people you competed against the first time? Since they didn't win maybe they need work. Maybe even more than one. You could actually not just catch up but get ahead of schedule." She was quite pleased with her idea.

"Rick, where are you going to store all these weapons." She didn't want his shop being robbed.

"That's already been taken care of. His Majesty takes possession of each weapon as it is completed and has finished testing." Rick really didn't understand why but he had a theory: no one made weapons like he did. The king was afraid of theft or of spies trying to steal one or more of them so they could try and copy them. Or perhaps the king was just paranoid and wanted what was his when it was available.

Alexis was done so Kate wiped the baby's mouth and gave her to Rick to burp. She cleaned herself up and righted her clothing. While he was trying to coax a burp from Alexis, she finished her own now cold supper. There was still more to do before she could rest.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Meredith stumbled into town and was immediately sickened. She hated towns and cities with a fiery passion. They were filled stupid people. However there were a large number of children in this city and that made her mouth water. Unfortunately she still had years to go before the next event that would work for her. The next planetary alignment wasn't as powerful as the last one so she was going to need even more children when the time came. And she was going to need to begin searching for witches to use. She also needed to find herself another ogre. All of that could wait a little longer, though.

She would use the witches to locate the perfect space for her. A place to view the event and hold the children. She would leave dealing with the stinking children to her witches and her ogre like she did last time. But this time she was going to have traps for unwanted guests. Ricky and his white witch had gotten in far too easily.

Meredith walked right to the center of town. "OH HELL!" She was sickened and wanted to destroy the entire place. Still it did give her a clue that she was in the right space. They were celebrating something. It only took one question to be directed to the town's mayor.

She left just moments later and was happy until she saw the celebration yet again. Her good mood had lasted only seconds. On the positive side her sour mood only lasted moments when she changed back into her ugly witch form and started blasting the area, killing everyone at which she could point her wand. The sound of people screaming and running for their lives was music to her ears. She found herself back in the center of town all alone except for the dead bodies.

" **RICHARD CASTLE IS THE CAUSE OF THIS!** "Meredith screamed then she launched a fireball at a building that promptly exploded and started to burn.

By now she was far out of town but she could still see the smoke from the burning town. She had blasted another three buildings that helped to spread the blaze.

The townspeople would eventually find their mayor, or what they might think was their mayor. The discovery of his shrunken and discolored body caused the first person to find him to throw up the contents of their stomach.

"We need a witch hunter," one of the remaining town elders told the others. Unfortunately it was going to be costly to rebuild meaning they were not going to have much money to hire the premiere witch hunter in the land.

"Do we even know where Richard Castle is?" one of them asked. His question only got him blank looks in return. Now they had yet another problem.


	29. Chapter 29

Richard Castle 29

Rick and Elias were watching their employees go home for the day just outside of their shop. **Smith & Wesson Firearms **was what the sign now said.

Not only that but two of the king's men had arrived to take delivery of the final weapon they were contracted to provide. "Looks like we find out tomorrow what happens next," Elias told Rick. Both of them were holding letters from His Majesty that had just been delivered. Each letter was the same and it was short. They were to present themselves before Him tomorrow at 10 of the clock in the morning.

They had reluctantly told their workers that they had tomorrow off since they presently had no contracts to fulfill. "What do you think?" Elias asked.

"About what's next? Depends on how many soldiers the king has added to his army. Does he want to put the same amount in storage in the Royal Armory in the event of a war beginning? Does he think forty-eight weapons are enough? He could be thinking any number of things. I have no idea how the royal mind works," Rick replied.

"My money is on he wants the same amount this year if not more. Only question is will he add your hand weapon to the order. Have you solved the problems with it yet?" Elias meant his new design not the three-barreled hand weapon.

"I'm missing something and I'll be deuced if I know what it is. I can't even test fire it yet. Single shot yes, but how to switch it… I don't know. I'll keep trying." Rick definitely wasn't giving up.

"You get that weapon worked out and we'll be busy for years to come. Perhaps we'll have to hire dozens of people and build a factory somewhere. That weapon is amazing in its capabilities. I still don't know how you come up with these designs." He knew Rick was far ahead of him in weapons making knowledge and always would be.

Elias was simply happy to be a part of this company. Being a partner was giving him a life he knew he'd never have had without Rick and his designs. "I'll see you in the morning. We can talk about what's next after our meeting with His Majesty." He shook his hand then added, "Give your children my love."

"I'll do that." Rick finished locking up then mounted Donas for the trip home.

He rode through the ally then stopped to check Kate's shop to make sure the door was securely locked before getting back on the road. He wondered what she would say after reading the newest letter.

After taking off all of Donas's tack, he put him in his stall. He fed him some hay, checked everyone's water and hay before going inside through the back door.

Rick walked in and saw their housekeeper who sometimes doubled as the family cook. "Anastasia, how are you today?" They had gotten her name from one of Kate's customers who knew she was mild-tempered, clean, reliable, and looking for work. She would clean up after the kids but didn't really take care of them and Kate was satisfied with that.

It had meant Kate would use her carriage to get to her shop while taking Vincent and Alexis with her. The only real problem was Vincent was a typical two-year-old and who got into everything. Since she had pots boiling almost constantly he had learned the hard way to keep his hands away.

Vincent screamed then began wailing. He'd put his hand where he shouldn't have even after being told not to. Both of them came running. Kate had soothed his hurt hand with one of her salves since Elias and one or more of his workers were watching. It was only later that she cast one of her spells to heal his burnt fingers followed by rewrapping his hand in the bandage.. Vincent spent the rest of the day watching his daddy work.

Since then Rick had taken Vincent and let him watch them. The toddler asked thousands of questions. Sometimes the same question over and over again. This allowed Kate to construct a makeshift barrier to keep a now crawling Alexis safe while Kate was busy in her shop.

"Good evening, sir. How was your day?" Anastasia took the onion she'd just finished chopping and dumped it into Kate's big soup pot.

"We have another meeting with the king tomorrow, so we will find out what our future will bring us," he told with her since Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"That sounds nice." It also sounded like she would get to keep her job and for that she was thankful. "The mistress is upstairs with the children."

"Thank you. I brought this home with me. If you can, use it." He dropped a plump rabbit on the center table and made his way to the stairs.

"I will put it to use; thank you, sir." She was afraid today's supper was going to be nothing but vegetable soup, bread, and butter. However one of them was usually thoughtful enough to bring home fresh meat of some kind.

"I will search the garden for something extra that I can add," she called after him. One of the perks with this job was that they shared the food that they intended to eat themselves. Anastasia had talked with women who worked at estates that were easily twice this size and employed a number of people.

Those employees were relegated to eating the cheaper foods that they had to cook for themselves using a small kitchen reserved for staff. She was actually eating better than they were. It was one of the reasons why she liked the Smiths. It didn't hurt that they shared their farm land so that she actually had a little plot where she could plant what she wanted.

It had been her idea to hire someone to come out and plant some additional fruit trees. They now had three early season apple varieties: Devonshire Quarrenden, Gladstone, and Sunrise. In addition they had three mid-season apple trees: Charles Ross, Ellison's Orange, and Greensleeves. They also had three late season apple trees: Adams' Pearmain, Blenheim Orange, and Egremont Russet. They were a nice mix of eat-them-off-the-tree or mostly good-for-cooking apples. In addition they had pears, plums, cherries, and apricots along with a number of herbs, vegetables, and other fruits. Right now only the late season apples had any fruit on them since winter was coming.

She kept her thoughts about what the master of the house did for a living to herself. She did not like weapons even if she did see the need for them. The ones that were used for hunting, not so much for the weapons used to kill men.

xOx

Rick walked into their bedroom. It was the one room where Anastasia was not permitted to go. Vincent had his own room as did Alexis now that she was sleeping through the night, so she would clean those rooms. Since she wasn't hired to help Kate with the children she had no reason to enter their room.

"Hello, love. I think dinner will be ready soon," he told his wife then bent down and kissed her cheek. Kate was sitting by the fire sewing. "What are you doing again?" He had a little trouble understanding.

"It's a variation on the tent magic. In this case I'm making curtains that will drape around the bed. We, Vincent, and Alexis all have mattresses covered with magic sheets for comfort. Our bed has the same mattress but it has your sleeping bag on top of it with those same sheets over it.

I'm trying to get these drapes to completely enclose the bed and work the same way as the tent. When we close them around the bed it should keep the space within the curtains completely comfortable. If it works I'll do the same for Vincent and Alexis," Kate explained but kept working.

"OW!" She instinctively put her injured finger in her mouth only to pull it out, murmur her spell, and go back to sewing. "Another hour and I'll be done. Then we can hang them up and try them out tonight."

Rick had loved his old life the way it was, but he had to admit that having white magic all over the house was a vast improvement.

"I'll leave you to your work then and go tend to the horses." They needed to be brushed, have their hooves inspected, fed, and released into the paddock to let them run a bit even though it was late in the day.

Kate reached out, grabbed his arm, and pulled him close. Then she tugged his head down. "Make love to me tonight." It was a request as well as an order.

"I'll get the cords out." Rick smiled then smiled even wider when he heard the hitch in her breathing. She drew his head closer so she could lift up and kiss him.

"Yes, please." She had no idea if other women enjoyed things like that or if their husbands even made love to them like Rick did. Did they simply fuck them with the intent of getting them pregnant? But she didn't care. Her beloved husband did make love to her and didn't complain when she asked for him to satisfy her needs.

"I'll make it up to you," she promised which was silently telling him that she would go down on him and service his erection till he climaxed down her throat. It wasn't so much just for him, but she loved the power she had over him when she had his cock in her mouth. That and she loved playing with his erection.

xOx

Anastasia was eating at one end of their dining room table and Rick, Kate, Vincent, and baby Alexis were eating at the other end. "This was dropped off at the shop today." He handed over the letter he had received.

Since Rick presently had Alexis in his arms and was trying to get her to eat something other than her mother's milk, Kate was the one with free hands.

She snatched it from his hand and grinned. She loved it when she led the family. Women didn't usually have much if any say. The fact that Rick trusted her so much made her love him even more.

"It's from the king's advisor. We are to present ourselves tomorrow to find out what type and how many weapons he expects from you next year. ...Please tell me you finished his previous order."

"The last one left the shop this morning. The firearms part of the shop will be closed tomorrow. Only the smithy will be open after our visit with His Majesty." Rick had every intention of opening the smithy portion of the shop to help people who needed his help.

"Can you handle Vincent and Alexis tomorrow afterward? I would like to take Anastasia with me tomorrow and go foraging for items I need for the shop. We won't go far or be gone too long," she assured him. Then she leaned down and whispered, "I will take my weapon." She didn't want him to worry about her. And if Anastasia did see her use her wand they would deal with that then.

Rick only had two requests. "Just be careful and don't get separated." Kate nodded.

"Ready to go foraging tomorrow Anastasia?"

"Yes, Mistress. I will gather the necessary containers and have them on the kitchen table waiting for us." Anastasia had done this before. It had been interesting to see what Kate used in her shop. She didn't understand how weeds or all those other things could actually help people, but people talked. She knew that what her mistress did was helping folks.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was in her best gown and was watching Rick fumble with his lace-tipped cravat then yank his lace-edged sleeves down from his jacket sleeves. However it was Vincent that really had her attention. He had grown so fast that she missed the little fellow that he used to be. Now he was walking and running but just a little clumsily sometimes. Unfortunately he had also started throwing things and thought it was so funny. Still he was her little man, and right now he looked so handsome.

While he was fussing with his clothing, she thought about what had changed in their lives. The last year had allowed them to complete and do a lot of things. Every room now had furniture that met both of their tastes. The kitchen finally had everything they could possibly want.

One of their four bedrooms had become Anastasia's room. Rick had even gotten his wish for the bathing room. It had a large copper tub that could heat the water using a gas. Kate couldn't believe what that had cost but she had quickly learned what it was like to just soak in a tub full of hot water. It had fast become one of her favorite things to do.

She had also found that it was just big enough for two. Meaning Rick was behind her and she loved his hands. She had come unglued more times then she could count when he used his hand to stroke her lips and clit. The only drawback was the amount of water that she had splashed over the side.

She was brought out of her reverie by hearing her husband swear at the wig he'd rented to wear at his audience with the king. She hurried over to him to make certain his own hair was pinned up and to help him settle the wig properly on his head.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It took time using their little carriage to reach the royal palace then show the guards Rick's letter to gain entrance. Even then, just as before, they didn't get escorted very far.

Kate was walking Vincent around the room letting him see and touch everything. She did her best to intercept him, keeping him from latching onto anything with the intent to throw it. Destroying His Majesty's things wouldn't make a good impression.

Rick was holding Alexis who he was kissing over and over. The baby was laughing and very happy. Kate's heart swelled with love. Was this the Rick before Meredith had taken his life from him? It made her hate that women even more.

King Charles had actually remembered them from their last visit about one year ago. He had actually greeted Vincent and Alexis though it was quick and he never paid them any mind ever again. It only verified Kate's thoughts about him.

xOx

She eyed the letter. "I wonder what it says this time."

His Majesty had mentioned that he and his advisors were more than happy with the weapons Rick and Elias had provided. He had also mentioned offhandedly that another manufacturer was also providing him with weapons.

"I need to speak with Elias, see if we can find out what weapons the king is buying from someone else. Maybe we can offer something better." Rick didn't want someone else getting his contract.

Kate was nursing Alexis while Rick was feeding Vincent small apple chunks. "Read it to me." He rolled it out and used mugs to hold it down so he could read it.

He condensed it down for her instead of actually reading it word for word. If she wanted she could do that later. "It reads much like last time."

"He is asking for another twenty-four six barreled guns mounted to a cart on wheels with ammunition storage much like like last time." Rick already knew how long it would take to make those.

"He is asking for..." he paused. The way it was written made it hard to read the number. "Seventy-two rifles along with all the ammunition for both." He was amazed since he was expecting the same number this year as last.

Kate did the quick math. "Twenty-four more. Did he give you more time?" Was she going to not see her husband?

Rick shook his head. "It's another one year contract." Then he did his own quick math. "We're going to need to hire at least two more people if not three." He sighed. He was running out of available space to make these weapons.

"He is offering..." He was shocked into silence. Granted half of it went to his partner Elias, but the amount was unbelievable.

Rick was finally able to speak the number and Kate's mouth fell open in utter surprise. "That's... That's..." She didn't have a word for it. Just that they were rich. Was there really that much money in making weapons to kill people? It did tell her that the king was beyond rich.

"What do we do with that kind of money? I suppose it is in the bank already under your name." She was guessing it was the same as before.

"The Bank of London, yes," he confirmed. As to what to do with that much money – a lot of it would go to buying the materials needed to make the weapons and half of it went to Elias, of course.

What suddenly worried him was what would the king expect of him next year?

"I may need to move the shop. At least the weapons manufacturing part of it." Their weapons business was running out of space.

Kate wasn't sure she liked that. She had grown to love having Rick in his shop right behind her. Alexis and Vincent could be watched by either of them. "Do you have to move right away?" She tried to keep the worry about him moving from her voice but was afraid she had failed. It sounded a little like she was whining.

"Most likely not until next year. But we may have to build a place to move to and not take over an existing building. So yes, we need to start looking soon." He tried to think it through. "It needs to be outside of the city to find land that isn't very expensive. It needs water close by, preferably fresh water. There needs to be roads to get into the city. Maybe a dock for ships or a barge to help transport the weapons if the water is a river that's wide enough."

"My shop is closed tomorrow and Anastasia has the day off. We can go look a little if you want. Take Alexis and Vincent and make a picnic out of it. Maybe do some foraging for the shop." Kate was willing to help. Besides, they were rich because of Rick and what he could do.

He agreed to the outing. "A day off would be nice."

"Then you can make love to me when we get home." Kate smiled wide and hoped Rick was interested. She looked at him again and based on his smile, he was very interested in her.

"Wanting to get pregnant again already?" He wondered if she had an ulterior motive or just wanted him.

"NO!... Yes. ...Maybe." She hadn't really thought about having another child after Alexis. But if she was, she wanted to be pregnant sooner rather than later.

Rick laughed even after Kate threw something at him.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"When do we start," a voice asked.

"Alexis needs to be able to read first so we still have time," the other answered. She knew Alexis would need to be old enough to read the spells in the book.

"We can help her create her first wand and how to use it," her friend offered.

"We wait until she is two then." Alexis would be walking and talking by then. Starting to truly be Alexis again.

"Ahhh, the terrible twos. Should be fun," her friend teased, while the other stuck her tongue out at her which only caused her to start laughing.

Then she mentioned the potential problem in anything they did. "Meredith has already begun to look for them."

"She is nowhere near here yet. Hopefully we will have time. Let's hope none of these towns figure out Richard Rodgers-Castle is Richard Smith or where he is now." She understood just what Meredith was doing. The more death and destruction she caused in smaller towns and blamed Rick for it all, the faster word would make it to London and to a place where he would hear about it.

She voiced her worry. "We need Alexis. Rick will be killed if he faces her alone. His death would break Kate and Alexis and even Vincent."

"We _will_ be ready. Katie will likely start Alexis's training soon anyway. We will simply help push her along. In time she will surpass even us."

Her friend was concerned that they were molding Alexis into something that she wasn't destined to be in her previous life. Did they have the right to mold her into something more? She kept her thoughts to herself, though. Alexis still had the option to say no. Later, after Meredith was gone.

"The transport spell?" she suggested instead of voicing her consternation.

Her friend nodded. "The transport spell."


	30. Chapter 30

**Richard Castle 30**

"MAMA!" Alexis did her best to run across the floor and crash into Kate who was sitting at her table in their bedroom. She had finished her latest sewing project and just needed to hang them around Vincent's bed. Alexis's bed and theirs already had a set. She would be happy to do one for Anastasia but still didn't know how to explain why a simple set of bed curtains made her bed feel so comfortable – toasty warm in cold weather and cool and comfortable when it was hot outside. Hmm…. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

"Hello, sweetheart!" Kate held out her arms and only closed them to wrap them around Alexis. "I love you so much." She'd been telling Alexis and Vincent that for what felt like years. Vincent was three and a half and Alexis had just turned two. As a matter of fact, her birthday was just the other day, April 28th. Time had passed so quickly; it was hard to believe it was 1672 already.

"Are you ready?" she asked her baby girl.

Alexis was all excited. "Make my wan!"

"Make your wan **d** , Alexis,and I'll show you how to use it." She was almost more excited than Alexis was if that was possible. Her mother had taught her, now she was going to teach her own daughter.

She put her hands out. "All right, little one. Let's put you in Mama's lap. See all the pretty things? You're going to pick out things for your wand. My mama let me make my own wand, and you're going to make yours." Kate motioned to all the things that were on her table.

"Can I have fowers like yours?" Alexis had seen Kate's wand and wanted one just like it.

"That's my mama's wand. And yes, it had flowers on it but it's not for little girls. Besides don't you want one of your own instead of someone else's? It'll be just yours and yours alone," she cajoled.

She directed her precocious child's attention back to the items on the table. Her little love was so very smart. "Now pick what you like best and let's put them all together and build your wand."

It was a lot to look at and Alexis a little confused at first. She didn't see how any of this stuff was going to turn into a wand. As though Kate knew what she was thinking, she said, "Just start choosing. We can make any of this into _your_ wand."

Alexis was slow and chose her items with determination, one item after the other.

"Is that all? Do you want to add any more?" She had watched Alexis and was smiling the entire time.

The toddler shook her head. She was done. She just wanted to see how all of this was going to be turned into a wand that she could hold. "All right." Kate pushed everything else off to one side and moved what Alexis had chosen closer to both of them.

At first she wasn't sure just what to do with what Alexis had chosen: three feathers, three lengths of colorful silk ribbon, two small bells that actually rang, two brown leaves that she had found in their garden, a short strand of coral beads, and two rowan twigs that had bark peeling off of them. Each twig was a different length but almost the same thickness. The final item was the last piece of hard candy that Rick had brought home earlier for the children.

"So what should we do first?" Then she saw that Alexis was lost.

Kate picked up the longer of the two twigs. "What if we put one of the feathers here on the end and wrapped this ribbon around it?" She did it then showed Alexis. "Now, what's next?" This was Alexis's wand, not hers, so it needed to be her choice.

Alexis picked up another feather. "Add a second feather.… All right." She placed it so that this feather stuck out at a different angle. "This way?" At the girl's nod, she finished wrapping the ribbon tightly to hold it in place. "And now?" Alexis handed her the last feather. After checking with her, Kate held it in place with a second piece of ribbon. Now all three feathers were on one end with each pointing in a different direction.

Then the child picked up the second twig and one of the leaves. "What should we do with them?" Kate watched as Alexis slowly and carefully wrapped the leaf around both twigs that made the wand longer.

"How about it we use another ribbon to hold it in place?" After another nod, Kate began wrapping the ribbon around the leaf. Then Alexis gave her the second leaf. "Wrap the leafs 'round this part here, Mama." Kate did as she was told then tied off the ribbon to hold both leaves in place. "Now what, baby girl?" Alexis chose the piece of hard candy and looked hesitant since she didn't see how to attach it.

"Hmm... What if we use the last ribbon to hold it in place down on the end?" Kate had Alexis hold the candy in place while she wrapped the ribbon around it to hold it in place.

The ribbon was still hanging. "And?" Alexis gave her the small strand of beads. Kate used the last of the ribbon to hold one end of the strand in place and let it hang.

"What do we do with the bells?" They were all that was left.

Alexis reached for something she'd initially discarded and started threading the wax-coated cotton twine through each bell and then wrapped it around where the beads were attached.

"It looks good, love... Very pretty. Nice work!" Kate hugged her and kissed her head. "We need to give it power now." She sat her down on the floor so she could retrieve her book from her backpack that was in the tent.

Kate put the book on the table and lifted Alexis back up on her lap. "Read the words, nice and slow while I fold the pages and turn the pages for you. Ready?" She looked down at her daughter and saw her smile and nod. "Go ahead, sweetheart, just like I taught you." This was the hard part for Alexis. She really was quite young to be reading.

"Okay, first word." Kate folded the page to show the first set of words. One by one Alexis spoke each word as her mama folded pages and then turned them. In some cases Alexis had to say it twice. Once the last word was spoken Alexis's eyes widened when her wand actually began glowing.

Her feathers started changing colors as did her ribbons. Even her bells turned a bright golden color. Finally her piece of candy started to glow, turned a brighter color, then became translucent then crystalline.

Once everything ceased glowing it just laid there on the table. It was brighter than it had been at the start and in Alexis's eyes it was beautiful. Even Kate's eyes were open wide. She didn't remember her wand doing that, but her wand had been much simpler.

"Pick it up," Kate urged her, since it was her wand and she had to get used to how it felt in her hand.

Alexis had it in her hand and Kate let her down to stand on the floor. "Wave it around, let's see how it looks." She was amused and watched Alexis wave it around all over. The little girl was smiling all the while since she was so happy and pleased with herself.

"Do you know how your wand works?" Kate knew very well that she didn't know the answer and she shook her head. "The power is inside you." Puzzled, the girl looked down at her own belly. "You are the power, my sweet. Your wand lets you use your power to do what you want. Ready to try?" Though still unsure, Alexis smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically, wanting to please her mama.

Kate took out her own wand. "Let's start with something simple." She looked around and made a choice. "Make the bed curtains flap... Think that you want a wind to hit them and make them move. Like this." Kate pointed her wand and made a stiff breeze really blow the bed curtains around.

"Your turn. Think about wanting the wind to blow. Blow air out of your mouth and want it to hit the curtains. Point and blow."

Alexis squinted her eyes and concentrated. She was so cute! She was going to put every ounce of her power in making those curtains blow.

When nothing happened Kate didn't let her become discouraged. "Blow harder; in your head see what it will look like and blow."

Alexis was blowing and blowing but nothing was moving. She stopped and Kate was all set to encourage her to try again when Alexis growled a bit, sucked in a deep breath, pointed her wand, and blew out – hard. She was rewarded with seeing the curtains blow a little. Not as strong as her mama had done, but they moved!

"Nicely done, Alexis! You did it!" Kate clapped her hands and laughed when Alexis started dancing wildly with no real skill.

"Now do it again. You know what to do, so do it again." Kate sat there and watched.

Alexis stared at it intently, drew in a deep breath, and blew really hard. She was rewarded by the curtains billowing slightly. "That's my girl! I'm so proud of you." Alexis had taken her first step into being white witch.

"I did it, Mama, I did it!" Alexis was glowing and went back to dancing which made Kate laugh again.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Alexis couldn't sleep since she had learned she had power. She knew she didn't have the power of her mama and didn't understand why her father and brother didn't have it, too. But she didn't dwell on it. She could do amazing things!

She clambered down from her bed and fished her wand out of its hiding place. It was a little cool in her room after leaving the comfort of her bed. For a reason that she didn't understand, she was always cozier in her bed with the curtains drawn.

Alexis stood there and concentrated. She blew out of her mouth and watched the curtains around her bed dance in the wind. She was giddy with excitement. Then she wondered what else she could do. Her mama had said she could try something else after she had mastered this spell.

Her only real problem was reading the book. She didn't understand most of the words that were written on it. Even more perplexing was how her mama knew what page to fold and then where to turn.

She nodded sharply, determined to do even better. If the spells were in that book she wanted to learn how to read it and how to use it. Alexis stared at her bed and pointed her wand, only this time she didn't blow out of her mouth.

She watched the curtains blow just as much. "I DID IT!" Alexis leapt up into the air and spun her wand around. Then she suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth, stood still, and held her breath. If her parents knew she was up, she would be in trouble.

Her victory was enough for her and she didn't want to be in trouble. She was a good girl. Her mama was teaching her and her daddy loved her to the stars and back. He came home with presents just for her and her big brother.

Alexis tiptoed over to the door and listened. It wasn't until she heard her mother cry out that she ran for her bed and pulled the curtains closed. She was sure her mother had heard her and was going to punish her.

She sat there yawning, waiting while barely breathing for her mother to come into her room. Alexis eventually lost the fight and fell asleep while clutching her wand tight to her chest. It was hers and it was pretty.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"Have you ever seen that many items used for a wand before?" the voice asked her companion.

She shook her head and contemplated what it meant. "I don't remember any wand gaining color like hers did. Even as powerful as my own wand was, it was far simpler than hers." She knew her wand was mostly orchids, one type in particular. "That wand is capable of a lot. We may have underestimated just how powerful Alexis will eventually be," she added.

"Alexis had a wide streak of doing the right thing in her earlier life. She appears to be just as dedicated to doing the right thing this time as well. Getting her to read the book on her own is going to be difficult, though. We will need to be creative. She needs to be ready. Thankfully Meredith has nothing to work off of yet, but that will change eventually. She is quite powerful." In a way Meredith had gotten her burned at the stake and had killed her friend.

Her friend nodded. She had done everything she could to protect Alexis the first time and she had failed. That failure was still painful to remember. She had failed her granddaughter and failed her son. She had an idea. "We can use those two leaves that are a part of her wand."

Her companion looked at her with confusion till suddenly it hit her. "We need to be careful. Alexis is young and naïve; she may start talking about things when she shouldn't." If Katie caught wind of what they were planning, it might break her heart.

"If we don't use our names we should be fine. Hopefully Kate will just cast it off as Alexis being young." Children needed friends, even made up, invisible ones.

"Anastasia is off tomorrow and Katie's shop is closed as well. We can use this time. We can catch Alexis while she is secretly practicing. If we're lucky Kate will be out in her garden. Vincent is our only concern." She feared what the young boy would do and say. True he couldn't see or hear them, but he might interfere with what they had planned. Not intentionally at least as far as being mean, just a child's curiosity.

"We begin tomorrow, then." It was decided. It was time to set things in motion to finally kill the Witch Queen once and for all.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Meredith was fuming so badly that if it was possible smoke would be escaping out of her ears. So far her search for Ricky and his whore had gotten her nothing. It seemed like he had completely disappeared. She was starting to fear that he had moved away from England and had gone to the continent.

For now she rejected the thought. He and his bitch were around here somewhere. Still she was getting nowhere so it was time to bring in help. She had summoned her only yesterday and was watching as she flew toward her on her stick.

Meredith knew nothing about her except that since _she_ was the Witch Queen, she had complete control over her. That was why the little witch was answering her summons.

Meredith watched her land and keep hold of her stick. "My queen." The new witch bowed. She knew better than to cross the Witch Queen if she wished to keep living.

"I have a task for you while I start my work." Meredith would take this time to start scouting for a location to observe the planetary alignment as well as a place to hold the children she would need. After that she would search for another ogre. Those were far and few between so finding one was likely going to be as difficult as finding Ricky and his whore.

"Command me." The new witch bowed yet again.

"Tell me who you are and where your home is." Meredith needed to know how far away she was located.

"My name is Gina Cowell and my home is on the south coast. It is located in the rocks and not accessible by _humans."_ Gina spat out the last word with hatred. Meredith smiled for a moment only.

"I require you to find Richard Castle and his whore of a white witch while I attend to other things." She watched the new witch cringe at the name. Meredith scowled at that. Perhaps this witch was too weak and fearful to help her.

"A witch hunter. _The_ witch hunter." Gina knew the name and that he was the premier witch hunter. Yes, there were others but they were nothing compared to him.

"You _will_ obey," Meredith ordered. "Find him and report his location to me." She took out her wand to show she meant it and would force Gina to bend to her will if she had to.

Gina thought about it for a moment. She knew that when it came to other witches she was powerful in comparison, but not nearly as powerful as the Witch Queen. Still she had only to find him and tell her his location, not capture him. Being anywhere near him would likely mean her death, though. "As you command, my queen." Gina accepted the task. Not that she really had a choice….

"You will start immediately. I will find you and call for you when I want a report on what you have found and where you have searched." There was no way Meredith was telling this witch where she was going, or why. Nor where her own home was located.

"It will be as you have said." Gina bowed her head then mounted her stick and flew off toward home. She needed to have a solid plan. Where to go first and who might know where he was located.

Since torture was one of her favorite things to do, this might actually be fun. Provided that Richard Castle didn't catch her off guard, of course. He was the premier witch hunter for a reason.

It took a day for her to begin her search. Her first victim that would tell her everything he or she knew awaited her. She grinned in cruel anticipation as she flew out of her home on the cliffs and headed inland.


	31. Chapter 31

**Richard Castle 31**

 _S_ _ome of the s_ _ports in the 1600s included archery, boxing, cricket, rugby football,_ _and_ _horse racing_ _._

 _Archery in the 1600s usually wasn't a weapon for war but a competition weapon. Archers stood and shot at small targets, large targets, and even moving targets. Archery could be used to win the heart of a lady._ _It_ _took great skill and concentration from each competitor._

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick had taken the day off and was home alone with both Vincent and Alexis. At the moment Alexis was lying on a blanket out in their backyard underneath one of their apple trees where hopefully she wouldn't get burnt.

"Hold it like this; watch me." He showed his son how to hold the bow then helped him wrap his fingers around it. "Very good. Now take hold of the arrow behind the feathers." Vincent moved his fingers to the end of the arrow. "Yes, that's exactly right. Good boy!"

"All right, the string goes in this notch at the end of the arrow. That piece is called the nock."

"Straighten your arm and hold the bow out in front of you. Hold the arrow between your first two fingers and using those fingers, pull the string back. Like this, Vincent." Rick then proceeded to demonstrate the action.

"Take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Rick listened for that. "That's good, son. Now let go of the string." He listened to the string sing and his son almost let go of the bow.

Together they watch the arrow fly and not hit the target. In fact it didn't even come close. He clapped his hands and patted his son on the back. "Very good for your first try. Nice work."

"I missed." The sound of his son's dejection hurt his heart. "Have you ever held a bow before? Ever shot an arrow?" Rick asked. His son shook his head.

"I missed the target on my first try. A lot of people do. Let's try again." He helped his son do it all over.

They had used a dozen arrows and were making their way to where they had all landed so they could try again. Rick pointed to the arrows that had hit the target. "See, you're getting better. More practice and you'll be putting all of your own arrows in the bulls eye."

Vincent looked at his daddy like he had lost his mind. He was never going to be able to do that. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to ever hit the target again.

 _Flashback_

Kate approached her husband as they were getting ready for bed, which for them consisted of stripping off everything they wore during the day, since they slept naked, wrapped up in each other.

"Can you try and see if your son has any physical abilities? He doesn't have an artistic bone in his body." Kate hated to admit it but the stuff he drew was... Well, it was pretty bad. "I've tried pencils, chalk, water colors, pen and ink. ...I'm beginning to wonder if he's color blind." She didn't know what else to try.

"He's a boy, he doesn't do girl stuff." Saying that earned Rick a swat.

"Almost all of the great artists are men," she retorted. She wanted her son happy and right now he wasn't. He'd actually told her that he felt like he couldn't do anything right. Alexis had been dancing in the clouds ever since she had cast her first spell.

"Surely there's something he is good at. We need to find some kind of activity that he's good at. Something he enjoys. He's a little skinny but there has to be something." Kate saw a lot of herself in her son. His growth spurts were showing that he was going to be tall. He had her long legs, her hair color, and his father's eye color and face.

Rick sighed and tried to think of some things he could try and teach him. "I can go into the city to get him a bow and some arrows. Then I can spend some time with him and show him how to shoot it."

"That sounds good. Women like men who know who are athletic." She didn't really care but she knew a number of women when she was younger that took an interest in men like that.

"He's five, Kate. Surely you're not trying to get him a girlfriend already?" Rick was teasing and was doing his best not to grin at her.

She was ready to hit him, then decided that he was teasing her so she decided to fight back. "He'll have the prettiest girls draped all over him, trying to get kisses." But seeing Rick's grin told her that her plan had backfired. So she decided to fight dirty. "And be forced to marry her because he got her pregnant."

"Archery it is." He wrapped his arms around her and held her body tight to his. He was ready to make love to his wife now that they had decided on how to help their son.

 _End Flashback_

Rick was helping his son learn how to handle a bow and arrow when both he and Vincent were suddenly aware that Alexis was awake. "DADDY!" Alexis carefully stood, wanting to run to him and her brother who was doing something and she wanted to know what it was.

Alexis running was being generous since she didn't have her legs under her well enough to run smoothly. But she had proven to be fast when she wanted to be and right now she wanted to be.

Rick met her halfway. He scooped her up and spun in place, letting her legs fly; he listened to her giggling. Then he covered her face with kisses. "Daddy!" Alexis wiped at her face and he chuckled softly.

"And what do you want to do, little one?" Alexis looked like she was really thinking his question over seriously.

"Practice with my wand." She really wanted to keep learning spells. Quite surprised and somewhat taken aback, Rick looked at her.

"You have a wand?" He definitely was going to question his wife when she got home from her shop later today. She hadn't told him that she was teaching their daughter to be a witch. "And when did you get your... wand?" He had an idea but wanted to hear it from his daughter.

"Mama heped me. ...I can do spells." Alexis grinned – until she saw his face. She knew that face and it wasn't a good face. "Is Mama in trouble?" She didn't want her mama to be in trouble.

Rick wasn't really sure if she was or not. Still if he put his foot down on making sure no one but them saw her using her wand... "No, your mother isn't in trouble. You know just Mama, Daddy, and brother can know about it, right?" Hopefully Kate had impressed on her how important it was that no one saw her use her wand.

He would die if he was forced to watch his little girl burn alive. He decided that he needed to bring a few more of his weapons home with him. He needed to be able to defend his family.

Rick took a quick look around to make sure they were alone. They were save for his son who was still shooting arrows. "All right sweetheart, show me what you can do." Alexis ran into the house to get her wand out of her room where she was hiding it.

She pulled her wand out, held it in her hand, and wished her mother was here to teach her something new; she had getting things to blow around down pretty good. She turned to run back downstairs and back outside. "Who are you?"

She saw an older woman that looked familiar. Actually she looked a lot like... "Mama?" Alexis tilted her head; the lady was and wasn't somehow.

Alexis saw her smile and she liked that. It made her think of Mama even more, but her face was... well it was different. The lady that looked like her mother told her, "You can call me Grandma, sweetheart."

Now Alexis was confused. She didn't have a grandmother. "Have no Grams." That meant she was being lied to. That meant... _"DADDY!"_ Alexis started running.

This was not how Johanna had expected things to go. "Alexis… sweetheart, wait!" Johanna wanted to reach out and stop her but she wasn't really there so she couldn't. There was something she could do, however.

Alexis had almost reached the stairs when suddenly the lady showed up in front of her. The little girl wasn't coordinated enough to stop and ran right into her. Surprisingly, she went right through her and almost started to tumble down the stairs.

" **DADDY!** " Alexis was sure it was going to hurt. But she found herself floating in the air instead of tumbling down the stairs.

It felt funny; a good kind of funny. Alexis was floating away from the stairs straight back to the lady. Alexis saw that she was holding a wand, and not just any wand, either. It looked exactly like her mama's wand.

Alexis was just hitting the floor when a sudden sound had her attention. A door slammed. "ALEXIS!" her father yelled and she could hear the sound of his footsteps racing up the stairs.

She was just standing there with her wand in her hand when her father scooped her up. Rick quickly looked her over. "What happened? Are you all right?"

Alexis was very happy. "I fleted, Daddy!" She still couldn't believe it. She was convinced she was going to tumble down the stairs and get hurt.

"You what? You _floated?"_ Rick didn't understand till he saw her holding something very brightly colored that he took to be her wand. He was all set to ask her a lot of questions when the sound of Vincent running up the stairs told them they weren't alone.

"Lexi?" Vincent added himself to the huddle and wrapped his arms around his sister.

"What do you mean you floated?" Rick questioned in a little calmer tone.

Alexis shrugged. "I flet." She waved her hand in the direction of the stairs.

He looked at the stairs and decided that Alexis must have used her wand and made herself float. Now he really was going to have a long talk with his wife.

"As long as you're alright." He was relieved. Still... "Why did you yell for me, Alexis?" It was the sound of her yelling for him that had gotten him running.

The toddler was all set to tell him about the strange lady, except the lady was suddenly missing. Then she looked past him toward the stairs and saw her again. The lady was waving and Alexis understood that she was asking her not to talk.

Alexis looked right at her. Why was she not to say anything? Confused, Rick looked where she was looking. "As long as you're alright." He decided that was the most important thing and lifted her up to carry her downstairs and back outside. The lady waved and Alexis waved back.

She didn't understand, though. The lady seemed nice and looked so much like her mother. She was quiet for the rest of the day while her daddy did his best to teach her brother how to do archery.

xOx

Kate had urged her horse home a little harder today. She wanted to jump out and rush into the house to find her husband but she needed to tend to the horse and check on the others first.

Finally she rushed into the house. "RICK!"

She got "In here," in response and she ran into the kitchen.

"Read it, read it!" Kate handed over the letter that had been delivered to the shop.

"Mama!" Alexis was kneeling on her chair and started pounding on the table since her mother was here and she had something she wanted to talk about. But her mother was ignoring her.

Watching her brother come rushing into the kitchen and hug her mother's legs only made things worse. " **MAMA!** ... **MAMA!** "

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Kate really wanted to see Rick read it since she already was secure in the belief that he wouldn't care. Still her heart was now involved as she lifted Alexis out of her chair.

"And how is my little girl?" she cooed and peppered her face with kisses. This alone took Alexis's mind off of the other lady that looked like her mother since what her mother was doing made her laugh.

Rick had finished reading the letter. "He can't be serious." He clutched it tight in his hand, letting his hand fall to his side. He turned to look at Kate. "We're not ready yet." He hadn't been to the new building in weeks.

They had found a small farm with a reasonably sized barn that he and Elias had purchased. They had planned on leaving the house as is and the barn was also going to stay. The new factory location was a little far outside of the city so they needed a place to stable the horses that the workers would be using to reach it.

"Have you seen it lately?" Kate asked while still being hugged by her son. An annoyed Alexis was yanking on her hair. She meant the factory building that was being built.

Rick could only shake his head and look at the letter again. "I need to speak with Elias. I don't see how we are going to meet this requirement." He read it for the third time.

Kate tried to find a silver lining. "At least you know the new weapon is wanted." She began to worry that she was never going to see her husband again. He would move into the house and live out there as he worked himself to the bone to meet this new goal.

"Did you see the very last part?" She started smiling since she didn't know what this meant, but she had her hopes.

Rick lifted up the letter again so he could see what she was talking about. "We are to be at the palace in two days." He wondered what the king wanted to say this time.

The odd thing was that it said that the entire family was to attend this time. He'd taken Kate with him the first time even though she had not been invited. All of the other visits had not included their children even though they brought them with them. This time their children were being included.

Rick saw Kate beaming at him. Did she know something that he didn't? "Something on your mind?"

Kate gave him a clue. "I stopped at the bank on my way home. We have a new amount of money in it." She was still beaming at him. Rick did his best to give her his best "AND?" look that he had. She told him what she'd learned and the letter slipped from his nerveless fingers. He had no idea what to do with that much money. His mind shut down.

She was very proud of him and shuffled across to him; Vincent hadn't let go of her leg. She kissed his cheek. "Here, take Alexis and Vincent and I'll finish dinner." She handed off Alexis and moved Vincent from her leg to his leg.

She was still smiling as she checked what was cooking over the fire. Anastasia had unknowingly prepared a supper fit to celebrate the day – a fine beef roast, scalloped turnips, honeyed carrots, and of course, fresh bread with sweet butter. She also checked her soup to see what it needed. She kissed his cheek again on her way out to the garden to see if the peas were ready yet. They were just what her soup needed.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate had invited Anastasia to come with them to the palace. Their little carriage was completely filled; Vincent was on Kate's lap and Alexis on Anastasia's. Rick drove slowly and carefully. He didn't want to ask too much of the lone horse that was pulling their little carriage.

Kate turned her head to look at Anastasia just as they were allowed to pass through the gate with an armed escort. Her smile told Kate all she needed to know.

What she didn't know was that Anastasia was in the midst of a heart-pounding tizzy. She was going to meet the king!

However all of them were in complete shock by the number of people that were in the room to which they were escorted. They were already lost since they had passed by the usual meeting room.

The armed guard handed them off to a well-dressed butler. "Follow me please," he intoned and walked them past row after row of people that were all in a grand room. It had high ceilings and what must be a hundred people they had never seen before on either side.

"Rick?" Kate questioned softly. Except all she got back was a slight shrug of his shoulders. It told her he didn't have a clue what was going on either.

They were escorted to the front row where they had seats waiting for them. Everyone except for Anastasia; she had not been expected. But that was quickly remedied.

Rick, Kate, and Anastasia had their heads on a swivel as they looked around. Rick spotted Mathias and Elias and pointed them out to Kate. "What's going on, Rick? Why are we even here? We certainly don't fit in. I don't understand."

It felt like forever. Then the trumpets sounded and all heads turned to watch King Charles II enter along with his wife. Both were dressed in stunningly beautiful clothing. "Oh, my," Kate observed softly. Their Majesties were followed by what she took to be a small staff along with two armed guards.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was sure she had been in a haze the second her husband had been called to the court of His Most Royal Majesty, Charles II and his Queen, Catherine of Braganza. Armed guards stood off to one side along with men that she took to be his advisors and other courtiers.

If anyone had bothered to look at her or Anastasia they would have seen them sitting there with their mouths agape.

Right now Kate was sitting in their carriage for the trip home. It still felt like a dream to her.

Anastasia was the one that broke the silence. Even she couldn't believe it. "Does this mean you will be moving?" She had a lot of questions herself. But she was the hired help so she wasn't allowed to speak her wishes. Yes, the Smiths had proven themselves to be different. Would this change things? Or had it already?

Rick wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. His mind was on what had happened. "What?" He had heard her question but wasn't really listening. "No, I see no reason to move. Kate?" He was asking her for her opinion.

Kate turned to look at him. He was asking her for her opinion. Rick was the man of the house; she, the children, and even Anastasia went where he told them they were going.

She threw the question back at him. "Do _you_ want a bigger house now?"

Rick pointed out that nothing hadn't changed. "It's just a title, a word. He didn't give us any extra land. No extra money." They did have the money, barely.

The purchase of the land and the cost of construction that wasn't yet complete had cost a small fortune. Still Smith & Wesson Firearms was expanding to meet the king's requirements.

He changed the subject. "What does the letter say?" They had been handed a letter on their way out by one of the king's advisors. They had seen Elias receive one as well.

Anastasia could no longer keep quiet. Where she was working now had a new significance to it. "Baron Richard Alexander Smith." Stasi still couldn't believe it.

"Baron," Kate added and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "And I still love you," she said with a proud look.

She was smiling widely just like Stasi was. She was married to a baron. She still couldn't believe it.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Two days later Baron Richard Alexander Smith and Lady Katherine were back in the palace. Anastasia had agreed to watch the children for a short time. She felt it was part of her duty since she was now working for a baron.

Kate was taken off to one side where she actually got to visit with Her Majesty, Queen Catherine. Kate found her to be a soft spoken women who Kate took to be perfect for diplomatic events. Catherine was obviously far more involved in what was going on than she was willing to talk about.

Meanwhile Rick was taken to meet some other advisors to the king. It was there that he was informed what was going on. He was convinced they would not have told him anything if it wasn't for the fact he was supplying His Majesty's army with weapons as well as having been made a baron.

 _A French army of 130,000 (118,000-foot and 12,500 horse), exceptionally accompanied by Louis himself, from 7 May in a single month marched through Liège, bypassed the strong Dutch fortress of Maastricht, advanced along the Rhine, took the six Rhine fortresses of Cleves manned with Dutch garrisons, and on 12 June crossed the Lower Rhine into the Betuwe, thus invading the Republic and outflanking the IJssel Line. As a result, the province of Overijssel withdrew its troops from the already small Dutch field army to protect its own cities; soon after this province capitulated to Bernhard von Galen, the bishop of Münster, who marched north to occupy Drenthe and lay siege to Groningen._

" _Our_ _own forces have split off from the French army and have driven deeper into the country side." This was where the advisors paused. They couldn't tell Rick everything, even if he was a_ _b_ _aron and their best weapons maker._ _"_

" _You_ _are here because we require you to increase your production as quickly as possible. Simply tell us what you need and we will provide it_ _,_ _" Rick_ _wa_ _s told. "We require you to increase production of your latest weapon. It is dominating the battlefield."_

 _Rick's latest weapon wasn't just dominating the battlefield_ _; i_ _t was saving English soldiers lives. They had only a few injuries with literally no deaths. Between his other weapons and his newest one, they could attack from a distance that the enemy couldn't begin to match._

 _He considered what they'd said_ _. "_ _It d_ _epends on how many weapons you require and_ _in addition,_ _we need to finish construction of our new factory._ _We need to g_ _et it fitted out for construction of the weapons_ _and h_ _ire the necessary people to do the work._

 _Rick was thinking he was six months to a year away from being ready._

" _We_ _will send you two more construction crews. Enough to have your_ _factory_ _under construction all day long. Tell us what you need for this '_ _f_ _itting out', and we will attempt to provide_ _it for_ _you._

 _Here is the list of the number of weapons we require. It also lists the amount of money you will be_ _given_ _. Tell us what you need." Rick t_ _ook_ _the newest letter and_ _began_ _reading._

 _His eyes opened wide. The_ _quantities_ _of his rifles and 6_ _-_ _barrel_ _ed_ _gun had remained unchanged. However they were asking for hundreds of his newest weapon. At_ _the company's_ _current size it would take years to make th_ _at_ _many weapons._

" _His_ _Majesty_ _is increasing the size of his ground army. You are being asked to_ _supply_ _them with weapons."_

" _I_ _do not suppose you know how to make cannons using your new system?"_ _a_ _nother advisor_ _inquired_ _. None of them understood how_ _the newly minted baron_ _came up with the idea of making weapons that used rounds like the one he made._

 _Their ships still used the tried and true cannons. It took time to load each cannon with wad, powder_ _,_ _and shot, then attach a fuse with_ _which_ _to fire the cannon. Only to repeat if_ _the_ _cannon crew lived long enough._

 _Rick's mouth fell open at the question. Create a cannon using his cartridge system_ _? H_ _is mind_ _boggled_ _at the_ _thought_ _of what it would take to make even one._

" _I'll_ _have to think that over for a time."_ _He_ _wasn't going to turn them down flat._ _But_ _what they were asking him for was astounding._

He was riding home in a fog. Hundreds of his latest weapon and design a gun for their ships of war that was better than the cannon they used now.

He wondered where the money was coming from. England wasn't that rich. Was it?


	32. Chapter 32

**Richard Castle 32**

Rick, Kate, Vincent, and Alexis were traveling north of the city. Today was a big day for them. Especially for Rick and by default, Elias. Their weapons factory was opening today and it wasn't a day too soon.

Rumors about the war between their ally France against the Dutch were running like wildfire. Some of them were actually true but a lot were exaggeration regarding how well they were doing.

It was coming at a cost, however. And that cost was in family life. Young men of age were being drawn into the king's army and shipped off to the mainland for combat. That or they were becoming sailors or marines on those same ships.

Rumors about the weapons their army was using were also growing. Like the battles themselves, some of it was exaggeration. But a few soldiers had come home and told family members what was happening. In truth the English with their ally were winning everywhere they went and the English were winning easily.

As they came close they could see that the place already had a lot of people busily moving around.

It didn't take them long to find Elias and a couple of His Majesty's advisors. Rick even saw Mathias who smiled and nodded.

Together Elias and Rick gave a combined speech and opened the doors to a select few. One of the good things was that this factory was going to employ a large number of people. Not just people to make the weapons, either. They needed people to move product around from one place to anotherto keep the weapons under construction and take them to the warehouse area once completed. They also needed people to keep track of all the records for everything. And they were going to employ people to keep the place busy by simply moving supplies around. Theirs would be the messy job. They would be transporting coal to the holding bins before shoveling them into the forges. That and keep the place clean.

Rick was carrying Vincent while Kate was carrying Alexis. "Wow, Rick!" Just in through the main door were the offices that Kate was expecting to see. There was even a second floor that had still more offices, a conference room, and a place for employees to eat. Just past this they walked into a very large space.

"What is all this?" Kate didn't remember seeing any of this in his blacksmith shop.

"The raw material comes in here, either from wagons or from a barge docked just outside. This is where the raw material is pounded into a small pieces. The pieces are then smelted into bars that are used to make all kinds of things based on what the raw material is."

He pointed to another section as they kept walking. "Parts for the casings for each round are made here. The rounds themselves are made there. And the forges we use to make the parts that we use to make weapons are down there." Kate thought it looked like there were three of them with room for another.

"Various parts are placed together and put in holding bins. These same bins are moved to a completion area where they are assembled into weapons. From there they are taken to holding where a few are taken for testing. At the far end is the warehouse where the weapons will be collected, placed into crates, and shipped out by the king's guards.

There's a separate building where the gunpowder for the ammunition is made. It's not safe to do that in this building." Rick explained as they stopped about dead center in the factory.

"What about the farm house and the barn?" Kate knew that they used to be here.

"They're both still here. We are planning to convert the farm house into a kitchen and an extra dining area. And we'll either hire a cook or let the workers cook their own meals. The lower part of the barn will entirely become a stable to house some of the horses that the employees will be using to get out here. The upper part will remain a haymow. The paddocks to let the horses roam is still under construction. We need to hire cooks, stable boys, any number of people." Rick and Elias thought they had it all worked out. Only actually getting this place up and running would either prove them right or wrong.

"This is impressive, Rick, really impressive. Does… does this mean you'll be coming home?" she asked hopefully. Kate wanted her husband back. The money was good and it gave them a new life, but she wanted her husband. She wanted her family to be whole again.

He started smiling which told her a lot. "I'm relegated to just designing weapons. Make the initial weapon and do some testing. So yes, I'll be home a lot more. Oh, and I still plan on working at the smithy in the city right behind you from time to time." That was the plan anyway. Unfortunately until this place got up and running he and Elias were likely to live here.

Rick suddenly found his arms full with a very happy wife who promptly kissed him in front of everyone. "I love you, you know," she whispered in his ear.

He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I love you, too, my sweet Kate."

They didn't want to stay too long because of Vincent and Alexis. A factory was really no place for them. "We open and fire everything up tomorrow so I may be home very late," he warned her since he and Elias were expecting complications. There were always complications with any new endeavor.

On the way out he took them over to show them the completed weapons that they would build there. The sniper rifle, the 6-barreled weapon mounted on a cart with boxes on either side to hold the clips that held the ammunition. The latest weapon was also there.

It looked like nothing Kate had ever seen. It utilized a barrel grip, trigger handle, and a wooden stock. She recognized the wood stock and could see the pistol grip where you could pull the barrel looked to have a wooden area beneath it. It was the huge circular thing just in front of the trigger hanging from under it that had her attention. "What is this?" She touched it to point it out.

"It's a variation of the drum that goes on top of the 6-barreled weapon. We're actually going to start making those so that they use the same ammunition. Combine a few for more close range along with the standard rounds that can shoot farther. The drum for this can hold 100 rounds, or you can use a clip that will hold 20 rounds," Rick explained.

To Kate it was just a big handheld weapon. "So what's so special about it?" Why did the king want hundreds if not thousands of them?

"You can fire a single shot or flip a lever here on the side that will allow it to fire round after round nonstop so long as you pull the trigger. It will not stop firing until you either run out of ammunition or release your finger. It's only real drawback is that it isn't meant to fire very long distances. Not like the rifle." He was still trying to figure out a way to fire even longer distances for the sniper rifle.

"Then there's something I was asked to make. They want to replace the cannons on their ships with one that can fire a large round using the same cartridge that my weapons use. I haven't even started on trying to solve that problem." Rick was sure the casing would never withstand the explosion when the round was fired. It was likely to just blow up on the spot.

"They want you to make a cannon? Can you even do that?" It sounded like a huge project to her.

He shrugged. "I guess we'll see. If I can it will mean even more business and even more money." He had no idea of how much money, though.

Seeing this place told Kate where a lot of the money Rick was making had gone over the last couple of years. It helped to explain why he always said no about moving into a larger home. About buying an estate somewhere. The king had made him a baron. What her title was mattered little to her. She had her shop which was bustling with business.

"Are you coming home with us?" she asked as he helped her and the children into their carriage.

He shook his head. "Elias and I have a lot of people to hire today. They're needed for work tomorrow. Today and tomorrow are going to be very busy." Actually he was thinking the next few weeks were going to be busy while they worked out all the bugs.

"Try and find some time for your son, my love. I'll keep Alexis busy." Busy learning spells and how to use her wand.

Rick ruffled Vincent's hair and kissed Alexis. "Mind your mother, I'll be home as soon as possible." He pointed at his son. "Remember to practice your archery. It's the only way you'll get better. I had a teacher or rather a number of teachers that taught me. You learn to fire with accuracy first. After that you can add distance to each shot. Practice son, just practice no matter how boring that may sound." He leaned in to kiss his head. Rick tried to instill some confidence into him. "One day you'll be great."

"Yes, Daddy," Vincent responded softly.

He watched them leave then turned to head back to the factory. He found that Elias had already gotten everyone who wanted a job into two lines. One for Rick and one for himself.

They had already long since worked out what the wages for each job would be. They had spent their profit on this building and it needed to work out for them. If it did they would be more than rich.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Gina watched him slowly fall asleep from all the blood he was losing. It was the only thing that made her happy at the moment. He was the third person she had captured and interrogated. The worthless piece of scum had nothing for her. He had at least heard of Richard Castle the witch hunter but knew nothing else.

She slapped him as hard as she could. She wanted him to be awake just a little longer. He needed to know he was dying. If she worked at it hard enough he would know exactly when he died.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Standing off to just one side were two women who could do nothing but watch. "And I thought Meredith was bad," one of them said disgustedly.

"Think about it, Martha. Meredith would only have the wickedest of witches around her. Powerful enough to serve her without actually being a threat to her," her companion remarked.

Martha shared her fear. "We may have underestimated just what Meredith would do, Jo. We need to get started teaching Alexis."

Johanna stared at her friend. They had been through so much together and still were together even after death. "More than just Meredith? Would she really share the killing of Rick and Kate? That seems unlike her." She reckoned Meredith would never let another witch harm so much as a hair on either of them. They had to suffer and die at _her_ hands.

"Can we afford to risk it? Kate's very powerful and has already killed Meredith twice. Can Meredith afford to risk it? We can't," Martha countered.

"Then let's get started. That's one dark witch that has to die and stay dead." Johanna reached out and took hold of the hand of the man who was standing there looking at his body. Together she and Martha guided him to where he now belonged.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate had taken Alexis to her room for a nap. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, sweetheart. ...I love you." She had kissed her daughter's head and stroked her hair.

"Love you, Mama," Alexis had replied. Just after her mother had left she got out of bed and retrieved her wand from its hiding place.

She was soon dancing around the room waving her wand at everything and nothing. Suddenly she stopped when she found herself standing in front of that lady again. "Hello," Alexis said cautiously.

"Hello, sweetheart." Jo smiled widely. "I won't hurt you, I promise. I'd like to help you learn a new spell. Will you let me teach you?" she coaxed.

Alexis was still wary of her. Last time she had said she was Grams but Alexis knew she didn't have a grams. Since she was a good girl, she shook her head. She saw a flicker of hurt on the lady's face. A face that still looked a lot like her mother's, which was only helping to confuse her. "Not Grams." Alexis backed up and raised her wand. She only knew one spell; maybe she could blow her away if she tried hard enough.

"I really only want to help, honey," Jo tried again. Alexis shook her head. Johanna knew now that changing her mind wasn't going to be easy.

"As you wish, honey. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Johanna turned her head and spoke over her shoulder to someone Alexis couldn't see. "...Your turn." The little girl's mouth dropped open as the lady simply vanished. One moment she was standing there and the next she was gone. Alexis stepped forward and waved her hand through the area where she used to be.

"Will you let me teach you a spell?" a new voice asked her.

Alexis quickly spun around, pointing her wand at the new voice. But what she felt was surprise. It was another lady. Only this one she sort of liked. She didn't know why though. This lady looked older than the other lady. She was taller, far thinner than the other lady, and she had fiery red hair that was very short. Alexis had never seen a lady with such short hair.

Alexis looked around. Where did the other lady go and how had this one gotten into her room? There was something about her that Alexis liked, though. She had a kind face.

"Do you remember me?" Martha had high hopes that her Alexis was in there somewhere. Seeing Alexis shake her head shattered that hope. Still she knew what the spell had done. This was her Alexis, just in a new form and starting a new life.

"I like your wand. It's very pretty and has lots of colors." Martha took out her own wand. "What do you think of mine?" Alexis didn't know why but that wand looked familiar somehow. Like she was supposed to know that wand and who the owner was, but it escaped her.

Martha had secretly hoped that Alexis would recognize it from before, not that she had used it much in front of her. Except for that day she had fought to protect her from Meredith and failed. The look on Alexis's face told her that she didn't. But in the long run it didn't matter. "Show me what you've learned, dear." Martha had seen how happy she had been and hoped that she was excited about displaying what she could do for her.

Alexis was a bit conflicted. She liked her. She was nice and Alexis felt comfortable with her. But she was a good girl and worried what her mother would think. Nevertheless the precocious child couldn't resist showing her the spell she had learned. After all she had her own wand so that made her a witch, too.

"That's very impressive, Alexis." The lady smiled which made Alexis happy. "How would you like to make something fly?" Martha wheedled. The two of them had a plan. First, get Alexis to like one of them. Second, whichever one she responded to would teach her simple spells till Alexis trusted her. And third, she'd talk Alexis into trying to read spells from the _B_ _ook_ _of Shadows_ without her mother knowing.

They knew it was going to take time. But would they have the time? Meredith was out there and she was on the hunt. Still what choice did they have?

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Today was a day that Kate had always dreamed of. However she hadn't understood just what that day would really be like.

She had all three pots over the fire in the back room while Vincent and Alexis watched over them. Kate was out front gathering ingredients for another when another customer entered her shop. She hurried to gather up still more ingredients.

Vincent opened the door and called to her. "It's starting to boil, Mama."

"Just one minute, please," she told the two customers that were in her shop at the moment.

Kate was letting that potion cool when the other two started to boil. She had no choice but to tend to those two pots as well. Now she needed to clean all three pots before she could start to work on the next potion. She couldn't let one potion spoil the next.

"Wash this one for me, would you sweetheart?" she asked Vincent. She stroked his hair and kissed his head before rushing back out to the front of her shop.

Her customer drank her potion and paid her. Then she went into the back room to find Vincent scrubbing a pot while Alexis was waving her wand. Kate was amazed to see smoke going where the brightly colored wand told it to. A line of smoke was flowing all around the room. "Where did you learn to do that, lovey?" Kate wasn't angry but it did tell her she needed to increase her training time with her daughter.

"Grams," Alexis answered with a smile, never taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"Grams?" _Alexis didn't have a grandmother._ Kate and Rick's mothers were both dead. Kate hurriedly opened the door to the smithy. It was one of the rare days that her husband was working there.

"Rick, have you got a moment?"

He came to the door and his eyes widened in alarm as they followed the trail of smoke that was going everywhere.

Kate looked at him. "I didn't teach her this," she asserted. "She says someone named _Grams_ did. Do you know who she's talking about?"

He shook his head, a concerned look on his face.

She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and looked at him. "We need to talk when we get home. I'm far too busy right now to deal with this at the moment." Then she heard her front door open and close. Kate had dreamed of being busy and successful, just not this busy and successful.

It didn't help matters when Vincent dropped the pot he was washing and made a mess. "Sorry, Mama." Her son hung his head.

"I'll take care of this, you go help your customers." Rick brushed a kiss across her lips then turned to help Vincent.

Kate was just starting to close the door. "I love you, all three of you."

"Love you, Mama."

"Love you, too, little man."

"Love you, Mama," was the last thing she heard from Alexis before closing the door. A Kate Beckett-Castle-Smith who was filled with love went to help yet another of her customers on a day that she'd dreamed of for a long time.

Much to her consternation, finding out who this _Grams_ was, was just going to have to wait.


	33. Chapter 33

**Richard Castle 33**

"Good morning Stasi, how was your evening with your beau?" The housekeeper had been gushing about her upcoming plans and it brought Kate's memories of days gone bye to the fore. Yesterday had been Anastasia's day off and while Rick watched the children, she and Kate had gone into the city to look for a dress for her to wear. Kate had given her the money to compensate for the dress that they both loved but Anastasia couldn't afford.

"It was lovely, Mistress, just lovely!" Stasi smiled widely and went back to humming while cutting vegetables to add to the soup kettle that was always on the fire.

Kate knew that look. It was an _I got laid last night_ kind of look. She wasn't sure but hoped she had the same look since she and Rick had made love to each other till she had climaxed five times. She was still a little surprised that her desire for her husband hadn't waned.

"Good." She ran a hand across Anastasia's shoulder as she went past her to check on her soup. "Bread and butter?" Stasi pointed to the cloth-covered loaf and the small crock of butter.

"I'll bring home another drink for you to prevent pregnancy. Unless you don't want it."

"Thank you, Mistress. I'm not ready for children just yet. We're not ready for that yet." Stasi liked him and was glad to have finally had sex with him. She had climaxed instead of having to fake it, but he hadn't actually done anything for her directly. Plus she didn't dare ask him to help her meet her needs. It just wasn't a woman's place.

"A word of advice, Anastasia. If he is the right one then he should be willing to listen to what you want out of sex. If he loves you and wants you happy then he will at least listen. I'm not saying you'll get what you want or need every time, but he should at least listen." Kate was sure Stasi didn't have her ability to ask or get what she wanted in bed.

"I'll think about it, Mistress, thank you." It was going to take a lot of courage to get her to ask and likely more than just a few times having sex to reach that point.

Stasi didn't know how Kate had the ability to express her desires. To actually demand something from the man she was having sex with. She did have to admit though that she wished she did. Over the last few years of working with the Smiths she had come to learn that Kate was very vocal when she had sex. Listening to her scream, moan along with the occasional _Fuck me!_ made her wish she knew.

"Mistress, did..." she stopped since her question was far too personal.

"What, Stasi?" Kate waited for her to say something. "You're part of our family, you've worked here long enough. Ask your question." Kate wanted to help her build up her self-worth and was willing to ask for what she wanted and needed out of sex.

"Was the master always like this? I mean did he always... Did you have to..." She really didn't know how to ask the question. It was so very personal.

"Did I have to ask or demand Rick that go down on me like I do for him?" Kate watched a blush start to work its way up Stasi's face. Kate walked over to her and took her hands. "I'm well aware that Rick's different. Based on my previous experience, most men are only interested in putting their cock inside you till they climax. If you want any satisfaction at all it's up to you to do it yourself. And no, I didn't have to ask Rick to do anything. He did it because he's a good lover. He's an excellent father, an even better husband, and is amazing in bed. I won't tell you half of what we do.

If your fellow is even half the man Rick is, then I'm happy for you. But Stasi, be willing to ask for what you want sometimes. Not every time, but if he truly loves you, he'll be willing to satisfy you once in a while. You don't have to use your own fingers every time. ...Think about it.

If he ever hurts you, you let me or Rick know and we will set him straight. Women are not there for men to hurt when they please. Beating up a woman doesn't make him a man, no matter how much he may think it does. You've seen Rick, he can and will hurt him if he ever hurts you." Kate hugged her quickly and looked in her eyes where she saw the beginning of tears.

"Yes, Mistress." Stasi was now really glad to have found a job with the Smiths. Hopefully she would work here for years to come.

"Good. Now if you would, please pick us a few apples so that we can slice them up to go with our porridge, honey, and oat cakes for breakfast before I go into the shop today."

"Of course, Mistress." Stasi was glad to quit this topic even if she did love the advice.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

 _Vincent is 5-1/2 years old and Alexis has just turned_ _4._ **It's late April, 1674.**

"Here are your paper, pencils, ink and quills." Kate placed the items down in front of Alexis inside their little tent. She took Vincent into Rick's smithy; it was closed today. "You know where your bow and arrows are. Try not to damage anything. ...Except the target." She just realized what she'd said and was worried that he would think that she didn't trust him, when she really did. So she smiled encouragingly at him.

"Let me know when you want lunch. I'll close the shop and we can go searching for something to eat." Kate ruffled his hair, kissed his head, and went to her shop to start the day.

She didn't see Alexis on her way back to her shop but did hear her in the tent. It sounded like she was talking to someone which made no sense. Unless it was to this invisible Grams person.

Kate didn't remember having an invisible friend, still it was possible, she supposed. She was all set to stop and ask a few more questions when she heard the door to her shop open.

"Mathias." She was happy to see him. "I have your powder all ready for you, just let me boil some water." She retreated back into the back room.

While she was stoking the fire to bring the water to a boil she heard Alexis trying to say a word; she kept getting it wrong. "Kla-toooo...Ka-tooo. Claw-toooo. ...Kat-tooo." Kate found it amusing and really wanted to know but the water started to boil so she tended to Mathias first.

"How are your fingers?" She knew the drink was helping. It was white magic so she had faith.

He flexed them so she could see. "Almost as good as new. I don't know how to thank you." Mathias knew he was paying her for this, but it seemed so little for what she'd given back to him.

"I'm glad it's helping." Kate smiled at him. They were interrupted when Vincent came running in holding his bow.

"MAMA, COME SEE! _COME SEE!_ _"_ The boy was all smiles.

"Come see what, sweetheart?" Kate directed her attention to him since he seemed happy about something. Mathias had his drink; he just needed to pay her for it.

"I hit the target!" Vincent was bouncing and paying no attention to Mathias. He was far too excited to notice anyone else.

"Well, let's just go see shall we." Kate was interested in just what he was so happy about. She had been worried about him being happy earlier, so this was a nice change.

"A bowman, huh?" It wasn't something Mathias knew much about. "Mind if I see, as well?" he asked Vincent and Kate.

Kate faltered for a moment then just stopped moving. That meant allowing him through their private space and into the closed smithy. Still it _was_ Mathias and she did have her wand in her pouch on her stomach just in case. Since almost all of their money was now in a bank, she had space to hold her wand and what money she did have on her inside it.

"Of course. Come with me." She escorted Mathias through the tiny space and while she saw that he looked everything over, he didn't say a thing. There was no dry comment about having a tent erected indoors. But Kate noticed that Alexis wasn't trying to get the word right any longer.

"Mama, Mama, ...see?" Vincent ran over to his target and was bouncing on his toes.

Both she and Mathias joined him. "Oh my goodness, sweetheart. That's really great." Kate was amazed. Rick had been teaching him and she had left it to him. But she didn't know he was doing so well.

"That's very good shooting, son. Very good. Can you show us how you did it?" Mathias was curious and truly wanted to see him do it again.

Vincent began pulling his arrows out of the target. Once he had all twelve out, he ran to the far side of the smithy and got lined up to shoot again. He had to wait for his mama and Mathias to get out of the way.

Six shots later and he was bouncing just like last time because five of the six shots had hit the bull's-eye. "See, Mama?" If his smile got any wider his face was going to break, Kate was sure of it.

"Well done, sweetheart!" She leaned down to hug him and kiss his cheek.

"That's very nice shooting, son. You're going to turn some heads soon. Perhaps one day your father will teach you how to shoot a real weapon." Mathias was willing to offer his services right now. However, he knew Rick was his equal if not possibly better. He had never actually seen Rick shoot but assumed that since he was a well known witch hunter he must be good.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Alexis looked around and found herself in her room, right where she had wanted to be. "I did it, I did it." She started dancing around. She waved her wand around and made her bed curtains flutter with the wind that she knew how to do so easily.

Then it hit her. She was in her bedroom and not in the shop where her mama was.

Martha appeared and clapped her hands. "Very nice, Alexis. That's really good. I knew you could do it! You're such a clever girl. You are going to be a powerful witch some day." Martha had been worried about turning Alexis into a witch when she hadn't even tried last time. Back then she'd thought it wasn't her place to teach her. It was a job for her mother, even if at the time, Martha didn't know who Alexis's mother was. She knew she had shown up at her son's home when Alexis was already two years old. She got to enjoy Alexis from two to six when Meredith had killed her.

"Do you remember the words to get back?" Martha knew that was the only way she was going to get back to her mother. If she stayed here questions would be asked that Martha wasn't ready for Alexis to answer.

Alexis scrunched her face and tried to remember. "Got... Catt-two..." The words were _so_ _hard._ She had never heard her mother, father, or even her brother ever speak them so she had never heard them before today.

"Keep trying, you got it last time. You can do it again." If she didn't, Martha was going to have to do it the hard way. That was to teach Alexis the words without the book. That alone wasn't the problem. Martha and even Johanna had used this spell a lot. They had been to each other's home countless times. Granted each time they did they hid away so that no one except the other ever saw them.

"Gort, Klaatu, Bar... Branto." Alexis sighed. It was so very hard.

"You're doing well, sweetheart, so very well. Just the last two words." Martha knew Alexis almost had it. Which was amazing for a four-year-old. These words were difficult, especially for someone her age.

"Gort, Klaatu, Barada, Too." Alexis was dejected. She knew that last word was wrong. "Knee-two." She was close she just knew it.

"Almost sweetheart. You just need that last word." Martha made a suggestion. "Think about it slowly. His name is Nick and there are two of them."

"NIKTO!" Alexis knew she had it. Now she just had to put all the words together and in their proper order.

"Remember where you want to go," Martha reminded her; Alexis nodded.

Alexis said each word slowly and accurately. "Gort, ... Klaatu, ... Barada, ... Nikto." As soon as the last word left her lips, she vanished.

Martha was ready to collapse. Getting this far had been such hard work. "She did it!" Johanna appeared in front of Martha. Ever since Alexis had rejected her the first time, she had left it to Martha to teach her. She didn't want Alexis to reject both of them. There was too much at stake.

Johanna went through what was next. "It's essential that she says the words so often that she gets them right without even thinking about it. She needs to do it simply because she can. Then we can teach her how to take someone or something with her."

"We need to add healing to her spell list. If Meredith makes it to Rick when Kate isn't around..." Martha could only see bad possibilities. "Unless we teach Kate..." She never got to finish.

Johanna rejected that idea instantly. _"NO, absolutely not_ _!_ My Katie has suffered enough. She has a husband – a family. I'm dead to her and it has to stay that way. Even if we find a way for her to see me or you, how would that help? She doesn't need to see her dead mother and wish for something that can never be." Johanna had no intention of breaking her daughter's heart any more than it already was.

But Martha already had a plan. She just needed Alexis's help. Neither of them could actually touch anything and that included the _Book of Shadows_. They had to teach Alexis how to fold and turn the pages just to learn this spell. Every other spell they taught her would be the same.

It was a powerful book and Martha had high hopes that there was something neither of them knew about in it. Maybe Alexis would be skilled enough to actually cast the spell. She was already casting spells intuitively and was only four years old.

"I need to go." Martha vanished so that she could join Alexis back in the tent where she hoped she would find the little girl. The transport spell was a difficult spell. You had to think of where you wanted to go or you could end up anywhere. Inside solid rock, deep in an ocean, in the middle of a tree, high up in the air. Literally anywhere.

Johanna had faith in her friend. Plus Alexis was turning out to be smart and willing to learn much like the previous Alexis. She understood why Rick had wrapped his life around her. Little Katie Beckett had meant much the same to her. She wondered if she had done the right thing once again.

Johanna shook such thoughts off. What was done, was done. She couldn't undo them now. She just had to do what she could to prevent Meredith from hurting her daughter and granddaughter, grandson, and son-in-law.

"We will succeed." They had no other option. They had to be canny in what they were attempting; who they were up against was not to be underestimated.

Alexis was looking around and didn't see her. She was always there to celebrate with her. Alexis was all set to run to her mother and tell her what she had done. Suddenly Martha showed up next to her. "Grams!"

"I did it, Grams, ...I did it!" Alexis started dancing. Martha's joyous laughter rang out. The child's enthusiasm was something everyone should see. She wished Kate and her son could see this. If this all worked out, they wouldn't be left out of what was to come after Meredith was gone forever.

"You remember what I told you. You need to know where you want to go or you will end up somewhere you don't want to be." _Like dead inside solid rock_ came to mind. Which would put an end to all of their hard work.

Alexis nodded enthusiastically. "Do it again?" Alexis wanted to do each new spell over and over again till she learned a new one.

"Where do you want to go?" Martha asked since the places she could now go were endless in number.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick, Elias, and one of their workers were running for it. They had set up a bunker for them to jump into and wait for the cannon to fire. It had been sure genius as far as Rick was concerned in how Elias had come up with a remote firing using a spring delay. It had been one of Rick's requirements. The last thing he or anyone else wanted was for someone to get hurt or die.

"Should be a few minutes," Elias called out. He looked at everyone which in this case included Nigel Lancaster, the king's chief martial advisor. They wanted this weapon and they wanted it badly. This first test needed to work. If it did then the king's ships would win every battle they came anywhere close to.

Nigel didn't say anything, though he was impatient for the test to be completed. Smith and Wesson Firearms and by extension Rick Smith was the reason they were wining this war. England was gaining money after each victory in large amounts. It was allowing them to expand the navy and army.

Rick raised up to take a peek. "Any moment now," Elias advised and everyone was rewarded with a loud boom.

"SHIT!" Rick sank down below everything. The weapon had fired all right. It had also blown itself to pieces. He didn't need to look again to know that it was going to take a lot of time to figure out what had gone wrong.

He took a guess at just what had gone wrong. It just had to be the one thing he was most worried about.

 _Flashback_

"You look worried." Elias stepped up to him and looked at what Rick was examining. In front of both of them was the initial build of the round that the cannon was expected to fire. It was based off of Rick's cartridge design, only this round was massive in comparison to any of the others.

Elias had been quite impressed by the round that his sniper rifle fired. The damn thing was massive. Yet even it was tiny compared to this round.

Sniper round:

 **Case type**

 **Rimless, bottleneck**

 **Bullet** **diameter**

 **.510 in (13.0 mm)**

 **Neck diameter**

 **.560 in (14.2 mm)**

 **Shoulder diameter**

 **.735 in (18.7 mm)**

 **Base diameter**

 **.804 in (20.4 mm)**

 **Rim diameter**

 **.804 in (20.4 mm)**

 **Rim thickness**

 **.083 in (2.1 mm)**

 **Case length**

 **3.91 in (99 mm)**

 **Overall length**

 **5.45 in (138 mm)**

This cannon round was about the size of his forearm and easily just as long.

Cannon round:

 **Shell**

Lyddite, HE, Shrapnel 100 lb (45 kg)

 **Caliber**

6 in (152 mm)

 **Breech**

Welin interrupted screw

 **Recoil**

16.5 in (419 mm)

 **Rate of fire**

8 rpm

 **Muzzle velocity**

2,525 ft/s (770 m/s) (light charge)

2,775 ft/s (846 m/s) (heavy charge)

 **Maximum firing range**

Field carriage Mk. II : 13,700 yd (12,500 m)Naval : 14,600 yd (13,400 m) (light charge); 15,800 yd (14,400 m) (heavy charge)

 **Filling weight**

Lyddite : 13 lb 5 oz (6.0 kg)

Amatol : 8 lb 14 oz (4.0 kg)

Shrapnel : 874 balls 27/lb

"What has you worried, my friend?" Elias didn't see the problem. The gun itself was another example of sheer genius. Just a further illustration of how smart Rick was compared to everyone else who was designing and building weapons.

"You realize just how much powder is in this round, don't you? If the casing isn't strong enough for the explosion that will send the round downfield of the gun, it'll just blow up and likely take the gun with it. It'll set us back weeks if not months. It's taken me just over a year to get this far."

Making the gun itself was relatively easy in retrospect. It was just a much larger example of his rifle with a few modifications. The size of the round it was going to fire was equally large. Perhaps too large.

"It'll work, have some faith. All of your other weapons are working perfectly. If you can't solve it no one will." Elias was convinced there was no one like Rick anywhere.

 _End flashback_

Elias stood up and looked out upon the devastation. He scrubbed his face with his hands and shoulders dropped. If this had worked they would have orders for hundreds of these cannons. Now that was put on hold.

"You'll solve it. If anyone can it's you. We just need a casing that's stronger." He finally realized why Rick was worried. The casing held a lot of his powder which was far more powerful than standard black powder. It was what made a lot of his weapons work so well.

"I'll get the men to start work on building another cannon. You figure out the casing problem and we can arrange another test firing. It'll work my friend, have a little faith.

I want you to go home to your wife and children. We'll all be here tomorrow." Elias slapped Rick's back and left the pit to survey what was left of their cannon. It would take days to try and to piece it back together to determine what had failed and where in the cannon it had failed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Richard Castle 34**

 _Vincent is 6-1/2 years old and Alexis has just turned_ _5._ _ **It's late April, 1675.**_

Meredith was awaiting her minion. She was expecting to receive a report on what Gina had found in her search for Richard Castle and his white witch. She just couldn't believe that these two could still be a thorn in her side after all this time. Of all the people she'd confronted and killed, it was those two that were giving her the most trouble.

The longer it took for Gina to arrive the more furious Meredith became. Finally she saw Gina flying in on her stick. She landed and bowed to her as she was supposed to. "Where are they?" Meredith demanded. Gina had worried about this encounter all the way there. She'd had great fun while searching for the witch hunter and his little white witch. But she had nothing. It was like he had dropped completely out of sight.

She had made sure that his name was being spread in an attempt to draw him out. She had even taken and killed countless children to force the towns to call for witch hunters to help them. Yet none of them had caught the attention of the famed Richard Castle. He had not come to help them.

"Nothing, my queen. It's as if he doesn't..." Gina didn't get the chance to finish. Meredith's fury at this news only had one thing to appease it – **death!** Meredith pointed her wand at Gina and fired a green glob that began disintegrating her quickly.

Hearing Gina scream from the pain was music to Meredith's ears. Meredith even kicked dirt on the ash that remained of the younger witch's body. "INCOMPETENCE! I'm completely surrounded by _INCOMPETENCE_ _,_ _"_ the witch queen howled at the night sky.

xOx

Meredith had finally found a site to view the event and had even found a place to start construction of holding pens to secure the children. At the moment she only needed a few witches to start collecting children little by little. Finding the right children was the one major constraint.

Now she was ready to start her search for another ogre to control the little brats.

Finding witches for this task was easy. What she needed was a witch or two to find Richard Castle and his little bitch. She raised her wand, sent out a summons, and waited. She told herself that for their benefit they had better get here fast, or she would disintegrate them simply for taking too long to get here.

Luckily for them, they both arrived at roughly the same time.

Meredith didn't even with for them to bow to her and grovel at her feet. "Identify yourselves."

"Paula Haus," the dark-haired witch said, raising her chin.

"Jacinda Brown," stated the long-haired blonde.

Meredith studied both of them. Paula apparently enjoyed piercings since she had several on her face alone. She could even detect that the brash woman had several more on various body parts, including her vulva.

Jacinda apparently enjoyed giving herself tattoos since her arms were filled with them from the elbows down.

Meredith pointed to the pile of ash. "That _wa_ _s_ Gina Cowell. I commanded her to find Richard Castle and his white witch bitch for me while I tended to other matters. One simple little task. ... **AND SHE FAILED!** " Meredith roared out the last part with utter hatred.

"You are ordered to find Richard Castle, the witch hunter, and his white witch whore. You have six months to complete the task. Fail me and you will join her in the lack of a next life when your life in this one ends. Am I clear in this?" Meredith glared at them with a look that should be able to melt their bones.

"Yes, my queen," they replied almost simultaneously.

"Leave my sight. ...Six months and not a moment longer. Know this: they are both **MINE**. Touch either of them and I will make sure you suffer pain till time itself ends." Meredith paid no attention the witches as they shook in fear. " **WELL?** "They had their orders so why were they still standing there?

"Yes, my queen," Paula said, dropping her eyes and bowing her head.

"At once, my queen." Jacinda and Paula both mounted their sticks and flew away.

"We're dead," Paula remarked mournfully. They were either going to die at Meredith's hands or at the hands of Richard Castle.

"Speak for yourself. I simply have to find him and tell her where he's located," Jacinda retorted.

Paula glared at her. They had both been selected for this task. They either succeeded together or they died together. Paula watched Jacinda smile a wicked smile.

It was then that Paula silently decided that two could play this game. If they were not going to work together, she was going to be the one that would live through this. Besides she always hated blondes.

xOx

Meredith swirled into a twisting mass of insects and slowly vanished only to reappear in the location she had selected for her new site. There was just one small problem. It was already inhabited – by _HUMANS!_ Naturally they had to go and she decided on the father first. He was working on making the garden larger by walking behind a horse that was pulling a wooden plow.

Meredith walked out there looking sweet. He stopped his horse. "Are you lost? Who are you looking for?" He had never seen her before which told him she didn't live near here.

"I'm looking for the lady of the house. I need help. I have... I have a few female issues." Meredith smiled hesitantly even though it hurt her face in this form and was against her nature.

"My wife is inside tending to our children. ...May I ask what it is you want?" Something told him not to trust her. It was just that he was out here with nothing on him, no weapon to hand, save for what he was wearing.

"Children? How... delicious." She would just have to see if any of them would serve her purposes before she killed them or sent them out into the woods naked and alone. Maybe they would be prey for a wolf or bear, become meat to fill their bellies. That thought alone almost caused her to smile.

"My first issue is YOU!" Meredith glared at him and changed into her witch form. The look of shock and fear on his face was just what she loved to see from a stinking human.

He watched her pull out a wand. "NO, ...don't!" He pleaded for his life and those of his family.

"Oh yes, and since you love dirt..." She pointed her wand at him then watched as he dropped to his knees and started to dig with his hands. She left him to his fate which was essentially to dig his own grave with his bare hands. It would leave his hands raw and bleeding and likely cause several broken fingers before he was done. Then he would lie down in his own grave and wait to die, most probably from exposure and dehydration.

Meredith walked into the small house that consisted of three rooms. One big open room that was a sitting-room and kitchen with a small dining table. One bedroom and a bathing room.

Upon her entrance she heard laughing along with some splashing. The sound almost made her sick to her stomach for a number of reasons. One was she hated the sound of children; second, the laughing said the children were happy and enjoying themselves; third, these children sounded like they might be too young for her needs.

Meredith stepped into the bathing room and found the mother on her knees in front of a tub that had two little boys bathing and splashing and having... _fun._ It was almost enough to cause Meredith to throw up.

"WHAT... Who are you?" the rather plain woman questioned as Meredith walked in.

Meredith simply ignored her. Then she touched her finger to the woman's head which caused her to instantly immerse her head and start breathing in water.

The two boys thought it was funny and that their mama was joining them in their play. Now Meredith had to decide if either of these young boys would serve her needs. She leaned down and placed a hand on top of one of the boys' heads which caused him to freeze in place while the other gawked at her and his brother.

Meredith found him to be useless and watched as he went under the water and started breathing water. His brother was torn between what his mama and brother were doing and this strange lady that was really ugly.

She left the room a moment later leaving the woman with her upper body floating in the tub and the two boys floating along side her, each face down in the water.

She was undeterred in her quest for the number of children she would require. With a little help, much like last time, she would gather the children she needed.

Meredith was just stepping outside when her help arrived. "I require you to take the woman and the two children you will find inside and carry them out into the field. Out there you will find a man lying in a hole in the ground. Throw these three into the hole with him and cover them up with dirt the man dug.

After that I require that you tear this building down. All I want to see are that remains of this dump as a pile of wood. Is that clear?" she asked the massive ogre that was standing there. He simply grunted and brushed past her, jostling her. He pounded his way inside to start work on his task. Normally Meredith would explode at this affront to her power, but just finding him had taken time. Too much time in fact, so she just allowed her blood to boil. All she needed was to find someone else to kill to satisfy her.

She needed to remind herself that ogres were powerful and stupid and that they served witches. One simply needed to know where and how to look to find one.

Meredith had walked the area and found her ogre just throwing the last board onto one of several piles of wood. "Follow me. It is time to prepare my site for the event and build a holding area for the children," she commanded and was pleased when he began to follow.

Edward was an Ogre and as such he was forced to obey witches. It was just his bad luck to have to obey an ugly evil witch. He had a feeling that his life had just turned for the worst.

This was going to take weeks if not months. Still those two witches had six months to complete their task. By then she was hoping that this task would be complete so she could start the search for children. After she killed Ricky and his whore, of course.

No one was going to stop her this time. Certainly not Ricky Rodgers and his white witch. Just thinking about what they'd already done enraged her.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Paula and Jacinda had started out working together though neither could stand the other. It was a problem every witch had. They just liked being alone far too much to work with another witch for long. ...If at all.

Without knowing it, they had started looking using different methods. Each witch was so very different in their powers.

Paula had a way with nature. She could get plants to do almost anything. She could do the same with most reptiles. In her own way she loved snakes. Because of this, everywhere she went she carried a snake with her, usually wrapped around her neck. She would stop and talk with every snake she came across. In addition to that she would send them out looking. True they didn't know one human from another, however in their own way they could convey to her what they had encountered. Through these little bits of information Paula would decide where to search and what to do when she got there.

Jacinda had a completely different method. She had grown up loving men. She was infatuated with them and what they could do. Unfortunately her appearance was repulsive to all these men and it was something she could not change. Instead she had learned to charm these men. Her only problem was that it didn't last long so she had to be fast.

Her latest choice of a man was lying on his back with his pants around his ankles. She was sitting on him and changing from either grinding around to bouncing up and down on him with his cock buried deep inside her.

She had found him out cutting down a tree to be used for firewood. It was long since dead so it had been a perfect choice. She wasted no time; a quick spell and he was hers, at least for a while. She'd pulled his pants down and started sucking and licking his flaccid little penis. When he'd finally reacted to what she was doing and was hard enough to satisfy her she'd had him on his back and had placed his erection at her entrance.

Jacinda switched to grinding in circles with his erection deep inside her. She questioned him knowing that he didn't have much time and neither did she. "Do you know Richard Castle?"

"Witch hunter," he replied, panting. At least he'd heard of him. That pleased her.

"Yes, the witch hunter. Where is he now?" Jacinda knew she needed an answer fast before her spell ran out.

"Colchester," was his answer. This, however, didn't make her happy. Her last victim had told her the same place. She had already searched that small town and found from two of her male lovers that Castle had indeed been in that town, but that was years ago.

That information caused her to switch to bouncing up and down on his cock as quickly as she could. She was close, _so close._ So was the fellow she was on top of based on the moaning he was doing.

Finally she climaxed as she switched to grinding. It felt so good to climax and feel him fill her with his come. "WITCH!" the man beneath her cried out. That told her that her spell had worn off just as he climaxed and shot his come inside her. It also told her it was time.

Jacinda raised her right hand up high and brought it down swiftly. This action buried the knife she held straight into his heart. It killed him almost instantly. She didn't care that he died just after climaxing. Nor did she care that he died with a mixture of pleasure and pain written all over his face. She would be the last woman he would ever have.

She pulled her knife out and leaned down to kiss his forehead before getting up and letting his hard cock slip out of her. She then got down on her knees and lifted his cock up and used her knife. With one swift stroke she removed his still erect manhood from his body.

"Thank you for the useless information, for fucking me, and for your cock." She put his organ away to be used later as part of her next spell. It would join others to be used to make an item that Jacinda so very much wanted.

It did mean she had to move on to a new area. Find another man, cast her spell, question him, fuck him, and cut his cock off his body.

She had no idea if Paula was learning anything or was any closer to Richard Castle than she was. She at least knew she was having some fun. She got to kill another male human after she fucked him.

However, since they were working separately it also meant that after she found Richard Castle she didn't have to share her find with Paula. She would get to tell the Witch Queen herself and hopefully be rewarded for her hard work.

Jacinda expected to be rewarded well by the Witch Queen. She didn't have the power other witches had, at least the few she had met anyway. This would counter that power difference, though. She was looking forward to that day. She just had to live past finding the witch hunter and she had no illusions about how that would work out.

But if she was lucky, really lucky, she would get to add the cock of Richard Castle to her collection. She didn't smile often but that thought alone brought a smile to her lips. To have the cock of the mighty witch hunter would be a great accomplishment.

Plus she was good at finding men that were out in the forest all alone, making them her lover, and helping herself to a part of each man.


	35. Chapter 35

**Richard Castle 35**

 _Vincent is 7 and just a month away from being 7-1/2 Years old. Alexis is just a couple of months from being 6._

Rick and Edmund Strubler, Duke of Brendoken and one of the king's military advisors, were in the pit watching as Elias ran toward them after setting off his timer. It had taken months to build the next cannon.

As Rick had feared, the shell casing hadn't withstood the explosion of the powder to fire the shell. Worse still was that the cannon itself hadn't contained the explosion. The result was a reinforced cannon and a new design for the shell casing. The shell casing had undergone a number of tests as Rick tried to blow it into little pieces. It gave him valuable insight as to what he needed to do to reinforce it.

"Any moment now," Elias informed them. The three of them lifted their heads to watch.

"Well, I thought it would be..." Just then the cannon fired. The explosion of the gunpowder was hard to miss. They saw the cannon literally jump up off the ground and fire and smoke belched from the end of the barrel.

But what it didn't do was blow itself to pieces like last time. Rick launched his arms into the air in celebration. He also found himself in a body hug from Elias. "Success!" Elias crowed. He was elated.

The three of them were out looking the cannon over to see if it had any cracks when a rider on horseback came charging in. "It missed the target. Fifty-one feet left and eighty feet short." He nodded to them then wheeled his mount around and left.

Rick knew he and Elias would be out to the target to look for themselves. "We got it to fire; now we just need to find a way to adjust the firing angle," Rick informed them. This cannon was much like the old cannon. It was set, you loaded it, then lit the slow match so it would fire.

"That and how to make it not jump like it did. I'm betting that was why it missed in the first place," Elias commented. Rick nodded his agreement.

"We need to fire it several times to see if the barrel and chamber can hold up to repeated firings. One firing only shows that the modifications have worked. We need to ascertain if it will be useful over a long period or if it's a one shot wonder." Rick still had very real concerns.

Elias slapped Rick on his back. "You'll figure it out. You got us this far. A few more weeks or even months of testing and we can go into production." Elias saw money at the end.

"I will inform the king that this test was a success. The sooner you can start production the better," the duke told them. However, he didn't leave immediately. He stayed to look over every inch of the cannon. It was like nothing he had never seen. Its size presented him, the other advisors, and ship manufacturers with a challenge. Its size meant the existing ships' below deck area where some of the cannons were mounted now wouldn't accommodate this cannon.

That meant either of two things: a whole new ship design or the existing ships would only have the new cannons on the upper deck. That meant fewer of them would be mounted on each ship. Still, based on how far this cannon could fire a round might mean they didn't need that many shots.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick stopped at Kate's shop on the way home after leaving early since he had good news to share.

"Can I help you?" She looked up to see who had entered her store. "RICK!" She left what she was doing so she could wrap her arms around her husband. The hug turned out to be quick since she really wanted to kiss him.

"I have news," he said after Kate broke from the kiss which didn't stop her from staring in his eyes and getting a little lost in them.

"News... We're moving?" she guessed only to see him shake his head. She wasn't sure if she wanted to move. Though the money he was making and what she was making was adding up so they could finally afford to move if they chose to.

She tried to think what else Rick had to tell her. She had faithfully been drinking her decoction to prevent pregnancy for months – years, actually. He hadn't said anything about more children so she was guessing he was happy to stop at two like she was. Besides she was the one that had to carry them and give birth to them.

He decided to share his news with her. "We got the cannon to test fire properly." He grinned at her.

"Really! Does the king know?" Did he already have a contract to start making more?

Rick shook his head. "Not in person, no. One of his advisors – a duke – was there. We're not waiting for him to ask us, though. We'll start construction on the next one tomorrow. I need to make some modifications to it. It jumped too much when it fired. I'm afraid all that movement will lead to a failure of some kind." He wasn't sure how to solve this new problem... yet. But he was determined to figure it out.

"And you're still making all of the other weapons?" Kate didn't think the king would stop now. The latest news or more accurately the latest rumors had them winning overwhelmingly. She had no illusions, she knew that it was all thanks to her husband's weapons.

"We're making hundreds of everything. We've had to hire still more people to keep up with it all. I never dreamed of all the paperwork a person would need to keep a factory running smoothly. All the materials we need to make the weapons. How much and when each shipment is scheduled to arrive? When will the next one be? Will it be by land or by barge?

Elias has shown just how valuable a partner he really is. I certainly don't have a head for all that stuff." Rick barely understood it all. If it was left to him the business might actually fail.

Kate rested her head against his chest as she reveled being in his arms. "We can stop and get a ham for tonight to celebrate," she suggested. "Or we could get steaks. Get the turnips out of the root cellar and maybe some other things." They both knew that some of the steaks were the most expensive meats available.

"We could make love after we put the children to bed," she whispered softly. Even after all their time together she still wanted him and hoped that would never change.

He teased her a little. "I'll get the cords out and be waiting for you." Hearing her breath catch told him he had her attention.

"I want to use them on you this time." Kate was bold compared to the vast majority of women and she knew it. But she was also a witch and even today neither of them had ever met another of her kind. Telling her husband that she wanted to tie him down and have her way with him was not beyond what she would ask to do.

"Me?" Rick wasn't expecting that. He needed to think about it.

She waited since she wasn't going to back down. Actually she was starting to look forward to it as she started to dream up all the things she was going to do to his body.

"We stop when I say?" He wasn't sure about being the one tied down.

"Mayhap," Kate grinned while hiding her face in his chest. Yes, if she found that he wasn't enjoying it she would stop, but she thought she knew her husband. He was going to love what she did to him.

"DADDY!" a little voice sounded. Alexis came racing to wrap her arms around her father. She was quickly followed by Vincent.

Rick let go of his wife who stepped back so he could hug his children. "Have you two been good for your mama? Only good children get sticks of candy before going home."

They watched both their children nod enthusiastically. "Really good," Alexis assured him.

"You'll have to show your father the new spell you've learned." Business had been slow today for a change, so she had spent it teaching her daughter a new spell. She was completely unaware that Martha was teaching her daughter a far more difficult spell.

"You should see, Daddy." Alexis was ready to show him now and actually started to reach for her wand, only for her mother to stop her.

"You know the rules, sweetheart," she cautioned, which stopped Alexis instantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She had forgotten in her excitement.

"You can show him when we get home. And you, young man, can show your father just how good you have gotten." Kate made a point of not leaving Vincent out. "You should see him, Rick. He's gotten really good." She was quite proud of him. She had been worried about him before but all of his practice with his bow was paying off. Now they just needed to find a way to show off his skills to others.

Vincent puffed out his chest a bit. "I'm good, Dad." He was actually proud of himself. "Maybe you can teach me how to shoot?" he asked far more softly as his once proud chest disappeared.

This was the first Kate had heard of what he wanted and she was a little shocked. "Let your mother and I talk about it first." Rick saw the look Kate had on her face but he didn't want to say no outright.

"All right, Father." Vincent shoulders sagged; as far as he was concerned, that meant no.

Rick had seen his son deflate and the dejected look on his face. "That's not a no, son. Your mother and I need to discuss this first. How about you let us talk and let me decide which weapon to teach you first and when."

Alexis had her magic and all his son had was his bow and arrows. It really wasn't a fair comparison and he knew it. Thankfully Vincent wasn't jealous of his sister. One evening they had both overheard the children talking. He wanted to know why he couldn't do magic and they listened to Alexis try to explain why he couldn't. One child to another.

She explained that she was a girl and he wasn't as the reason why he couldn't be a witch and do magic. "You're my brother," Alexis assured him. Their parents didn't hear another sound before the children walked away.

"Maybe we should have interrupted them and explained." Kate felt it was a parent's responsibility and not her daughter's.

"Do you think he would listen to us or listen to his sister?" Rick was fairly certain that Vincent would listen to his sister long before he believed either of them.

"But I'm the witch of this house," Kate asserted. She knew more about being a witch than Alexis did. She should be the one to explain to their son that he couldn't be a witch. "I think I'll talk to him about it anyway. I want to try and make him feel better." She wasn't going to leave it to her daughter.

Rick changed the subject. "Have you talked to Alexis about her invisible friend?"

Kate and Rick had talked about it previously. He wanted to know if Kate had had an invisible friend. She said that she hadn't. Both of them wondered how to handle it. "Maybe she'll grow out of it. Do you think I should confront her about it?" She didn't want to hurt her daughter. "Maybe once she starts school her invisible friend will be replaced with real friends." So no, she hadn't talked to Alexis about _Grams._

They weren't completely isolated where they lived but the next house wasn't all that close. Neither child had any friends their age anywhere near them. Kate had high hopes that once they both started school they would make friends.

"Are you still teaching her magic?" Rick inquired. They'd had a long heart to heart after Alexis had told Rick that she had a wand. He didn't mean to come across as domineering or angry with his wife for not telling him that she was training their daughter to be a witch. But his emotions had gotten the better of him. She was changing the Alexis he knew and loved. His Alexis wasn't a witch. Kate's counter that his mother had been a witch had silenced him for a time.

"She is breathtakingly brilliant and she's way past what I was doing at her age. Have you noticed the words she can say now?" Kate was amazed at some of the hard words that she was saying with ease.

"She's a natural and is going to be a powerful white witch some day, Rick. I have absolutely no fears that she will fall and start doing dark magic and become an evil witch. She just seems to know intuitively what's right and what's wrong."

He smiled as he remember what Alexis had been like before. "She was always like that. I never could get her to sometimes be a child and do silly things that a child should do. She was a good girl and was proud of it."

"No more headaches or nightmares?" Kate questioned; she couldn't remember his last one.

Rick shook his head. "Not for a long time. Thank you, love." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. "You really have given me my life back. I don't know what I'd do or be without you."

She smiled. "So you're glad that I barged into your life?" She knew he was even before he answered.

"You are an amazing woman. Strong willed, opinionated, difficult, and simply extraordinary."

Kate was all set to be angry about part of that till he kissed her and started removing her clothes. The idea that he was going to make love to her was enough to silence her. For now...

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Martha appeared in Alexis's bedroom. "Hello, sweetheart! How are you today?" She was pleased that the child was making progress.

"Hello, Grams!" Alexis was glad to see her. She still didn't understand why she liked her so much or why she couldn't touch her. But she had gotten past it relatively quickly.

"What would you like to do today?" Martha was willing to entertain what Alexis wanted to do.

"Swimming?" Alexis asked with hope in her voice.

"Swimming." Martha thought her choice was interesting. "Well, let's get changed so you can go swimming." Smiling, she watched as a very enthusiastic Alexis began searching for something to wear.

"You know where you want to go swimming. Picture it in your mind and say the words." Martha led her through it even though Alexis had done this spell quite frequently. So often in fact that they no longer needed the book for this particular spell.

"Gort..." Suddenly Alexis was interrupted when her mother walked in. "Ready to learn a new spell, lovey?" Kate called out as she entered Alexis's bedroom.

"What are you wearing?" What Alexis was wearing wasn't what she remembered her wearing.

Alexis watched Martha make gestures that told her not to tell her mother. What she was doing was a secret. "I..." Alexis wasn't sure what to say.

Martha was pretty sure Kate wouldn't hear her, but Kate was proving to be a powerful witch and neither she nor Johanna could risk it.

Kate sat down. "Come over here, please." She patted her legs and waited for Alexis to get close enough to lift up and place in her lap.

"We're going to talk about this Grams of yours." Kate didn't hear Martha suck in a breath and start to curse softly to herself before remembering that Alexis could hear her.

"Tell me about Grams, Alexis."

Alexis could see Martha waving her hands and she understood that she wasn't supposed to talk, but this was her mother and she was a good girl. "Grams teaches me spells," she began and Martha's chin dropped to her chest and her shoulders slumped. Alexis was going to talk and ruin all their plans.

Suddenly Stasi called out to her that there was someone at the front door for her. Kate put Alexis down. "Don't go anywhere. We're still going to talk." She stroked her cheek and left Alexis in her room.

Martha vanished from Alexis's sight. The child absolutely couldn't see Jo. If she did show up Alexis might stop listening to Martha. "That was close," Johanna remarked. Her friend nodded.

"Too close," Martha admitted. Neither of them were ready for Kate to find out about them.

xOx

Kate hadn't quite reached the front door but saw who was there. "Mathias?" She wasn't expecting him. "Do I need to make you something? Rick's at his factory today. He said something about a new design he was thinking about."

"I've brought you something that's rather disturbing. I thought you should see it before Richard does so that you can be ready for when he finds out about it since I'm sure he will." Mathias was very worried for his friend.

"All right." She didn't understand. Mathias handed her what looked like a rolled up notice of some type. "What's this?" He remained silent and let Kate read it. He watched the emotions that she was feeling play across her face. Shock, worry, fear, and most of all concern.

"You're certain that he'll find out about this?" Kate needed to be sure. The implications could be devastating for both of them and their family.

"They're posted all over the city, Katherine. I pulled a number of them down, but I have no doubt that Richard will either encounter one of them or overhear someone talking about them." Mathias was sure of it.

She reread it in its entirety. What it said was bad news for them. "Are they all like this?" Without saying a word, he handed over yet another one. Kate discarded the first one and started reading the second. This one was far worse than the first one if that was even possible.

"Meredith. It's Meredith," she said numbly. Then she was overwhelmed with a mixture of shock and utter hatred. She didn't understand how this was even possible. _Meredith was dead_ _;_ she had killed her herself.

"It's a trap, Katherine. This type of attack is meant to gain his attention and draw him out, hopefully into an encounter that is in her favor. I believe this witch means to kill him. Only him." He was deeply afraid for his friend.

"A powerful witch is out there attacking towns, killing people indiscriminately with such vicious intent that is meant to attract attention. For whatever reason this witch wants Richard dead." Mathias hoped that Kate had enough control over her husband to keep him at home. But he feared that she did not.


	36. Chapter 36

**Richard Castle 36**

Kate watched as Rick packed his backpack. She could feel her life crumbling around her and her heart was breaking. They'd had their first really big fight when she'd shown him the posters Mathias had left with her. It was only then she found out that he'd seen them on his way home. He had already decided his course of action by the time he got there.

"Please, Rick, please don't do this," she pleaded. "You're not a witch hunter anymore. You have a family." She'd lost the argument but that didn't stop her from keeping up the fight. She had to find something that would keep him safe at home.

He wouldn't look at her and kept packing."It's Meredith and you know it. How it's her I don't know but it doesn't matter. I've got to stop her."

She not only feared for him – that he would be captured and tortured – but that he would be made to tell where she and the children were, that Meredith would come and kill them, too. "It's a trap and well you know it. She's trying to draw you out so she can kill you, or at the very least make you suffer till you tell her where we are." But her arguments fell on deaf ears.

Rick looked up, his face flushed with irritation. He was upset that she couldn't or wouldn't understand. "Do you really want this battle to take place here? Where she can get her hands on our children?" he argued. "You _know_ what she did to Alexis the last time. I'm not going through that again." He absolutely wasn't risking them. "I'll hunt her down, kill her, and put an end to this." He wanted his family somewhere safe. He had his family and he was keeping it this time.

Kate made up her mind. "Then I'm coming with you. I killed her last time; I can kill her again now."

Her statement brought his packing to an abrupt halt. "And leave the children with who? Anastasia?" He shook his head. "Dammit, Kate! If you even think of taking them with us..." He didn't finish; he didn't want to tell his wife that he thought that was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard.

She wanted to collapse. She knew Vincent and Alexis had no business being with her while she hunted down a homicidal witch bent on destroying their family. She realized she had no choice but to stay because of their children. She finally conceded defeat but still wanted to help. "At least let me search the book for a spell to help you. There has to be _something_ I can do to help you."

Rick lifted up his backpack and stepped over to her. "You _are_ helping, love. You're here to protect our children. Meredith wasn't alone last time and likely isn't alone now. If she figures out where we live while I'm gone, she'll send witches after you _and_ them." He alone would deal with Meredith and Kate would keep their children safe. "You know how to fight witches," he added then leaned in to kiss her only to have Kate latch onto him and give him a kiss that showed him all of her passion and love.

"If you die on me, I'll bring you back and kill you myself." She had no idea how she was going to do that but she knew a broken heart would be the least of her pain if he did die. Kate begged one last request. "At least explain it to our children. Don't leave them wondering where their daddy went."

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate held the hand of each child, one standing on either side of her as they watched Rick mount Donas.

Rick saw only tears and anguish on his beloved's face and vowed to take that look from her when he got back. Vincent and Alexis were waving so he waved back. He did his best to commit the look of his family to memory. He was doing this for them.

He kicked his horse into a trot and knew he had to get away before he changed his mind. Whole towns were suffering because of him. Meredith was killing and destroying in his name. It fired his hatred for her to a new high.

He'd had just gotten out of sight of his home and started down a trail that would lead to one of the towns she had attacked when he came to a stop. He saw someone he was not expecting. "Mathias? What are you doing here?"

Mathias looked at him with determination on his face. "If you think you are going alone, you are sadly mistaken, my friend."

Rick shook his head, adamant that he should not come with him. "This is not your fight, Mathias; you shouldn't be involved."

"I think you know who and what I am my friend. You intend to hunt down a witch and kill her. I've been hunting down people and killing them for years. You knew that when you made your first weapon for me all those years ago and yet you said nothing. You could use another hunter and that just happens to be who and what I am."

Rick had to admit that most if not all of his clients all those years ago were hired guns. Mathias was no different.

"And unlike you I have no family to leave behind. When I'm gone there will be no one to miss me, no one to mourn me. You need someone to watch your back. Plus I'm not listening to that lovely wife of yours berate me for not helping. Your woman is one of a kind, Richard. If I was just a few years younger I would try and steal her from you." She was the one thing he envied about Rick's life. He had someone who loved him.

"Plus I brought a friend." Mathias smiled slightly then, and whistled. Instantly a dog Rick hadn't seen came running. "He is well-trained and will prove to be very useful."

Rick couldn't place the breed. It looked like a mutt to him. The dog had long legs which suggested he could run fast. He was fit and trim and even now looked to be very attentive since his eyes were everywhere, watching everything.

"His name is Royal and he just might save both of our lives." The two of them joined up with Richard Rogers, who was once more Richard Castle, witch hunter. He acceded and didn't fight Mathias about coming with him. If he was being honest with himself he was happy to have Mathias going with him.

"Royal." Rick said the name and didn't fail to notice that the dog was paying attention to him as he trotted next to Mathias. "I didn't bring food for a dog," he warned his friend.

"You let me worry about that," Mathias replied. He'd already taken care of it.

Rick had a skeptical look on his face. "I wasn't aware you had a dog." He had never seen Mathias with a dog before. Back when he first met him or even now.

"I don't," Mathias replied evenly. Rick opened his mouth to say something but Mathias continued to speak. "I called in a few favors to get him. I've called in a number of favors, actually." He had more than just a dog with him. For one he had letters that would get them almost anything or absolve them of any actions they might have to take.

"You didn't..." Rick began but Mathias interrupted him.

"You mean a lot to this country, my friend. We wouldn't be doing anywhere near this well in this war without you. Truthfully, I suspect we would be suing for peace by now. Your weapons are winning this war for us."

"All I did was design a few weapons," Rick countered; he wasn't taking credit for winning this war.

"You've done far more than that, Richard. And if you think His Majesty is going to go off and let you get yourself killed by some mad witch, you don't know your place in this country. When you come back I wouldn't be surprised if you are no longer a baron." Mathias knew something Rick didn't. "Get ready to move, my lord." He just smiled. He knew what the King had planned for Richard when he returned home.

"Now let's find this witch, kill her, and get you back to your family." He was ready for battle. "Royal… scout," Mathias commanded. The dog took off out in front of them, intent on finding someone or something. It was his job.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Lunch was cold since they both wanted to make good time. And while Rick would never admit it, traveling with Mathias was proving to be faster than traveling with Kate. He attributed it to the fact that Mathias was more skilled than his wife.

xOx

They'd stopped after having traveled five more hours. They'd come across a decent place to make camp and there was water not too far away. Mathias was coming back with a large bundle of wood for the fire and saw Rick just finishing digging the trench around it while Royal sat off to one side watching everything.

He dropped his armload. "It's bigger than I thought it would be," he commented after Rick had told him that he had a tent for the two of them.

"Wait till you get inside." Rick knew something he didn't. He chuckled when Mathias gave him a questioning look.

"I'm going to set my traps so that maybe we'll have meat for both supper and breakfast." Rick gave him a nod and went into the woods.

That left Mathias to finish setting up camp and starting the fire. He stepped into the tent saw that it had good space. "Why does it feel different in here?" he wondered aloud. He even went outside for a moment before going back in. "Definitely different." But it was a good different. Shrugging, he went ahead and set up his side of the tent by laying out his sleeping bag. Once back outside he gave Royal his dinner while he waited for Rick to return.

He was starting to worry when suddenly Royal raised his head and his ears perked up. Mathias saw Rick returning carrying a pair of canvas buckets. "Fresh water," Rick told him and set them down.

Rick also had food for their first night. He'd already gutted and skinned a rabbit; he put it on a spit over the fire while Mathias watched. He got his first lesson in how good a cook Rick was when using foraged supplies. "If your wife is better than this then I'm jealous," Mathias told his friend.

Rick grinned. "I'll deny it if you ever tell her, but she is actually."

Mathias made note of the weapon on Rick's right hip. "I see you do carry a standard weapon."

"I've got a design to replace it that I'm working on. It's a combination between the automatic weapon and this using the same clip system. Its only limitation is the number of rounds it can hold. The clip will only hold 20 rounds and be empty in a second or two."

Mathias pulled out the weapon Rick had made for him and looked it over. He tried to imagine it being able to fire 20 rounds in a second. "If you manage that, then I'm right – you are a genius."

"Isn't that weapon a little cumbersome?" Mathias pointed to the single 3-barreled weapon that Rick had on him, not knowing that he had other weapons in his backpack along with lots of ammunition.

Rick took it out of its harness and handed it over. "It might come in handy but I rely on this weapon." He pulled out his shotgun and pumped a round into it and demonstrated how he used it without actually firing it.

Mathias carried far fewer weapons, however, in his experience they had been enough. He was willing to admit that he had never hunted witches before. Rick had the expertise and reputation as a witch hunter.

"Our first town is in three days," Mathias reminded him.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They only stayed a day and even then they didn't stay inside the town. Parts of it had burned to the ground and the people that still lived there feared that they wouldn't be there for much longer. None of them had the money to rebuild what they'd lost. It was simply easier to move on.

There was one thing that became abundantly clear in the short time either of them had been inside the town. A witch had burned it down and most of the remaining townsfolk blamed Richard Castle for it. The witch had singled him out and he wasn't there to kill her nor had he shown up even weeks later to hunt her down. A few even suggested that he was afraid of her which was why he never showed up to help them. The fact that they didn't have the money to hire him didn't matter. Richard Castle was to blame.

"You're not listening to these people are you?" Mathias demanded incredulously as they walked their horses to give them a rest on the way to the next town. "You had effectively retired from being a witch hunter," he reminded him. Mathias didn't see how any of this was Richard's fault.

"Meredith is my problem. She's after me and me alone. That town is suffering because of _me,_ because of who I used to be," he retorted heatedly. "If I had stayed a witch hunter..." Mathias stopped him right there.

"You wouldn't have a beautiful wife, nor would you have two clever, beautiful children. Not to mention owning a weapons factory that is doing great things. And what about being a baron in a land that is defeating everyone on the battlefield. Plus your home is amazing." Mathias had only seen a little of it but liked it a lot.

"At the cost of these people losing their families and friends and not even having a home," Rick replied bitterly.

"And what makes you think you would have been anywhere near here when that witch was if you were still a witch hunter? This land is vast. Who's to say that you wouldn't have been far to the north when this happened? You could still be there today and never have known," Mathias countered knowing that Rick moved around a lot.

That gave Rick something to think about. Mathias could see him withdrawing into himself so he didn't bring it up again. This witch, this Meredith, was to blame. It did leave him with a few questions about how Rick knew so much about this particular witch. When his friend was ready to tell him he would. Until that time Mathias would wait and piece together the little information that Rick would give him.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Alexis couldn't take it any longer. She knew that her brother was missing their father, too, since they had been talking. "Mama?"

Kate hadn't really noticed but she had been far too silent and not overly motherly with her children the last few days. Her heart ached for what her husband was doing.

"Mama?" Alexis tried again; she went over and tugged on Kate's dress.

"I'm busy, can't it wait?" Kate didn't notice the tartness and dismissal in her voice. But Alexis did.

"I'm sorry." A dejected, ignored, and heartbroken Alexis turned away and headed back toward the tent behind her mother's shop. Even the blacksmith shop felt cold since it wasn't open anymore.

The tone of Alexis's voice reached Kate in her despair. She left her pot even if it did mean her potion was ruined. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Alexis from behind. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Mama's really sorry."

The sound of his mother's voice drew Vincent out of the tent. He saw that Alexis was getting a hug and he really wanted one, too, so he stepped in close and found himself enveloped in his mother's arms like his sister was.

"I miss Daddy," Alexis said with a quiver as tears started to run down her face. "Can we go see him?" She knew of a way even if her mother didn't know about it.

Kate tried to explain it yet again. "Your father is hunting down an evil witch who is doing really bad things to people. He needs to stop her. She's very dangerous and we need to let daddy do his job." Even if Kate didn't like him doing it alone. Meredith was supposed to be dead. Kate had killed her.

"We can't go see him?" Alexis just had to say the words and she would be right next to him. She didn't have to stay long. Just long enough to get a hug and a kiss. She knew she couldn't take both her mother and her brother at the same time. But she could take one at a time and come back for the other.

"I wish we could, sweetheart. I miss him, too. But it's dangerous. Evil witches are mean." Kate was just starting to understand just how wicked and powerful Meredith truly was.

"I have a wand," Alexis pointed out and she was learning new spells. Between what her mother was teaching her and what her grams was teaching her, she knew a lot of spells now. At least to her they were a lot.

"And it's a very pretty wand. But this witch is powerful, little love. Even more powerful than I am." Kate was sure of that since killing Meredith was proving to be far more difficult than she thought it should be.

"Your father has skills. Enough to kill the evil witch. When he's done, he'll come back because he loves you – he loves both of you so very much." Kate kissed their heads.

"Will you help me with my potion, lovey?" Kate looked at Alexis. "And you, young man, can go back to practicing with your bow. You'll be able to show your father just how good you've gotten when he gets back. He'll be even more proud of you than he already is. You've come so far, Vincent. I love you, little man."

She watched as Vincent went into his father's smithy. He lit up the place so he could practice.

"I have to start my potion over again. Do you want to help me? Then we can teach you a new spell." She knew Alexis loved learning new spells. She had gotten really good at the ones she did know. The spells that Kate knew about anyway.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"It's time to teach Alexis a new spell," Johanna told her friend while they watched Kate show Alexis how to put a potion together.

"Which one do you have in mind?" Martha queried; she had an idea or two of her own.

"The healing spell." It was the very same spell she had taught Katie when she was really little. It had come in very handy when Jo had been hurt. It had been a traumatic experience for her daughter at the time, yet little Katie Beckett had done it and her mama was proud of her.

"You don't actually think any of them will come this close to the city do you?" Martha couldn't see Paula, Jacinda, or even Meredith coming here. Still Meredith might risk it if she learned where Kate was now.

"We simply need to be ready," was all Johanna was willing to offer. Like her friend she couldn't see into the future but having Alexis able to heal wounds no matter how big could only help.

"I'll start teaching her tonight. She learns fast and she's proving to be powerful. She might even be able to regrow limbs one day." Martha was impressed by her granddaughter.

"Maybe Alexis will be able to discover more powerful spells that are hidden in the _Book of Shadows."_ Johanna knew there were hundreds of spells in that book. The little girl just needed to figure out when and how to fold the pages and what page to turn to next.

"We need to plan for a possible time when Alexis finally tells Kate about me… or us. If – or when – Kate catches Alexis reading from her book, we'll be in such trouble." Martha knew that would be a turning point.

"Do we suggest that Alexis let Kate use her wand? Those two leaves in her wand are why she can see and hear us. If it works for Alexis, it should work for Kate." Martha knew Kate was using Johanna's wand so she should be able to use Alexis's wand.

Johanna sighed heavily. The thought of being able to speak to her daughter was almost irresistible. But the pain it might cause Kate worried her. She was dead and no one had the power to fix that.

"We'll see." It was the only concession that Johanna was willing to make. Martha had other plans, though. If Meredith finally died and Kate, Rick, and their children were all still alive, she was going to tell Alexis to give her wand to Kate and tell her what to do.

It was as close getting to talk to her son as she was going to get. She didn't have Johanna's resolve to not tell Kate. She had already hugged and kissed her son's cheek so many times already without him ever knowing it. She'd even watched over him when he was in pain from his headaches and when he was in the throes of his nightmares as well.

What she didn't know was that Johanna had done the same with Kate.


	37. Chapter 37

**Richard Castle 37**

Three days later Rick and Mathias were leaving yet another town that Meredith had visited weeks if not months ago. They were finding out that she'd attacked a number of small towns blaming Richard Castle for the damage. But then she'd just stopped.

"Your witch has probably decided on a new plan since what we're finding has happened some time ago," Mathias commented.

Rick needed to get this over with so he could go home. "It still leaves us with no way to find her."

"We're going where she has already been. When you were a witch hunter what did you do then? We need to do what you used to do." Mathias may have been a hunter of men but his targets would hide inside a town, not outside of it.

"We need to go to a town that she hasn't attacked and ask questions. Find out if there are any witches in the area. Hunt them down – capture them if we can – and ask questions. Most of them will have something in their homes that will help us. You would be amazed at what some of these witches are capable of," Rick remarked.

"Like the tent we're using?" Mathias asked dryly. He was amused at the look his friend gave him. "The night air is cool and yet inside the tent it's comfortable." Of course he had noticed.

"That and other items, some of which are far more useful than others," Rick admitted.

"It also explains why your tent is so hard to find once it's set up." Mathias had gotten himself lost more than once after going outside to relieve himself, or so he had feared since he couldn't see the tent.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

The next town had given them a lead on a witch house without having to identify themselves or asking the mayor to pay them to kill her.

It was a little over a day's journey outside of town. Rick had finished setting up the tent and was just completing the trench for when it rained since it felt and smelled like it would.

"Now let me show you a trick," Mathias offered. He proceeded to set up the fire pit far away from the tent. "The fire draws them in and they think they are going to get the drop on you. Now we just need to create a dummy for each of us. They don't have to look perfect since if they want to catch you by surprise they will try and sneak up on you from behind." He took Rick back out into the woods and had him back next to the fire pit working on his dummy.

After their dummies were complete and doing their best to sit near the fire pit, Rick said, "My turn." He reached into his backpack and began taking out the traps he used to use.

Mathias was impressed with two of them but had a question about the third. "I think I get this one. Your witch flies down this little path right into these lines. We want her alive to question, though, so how do we do that when she's in countless little pieces?"

"I've killed more witches than you might think and captured several of them. None of them ever talked and the next one probably won't be any different. Most of what I learn is found in their house, anyway. I breech it before the sun goes down, catching them off guard and not ready for me," Rick explained.

Rick was the witch hunter so Mathias didn't question his methods. Mathias understood that if a witch did show up they needed to surprise her so that she tried to escape into one of Rick's traps. Whichever one that turned out to be.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Alexis was sitting in her bed all nice and comfortable after her mother had come to tuck her in and kiss her cheek. The little girl was waiting for Grams to show up since she still needed her to tell her what to do. They had only done this a couple of times and the words were still new to her.

"Hello, sweetheart," a voice called out. Alexis lifted her wand and made the curtains part so she could see her. "You're getting very good at that," Martha praised. It was evident that it had become second nature to the little girl.

"Have you got the book?" Martha hated having Alexis steal the book only to put it back later, but this needed to be done without Kate noticing. Alexis nodded and reached under the pile of pillows that made up part of her bed.

Martha was soon sitting on her bed instructing her how to fold each page and when to turn to a new page along with getting her to say each word till she had spoken that word perfectly.

"You remember the words?" Martha questioned. Alexis nodded again. "Good, now close your eyes, place your hands on your pillow, and pretend that it's a cut that you want to heal. Still with your eyes closed, concentrate on the pillow and speak the words softly over and over again."

She just smiled as she watched Alexis, her eyes closed and holding onto one of her pillows, softly murmur the words of the spell over and over again. "Remember sweetheart, the longer you cast this spell the more you can heal. No matter how bad it looks this spell will fix all that." Alexis closed her eyes again and went back to murmuring the words.

She stopped to look at Martha. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart." Martha so wanted to hug and kiss her like she used to, but of course, she couldn't. Being dead had its own pain. Seeing her granddaughter smiling only made her heart swell.

"Now go put the book back where you found it. Then I want you to come back here and keep practicing while you still remember the words." The little girl quickly took the book back to where Kate kept it hidden and returned it to its secret place.

Alexis didn't understand how Martha knew where the book was, but she was teaching her spells and so was her mama. She didn't want that ever to stop.

She didn't see Martha when she crawled back into bed, however, that didn't stop her. She held onto one of her pillows, closed her eyes, and spoke the words softly over and over again.

"She's getting to be really good," Johanna said softly as they watched Alexis practice. They were hovering just outside her window.

Martha still had her concerns. "Pray she never has to use this spell or that the sight of blood doesn't scare her too much."

Johanna nodded her agreement. Her Katie had had her own problems the first time she saw blood. "And one of us will be there to urge her on if ever she does need to cast this spell." It was one of the benefits if it could be called that. Being dead meant they didn't need to sleep.

"Richard?" Martha asked. Her friend acquiesced and both of them were gone in an instant only to show up where Rick was sitting, waiting.

Johanna didn't understand what she was seeing. "What's he doing?" His fire pit was over there and even from where they were it looked like there were two people sitting at it. Martha shook her head since she had no idea.

xOx

There was one thing that Mathias forgot to mention to Rick – how to stay awake during the night after traveling all day. But what Mathias didn't know was that he was wearing his goggles that allowed him to see in the dark, almost like it was daylight. Though to be honest, Rick was finding it hard to stay awake. "I've gotten soft," he murmured. When he got back it was time to start exercising again.

Mathias watched as one of the dummies fell over. He was thinking about leaving his hiding place to reset it when suddenly Royal began softly growling and watching one direction. He saw Rick racing flat out. A quick look at where he was headed showed another person hurtling toward the dummies. That was it. Mathias was up and running. One of them had to get whomever or whatever it was to run straight for one of Rick's traps.

Mathias soon heard the sound of gunfire and recognized that Rick was using his 3-barreled hand gun. It had the desired affect as the supposed witch started running in a new direction. A few shots from Mathias and she was being herded to right where they wanted her to go.

In only moments she screamed and they both watched her fly up into the air, feet first. Or more accurately one foot. It allowed them to both move in more slowly.

She was clearly struggling, her arms flailing about. Mathias knew better though, and when one of her hands settled down, he shot what was in her hand away from her. No sooner than he'd shot what was in her hand out of it, a shotgun blast blew the same hand off of her arm. Mathias had always worked alone before, however, he was starting to see the benefits of working with someone who was at least his equal if not better.

"Listen up, witch." Rick pulled his goggles off his head and both he and Mathias watched her hiss and spit at him. This, however, earned her the butt end of his shotgun straight to her nose. Now she was coughing blood as it flowed down the back of her throat, choking her.

"Answer my questions and I promise not to kill you." Mathias was a little shocked at what Rick had said but remained silent.

The witch laughed, knowing that he was lying. "My name is Richard Castle. Tell me what I want to know and I promise not to kill you." Both recognized that she knew that name.

"Castle." She knew was dead, still Castle was one of those goody-goody guys who always told the truth. His word was his bond.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick was satisfied with the information she had given them and started walking away.

The witch's name was Paula Haus. She had been commanded by Meredith to find him and report back to her. The witches still had another three months left of their six months to find him and his whore. That sent a chill down his spine. Meredith wanted Kate just as dead. He now had no choice but to find Meredith before she figured out where they lived and attacked Kate who was alone.

They had also found out that there was only one other witch hunting for him. Her name was Jacinda; she had blonde hair and tattoos on both arms. Only problem was the witch didn't know exactly where Meredith was located. All she knew was where she and Jacinda had been called to to meet her and receive their orders.

"Release me," Paula demanded shrilly as she yelled at Rick who was walking away.

"He promised not to kill you, not to release you," Mathias countered coldly, then swiftly pulled out his weapon and emptied it into her head.

He slowly reloaded his weapon before putting it away. "He didn't promise that _I_ wouldn't kill you," he said calmly to the dead witch who was now missing the top of her head along with everything inside it.

Death didn't bother Mathias. His or anyone else's. He had dealt with death for a very long time it seemed. Plus this witch wasn't the first woman he had ever killed, if a witch could be called a woman.

He rejoined Rick who was mounting Donas. "I presume we're going to this meeting spot they had with Meredith?" Mathias asked as he mounted his horse. It was still dark but would be light in a few hours.

"I'm not familiar with the area, but yes, it seems the most likely location to begin searching." It was the only lead they had. Actually Rick still couldn't believe that the witch had talked. She was the first to do so in all his time witch hunting.

"So this Meredith has just the one witch left." Mathias meant Jacinda.

Rick shook his head, making Mathias uneasy. "Last time she had twelve witches. No, make that thirteen – plus an ogre. But at that time she was ready to do some kind of ritual that involved a planetary alignment and required the use of children in what was most likely a sacrifice." Rick was just starting to worry that she had yet another thirteen witches.

"And what pray tell is an ogre?" Mathias had never heard of such a beast.

"Picture a man twice your size and ten times more ugly than you are." Rick tried to hide his smile since he was teasing Mathias.

"Thanks." Mathias knew he wasn't handsome but he wasn't ugly either. Unless you counted the number of scars that were hidden under his clothes. He had earned each and every one. Including the two bullet wounds.

"He also boasts at least five times our strength," Rick added.

"That's great, just great." Mathias was beginning to visualize a big brute twice his size, incredibly ugly, and bulging with muscles. It was not a pretty picture.

"Ogres are also uncommonly stupid and very slow because of their size. And they only serve witches," Rick continued, hoping that might help with Mathias's picture of one.

"Big, strong, slow, and stupid… Sounds like someone I know," Mathias teased back, meaning Rick.

"Maybe I should have brought Kate with me after all," Rick said with a halfhearted grin. He knew just who Mathias was referring to. Mathias chuckled.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick and Mathias had set up a system for each campsite. Thanks to Rick's traps they had meat each day which was more than enough to share with Royal who didn't complain based on how fast he ate what they gave him.

It was their second night out when the sound of Royal growling softly had both of them up and armed to find out what had alerted him. Only they saw and found nothing. "A nocturnal visitor? A fox or badger maybe?" Rick suggested when they stopped at the tent.

Mathias had noticed that Royal appeared to be calm at the moment. Whatever it was wasn't there now. "Perhaps."

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Jacinda decided that entering what was left of this town might be worth it. Being this close to humans irritated her to the point that it took a lot of willpower to stay. It was apparent that this town had been partly burnt to the ground not that long ago and appeared to have very few people in it.

She kept her eyes open and saw a human male enter what she took to be a small cottage. It was small enough to tell her that he might be alone. That or only one other person would be with him. In either case she was sure she could handle whoever was inside. She approached the building carefully and listened before stepping inside. She couldn't help but hide a small smile as she caught him taking his clothes off to get ready for bed.

One quick spell later and she was down on her knees with his cock in her mouth as she worked to get him hard. In only a short time she had him on his back; she straddled him with his cock deep inside her. She was soon enjoying herself as she ground herself on his erection.

Jacinda started with her questions. "Do you know Richard Castle?" She needed to be quick for a number of reasons. This fellow sounded like he was going to climax fast – a little too fast – so she had to catch up to him. Another was that her spell would end soon and after she ended him he couldn't help her any longer.

"Yes." Was her answer which didn't surprise her any.

"Why was your town burnt?" She was curious.

"Witch, said… was… Rich…ard Ca…stle's fault," he panted.

Jacinda didn't think that sounded like anything Paula would do which only left Meredith. It told her that Meredith had already searched here. That news only pissed her off so she placed both hands around his neck, leaving her knife behind and began to squeeze.

"Have you seen a witch hunter?" Would he even know a witch hunter when he saw one?

"Three… days. Asked… questions about… _**WITCH!**_ _"_ The look of shock and fear was all over his face and it pissed her off since neither the human nor she had climaxed yet.

He drew his last breath and a moment later she took her hands away from his neck. She usually liked to use her knife since it was quick and didn't subject her to any unwanted complications like the human gaining the upper hand over her. However, the feel of him dying with her hands around his neck was a new high for her. She was going to have to do that again. "Three days." It meant there was a witch hunter fairly nearby. Now the only question was which way he could have gone?

Jacinda was quick and sliced his still partially erect penis off of his body and put it with the others. Just a couple more and she could cast her spell. She was looking forward to that day.

She was soon flying away from the charred remains of the town and was looking around, trying to determine where the witch hunter could possibly have gone.

Flying wasn't helping so she was soon down on the ground searching. She got down on her hands and knees, crawling around while sniffing the ground. "Horses." She was pleased. "Two of them." That confused her. The human hadn't said the witch hunter was with someone. "His white witch whore?" she wondered aloud. "Dog," she shrieked. A witch hunter, a companion, and a dog meant she needed to be careful. The dog would alert them to her presence unless she was careful or got lucky. Though she had an idea on what to do with it. She just needed to trap a wild animal, gather some specific plants, poison the carcass, then throw it near the dog. It would eat it and die… horribly.

She needed to keep her distance until the dog was taken care of. Now she had a problem. If this was Richard Castle and his whore she needed to tell Meredith. But if it wasn't the right witch hunter the Witch Queen would kill her for bringing her there for no reason. Meredith would kill her like she had the previous witch.

She needed to be absolutely certain before calling for Meredith. First, though, she had to follow the trail, capture her wild animal and collect the plants she would need. Followed by brewing her potion.

Jacinda now had a plan and started to wonder if Paula was anywhere near. Did she have to kill Paula so that she alone could receive the reward from Meredith?


	38. Chapter 38

**Richard Castle 38**

Kate had dragged herself out of bed – a far too lonely bed – and was making her way downstairs after waking Vincent and Alexis. She'd laid out what clothes she had wanted them to wear today and would be back to help with shoes later.

Right now she had to get breakfast started since Anastasia was off today. She didn't know for sure but assumed it would be spent with a special someone. That thought alone made her sigh heavily. "At least someone…" She really didn't want to go there, but it was difficult not to.

Long before she had ever even seen Rick, let alone been in his arms, she had gotten along just fine on her own. All right, it wasn't great but it was better than this. Gods, she wanted her husband home!

She was just finishing setting everything up. "Mama," Alexis called. Kate turned to find the two of them entering the kitchen hand in hand. What she saw had her biting back a smile and a small laugh. Both children were barefoot, holding their socks and shoes.

Kate started with Vincent. "Are you ready for your first day of school, young man?" She wanted to hear his voice. It wasn't so much what he would say but how he said it that would tell her something.

Only he didn't say a thing. "It will be fine, my love. Your father and I have chosen this school with great care. There will be lots of children for you to get to know and have some fun with." It cost a pretty penny to get him into this school. That was one of the reasons it had been chosen. That and they had gotten to talk with some of the people in charge including a few of the teachers.

"I wish Daddy was home," Vincent finally whispered. So that's what the problem was. Hearing Alexis sniffle didn't help any. Kate wished he was home, too.

She tried to reassure them yet again. "Your father is doing something very important. He's trying to make sure you two stay safe. To make sure all of us are safe." _Even if what he_ _'_ _s doing is incredibly stupid,_ she thought. "As soon as he's done he'll be back home." Kate tried to think of things that made her husband important. "Your father is a baron, a very esteemed person. And Smith  & Wesson is a very essential business, especially to the Crown."

"When?" Vincent's soft voice sounded like it was on the verge of breaking much like she was sure Alexis's already was.

"I don't know exactly." Kate wished mightily that he was already finished and on his way home. Since neither of them knew just where Meredith was, it was going to take time.

"But when he does get home he is going to find his handsome young man is learning new things in school while Alexis is helping me in my shop." Kate knew the new routine was likely to play out for the next several days if not weeks. _Please don't let it be months. None of us is going to last that long._

Kate had gotten Alexis's socks and shoes on her even though she was still sniffling. "Now let's eat our breakfast and start our day." Only none of them were all that hungry. She didn't chastise them for not eating since she mostly played with her food much like they were doing. What she wanted was to be angry with her husband. However, she knew this was all Meredith's fault which angered her all the more.

The second Rick was back she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Followed by fucking his brains out since she was in dire need of making love to her husband.

It was about an hour later. "You are a Smith and your father is important. Show your teachers just how smart you really are. And don't get into trouble. Just because your father isn't home don't think I won't punish you if you misbehave," Kate cautioned.

"Yes, Mama," Vincent answered softly and lowered his head. The dark cloud that was hanging over them this morning was still clearly present.

She lifted his chin up with a light touch. "Hey, everything will be fine. I'll be here to pick you up and take you back to my shop before we go home. Have some fun and learn something, sweetheart." Kate kissed his cheek. "Always remember your father and I love you." She saw a few other children that didn't look overly happy either.

She watched as her son dragged himself into the building and wished she knew what to do or say that would help. _Please h_ _urry_ _home,_ _Rick._

Kate and Alexis found two people standing outside her shop waiting for her. Just a few minutes later she and Alexis were already working on making the potions they would need.

The work helped keep her from missing her husband, however briefly. It also seemed to lift Alexis's spirits a bit since she was helping to make a potion. Kate heard the door. "You know what to do just as they start to boil," she told her then stepped into the main room.

There was a young man who looked like he had seen better days waiting for her. "May I help you?"

"Yes, you can hand over all your money." Then he pulled out a knife. It was something that she knew was going to happen one day. The city was full of pickpockets and thieves. They had done their best to avoid most of them up till now.

"You're making a mistake. What you're doing isn't wise."

"Don't think I won't use it, lady." The tone of his voice told her he hadn't done this very often, if ever. She might even be his first. Not that that helped her any.

It was a new voice that got their attention, though. "Leave my mama alone." Alexis's voice sounded nothing like the sweet girl Kate knew she was. Worse, she had her wand in hand and was pointing it at him.

The would-be thief was a little shocked. Only witches had wands but this was a child and the stick she had in her hand looked more like a toy. He turned his head and looked at Kate. "You're a witch?" He had heard of them. Didn't know much and had never seen one before.

She was all set to counter his claim when Alexis said something. "Gort, Klaatu, Barada, Nikto."

Kate tried to keep her eyes on both the young thief and her daughter. She was shocked when he suddenly vanished. One second he was there and the next he was gone.

Kate had been slowly reaching for the pouch on her stomach so she could reach her own wand and deal with this miscreant. When he disappeared she jerked her hand out of her clothes in surprise and gawked at the empty space where he used to be. Looking at Alexis, what she saw indicated that Alexis thought she was in trouble. "Alexis… was that you?" It was a spell Kate knew nothing about and knew she hadn't taught it to her daughter.

Alexis nodded but still looked wary. "Grams taught me," she replied so softly that Kate almost missed it.

Kate knelt down to her level. "What did you do, sweetheart, and where did he go? And who is Grams?" She kicked herself for never getting back to that. She had gotten distracted and had forgotten. It seemed like things always happened to keep her busy.

"Gone," Alexis answered hesitantly, knowing that she was in trouble.

"Gone…? What do you mean, gone? Gone where?" Just what had Alexis done?

Alexis shrugged. "Gone. He's swimming," she added.

That didn't help even a little. Gone and swimming just didn't add up to meaning anything. "Gone where exactly?" She decided to solve one before moving on to swimming.

"Am I in trouble?" Alexis only knew he was going to hurt her mama and she couldn't let that happen. She knew one spell that would make him go away so she had used it.

"NO! Yes… Maybe… Gone _where_ _,_ Alexis? Tell me what you did." She didn't want Alexis so scared that she was in trouble that she wouldn't explain. But yes, she was in trouble. Big trouble.

"He's swimming," Alexis replied patiently which didn't help Kate at all.

Kate decided a little love might help loosen her daughter's tongue so she hugged Alexis and kissed her. Finally Alexis went from stiff as a board to being far more relaxed so Kate to let go of her just enough so that she could look at her. "Tell me what you did, lovey. I promise not to be angry." The hug had helped Kate a lot, too.

Alexis tried to explain. "He was going to hurt you so I sent him swimming." It was simple as far as she was concerned. She had sent him to where she went swimming with Grams.

"Swimming." Kate tried to think of when any of them had gone swimming last. "Who is Grams?" Time to get to the bottom of this.

She saw Alexis point and turned her head only to see empty space. What she couldn't see was Martha standing there looking both proud of her granddaughter and worried sick.

"There's no one there, little love." Alexis nodded, stubbornly insistent. "You can see this Grams?" Kate was going to get to the bottom of it this time only to have her front door open. "We're closed, come back in an hour." She didn't mean to be curt with the lady who had entered but it was time to get answers.

Kate followed her to the door and locked it. Then she went back to Alexis and got down on her knees. "You can see this Grams person?" she asked again and Alexis barely nodded.

She tried to reassure her. "You're not in trouble, Alexis." _Except that you are._

"What does she look like?" If Alexis could see her then she could describe her. "How tall is she; how old is she; what color is her hair?" Kate tried a number of questions. "Don't look at her, look at me." She turned her daughter's head so that Alexis was only looking at her. "Tell me."

"Is she as tall as me?" Alexis shook her head. "So she's a little shorter than me?" Alexis nodded.

"How old is she? Why do you call her Grams?"

Alexis shrugged once more. "She said she was Grams."

"So she looks old?" The little girl nodded. "And you can see and hear her?" Alexis nodded again.

"What does she look like? What color is her hair?" She wasn't sure if that would help, but more information would be good.

"Her eyes are like Daddy's and she has red hair." Hearing that shocked Kate.

"Red hair?" Kate tried to think of anyone she had seen that was old and a redhead. Suddenly her eyes widened. There was only one person. Just the one. She took hold of Alexis. "Is her name Martha? Ask her if her name is Martha," she commanded. This was important if not impossible.

Kate turned her head to look where Alexis had pointed. "Martha?" Then she turned back to look at Alexis. "Is her name Martha?" Alexis looked past her then nodded. That one little nod shattered Kate's world. She let go of Alexis, turned, and stood. "Martha? How? I mean you're…" She caught herself before she said something she shouldn't.

"Martha has been teaching you spells? How can she teach you spells?" Martha was dead. How could she be doing _anything?_

"Are we in trouble?" Alexis hated being in trouble. She tried so hard to be a good girl.

Kate knelt back down on the floor to hug Alexis. "No, sweetheart, you're not in trouble." Kate turned her head and glared in what she thought was Martha's general direction. "Martha is! But not you." She brushed Alexis's cheek with a kiss.

"Now, how does Martha help you learn new spells?" How did a dead person teach her daughter spells? Hell's bells, how did a dead person do anything?

"From the book," Alexis said softly. She knew reading from her mother's book was probably a bad thing. But learning those spells had been so much fun. It had made her happy and it had made Grams happy.

"Book? My book? You've been reading from _my_ book?!" Now she was angry, really angry. Seeing Alexis nod hesitantly only fueled her anger.

"MARTHA!" Kate growled. Oh, she was angry all right. She was furious. Only problem was she was being furious at an empty space.

"You, young lady, are going to show me what spell she taught you, then Martha and I are going to have a long talk." It was going to be a one-sided conversation since she could neither see nor hear Martha. But Martha was going to get a piece of her mind anyway.

Kate was fuming. She marched Alexis into the back room and pulled out her _Boo_ _k_ _of Shadow_ _s_ _._ "Now, show me what spell Martha taught you." She sat the book down in Alexis's lap and waited. _"Alexis…"_ She knew she was being short with her and didn't mean to be, but this was important. Kate didn't dare leave the book where she couldn't keep track of it. So she kept it in her backpack.

She watched in amazement as Alexis started folding and turning pages to show her mama each and every word that was part of the spell. Kate took the book back and did it herself.

"It's a transport spell." Kate stared at Alexis as she tried to think this through. Martha had taught her daughter a transport spell. The words couldn't have been easy for Alexis to learn. Not for a child her age even if Alexis was brilliant. Then she realized this had started long ago. "What else has she taught you from this book?" Kate was fairly sure if there was one there were more.

She watched her slowly fold pages and turn them. However, Kate recognized the words for this spell. She stopped Alexis before she finished. "It's a healing spell. Martha taught you a transport spell and a healing spell." Kate sat there, bewildered, while she looked at Alexis who was sure she was in big trouble, really big trouble.

Why, what was Martha trying to do? "We need to have a little talk, Martha, right now." Now was as good a time as any. "Why can Alexis see and talk to you when no one else can?" She stared at Alexis since she was who the answer was going to come from.

"Grams says my wand." The answer even confused Alexis. She knew having a wand was part of being a witch. But what did her wand have to do with anything? Grams was quite real to her, even if she couldn't touch her; she had tried a number of times.

It at least told Kate that Martha was still there. Close enough to speak to Alexis. "Your wand?" It was a child's wand. How could it possibly do that? She held out her hand to Alexis and waited.

Alexis didn't want to hand it over. It was _her_ wand. But she was her mother and she was a good girl. Alexis slowly handed it to her. "Please don't be mad, Mama… Grams is nice." Alexis had learned to trust Martha. She didn't understand why she had trusted her so much at the start, but she had.

Kate took the wand, looked at it, and then at Alexis. "Martha?" Kate looked up and sure enough, an older woman stood right behind Alexis. She looked exactly like the woman Kate had seen in Rick's mind.

"Martha." Kate's voice softened which helped Alexis's fears a little.

Martha smiled. "Hello Katherine."

"But you're… I mean, you're…" Kate looked down at Alexis. Did she know that Martha was her grandmother? That she was Rick's mother? Rick's _dead_ mother? "How?"

"We don't really know how ourselves. We've speculated that it has to do with the two leaves that are a part of Alexis's wand. In fact she has a few items that are part of a pair in her wand," Martha told her.

"It's good to see you, my dear. I couldn't think of anyone I would want more to bring my son back to the land of the living. He was so broken, in so much pain." Martha couldn't help the tears that started to flow. Rick was her son and she loved him more than anything. Martha wiped away her tears.

"I saw you in Rick's nightmares. What Meredith did…" Kate felt her own eyes start to water just remembering his pain. "He destroyed everything. I watched him bury…" Kate couldn't say Alexis, not now. "He burned his house until there was nothing left but ashes. Then he turned into someone else. I saw what Meredith did."

Martha knelt down right behind Alexis who turned her head to look but couldn't see her. "I can't begin to tell you how thankful I am for all that you have done for my son… and Alexis." Kate watched Martha stroke Alexis's hair and kiss her head; the child never responded to any of it.

"I don't understand, Martha. I mean, you're…" Kate didn't finish because she still wasn't sure just how much Alexis understood.

"Dead, Katherine. I'm dead." Martha said the words knowing that Alexis could no longer hear her. "I fought so hard to protect Alexis that day. Meredith is just too strong. Far stronger than any witch has any right to be. No one person should have that kind of power. What she has planned next…" Martha shook her head. What Meredith was planning was so horrible that she couldn't even begin to find the words to describe it.

"Rick is hunting her, Martha. If Meredith is that strong…" He was going to be killed wasn't he? Fear's icy fingers clutched her heart. Her uneasiness grew immensely. Kate suddenly had an idea. "The transport spell. I can go get him and bring him back." If it worked like she thought it would only take a moment.

Martha shook her head which angered Kate. "You can't. As much as it might sound like a good idea, it's not. Meredith needs to be stopped, she needs to die. To finally really die."

"But she'll…" Kate stopped herself again. She couldn't say _kill Rick_ in front of Alexis. "How, if she's as powerful as you say? Is there something in this book? Show me." Kate would do it. Cast the transport spell, then yet another spell that would finally kill the Witch Queen.

"There's no one spell in that book that will kill her. Not that either of us know about, anyway. We do have a plan, though. Meredith has just the one weakness, just the one." Martha looked meaningfully at Alexis.

Kate's eyes went wide. "Surely you don't… She's too young. _**Absolutely not!**_ _"_ There was no way in hell she was allowing Alexis anywhere near Meredith.

Something suddenly dawned on her. "You said _we_ _._ _"_ Martha winced at that which told Kate there was something she wasn't supposed to know. "Who is we, Martha?"

Johanna materialized right behind her best friend. "Hello, Katie." Kate clapped a hand over her mouth. Not that that did anything to stop the tears, the look of shock on her face, nor the choked sound of a stuttering breath.

"Mama?" Kate's whisper through her quivering lips and the hand covering her mouth could barely be heard.


	39. Chapter 39

**Richard Castle 39**

Kate couldn't believe it. It was her mother, her real mother. It just wasn't possible. She stood up and didn't try to stop the tears as she stepped toward her mother. As she did she dropped Alexis's wand in the child's lap since it was hers. However, that caused Johanna and Martha to vanish.

"Mother! Come back." Kate reached out to where Johanna had been. "NO!" Her tears streaked down her face. She had too many unanswered questions. It had been such a long time.

"Mama," Alexis called softly. She held up her wand. "Grams says you need my wand."

"What?" Kate looked down at Alexis. She didn't understand. She took a moment to wipe her tears away.

Alexis repeated what Martha was telling her. "Grams says you need my wand."

The second Kate took Alexis's wand Johanna and Martha reappeared. "Mother!" She reached out to hug her but her arms went right through her.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way, honey." Lord knows Johanna wished that it would. She had tried to hug and kiss her daughter countless times. It never stopped her from trying though, even if each time it hurt her heart just a bit more.

"Mother, I watched you burn. I just stood there and watched. I don't understand how you can be here." How was any of this possible?

"You saw that?" Johanna had sent Katie on an errand and hoped she would only find her dead when she got back. "I think someone saw either you… or me practicing with a wand. He turned us in. I did what I could to protect you."

"By dying?" Couldn't her mother have thought of something else? She reached out a hand and once more felt nothing. "We could have run, Mother." Couldn't they?

"It's a little more complicated than that, Katie. I'm truly sorry." Johanna would never be sorry that what she had chosen to do would allow her daughter to live.

Kate wiped at her eyes and sniffled. "What does Alexis have to do with any of this?" What were these two doing to her daughter? And without her approval.

"We have a plan to deal with Meredith and she needs to be ready," Johanna admitted now that they were talking about Alexis.

"You leave my daughter out of this. Isn't it bad enough that Rick is out there trying to…" Kate stopped when she remembered that Alexis was still sitting there watching and listening.

Johanna tried to comfort her. "Rick is fine, I promise."

"And how would you know that?" They were both dead. Gods, how was she even talking or seeing them? Exactly what was going on?

Johanna turned to Martha who vanished only to return a moment later. "Katherine, my son is fine. He and Mathias are well."

"Mathias… Mathias is with him?" That was news to her. As far as she knew her husband was out there alone. Just how and why was Mathias involved? She wasn't sure if this changed anything, though. Her husband was out there and Meredith would likely kill him.

"What's going on, Mother? Talk to me. I don't understand any of this. Why are you two teaching Alexis spells from the book? You always told me that it was dangerous." Not that Kate had completely listened since she knew of the spell to bring Alexis back.

Johanna tried to explain. "It's complicated. Meredith is powerful and what she has planned is terrible. We need Alexis to help stop her once and for all."

"Not a chance, Mother. You leave my daughter out of this." Kate absolutely would not allow Alexis to be involved in any of it.

"Mama?" Alexis questioned from where she was sitting. It was strange listening to her mother being the only one talking. She didn't understand why her name was being spoken. She could tell from her mother's tone of voice that she was angry. Alexis was thinking she had done something bad.

Kate got down on her knees to hug Alexis. "I won't let anything happen to you, lovey." She tried to comfort her daughter then looked at her mother and Martha. _"ANYTHING!"_ And she meant anything those two were planning.

"Katie…"

Kate interrupted her. "Don't _Katie_ me, Mother. _You d_ _ie_ _d and left me alone._ I don't know how Rick came into my life but I'm not losing him or my daughter because you two _think_ you have a plan." It was the first time Kate was thankful that her son couldn't be a witch. She was also thankful that he wasn't here and was at school. "You leave my daughter alone." From now on she was never going to let Alexis out of her sight. Kate was even considering what to do with Alexis's wand. Her wand was how those two could say anything to her little girl.

"Katie…" Johanna began, only to see her daughter glare at her in a way that she had never seen the daughter she loved look at her before.

Martha took up the battle since it was obvious Kate wasn't interested in what her own mother was trying to tell her. "If Meredith succeeds, every witch in the world will become her slave. Even women who don't yet know that they are or could be witches will belong to her. All of them, Katherine, including you and Alexis."

"I died defending my granddaughter. I love her and I don't want to see her become a slave to that woman." Martha poured everything she had into reaching Kate. "Alexis won't be your daughter if Meredith succeeds. Not anymore. She will be a slave, right next to you. Doing exactly what Meredith commands. You and every white witch that's out there – women that you have never even met – every witch that is ever born will belong to Witch Queen.

We need Alexis. Yes, my granddaughter is young and doesn't understand. But she's the one person that can stop Meredith. She is truly special." Martha had learned just how special Alexis really was.

Johanna tried again now that Katie was silent and thinking. "Please Katie. I died trying to protect you as best I could. I'm still trying to protect you. We need Alexis to be ready."

"Why Alexis?" What were these two trying to do?

Alexis looked up at Kate. "Mama?" Being talked about but not hearing everything confused her. "What's Grams saying?" She liked Martha. For reasons she didn't understand she trusted her.

"You're fine, love, nothing's wrong." Kate squeezed her just a little tighter and kissed her. "Explain to me how Alexis is involved in this. Not that I believe either of you."

"You remember when I came home bleeding badly? You were so scared, but you cast the spell just like I had taught you. Do you remember that day?" Johanna asked her. The look of shock on Kate's face told Jo that she did. "We're telling the truth, honey. We need Alexis."

"Tell me why." She wasn't risking her daughter just because her mother said so.

Johanna looked at Martha. Martha took a moment then began to explain their plan. "Alexis, my original Alexis, the one I tried to defend, was for lack of a better word, absorbed into Meredith. We believe that if Alexis attacks Meredith with our help, she will draw out the original Alexis. This will leave Meredith weaker, more likely to be killed.

Alexis – my Alexis – is the reason why Meredith has some of her power. Alexis didn't just make her young forever, she made her nearly invincible. We are hoping that if Alexis attacks her with our help she will draw that power out of Meredith."

Kate latched onto the uncertainty that Martha was talking about. "You're _hop_ _ing_ _?"_

"We're talking about dark magic, Katie. We're white witches. Yes, we are uncertain. But we do know what will happen if we don't try." That was the one absolute that they both knew about.

Kate pressed her face into Alexis's hair and breathed in her scent. Could she believe them? Were they telling her the truth or were they lying to her? But for what reason?

Kate started shaking her head; she had made her choice. "No… Leave Alexis out of this."

Johanna wanted to try and keep reasoning with her daughter. "Katie, she…"

" _ **NO, MOTHER!**_ _"_ Kate had every intention of protecting Alexis. Protecting both her children. "Richard knows what he's doing." She knew that was a lie the minute she said it. She hadn't wanted Rick to go in the first place.

"Richard has no chance of killing Meredith, Katherine. Remember what it took to kill her the last time? His bullets weren't what killed her. Meredith isn't just a witch, she is Queen of all dark witches. And if she succeeds she will be the Queen of all witches. That will include you and Alexis; you will have no choice but to obey her." Martha desperately hoped Kate would see what was at stake.

"You want to protect Alexis? Then safeguard her by helping us kill Meredith. Once and for all," Johanna pleaded with her daughter. "There will be no more white witches. Only witches that revel in the dark."

"You won't love Richard anymore, dear. Dark witches love nothing and no one. That will include your son and Alexis. Not that Richard will survive. Not this time." It would be the end of her son.

Kate needed to understand or both of them will have died for nothing. She collapsed onto Alexis.

"Mama?" It sounded to the little girl like her mama was angry. She didn't like it when her mother was angry.

"She's too young." Causing smoke to waft around the room or making the wind blow the bed curtains was one thing. Attacking Meredith was another. "Surely there's something in the book. Something that doesn't involve Alexis." Kate still held out hope only to see both of them shake their heads.

It devastated her. What these two were asking for might put an end to her family. Yet if they were right and she did nothing, without a doubt it would put an end to her family.

"We need to rescue Rick. Promise me…. I can't lose my husband. I fought too hard to get him just to lose him." Kate was ready to make a deal.

"One of us will watch him every minute of every day. We will do what we can, Katie. I can promise you that." But Meredith was far too powerful to promise much more.

"I'm learning that transport spell," Kate informed them. Johanna and Martha sighed in relief and relaxed just a bit. Kate had finally seen the light.

Alexis brightened. "I can teach you, Mama." Kate smiled and began tickling her daughter. She didn't miss the role reversal of having her own daughter teaching her a spell instead of the other way around. Hearing her daughter laugh helped lighten Kate's mood just a little.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick and Mathias were walking their horses to give them a breather and let them rest a little while still moving. The road was wide enough that they were walking side by side. Mathias heard Royal give a low growl since he was walking along side them. That was twice in the last few hours not including one from earlier. "We're being followed," Mathias warned quietly since Rick was just the other side of his horse.

"I thought as much," Rick replied just as quietly. "Granted the sun's out meaning most witches will avoid it, but it doesn't mean that they all do. When they _are_ out I've noticed that wildlife ceases to make a sound. Even now there's silence."

That got Mathias to really listen. It was only then that he noticed the silence. Not a single birdsong could be heard let alone any other animal sound. It gave him a new appreciation of how good Rick had gotten at hunting witches.

"It's a weaker witch, meaning she's less secure in her power." It was evident to Rick that this witch wasn't Meredith. Meredith would have come right in and killed them. It didn't mean this witch didn't know something, though.

"We won't be able to set any traps if we are being watched," Mathias pointed out. They would have to find a way to compensate for that. This might be where Royal earned his keep. "We need to do things differently tonight. Not create a pattern that she can use to her advantage. Set up camp early, maybe. Use our weapons for some practice shots. Keep her off balance and wondering what we will do next," he added.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Jacinda had caught up to them since they weren't traveling very fast. She didn't fail to notice that they were headed in the general direction of the place where she'd met Meredith. It wasn't direct but it was close.

She was presently sitting far away from them trying to figure out a way to get close enough to cast her charm spell on at least one of them. Her primary problem at the moment was that damn dog. She hadn't failed to notice that every time she came close, the dog had become watchful even if the two humans hadn't.

While Jacinda was still thinking about her plan, she got up to see if her traps had anything in them. It needed to be small. As soon as she had caught something she would start her potion. The sooner the mangy cur was dead the sooner she could do something about the humans.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"You can actually see something wearing those things?" Mathias looked askance at Rick after he'd put on his goggles. Then he cracked a small smile when Rick took them off and handed them to him. He wasted no time in putting them on.

"DAMNATION!" What he saw was simply amazing. Rick literally glowed! As did Royal and the horses. Looking around he could see that there were birds in the trees, nocturnal animals out foraging that Royal wasn't paying any attention to since they were not a threat.

Then he saw a hot spot that was cooling fast. "Is that an animal in one of your traps?" Mathias pointed at it, forgetting that Rick wouldn't be able to see it.

It didn't stop him from continuing to look around, completely amazed. "What I wouldn't have given to have had a pair of these in my youth. Might have saved me any number of scars not to mention a bullet wound."

Mathias took them off and handed them back with reluctance. "Did you get these off of one of your witches?" He was amazed that witches made some of these things.

"Not all of them have the ability to make things like this, but a number of them do. In any event they all know how to make potions, which is what I think this one's doing." Rick quickly put them back on and looked out into the distance where he saw a small fire burning. Near it was a single hot spot that could be the witch.

"I'm still not sure I like the idea of you going alone." Mathias had tried to argue against it.

"One person means less noise and I can see her. See if she has been alerted to my presence. Plus she won't be the first witch I've killed, _and_ I'm well-armed." Rick drew out his shotgun to prove it and pumped a round into the chamber. "I'm also leaving Royal in case she isn't alone and her friend tries to sneak up on you."

"That other witch said there were just the two of them," Mathias pointed out.

"First rule – never trust a witch," Rick countered. Chances were good that she might have lied about it just being her and Jacinda.

"You do realize that that means she could have been lying about any portion of what she told us. Not just about the second witch." Meaning they could be traveling in the wrong direction for one.

"You're starting to sound like my wife. Her logic always catches me," Rick grinned.

"I'll try not to be insulted by that." Mathias smiled broadly as he teased Rick yet again. "Do _not_ get yourself killed or captured. I'm not explaining it to that amazing woman you married."

Rick started walking, never noticing that he actually did have company. Martha was walking right next to him.

"You'd better be ready for her charm spell, son. She's one sick witch." Martha still had no idea what the blonde planned to do with all those cocks that she'd taken as prizes. The older they were the worse condition they would be in by now. Besides the live ones were so much better.

Martha went forward and stood next to the witch as she watched her potion start to boil. "What are you making?" Martha said to herself. It was a pity that she could neither smell it nor taste test it.

Martha appeared next to her son who had found a high place and had put his shotgun away. "Richard, what are you up to?" All she saw was him sitting there looking toward the witch.

Rick decided that he had adjusted to his position and reached into his backpack and pulled something out. A quick flick of his wrist and his rifle barrel snapped open. He carefully put a single round into the chamber and then lifted it up and started sighting it.

With his goggles he could see the witch and her pot. They showed that it was definitely a pot for brewing a potion. He really didn't need to get any closer. A dead witch was a dead witch no matter how close or far away he was when he took his kill shot.

Sitting back on his heels, Rick kept watching her. He also didn't see Martha smiling in satisfaction. That witch was never going to get a chance to cast her charm spell on her son.

Martha literally jumped when Rick fired. She also transported herself to where Jacinda was and saw her fall to the ground with a hole just below her throat. She had a look of shock on her face as she gurgled blood and she was soon choking on it.

"Goodbye, Jacinda." Martha smiled a little and appeared to her best friend. "Richard has just killed Jacinda," Martha announced.

"Who's Jacinda?" a voice inquired. Martha turned and found Kate sitting at a table with the _Book of Shadows_ in front of her. Kate was busy trying to memorize the words to the transport spell after Johanna and Alexis taught her what pages to fold and turn to.

"Who's Jacinda, Martha?" Kate looked right at her.

"Um… She's…" Martha cursed internally. She really needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

"Martha!?" Kate glared right at her and even though Martha was dead, it still had an affect on her.

Johanna answered since her friend was too chicken to tell Katie. "Jacinda is one of two witches that Meredith sent out to find Rick and you so she could kill both of you."

"Two?!" Kate was worried. She looked at Martha. "Well don't just stand there – go back to him!" She didn't know the transport spell well enough yet or she would go herself.

"Mathias has already killed Paula, Katie," Johanna told her just as Martha whisked herself back to her son. Anything to get away from being glared at.

Kate silently thanked Mathias. She was going to do something special for him because of all he'd done for her family. She just needed a plan. She looked down at the book. A devious idea was starting to form. She just needed a potion and the right woman.

Johanna saw the odd look on her face. "What are you thinking Katie?"

"Nothing, Mother. Now which page do I turn to?" Kate wanted to get back to this transport spell. Her husband wasn't going to be killed by Meredith, not if she could prevent it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Richard Castle 40**

Kate had used the transport spell several times and thought she had the words memorized. She'd even allowed Alexis to take her to where her child had sent the man that had tried to rob her.

"Swimming?" Kate pointed and Alexis nodded. Kate looked out onto what to her appeared to be an ocean. Still, depending on just how far out Alexis had sent him, he could easily have swum toward shore which meant he was probably around here somewhere. She held onto that thought since the alternative meant her precious little girl had killed someone. Or her mother and Martha had turned her little girl into a killer and that by no means was acceptable.

Then she let her head drop to her chest. Those two wanted Alexis to kill Meredith. It was time to put a stop to their machinations. She turned to Alexis and knelt down to her level. "Listen to me very carefully, Alexis. Very, very carefully. You are not to use that transport spell until I tell you that you can. Do you understand?" Kate needed to be certain that her daughter understood.

"Am I in trouble Mama?" It sure sounded like it to the little girl.

"Yes, sweetheart, you are... really big trouble. You stole my book; you let a stranger teach you spells from what can be a very dangerous book." Kate was taking her daughter back from her mother and Martha. She held out her hand. "Give me your wand, Alexis." If her daughter didn't have her wand then neither her mother or Martha could talk to her and get her into even more trouble.

" **NOW** **,** **ALEXIS**. Don't look at Martha. Martha's in even more trouble than you are." Alexis snapped her head around from looking out into nothing and onto her mother.

"Why? Why did you listen to Martha. You've always been such a good girl." Kate took hold of her shoulders and looked at her. "You know better than to steal. Tell me why, Alexis."

What Kate saw was conflict and a lot of tears. "I'm... sorry... Mama." The pain on Alexis's face broke her heart. She pulled her into a hug. "You should have talked to me, lovey. I'm your mother. We're your family – Daddy, me, and Vincent." She hugged a sobbing Alexis till she finally calmed.

"It's not your fault. Martha tricked you." Kate hugged and kissed her. Then she took Alexis's wand from her and looked around; she saw Martha standing there.

"You and my mother are in big trouble, Martha. And you can't even do what I asked of you. You're supposed to be out there watching my husband. Your son." She was beginning to hate Martha with a newfound passion. Watching Martha vanish didn't help. "You better be watching my husband like you promised that you would. But didn't." Martha, her mother, Meredith. All three of them angered her beyond measure.

Kate took a deep breath then smiled at her daughter. "Let's go home, Alexis. We have to get your brother from school. Then we're going to cook a big meal together. Stasi and I are going to teach you how to cook. You'll like cooking, it's fun. You get to do a lot of taste testing."

"Gort, Klaatu, Barada, Nikto." In an instant they were back in Kate's shop. A short time later she had her shop all locked up and they were riding toward school.

She looked at Alexis thinking she had figured out how Martha and her mother had gotten Alexis to do what they wanted. Which included stealing from her and keeping secrets. "You love learning new spells don't you?" A tiny nod was all Kate got.

They had finally reached the school. "I'm sorry, Mama." Alexis still didn't understand why Martha was bad. Alexis knew she had done something she wasn't supposed to. It was just that she'd liked learning spells so much.

"You wait right here. I'm going to go get your brother." Kate kissed her, exited the carriage, and went in search of Vincent.

What Kate didn't see was Martha doing her best to try and get Alexis to do something. But without her wand that Kate still had, Alexis didn't see or hear anything.

"Damn it, Katherine." Martha popped back to Johanna. "Katherine has Alexis's wand."

"Oh, why, Katie?" Why did her daughter have to be so damn stubborn? Didn't she understand?

The two of them watched as Meredith walked right past them. "We have no way to warn my son." Martha feared he was going to die tonight.

Johanna walked next to Meredith while Martha went to her son. "Get ready, Richard. Please son, you need to be ready." Martha tried once again and swiped her hand right through Rick who didn't react.

There was only one person who could help. Martha appeared directly next to Kate who was helping Vincent into their carriage. "Please Katherine. Meredith is about to find Rick and Mathias. She'll kill both of them. **KATHERINE!** " Martha shouted.

She went back to Johanna. "Can we do it alone, just the two of us?" Even dead they still had some power.

Johanna shook her head. "We barely have a fraction of the magic that we used to have. We're helpless against her." The only good thing in all of this was that they were already dead which meant Meredith couldn't gain control over them.

"Go back to Katie and get both of them here as soon as possible. Hopefully Meredith will want the men to suffer first before she kills them. Go, my friend," Johanna said. Then Martha vanished.

Johanna cursed at her own daughter. She wasn't looking forward to seeing any of what Meredith had planned.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Rick walked back into their campsite and found Mathias waiting for him as was Royal.

"That didn't sound like a shot from a hand gun." Mathias knew his weapons and the sounds they made. "Where did you get a rifle?" He hadn't seen Rick carrying one.

"It's one of my own designs." Rick reached into his backpack, pulled out his compact rifle, then flipped it with his wrist and allowed the barrel to snap into place. He handed it over to Mathias.

"Interesting." Mathias looked it over and sighted it. "It's a single shot." He ran his fingers down the barrel. "Doesn't the round make a mess on the inside?" How could Rick possibly keep the inside of the barrel perfectly smooth?

"It does have one small drawback, however, it's also very portable and it does fire a good distance," Rick explained.

"I assume our second witch is dead." Mathias wasn't really questioning since Rick wouldn't have returned if he hadn't killed her.

Rick opened his mouth only to hear Royal start to growl. Mathias dropped the rifle and swiftly pulled out his weapon as Rick did the same with his shotgun. They both turned to the direction where Royal was focused.

"You did kill her, right?" Mathias questioned so very softly that Rick wasn't sure he heard it. Still, he nodded.

What got their attention next was seeing Royal go flying behind them. Both of them took a fraction of a second to watch him flailing his legs but not make a sound. Then it was to look back in the direction he had been watching.

Rick had taken his goggles off since his hunt for the night was over, or so he thought. Now he wished that he had at least a moment to put them back on, but feared that he did not.

She stepped into view where both of them could catch a glimpse of her. "Meredith," Rick whispered and started firing his shotgun. He pumped in new rounds as fast as he could.

Mathias too, began emptying his weapon into Meredith. He actually used his other hand to speed up the process by using his palm to pull the hammer back as fast as he could. Since his weapon could be fired faster he emptied it before Rick did and put it away only to swiftly pull out another weapon and continue firing in the same manner.

Rick had just finished firing his last shell when his shotgun was ripped from his hands. So was every exposed weapon he had on him. This time it also included the weapons he had used to surprise Meredith with when last they met.

"Ricky Rodgers. How thoughtful of you to come find me. I'm... touched. And you brought a little friend." It wasn't the white witch whore that had killed her last time, but he would do for now.

Meredith waved her hand and Mathias went flying, only not nearly as far as Royal had. Instead he only went a few feet before slamming into a tree that knocked the wind out of him. Even worse, the branches started bending and suddenly he felt the pain of having them penetrate both arms and both legs. Next he found himself being lifted up out and away from the tree as he screamed in pain. His blood started trickling down the branches. "I do so love the smell of fresh blood." Meredith cackled a horrible laugh.

"As for you, Ricky, my love... Whatever should I do with you? Oh, I know just the thing." Meredith pointed her new wand. Weeds and vines started to quickly envelop Rick's body from the ground up. He was soon shrouded in plants. So much so that he could barely see out. Then Meredith's attention was diverted for a moment when both horses were suddenly startled and bolted, running away as fast as they could.

Mathias's pain prevented him from hearing or seeing much of anything while Rick's plant cocoon did the same. What they missed was seeing Meredith's ogre come lumbering into camp.

"You have completed your task. Excellent. Now search the area. If that white witch bitch is anywhere near here I want her found. Capture her and bring her to me. I have plans for Ricky's little whore. Now go." Meredith pointed and was satisfied when her ogre stomped off in that direction.

Her ogre was anything but stealthy. In fact even a deaf person could likely hear him stomping toward him. But she had other concerns at the moment.

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky." She ran her hand along the outer surface of the plant prison in which he was encased. "No kiss, kiss? I'm hurt." She did her best to purr and speak so sweetly. "You don't know how hard I've been looking for you." She circled around while looking only at him.

Johanna cursed. "Damn it, Katie! If you would just listen." Johanna vanished and appeared next to Martha who was watching Kate help both children out of the carriage and into the house.

"Meredith has found Rick and Mathias," Johanna said grimly. Hearing that caused Martha to suck in a breath and hold it for a moment.

"And?" She needed to know but feared what her best friend was going to tell her.

"Mathias's life is slowly bleeding away while Meredith taunts Rick. So far she hasn't hurt him but I fear what she will do to him. What about Katie?" They both followed her and the children inside where they were greeted by Anastasia.

"Katherine has Alexis's wand but doesn't have it in hand." They both knew that until one or the other had that wand in hand they were effectively invisible. Both visually and audibly.

"Get them both to Rick as soon as you can. Hopefully Meredith won't kill him too quickly." Johanna vanished only to appear next to Rick. She turned to look at Meredith.

"Richard." Martha's heart was breaking all over again. Her son was likely going to be tortured soon and she could do nothing about it. Not until Kate stopped being so damned stubborn "Touch Alexis's wand, Katherine. Please, Katherine. I don't want to watch my son die." Martha felt the tears as she feared Kate would take hours till she did. If she did.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Johanna actually had her wand out and yet knew that her power was now almost nonexistent. That was part of what pained her. Presently she was sneering and glaring at Meredith who wasn't at all aware of her which only angered her still more.

Suddenly Martha appeared next to her. "Katherine has Alexis's wand and is starting to work on dinner." Martha wiped away her remaining tears then saw what Meredith had done while she was gone.

"Go back, Martha; we need both of them. The sooner the better. I don't know how long Meredith is going to..." Johanna stopped speaking. Martha had vanished. "You'd best hurry, Katie."

Meredith left Rick for the moment and looked over Mathias. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before. I think I'll leave you to bleed till my ogre returns." She considered whether this human might be a good punching bag.

"Coward," Mathias growled. His pain was bad but he had felt pain before.

She actually cackled at him. "Stupid human. You actually think this is going to end well for you, don't you? A number of broken bones will quiet you... before you die." She left him and returned to Rick.

"Tell me where your white witch whore is, Ricky, and I'll kill you quickly," Meredith cajoled. _So that I can kill her slow_ _ly_ _and make you watch_ _. T_ _hen_ _I'll_ _take my time with you._

What Rick wanted to do was to tell her what she could do with herself. Since he was convinced she was lying, he kept silent.

"Not to worry, Ricky. I'll let you see your friend. I wouldn't want to deprive you of watching him die while you listen to him scream in pain." She smiled at the thought. Killing these two was going to be fun.

"Don't listen to a word this bitch says, Rick. It doesn't take much to tell you that she is a liar." Then Mathias shrieked. She'd flicked her fingers at the branches and they bound him even tighter causing him intense pain.

"Oh... did that hurt?" Meredith cooed. " **GOOD!** "She glared at him with a stare that should have made his blood run cold. She decided that he required a little more attention. She could sense he did not fear his own death.

She began murmuring a spell while looking up at him. "You are a hunter of humans. You love no one and no one you know loves you. No one will miss you when you are gone. You leave no family behind. It will be a pleasure to add to your pain. I think I will kill you last." Meredith smiled and turned back to Rick.

"Not unless I kill you first," Mathias spat furiously and then screamed in pain.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Martha watched as her family ate their dinner followed by seeing Kate and Anastasia clean up. "Please Katherine, we're running out of time. _You_ are running out of time." Martha stood right in front of her and talked directly to her. Only to have Kate reach right through her. "My son..." It was killing Martha.

"How was school, Vincent?" Kate tucked him into bed. "You've been quiet since we got home. Did something happen?" Was he being bullied? Did he not like the school? Did he not like his teacher?

"Can I enter the contest, Mama?" Vincent asked softly.

"Contest, what contest? An archery contest? In school?" Did they do such thing in school? Why on their first day? Unless the contest was weeks from now and he needed permission.

Vincent nodded. He really wanted his father to be there to watch him, but he was gone and never coming back.

Kate smiled. "Of course you can enter the archery contest. You can show everyone just how good you have gotten. You will impress them." She had seen what he can do. He would win this contest easily.

"Will Daddy be there?" Vincent inquired hesitantly.

So that's what the real problem was. "Your father will come home, Vincent. You'll see. He just has to do one little thing. Something to keep you safe. Keep us all safe, then he'll come home. He'll be standing there watching you. Proud of you." Kate kissed him then went to Alexis's room.

Kate was in time to see Alexis make the curtains around her bed blow in the wind she'd conjured. "You've gotten good at that, lovey." Kate stepped over to her bed; Alexis stopped and had such a sad look on her face.

"Do you want to learn a new spell? I can teach you one," she offered though she wasn't sure just what that spell would be. Except Alexis shook her head.

"Alexis, reading from the book can be dangerous. There are some very powerful spells in it. If you do the spell wrong something really bad could happen." Kate needed for her to understand.

"Grams was nice." Alexis insisted. She still liked her and trusted her even if she didn't understand why. "Mama?" She couldn't comprehend her mama's dislike for Grams.

"Martha... Martha is... I don't know what she or my mother have planned. But I'm your mother and it's my job to keep you safe. It's my job to make sure..." _To make sure you_ _'_ _re not being used by dead people._ "I intend to keep you safe. I'll do anything to keep you safe. You and your brother." She would do anything. Anything...

"Mama, can I use my wand?" Alexis wanted to cast her spells using her wand.

Kate looked around but she knew that Alexis couldn't see Martha without her wand.

"Mama, It's mine." It was _her_ wand. They had made it together and it had been so much fun.

Kate shook her head slightly. If she gave Alexis back her wand, Martha might talk her into doing something and that had to be prevented at all cost.

"Maybe later," Kate said.

"No, Mama." Alexis had made up her mind. She was going to find her father. "Gort, Klaatu, Barada, Nikto."

" _ALEXIS_ _,_ _NO!"_ Kate searched the empty bed, running her hands over every inch of it. "Alexis, no..." Tears began running down her face. She reached into the pouch on her stomach and pulled out Alexis's wand.

"Finally! Thank the gods. Meredith has captured Richard and Mathias, Katherine. The time has come. She means to make them both suffer before killing them. You have a choice. You either help us kill her or let her destroy your family." Martha vanished and showed up next to her son and next to Johanna.

Both of them were watching a massive ogre pounding away at Mathias with his giant fists. Rick's friend looked to be unconscious.

"Alexis, Katie?" Johanna questioned. They both needed to be here before it was too late.

"Daddy!" a young voice called out. It was filled with emotion as she rushed to her father to try and free him. Alexis knew that what she wanted to do was to be next her father. So all she had to do was cast the spell and there she was.


	41. Chapter 41

**Richard Castle 41**

Alexis was using her hands to try and free her father. "Well what do we have here?" Meredith turned from watching her ogre pound on Mathias to see a child trying to free Rick. If the child was trying to free him it probably meant she was his. "You really do love getting witches pregnant, don't you, Ricky? I wonder if I can use her?" Meredith liked the idea. She would use Rick's child as part of her ceremony.

She pointed her wand at Alexis and a ray of light erupted from it. The ray enveloped the girl, raised her off the ground, and was starting to lift her toward Meredith.

"NO!" Alexis began to struggle. She had to free her father; this wasn't what she wanted. If she had her wand she would blow the ugly lady away with a gust of wind.

" **PUT HER DOWN, YOU BITCH!** " a voice sounded as all eyes turned to see who it was.

"Thank the gods!" Johanna said in relief then leveled her wand at Meredith as did Martha.

Caught by surprise, Meredith's concentration wavered and she dropped Alexis. "If it isn't the white witch whore. It's my lucky day." She couldn't believe that fortune had gone her way. She was going to get to kill Rick, his friend, the whore, and maybe use the hunter's child for her ceremony. It was perfect.

" **YOU!** " Kate's voice rang out as she pointed at the ogre. "Leave Mathias alone," she commanded and was actually amazed when he actually did stop.

Meredith looked in astonishment at her ogre. This wasn't possible. _He was hers._ Ogres obeyed witches. She growled at the brute. "Don't stop, you idiot. Keep hitting him until he's dead, I command you."

The ogre looked between the two witches. White and Dark. He huffed out a breath. " **NO!** " And he stood his ground.

Hearing his refusal, Meredith's eyes opened wide. He didn't have a choice. He was hers to command.

Johanna suddenly understood and saw that Kate still had Alexis's wand in her hand. "Command him, Katie; he will follow a witch's command… yours." She hoped her daughter would understand.

While Meredith was trying to decide what to do about this turn of events, Kate gave him a direct order. "I command you to strike Meredith. Pound the living hell out of her." Both she and Meredith were stunned when the ogre turned and lumbered toward the dark witch.

The ogre couldn't kill her, Meredith knew that. But that didn't mean she was going to enjoy being hit by a creature with such strength. She lifted her wand and fired a green glob that struck the ogre and blew a piece off of the left side of his body.

Meanwhile Martha appeared next to Kate. "Katherine, throw Alexis's wand to her. We need to attack Meredith together and finally kill her. We can save your husband – my son – and Alexis." Martha looked pleadingly at her.

Meredith was satisfied, but just a little angry since killing him meant she had to search for yet another ogre. There were only so many of them out there.

"Alexis, sweetheart… catch." Kate tossed Alexis's wand to her and reached into her pouch to get out her own wand.

"ALEXIS?" Meredith had heard Kate and a massive chill of fear streaked down her spine. It was something she had never felt in her lifetime. She had always been powerful.

"Die, Bitch," Kate snarled and from her wand shot a white beam of light that stuck Meredith. Meredith in turn started using her ability to transform into a swirling mass of insects to avoid the affects of the whore's beam. When two more beams struck her, much to her shock and disbelief, she started to feel pain.

"Alexis, use your wand. Hit her with your power. You need to protect your father and mother," Martha encouraged. "Quickly, honey." They needed to work in unison before Meredith could figure out a way to escape and fight another day.

Kate was concentrating on Meredith and was only vaguely aware that two more beams were hitting her. She realized they must be coming from both her mother's and Martha's wands. "They were telling the truth," she whispered before turning her attention back to Meredith. The two beams appeared to come from nowhere.

Meredith was starting to become nothing but a swirl of insects; her legs had yet to transform. Suddenly another body came charging in and attacked her leg. He clamped his teeth on it and started to shake his head for all he was worth, all the while growling.

Royal had been running hard ever since he had landed several yards away.

Martha tried again since Alexis had failed to do anything. "Hit her, sweetheart." She started smiling as did Johanna when their granddaughter pointed her wand and out blazed another white beam of light. This new beam caused Meredith to scream in agony.

Shortly thereafter a new white beam appeared. Only this time its source was Meredith herself. It shot up into the sky. " **NOOO!** " she shrieked. This wasn't possible, it just wasn't. She was the Witch Queen who was going to live forever and have control over every witch, everywhere. It was her destiny.

She had killed her own ogre so there was no one to help her. Still she sent out a call to any witch in the area to come to her and aid her. Her only hope was one or more would show up in time.

In just seconds Meredith had been reduced to a swirling mass of insects as she tried to use her power to combat their attack. Then she felt something being ripped from her.

Using her mind Meredith reached out to take hold of Alexis's leg before all of her essence escaped her body. "You are mine; I killed you." But to Meredith's horror this red-haired Alexis only smiled at her and kicked her leg free of the evil witch's grasp.

Everyone was too focused on hitting Meredith to notice the ghostly Alexis swirling around the living Alexis before suddenly vanishing, leaving the very much alive little girl standing there aiming her wand at Meredith.

Much like last time Meredith started to disappear, one insect at a time. The swirling mass of bugs became smaller and smaller until all of the white beams were striking the single six legged creature that remained. When it finally vanished the white beams blinked out one by one. Martha looked frantically at her granddaughter. "Help your daddy, Alexis! He needs you."

 **"Daddy!"** Alexis ran over to her father and started pulling on the vines and plants that still encased him.

Martha knew it would take too long. "Transport him out, Alexis. Cast your spell and get him out," she urged. It had the desired affect. Alexis cast the transport spell and took him home. She could see blood on his body.

"Daddy?!" As much as she just wanted to cry, to be held by her father and be told everything would be fine, she knew she needed to help him first. She hugged him like she had done with her pillow and started murmuring the healing spell.

"Mathias!" Kate ran up to him and used her wand to drive the branches away and out of him which allowed his body to fall to the ground. She dropped to her knees, placed her hands on one of his largest wounds, and started murmuring her healing spell. Behind her she had heard the transport spell being cast with Alexis's voice and turned to look just in time to see her and Rick vanish.

Kate had heard Alexis cast the transport spell and assumed that Alexis had her father, wherever she had taken him. Likely home was her first idea.

"We need to search for her." Johanna looked at her friend and the two of them vanished to search for any portion of Meredith that might still remain, no matter how small.

Alexis felt her hands being held which got her to open her eyes. "Daddy!" She began crying heavily and found herself enveloped in his arms. As she wept she lost herself in the welcome feeling of being held in his arms.

"What did you do, Alexis?" Rick had been out of it so he didn't know what had happened. "Did you save me?" He saw both fresh blood and dried blood and it looked like it was all his. "Did your mother teach you this?"

Alexis didn't try to stop her tears or wipe them away; her father did it for her. He tried again. "Did your mother teach you this?"

She shook her head. "Grams." All of her attention was on her father.

 _Grams? Who was Grams?_ He decided it could looked around and saw that they were in Alexis's bedroom. He was still a little shocked over the entire encounter. Yet he had Alexis in his arms which to him meant only good things had happened. "Did you bring us here? You need to take us back. Someone might need help." He heard her speak and was impressed that his little girl could say such complicated words.

The next thing he knew they were back where everyone else was. He knew better than to interrupt Kate as she worked at healing Mathias. Rick held Alexis's hand and looked down at the ogre. "Can we help him, Daddy?" Alexis had seen him attack the lady that was gone.

"I don't know how, Alexis." Rick wasn't a witch, after all.

"I can." Actually Alexis only thought she could. He was hurt very badly.

Rick considered it. Ogres were the helpers of evil witches. If Alexis healed him would he just have to kill him again? Right in front of his daughter? He stood there watching Kate hold her hands on Mathias while murmuring a spell and saw his little girl doing the same to an ogre. "This better be a good idea," he muttered.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was hours later and Mathias was watching Rick, Kate, and Alexis as they huddled together on the ground, tears running down their faces. Including Rick's. What Mathias didn't even remotely understand was why he was alive and just as important, how Kate and Alexis got all the way out here.

Now didn't look to be a good time to ask for answers so he moved over to Royal and knelt down to scratch his ears. "You have any clue how those two got here?" Mathias asked looking at Royal, not expecting an answer. Though the dog did look at him.

Mathias stayed where he was and waited until finally all three of them noticed him. "Would somebody care to explain?"

"We owe him," Rick told Kate while keeping his arms around both she and Alexis.

Kate hated to share her secret but she knew she was indebted to Mathias. He didn't have to go with Rick and risk his life, but he had. "I'm a witch," she stated plainly. Mathias didn't even blink. "I'm a white witch. We only help people. We're nothing like Meredith or the others like her. Not like the ones that people burn at the stake."

"I suppose that explains those drinks you make at your shop." Mathias knew it was too good to be true. What Kate had done for him was far above what a bunch of roots and herbs could do.

"They're all magical potions. You just need to know what plants or other ingredients to put together and turn into a drink. I'm only really trying to help. I help everyone that comes into my shop."

Mathias nodded thoughtfully.

Rick added his voice. "I know what you're thinking. Trust me when I say that I didn't believe her for a minute when she first told me. As far as I was concerned, a witch was a witch. White or otherwise. But then she convinced me otherwise."

"Thanks, babe." Kate didn't like remembering what he'd thought of her at first.

"And my injuries or lack thereof are more of this… white witch magic?" Mathias hadn't failed to notice that not only had his broken bones been healed along with all his other wounds, but also several of his older injuries had, too. And a lot of his scars were missing as well.

Kate nodded. "It's a healing spell. The longer the spell is cast the more the injured person heals."

Mathias had still more questions. "Just how did you two get all the way out here? I know for a fact that we are many days' travel outside of London."

"It's a transportation spell. You think about where you want to go, cast the spell, and you're there instantly," she explained.

"Anywhere?" Did that mean someone who cast this spell could go to the most recent battlefield?

"Pretty much, yes." She hadn't used it much but assumed that the spell didn't have any distance limitations.

"What _was_ Meredith, exactly? And why you?" By _you_ he meant the entire Smith clan.

"Meredith was a Witch Queen. Ruler of all evil witches. She was trying to hold a ceremony that involved the sacrifice of children. Doing so would make her Queen of _all_ witches. White or otherwise. Forever more." Kate finally believed what Martha and her mother had told her.

Mathias actually started chuckling. "And here I was thinking that the reason witches took children was that they wanted to eat them." _If_ he believed Kate.

"It's dark magic so I don't really know for sure. I love my children. I may kiss them to death but nothing more." She smiled hoping to relieve some of the tension that was in the air. Her thoughts went to her son and she wondered how he was faring in Stasi's care. They'd been gone only for a short time, but she needed to know.

"Ogres serve witches. Just where you find an ogre…" Rick shrugged.

That gave Kate an excuse to go over to the ogre and get a few answers. She stood up only to have Alexis latch onto her. "I'll be fine, sweetheart. I don't think he's going to hurt me." He had simply lain there after Alexis had healed him.

She knelt down in front of him. "What's your name?"

His voice was low and gravelly. It was easy to tell that he didn't talk much. "Edward." Then he looked down, relinquishing control to her.

"Why did you help us?" Kate didn't understand. Rick had said ogres serve evil witches.

"Ogres serve witches," Edward explained without actually saying anything more.

"You serve evil witches?" she questioned only to see him shake his head just a little.

Alexis spoke for the first time in a while. "He means you, Mama."

Kate looked at Alexis before turning back to Edward. "Even me? You would serve me?" She had no idea what she would do with an ogre. Wherever would she hide an ogre?

"Ogres serve witches," Edward repeated.

"Maybe it's just that simple," Mathias suggested.

Kate glanced at Mathias then looked back at Edward. "What am I going to do with an ogre?" She thought for a moment. "If I release you, do you have a home to go back to?" She prayed he would say yes. All Edward did was nod. "Then return home." She stood and started walking back to Rick and Alexis. But she stopped and looked at him as he slowly got to his feet. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do for you before you leave?" He shook his head.

"Wait!" Rick called out and was a little amazed that he stopped. "Had Meredith taken any children?" Did they have to go searching for those children? Had she taken his son? Was Vincent safe at home? Oh, god, why hadn't he checked when he was there?

"No," Edward rumbled and began walking. He really hoped his days of serving witches had come to an end even if he had liked serving Kate far more than Meredith.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

"What now?" Kate asked Mathias as they finished putting the horses in a stall or out to roam in the paddock. It had been easy for Kate and Alexis to transport everyone including the horses one at a time to the forest near their home. They didn't dare appear directly at home for fear that someone – perhaps even Stasi – would see them and turn all of them in for practicing witchcraft.

"You know I'm a witch." Would Mathias turn her in? Was she going to have to run with her family or be burned alive like her mother had been? Not knowing made her feel sick inside with dread.

"I'd be dead without you, Kate; I owe you my life. Just try not to get caught using any of your magic." Mathias walked inside with Kate right behind him. The plan they had made before coming here was to sit and talk.

Rick broke out the good stuff after putting Alexis to bed since it was way past her bedtime. He had taken a peek at Vincent and while he ached to hug his son and reassure him that he was home to stay, he didn't wake him. He was so grateful that his child was safe in his bed. He'd stood there for several moments just watching him breathe.

"I have questions but will let you two explain what you are willing to tell me. I do have one question, though. Is your magic part of Rick's ability to make weapons?" He didn't see how, but magic was something he knew nothing about.

Kate shook her head. "That's all Rick. Killing is more dark than light. The most I've done is make things – another tent, some bedsheets, and the curtains around the beds. That's all, I think." Suddenly she had an idea. "I can make for you what I've made for us. Call it a thank you for all you've done." She would get started on it tomorrow.

"You should take her up on her offer. You'd be amazed at what she can make. Magic isn't all bad." Rick was willing to admit that their bed had never been more comfortable.

"You can come to my shop anytime and I'll have one of your potions for your hand ready for you. Free of charge." She had no intention of ever charging him again.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

It was midmorning and Mathias had just swung up onto his saddle. "I still think you're one lucky man, Richard Rodgers… Castle… Smith. Not to mention the most talented weapons maker I've ever seen."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure I'd like my life without my wife. She saved me in more ways than one." Rick really did understand just what loving Kate had done to and for him.

"One more thing." Mathias reached into his coat and pulled out a rolled up sheet of paper. "This is for you. I'll catch up to you two later." He smiled broadly knowing what was on it.

Rick watched the man who had become his best friend ride off. After a bit he lost sight of him then recalled that Mathias had handed him something. He unrolled it and his jaw dropped.

" **KATE!** "


	42. Chapter 42

Richard Castle 42

Epilogue

The last month had flown by in a whirl and Rick and Kate were still trying to come to grips with everything that had happened.

Kate and Alexis were presently opening her shop for business while he and Vincent were opening the doors to his smithy. He wasn't needed at the firearms factory today so he was going to spend some time helping people that needed him while his wife and daughter did the same.

He was firing up his forge while Vincent set up his archery practice area. He had never seen his son so happy. His thoughts went back to the events of a few days prior.

Vincent had looked like he was about to throw up from being so nervous. Standing out there in front of everyone hadn't helped. All of his classmates, his teacher, other people from the school along with a lot of their families and just people who had wanted to watch.

Rick had been a little impressed by some of the children who'd participated in the archery contest. They had been pitted against others close to their age.

He wasn't sure he was helping or hurting as he stood there next to Kate and Alexis. He hooted and whistled after his son came up to the line. However, a slight smile from his son told him that he was helping.

Vincent hadn't just beaten the boys in his age group; his final score had beaten classmates older than he was.

As he readied himself to take his first practice shot in the smithy today, his face was composed, focused on aiming his arrow and hitting the bull's eye. It was easy to see that he was proud of what he'd done because he was still wearing his medal.

What his son didn't know was that Rick had made arrangements. It was either going to embarrass him horribly or send him soaring. He was hoping for the latter.

Rick didn't yet have a task to actually work on so he was pounding on an ingot to start work on another of his firearm ideas. He had his clip and cartridge idea. He had applied it to several weapons, however his 3-barreled weapon had never taken off; he considered it a failure. He had hope, though, for his most recent design was just starting construction in the factory.

It was a hand gun that could fire either a single round or be switched to automatic and empty the clip in just seconds. Now he wanted to apply this idea to something larger. A combination between hand gun and his long range rifle, only smaller and more lightweight.

"Good morning, Lord Shaftesbury." Mathias's voice sounded as he entered. He was proud of his friend. Rick had done so much for England. He deserved it.

"Please don't call me that, Mathias. I'm just Rick." He was still amazed and was having trouble processing the event. The paper Mathias had given them was a summons to the Palace. It was there that he had been elevated in stature from a baron to earl. He was now, in fact, the Earl of Shaftesbury, to be precise.

Becoming an earl had also come with 5,500 acres of land. There were streams, a small lake, and a good-sized forest on the property but no inhabitants. It had also come with a massive amount of money. Kate had actually collapsed into her chair when she heard how much. Looking up at Rick, she said, "We're not rich babe, we're…" She didn't have a word for it. "What do we do?" She had no idea what to do with that amount of money.

"What brings you by?" Rick asked him then abandoned what he was working on as did Vincent who joined his father.

"I witnessed what you did, young man. I've not seen archery that good in years. If he ever teaches you how to shoot his sniper rifle, you're going to be famous." Mathias ruffled his hair.

Vincent wasn't a fan of having his hair mussed, but he was quite proud of how good he had become. "What's on your mind, my friend?" Rick questioned again.

Mathias began with the first bit of information he had. "I've come to give Vincent here a request from an interested party. You are an earl now and as such you are now involved in politics, like it or not. I know of a duke who has nothing but daughters. He wants his daughters to be won for a future marriage. So he has arranged an archery contest for prospective suitors, all young boys."

Rick's eyes opened wide and he shook his head. "Vincent isn't even in his teens. He's far too young and…" Mathias raised a hand to get him to stop. What neither Vincent nor Mathias knew was that Rick had already made arrangements for another contest, just one that didn't have a potential wife at its conclusion.

"It's not a marriage contract. At least not yet. He wants his daughters to marry the proper person and like it or not you are a lord now. When your son comes of age, one of his daughters would be an excellent choice. If he wins and I'm betting he will, this will give both of you an audience with a duke and his daughters.

It's about your and his future. Think it over." Mathias knew that not everyone got married because of love. Some marriages were politically motivated.

"We'll talk." Rick meant he and Kate.

"Secondly, I came by to see your wife. I need an extended supply of her potion for my hand." Mathias flexed his fingers which were already starting to feel a little stiff; he needed them to work perfectly.

"I'm sure Kate would be happy to supply you with whatever you need." She had told him that she had no intention of charging Mathias for anything ever again. Plus she had asked him to search out Mathias and send him to her. She wouldn't say why, just that it was part of her thank you.

"Lastly I'm going to be gone for a few weeks if not longer. I've been given a project that matches my skill." It was code that he had been tasked with hunting someone down. This time a human and not a witch.

"How long?" Rick liked having him around.

Mathias gave him a clue. "Cela dépend de combien il est difficile à trouver."*

"Is that French? You never told me you spoke French." Rick cocked his head. "That's why you're going to be gone for an extended period. You're going to France."

"I've got something for you that might help you." Mathias reached into his coat and produced a roll of paper.

"You've done enough for me and my family already." But he still took it to look at it to pacify him. All that was written on it were three names. "What's this?" He had never heard of these men before.

"I put in a request and these are the three names I was given. They are all architects. You have land now, Richard. Enough on which to build your very own estate. You are an earl now, my friend. Time to start living like one." To Mathias that meant living in a grand hall or stately house.

"Tell them what you want and let them design a new home for you." Mathias tried again to get him to see his new position. "Something worthy of you, Richard. You and your lady."

"Only if they will design a house on the grounds for you." Rick had no idea where Mathias lived but since he had more money than he knew what to do with he might as well add his friend.

Mathias was taken aback at that. Living on his friend's estate wasn't something he had thought about.

"Don't make me send Kate to hound you to take the offer." She could use her transport spell and bedevil him daily until he relented.

Mathias was silent for a time. "Fine." He knew better than to fight with a witch.

"Good, follow me and I'll take you to Kate for your potions." Rick escorted Mathias through the space between the shops with Vincent right behind them.

Kate and Alexis were moving jars around, making room to add a few more. "Mathias." She had been expecting him, just not from Rick's smithy. "Give me a minute." She had to get a potion she wanted to give him.

"I've come for some of your potions for my hand," Mathias said to her retreating back as she walked into the back room. "I need at least four of them since I'll be away for a while." Then he turned his attention to the little girl. "And how are you Alexis?"

"Fine," Alexis replied. She wasn't sure just what to say.

"Just fine? You should be excellent. Living life, having fun. Are you having fun?" Mathias questioned.

Alexis hung her head. "Grams is gone." She hadn't heard or seen Grams since the day that she'd rescued her father from the evil witch.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my grandmother years ago." Mathias chuckled at the look Alexis gave him. "No, I'm not that old. My grandmother left me when I was just a child. My grandfather is still alive though I haven't seen him in years." Actually he didn't know if the old man was alive or not.

Alexis cheered up a bit.

"Here you are, you can drink this one now. I'll have four more for you shortly." Kate handed it to him and waited for him to drink it.

"It tastes different." He couldn't place it, but something tasted a little off.

"Perhaps Meredith or the ogre did more damage than I thought. If you can stay I can work on that." Kate was lying through her teeth and hoping he hadn't caught on.

"Perhaps." Mathias wasn't convinced but he had no reason to doubt her. "I will be gone for an extended time. Hopefully what you're preparing will be enough." He didn't know when or even if he would be back. This might be the task that cost him his life.

"I'll make sure to have more when you return. Did you get the other items?" she inquired.

Mathias beamed. He finally saw what having a white witch in a person's life could get him. "I did, thank you. I still don't begin to understand how that backpack works, however, your notes were quite clear. I'm sure it and the tent will come in very handy while I'm gone."

"Good. And when you get back I'll have the bedsheets and bed curtains waiting for you." He started to open his mouth. "Don't. You didn't have to go with my husband when he went hunting for Meredith. In my eyes you might have saved his life, at least long enough for help to arrive. For that I will be forever thankful. Just don't get yourself killed. That's one thing I can't fix." She knew of no spell in her book for that.

"I shall do everything I can. And you, young man, keep practicing. I think your future is bright." He just needed to fall in love with one of the duke's daughters when he was older.

She bustled back to the little room, readying the rest of the potions for him. "Safe journey, Mathias. Be safe," she said. He bowed over her hand then made his farewells to Rick and the children.

"What did you do?" Rick demanded after Mathias was gone.

Kate was set to keep what she'd done a secret, but decided to tell him what she'd done. She took a deep breath then began to speak. "The potion he drank wasn't for his hand. It was a love potion that I found in the book. But in this case he will only become enamored with a special woman – and only if she's a white witch. Falling in love with her is up to him, and her."

Rick wasn't angry and was somewhat thankful. She found herself being hugged and then kissed. "I don't suppose all white witches are as beautiful as you are, are they?" His amazing wife was his first and only white witch, not counting Alexis.

"I've never actually met another white witch, other than my mother, so we'll just have to see when he gets back. Where's he going?" That was something she didn't know.

"France."

"A French white witch. Hm, it's possible, I suppose. Does he speak French?" How was he going to fall in love with her if he didn't? Rick nodded which helped ease her concerns.

"You're not angry?"

"Mathias is alone and has been for years, I think. He's even teased about stealing you from me, so I believe he truly does wish there was someone for him." Rick wanted his friend to have what he had.

"Good, and I'm spoken for." Kate smiled and lifted up to kiss him.

Hearing her shop's front door open, Rick and Vincent retreated to the smithy while Kate went about her business with Alexis as her helper.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

They were sitting around the table eating dinner. "What do you think?" Rick asked Kate.

She had gotten so used to him asking her for her opinion that she didn't even think about him not asking her. Normally women didn't have the voice that Rick granted her. She just knew she loved him.

"I'm… I'm lost. Maybe worried about getting lost," she chuckled a bit nervously. The house that the architect they had chosen had shown them was massive. Yes, it was still just a sketch, but soon it would be more. It had taken him just a few weeks to design it. It would take him months to complete the design with all the changes. Then it would take years to build so Kate didn't want to hate it. They had after all given him some direction on what they wanted. But what he had offered for their approval was really big, bordering on the ridiculous.

Rick glared at her. "All right, I admit that I'm exaggerating just a little. Since the house is one big square with a massive courtyard in the middle, that means if I keep going in the same direction I'll end up right where I started. But it's huge, Rick." It had more rooms than she knew what to do with.

She had loved the massive courtyard in the center, though. This garden in the courtyard was going to be more for beauty and getting lost in. They would still have a kitchen garden but it would be tucked away outside, somewhere away from the house.

He brought up something that he had been thinking about for months if not years. "Are you not interested in more children? Neither of us are too old yet." The decision would be up to Kate since she would be the one carrying the child and giving birth.

"You truly want more children?" That was news to her.

"That's why I'm asking. I'm happy with two but I wouldn't mind more." Rick looked at Vincent and Alexis. "Are you two willing for us to have another child? Have a little baby brother or sister?"

Vincent looked noncommittal, but Alexis was smiling. "Will you teach her, too, Mama?" Alexis knew better than to say _witch._ Stasi was eating with them on the far side of the table.

"We'll just have to see." Kate knew that if it was a girl the answer was yes. Another white witch was always a good thing.

"Mistress…" Anastasia had a question but was still far to shy to ask.

"If this is you asking if you are coming with us, the answer is of course. You are going to be in charge of all the help we hire. The house is yours," Kate told her not waiting for Rick to respond.

Anastasia's jaw dropped in surprise. She'd hoped to go with them but had never expected… this. Smiling, her joy was evident. She loved working for the Smiths. Now she was working for an earl, a peer of the realm. Something she'd never dreamed would happen.

"You ready for your archery contest tomorrow, son?" Rick looked at Vincent who had been silent. Suddenly he lit up and smiled a broad smile; he nodded. "You're going to show them just what you can do. Maybe even get a kiss from a girl," his father teased. Rick chuckled when Vincent gave him a look that said that was the last thing he wanted.

"You'll see, it's not that bad. Your mother kisses you constantly." Rick kept chuckling when Vincent shook his head. Kisses from his mother were one thing; kisses from a girl were another thing entirely.

His son had a lot to learn about girls, but he would get there.

The sound of someone at the front door startled them all. Stasi jumped up from the table to see who it was. She was back shortly with a roll of paper. She handed it to Rick then went back to her chair. Though she didn't go back to eating since she was curious, too.

Kate watched him read and had a look of _w_ _hat does it say_ written on her face.

"The King has increased the number of weapons he wants and has invited us to the first ship that has been completed and outfitted with the cannon I designed. It's being launched in three days. It says two more will follow a week later." Rick sported a very satisfied look. It meant his factory was going to be making weapons for the foreseeable future.

"Of course we'll be there." Kate was quite curious about what his cannon looked like and what it was capable of doing. Rick had explained what it could do, but seeing it would tell her more. She was really interested in seeing his weapon being fired. Seeing what it could do might be amazing.

It was some time later. "I will clean up, Mistress." Stasi was freeing Kate up to handle the children.

"Thank you, Anastasia." Kate patted her arm and turned to go upstairs to put her son to bed. She paused at the foot of the stairway. "And you're coming with us to the ship launching so get your best dress ready."

"Are you excited about showing off your archery skills?" Kate adjusted the sheets for Vincent after finding him already in bed.

"Girls?" Vincent looked like he would rather cut his own arm off first. Humor gleamed in her eyes.

"Girls aren't all bad, you know. I'm a girl and your sister is a girl. You might like having a girl kiss you after you win." Kate smiled, watching him shake his head.

"Maybe you'll change your mind." She leaned down to kiss him. This kiss he accepted without complaint. "Pretend I'm a girl." She kissed him again, just not on the lips like a girl might.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Vincent wasn't sure about this. Yet he wanted to win and make his parents proud of him. It was just that he wasn't looking forward to _what_ he was going to win. Getting a kiss from a girl was yucky.

He recognized some of the boys that were here for the competition while others were new to him. He waited with the rest of the boys which allowed him the opportunity to search the crowd for his family. He grinned when he finally found them. Unlike last time they were standing there just looking out onto the field. Even Stasi was with them along with a man he didn't remember seeing before. He was standing very close to her.

Vincent snapped his head around having been caught ignoring everyone but who was standing next to Anastasia. He focused, took up his bow, and was handed his supply of arrows. Stepping up to the line he found the target was rather close. Far closer than he had been practicing. All the other boys had gone ahead and shot their arrows. "Why is the target so close?" He really did want it farther away.

He could hear murmuring around him till finally a man called out. He ordered that the target be moved back twenty paces. It took a minute to secure the target in place but Vincent was happy now.

He, like the others, only had three arrows so he took his time. When he was satisfied, he carefully fired each arrow. After the third arrow struck home he was smiling; all three were in the bull's eye. More than that, two of his arrows were actually brushing up against each other.

Vincent grinned when he heard his father whooping and hollering along with his mother, sister, Stasi, and the stranger next to her. Everyone else was simply clapping.

It took another hour till it was his turn again. This time he was going first and was pitted against the only other boy still shooting.

Again he was given three arrows and was a little shocked when the man ordered that the target be moved another twenty paces. Vincent had fired his arrows at this distance before, however he was more comfortable with a different distance.

Once more he was grinning as he listened to his family making a scene after he put all three arrows in the center. Not as good as he would have liked, still it would do.

He stood there and watched the other boy miss the center with his first arrow. Vincent lit up like a candle. He knew he had won. He just had to watch his opponent finish. In the end the other boy only had two arrows in the center to the three of his.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Vincent was standing next to his father while the rest of his family was farther away. It was just him, his father, and a man about his father's age who had three girls standing around him.

"Lord Shaftesbury, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." He knew Rick was part of Smith & Wesson Firearms. He was the reason they were winning this war. He was also looking forward to witnessing the launching of their new ship that had several of his weapons on board.

"Girls?" He looked down at his daughters. Rick and Vincent looked at them. They were just girls to Vincent's way of thinking. He knew a few girls in his school but hadn't met these before so he didn't know where they went to school.

The first simply smiled at him, but she didn't move. The second shook her head which suited him just fine since he definitely didn't want to be kissed by her. There was just something about her that struck him wrong.

The third, though, she'd had a wide grin on her face since before they even got this close. She saw her opportunity and jumped at Vincent – or so it seemed to him – and quickly kissed him right on the lips. Then she turned and ran for it.

"Jewels!" her father bellowed but she kept running.

Vincent felt his father bump him. "I think she likes you," he whispered to him. Her running away confused him. If she liked him why was she running away? "Run after her, son. Chase her down. Go talk to her." Rick bumped him again. Twice until he finally saw his son running after her.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was tucking Vincent into bed but she had questions. "You won again. Your father and I are so proud of you." She kissed his forehead.

"What did you do after you caught up to her?" She had seen him run off after the girl that had kissed him. Vincent just shrugged. "I heard her father call her Jewels. Did you talk to her?" He didn't say a word, only nodded. It looked like getting anything out of her son was going to take work.

"Is she in your school?" Was he going to get to see her tomorrow at school? Seeing him shake his head ended that idea.

"So what did you two do?" She wanted him to talk not shrug his shoulders or shake his head.

"She kissed me," Vincent finally volunteered.

"I saw that and then she ran off with you right behind her." Kate knew that part. "Did she kiss you again?" Was that what he meant?

He nodded.

"You'll get used to it. Someday you'll even want her to kiss you. Your father and I kiss a lot." She knew he and Alexis had seen them kiss several times. She tilted her head a little. "Did you kiss her back?" Was her little boy growing up?

He didn't answer but the blush that bloomed on his face quickly told her what she needed to know. "Well we'll just have to ask her over one day so you two can play. Especially after we move into our new home."

Vincent had a question. "Mama?"

"What, little man?" Kate was dying to hear what was on his mind now.

"Is it a nice house?" He didn't know what his parents knew.

"It's going to be really big. You and your sister are going to have space to run and run and it will have a beautiful garden that will be perfect right in the middle. Think of a big square with a large garden in the center."

She knew the outer edge would be a covered walkway filled with places to sit and enjoy the garden from the outside looking in. There was even going to be an outdoor dining table, big enough to seat twelve people.

"Your room is going to be twice the size of the one you have now." He smiled widely at that. "You and Jewels will have lots of room to play." Kate saw his smile fade but not completely go away.

"Good night, sweetheart." She kissed him again and went to Alexis's room.

Kate found Alexis already in bed and was using her hand to make her drapes around her bed fly around. "You are really good at that." Kate was proud of her, too.

Alexis stopped and Kate noticed that her daughter looked sad. "Are you proud of your brother? He's gotten really good at archery. He won his second challenge." Kate was hopeful that he would be even better.

But she didn't get a reaction out of her daughter. "What's wrong Alexis? You look so sad. As soon as I find another spell in the book I can teach it to you." Kate knew she loved being a witch.

The child shook her head. "Then what?" Kate brushed her hair away from her face.

"I miss Grams." Alexis hadn't seen her since they rescued her father.

"You haven't seen her yet?" Kate hadn't used Alexis's wand since that day. Meredith was gone. Rick and Mathias had survived; Alexis and Vincent were doing great. Yes, she was interested in seeing her mother again. But she was dead. Wishing for her mother to be alive wasn't going to change anything.

Alexis shook her head. "No, Mama, I haven't seen her in forever," she sighed.

"Give me your wand." Kate held out her hand and waited for Alexis to fish it out from under her pillows.

Kate held the wand out from her. "Martha?" She looked around. "Martha, I'm not angry with you two anymore. You were right. As much as it pains me, you were right. I just can't having you teaching Alexis spells from the book without my knowledge." She was still a little upset about that part.

She tried again. "I'm sorry Martha. Mother? Where are you?" She waited for a time but didn't see or hear either of them. She gave Alexis's wand back to her. "Just don't take my book again, understand? It can be dangerous."

"Yes, Mama. I promise."

"That's my girl." Kate caressed her cheek. "If you see Grams again, lovey, please let me know. I have a few questions for her, too." She gave her a kiss and tucked her in. "Now go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow. We're all going to go see them launch a new ship that has your father's work on it." Kate was sure tomorrow was going to be a big day for the entire family.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate and Rick were looking over the construction of their new home. It was still far from being finished, but they could already see the bare bones, see just how big it was really going to be. "I'm going to need a carriage just to get to the other side." Kate was joking and Rick knew it so he remained silent.

"Still think the stables, the barn, and fenced area are a good idea?" Anastasia had brought up having apple trees planted again along with other fruit trees. In addition, they'd made the decision to breed and train horses there. Racing horses was just starting to become interesting for some people. They would be getting in on the ground floor of an industry that really didn't exist yet.

"It'll be great, babe, you'll see." Kate laid her hand on his upper arm. "Don't forget the dogs," she reminded him.

He still didn't know how she'd talked him into being a dog breeder. Not just any dogs, either. They had settled on breeding herding dogs. Part of the reason was they might be able to herd the horses back home, plus farmers needed herding dogs.

"Collies," Rick commented since he still had yet to actually see one. Then he pointed out a potential problem. "You realize this will require one or all of us to travel to Scotland to get what will be our breeders, don't you?"

"It will do the children good to see someplace else. Someplace different." Kate wanted them to see another country. See the countryside, meet the people, be involved in another culture.

"I'll make the arrangements." Getting there was going to take time. A week, most likely, what with stopping to eat, switching the horses out for fresh ones, and sleeping. He needed to find time away from the factory and from his smithy. "It will mean that your shop will have to be closed for an extended time," he warned her yet again.

"It'll be fine. We're coming back." She lifted up to kiss his cheek and let her lips linger. "And I still love you." He turned to her and held her close so he could kiss her.

"I love you, too, Kate. So much," Rick whispered to her. He kissed her again and touched her face. "I need to know, love. Are they both still gone?"

She'd told him all about Martha and her mother. It had not gone well at first. He didn't understand how his dead mother could be talking to any of them, much less his little girl. He had been angrier than hell that he hadn't been told until after. Being told that he couldn't see or talk to her because he wasn't a witch hadn't helped.

It seemed to him that if was anything magic, it was to be handled by Kate and her alone. That had only made him more furious. They were supposed to be a team, yet he'd found out his wife was keeping secrets. And not just a little secret. That he could have talked to his mother through her had never even occurred to her. He had a shot at talking to his mother and now he didn't.

Kate had been in tears as she watched her husband storm away from her. "I'm sorry," she'd whispered to his retreating back. She had broken down and wept for hours until she was able to find him again and beg for his forgiveness.

She shook her head. "Neither of us have seen or heard from either of them since the day Meredith died."

"And my Alexis, the first Alexis, is free of her?" He still didn't understand that. How could there be two Alexises. If the spell that had given him Alexis back, how could the other Alexis still exist?

"They're both yours, babe. As hard as it is to understand, they're the same Alexis. Both of them are free of Meredith now. You can love and remember the first Alexis and love the one we have now just as much." Dealing with souls was hard to explain.

"No worries there. I love all of my family… Including the new one." He smiled lovingly at his wife.

Kate's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't told him that she was pregnant yet.

"You actually thought that I hadn't noticed?" He knew his wife pretty well. She buried her face into his chest.

"I wasn't sure until lately." It had taken time for her to convince herself that she was pregnant. "Just don't start getting any ideas of more after this." This would be their last one. Having Rick hold her tighter and kiss her was her answer she hoped.

XXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXOXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXXOxxoxxOXX

Kate was exiting her carriage with Alexis's help. She needed help now since she was almost eight months pregnant and bigger than a house – bigger than she'd been with either Vincent or Alexis. She found that she couldn't keep her shop open for as long because she tired easy now.

"Help me take the harness off and let him out into the paddock." Alexis did what she could to help.

Kate was ready to drop and take a nap by the time the horse trotted out into the paddock to join two other horses. "Alexis, how many horses do we own?" She watched the three of them run around.

"Three, Mama." Alexis pointed to the three in the paddock.

"Then why are there two in the stable? Where did they come from?" She didn't recognize them. They definitely weren't theirs. "Do you have your wand with you? I might need your help."

Alexis took it out of its hiding place and showed it to her mother. "Good girl. Put it away but be ready to use it." Kate actually reached into her pouch and moved her wand to a pocket where she could reach it faster. "Remember the transport spell. If there's trouble I want you to cast it. Understand?" She wanted her daughter far from what might be a fight.

Alexis nodded and they went inside, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. "Mathias Pennington!" She hadn't expected him. "How long have you been here? Rick's at the factory."

"About an hour or so. Anastasia was kind enough to let us in and wait for you," Mathias explained.

"Well I'm glad you're home where you belong. I trust your task went… **US**?!" What he had said only just caught up to her.

He smiled, a special joy lighting up his face. "Julia, Kate and her daughter are home," he called. Almost immediately Kate and Alexis saw a lovely woman with very short, curly blonde hair walk in from the drawing room.

She was rail thin and tall, almost as tall as Mathias. Kate couldn't help but compare her to herself. Her legs were obviously as long as hers. Her clothes were not as nice as what she was presently wearing. The fit of her gown did suggest that she was much less endowed than Kate.

"Lady Shaftesbury, it is a pleasure." Julia curtsied to her. "I've gotten everything I could out of Mathias zat I could about you and your family. I'm glad to finally get to meet you," she said with a smile. Kate couldn't help but hear her accent. It was quite heavy and definitely French. It made her sound and look even more lovely.

"We met while I was working in France," Mathias explained.

"He means zat he was shot and needed help. Help zat I was happy to provide." Julia leaned in closer. "I will thank you more for ze potion you gave him."

Julia was no fool. She considered herself pretty, but her figure left much to be desired and most men ignored her. The fact that Mathias was enamored with her the moment he saw her told her something. The rest she weaseled out of him little by little.

Kate's eyes went wide. There was only one way that Mathias would be taken with her. It meant her potion had worked and Julia was…

Their lives were about to change dramatically. Not just because she was pregnant or that they were closer to moving into their new home.

There was a second white witch in the city of London and she would be living on the same estate since Mathias's cottage was already finished and waiting for him.

Kate's face lit up and she smiled back at her. She would still owe Mathias for what he had done. But she was happy for both of them since it sounded like Julia needed Mathias as much as he needed her.


End file.
